Las Crónicas De Un Hermoso Arco Iris
by Sangre De Rainbow
Summary: una historia donde una simple humano aspira a algo mas, después de que todo lo que tenia desapareciera, y comenzar una nueva vida en otro mundo donde tendrá que enfrentar desafíos, adversidades y tragedias, para poder vivir junto a la pony que ama y defenderá con su vida. PD: no se dejen engañar por el titulo y esto esta escrito por mi Sangre de Rainbow
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

**Bueno este es mi primer fic escrito por mi Sangre De Rainbow: en lo que encontraremos muchas situaciones muy sentimentales y dramáticas en donde nuestro protagonista tiene que luchas contra las adversidades para poder estar junto a la poni a la que ama.**

LAS CRONICAS DE UN HERMOSOS ARCO IRIS

**capítulo 1: El Comienzo**

Un nuevo día aparece cuando escucho sonar mi despertador al lado de mi cama, después de a ver tenido algunos sueños con fantasías mías que savia que solo eran eso sueños, que nunca se podrían hacer realidad. Ahora que lo veo mi vida se ha tornado una rutina que repito todos los días dormir, trabajar, caminar hasta mi casa totalmente agotado, pero por alguna razón caminar es lo único que hago cuando no tengo nada más que hacer en mi tiempo libre, cuando me siento solo o deprimido, mirando mis recuerdos de cuando estaba con mis padres antes de su muerte, eran momento que hacen que sienta de nuevo el calor en mi corazón pero al volver a la realidad puedo notar lo mala que es mi vida, pero les prometí a mis padres que viviría lo mejor posible, pero veo que es una promesa que no podre cumplir, siempre miro una pintura que mi madre pinto en la que aparece un arco iris y creo que me gusta tanto porque Rainbow Dash es mi poni favorita, con su actitud de jamás rendirse, su hermosa melena de arco iris, y tono celeste cian de su pelaje, además de esos hermosos ojos negros con la iris de color rosa.

Siempre después del trabajo si es que no salgo a caminar, como de costumbre, veo my Little poni la amistad es magia, que al verlo siento como esos hermosos colores renovaran mi esperanza pero al terminar el episodio veo que todo siga siendo la misma mierda de siempre, muy pocas cosas interesantes pasan en mis días, encontrarme con algún viejo amigo, comprar algo nuevo como ropa o algún juego, pero más allá de eso siempre es la misma rutina de siempre.

Después de a ver llegado el fin del día casi siempre llego a mi casa, después de una larga caminata desde el trabajo, a dormir un poco para solo contemplar el techo e imaginarme en Equestria junto a las 6 amigas ponis, haciendo alguna locura o teniendo algunas locas aventuras, pero siempre que imagino esto no puedo evitar pensar que el mundo es Equestria existe en alguna parte, pero también pienso en que solo son los sueños de un brony y que ellas jamás podrían existir, siempre al pensar he imaginar esto no puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas y pensar -como me encantaría que ellas y ese mundo existieran.

Hoy recibí una noticia que al escucharla se me destrozo el corazón, mi mejor amigo de la infancia y adolescencia, tuvo un accidente automovilístico que fue fatal costándole la vida, al escuchar eso no pude evita derramar algunas lagrima de melancolía por mi mejor amigo, pedí permiso en el trabajo para irme a casa, ya que esa noticia me dejo en estado de shock y me sentía con una gran depresión, al llegar a casa mire una foto de él y yo cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a varios juegos infantiles, cuando crecimos desarrollamos ciertos gustos y opiniones casi iguales pero desacordábamos en otras, no pude evitar sonreír cuando él me mostro por primera vez la serie de my Little pony, solo hace unos 4 meses atrás.

Recuerdo:

-porque me pasas tantas imágenes de mi Little pony eso es una serie para niños

-puede que sea para niños, pero hay un gran número de fans por todo el mundo mirando la serie

-no, eso no te lo puedo creer

-es enserio, en Estados Unidos y Europa hay mucha gente que le gusta y es mas sale a la calle con ropa de mi Little pony

-¿en serio?

-¡SI!

-bueno haber pásame algún capitulo para ver qué onda con esa serie

-te paso el primero y vas a ver que te va a gustar y cuando menos te des cuenta ya te abras visto las 3 temporadas

-no, no creo que esa serie me quede gustando.

Fin del recuerdo.

Pero de hecho él tenía razón esa serie me encanto y la seguí viendo y siempre le quise agradecerle que me haya mostrado esa serie, pero nunca se lo dije porque la verdad, no sé cómo explicarlo esa serie me cambio totalmente, la forma de ver las cosas y de cómo comprender a los demás y unas cuanta lecciones también y ahora que ha muerto me arrepiento de nunca haberle dicho, gracias amigo y de no haber pasado más tiempo con él y al recordarlo me brotan lágrimas de mis ojos acompañados de un llanto pero no solo por él, sino también por mis padre porque cuando ellos murieron no pude derramar ni una solo lagrima en su funeral.

Después de lo que paso en mi vida nunca pensé experimentar tanto dolor, tristeza y soledad. Estaba devastado después de la única persona que me quedaba en este mundo, mi mejor amigo, había muerto y yo no podía seguir adelante.


	2. Chapter 2: Nueva esperanza

**Capítulo 2: Nueva Esperanza**

Días más tarde, después de ver uno de los episodios de My Little Pony, tome la decisión de emprender un viaje a donde sea para poder dejar todo atrás y hacer el intento por empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida empezar de cero y tratar de borrar y olvidar mi pasado. Tome algunas cosas que guarde dentro de una mochila de viajes algo de comida, agua, una brújula, un cuchillo que fue un regalo que me dio mi padre, un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios por si acaso, una campera(chaqueta) impermeable por si llovía, tome una collar que me había obsequiado mi mejor amigo la última vez que nos vimos antes de su muerte, Hera un collar de chapitas como los que usan los militares en los que tenías grabado las palabras esperanza, mi nombre y mi poni favorito Rainbow Dash, también tome un pequeño reloj que tenía una pequeña foto en la que aparecíamos yo y mis padres, y tome un dibujo que había hecho de Rainbow, ya con todos decidí empezar el viaje y hacerlo a pie a donde quisiera que el viento me llevara.

**DIAS MÁS TARDE**

Me encontraba caminado al lado de una carretera en total oscuridad pensando en el pasado, lo que viví y lo que le pasó a mi felicidad. Al ir pensado en todo esto no podía evitar sentirme triste por los recuerdos que mi mente revivía ante mí, y derramar algunas lágrimas por ellos.

Sin darme cuenta en la total oscuridad, mientras caminaba, resbale por una pequeña saliente que me hizo rodar barias veces antes de detenerme a la orilla de un pequeño rio, que Hera muy tranquilo, decidí comer algo y hacer una fogata para descansar un poco de la larga caminata. Paso una hora y había terminado de comer tome la foto de mis padre y la mire por unos minutos junto con mi collar y tome mi dibujo de Rainbow, al ver todo esto algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi cara. Después de verlas por unos minutos las guarde, con un poco de agua del rio me dispuse a apagar la fogata, cuando de repente mire al cielo y algo llamo mi atención, vi una especia de estrella fugaz en el firmamento, que al verla me pareció extraña como si se dirigiera hacia mí, después de unos segundo me di cuenta que Hera verdad que se dirigía hacia mí, pero note como si se estuviera deteniendo y pensé que era muy extraño -como una estrella fugaz se está deteniendo, en primer lugar las estrellas fugases se disuelven en la atmosfera y en segundo cómo es posible que se estuviera deteniendo. Mi mente era un caos al pensar en estas cosas sumado los recuerdos que estaba reviviendo unos minutos atrás, decidí ver que Hera esa extraña luz que parecía una estrella fugaz y al observarla por un momento vi que estaba cayendo un poco más adelante de donde yo estaba, tome mis cosas y empecé a correr a donde se dirigía la luz y al hacer esto note como la luz de la luna empezaba a brillar más, iluminando mi camino y vi que el agua con las luz de la luna, se veía un hermoso resplandor reflejado, seguí corriendo y pensé porque es que me dirijo hacia una luz extraña en un bosque, pero de inmediato sentí como si esa luz me llamara, como si estuviera hay por mí, por alguna extraña razón solo lo sentía y eso bastó para seguir adelante. Seguí corriendo hasta que vi como la luz se volvía cada vez más intensa, hasta que atravesé los últimos árboles y arbustos que tapaban mi visión y la pude ver esta luz tan brillante flotando sobre una pequeña laguna del rio, al acercarme cada vez más note que luz se acercaba hacia mi hasta el punto de casi poder tocarla cuando la luz dijo:

-hola humano, veo que estas triste y solo

Al escuchar esto quede en shock y mi mente se volvió un caos de pensamientos, hasta que la luz dijo otra vez con una voz femenina y una poco más tranquila que la primera ves

-no tengas miedo, no te hare daño

-¿quién eres?, ¿qué haces aquí? y como… ¿sabes que estoy triste?-

-puedo sentir tu tristeza y tu soledad, que has pasado mucho dolor en muy poco tiempo y también puedo ver que lo único que te quedan son tus recuerdos-

-si, en eso tiene razón, lo único que me queda son mis recuerdos y que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí o en esta vida-

-en eso te equivocas, estoy aquí por ti-

-¿!por mí!?-

-sí, hare que el único sueño que te queda se haga realidad y puedas ayudar a mi hija a defender a sus amados súbditos

Al escuchar esto no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer, quede atónito con lo que acababa de oír, que aria que mi último sueño se haga realidad.

Lo único que me queda es mi sueño de que algún día pueda ir a Equestria y vivir junto a las ponys que me han dado esperanza y felicidad.

Después de pensarlo unos segundo empecé a derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad y dije entre sollozos

-de… de verdad, pué… puedes hacer eso-

-sí, has sufrido mucho y mereces algo de felicidad y que dices, aceptas ir a el mundo de Equestria?-


	3. Chapter 3: largo viaje

**Capítulo 3**: **Largo Viaje**

Seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y pensé para mis adentros -esta luz me está ofreciendo cumplir mi último sueño y mi última esperanza, en este mundo ya no me queda nada, estoy solo y vacío-

-¡SI! -dije con aun lágrimas en la cara pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad

Entonces la luz con forma de esfera, tomo la forma de una alicornio y camino sobre el agua con sus alas totalmente extendidas, todo su cuerpo era de un color celeste espectral y su crin, al igual que la de Celestia o luna, se movía sola sin necesidad de viento. Se acercó a mí y con su cuerno toco mi frente mientras este se iluminaba de un color amarillo sol y pude sentir un calor dentro de mi cuerpo que hace mucho no sentía, porque después de lo que sucedió en mi vida lo único que podía sentir Hera el frio, después de que tocara mi frente vi como sus ojos se tornaban de un color blanco intenso y yo con una calma total y una paz interior comencé a levitar mientras todo se tornaba borroso y pude alcanzar a escuchar que ella dijo:

-Buena suerte en tu viaje-

Yo no podía decir nada pero pensé -gracias por esto y por cumplir mi último sueño- cuando puedo escuchar las palabras dentro de mi cabeza –no hay porque-luego de esto sentí una especie de ruido raro y abrí mis ojos y note que había una gran oscuridad que me rodeaba y pude ver a lo lejos a la alicornio que me llamaba y me dispuse a ir a donde ella estaba.

**2 horas después.**

Después que vi a la alicornio empecé a correr hacia donde ella estaba en la total oscuridad y note que poco a poco me acercaba a donde ella estaba parada, aunque me sentía agotado de tanto correr, mis pies me dolían pero yo seguí adelante sin importar nada. Después de unos minutos llegue al lado de la alicornio, totalmente agotado

-wow, veo que estas bastante agotado-dijo con un poco de sorpresa

-si fue muy agotador correr tanto-dije entre una respiración agitada por el agotamiento

-jiji-dijo con una risita la alicornio

-¿qué es gracioso?-dije preguntándome que le pasaba

-nada es que, no te has dado cuenta de la gran distancia que as corrido-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿cuánto he corrido?-dije con cierta curiosidad

-bueno, para ser exacta has corrido entre dos mundos y eso requiero una gran cantidad de fuerza, energía y determinación-dijo sonriendo

-Wow -dije mientras pensaba -¿en verdad he corrido tanto o al menos he gastado tanta energía?

Después de escuchar esto me senté en el suelo para descansar un poco y deje salir un suspiro. Ella se sentó a mi lado y coloco una de sus alas a mi alrededor mientras colocaba sus patas alrededor de mí, en un fuerte y tierno abrazo mientras que su cuerno brillaba y sentía como mi energía regresaba y mi cansancio desaparecía, pero por alguna razón ese abrazo me recordó a mi madre y no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al pensar en esto, y cuando me disponía a devolverle el abraso a la alicornio me di cuenta de que esta se había esfumado. Esto me sorprendió mucho y de inmediato me puse de pie y mire a mí alrededor y pude escuchar de la oscuridad

-sigue por ese camino si es que quieres que tu sueño se cumpla-

Mientras mire con mis ojos como un camino se iluminaba al frente mío, sin más seguí adelante pero antes de continuar dije:

-Gracias de nuevo-se lo dije con una sonrisa en la cara

Y después de agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí, continúe mi largo recorrido atreves de ese camino iluminado.

**3 horas más tarde**

Había caminado por un largo tiempo alrededor de tres horas por ese camino iluminado hasta que por fin pude visualizar el fin del camino, y ver una puerta que se encontraba hay mismo, al verla empecé a correr a todo lo que daba mientras veía como el camino que había recorrido detrás, por alguna razón rara se empezó a desvanecer, lo que Hizo que corriera aún más rápido, hasta que después de unos minutos llegue al final y abrí con mucha fuerza la puerta que se encontraba hay, pero al abrirla me caí de una distancia corta al suelo de unos 5 metros, como si la puerta que abrí me hubiera hecho salir del cielo hacia la tierra y ese golpe que tuve fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que perdiera el conocimiento.


	4. Chapter 4: Llegada y tragedia

**Capítulo 4: llegada y tragedia**

**Bueno seguimos con la historia y espero que le esté gustando **

Me despierto y miro al cielo con un gran dolor en la cabeza preguntándome:

-¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?-me pregunte

Después de contemplar el cielo unos minutos después, me levante del suelo un poco mareado pero decidí seguir caminando por lo que parecía un camino de tierra.

Luego de una hora, decidí tomar un pequeño descanso junto a un árbol, cuando de repente oigo que mi estómago empieza gruñir en señal de hambre, entonces tome mi mochila y saque un sándwich y una pequeña botella de agua. Después de saciar mi hambre guarde el agua que me quedaba, en mi mochila y me quede mirando al cielo mientras veía como se formaban nubes de tormenta, busque un mejor refugio para protegerme de la lluvia que pude encontrar. Un árbol frondoso que era perfecto y no dejaba que el agua pasara, saque la campera (chaqueta) que traía en mi mochila para no pescar un resfriado o una gripe, me acurruque en mis piernas para conservar mi calor corporal.

Después de unos treinta minutos en la misma posición, se me ocurrió mirar hacia arriba y pude ver algo volando en la lluvia a gran velocidad, y de repente sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho de oreja a oreja al verla a ella, se me hiso inconfundible su silueta, su crin multicolor y su piel de color Sian, me sentía lleno de alegría y emoción saber que ella era real y estaba viva, no podía aguantar la lágrimas de felicidad al verla a ella, pero toda mi felicidad y emoción se vino al suelo, cuando todo sucedió en cámara lenta al ver que un rayo golpeo a Rainbow Dash, provocándole una muy seria herida en su espalda y alas, y ver como se desplomaba al suelo a gran velocidad. Quede destrozado y desbastado al ver esa escena, pero no había tiempo para lamentarme tenía que ir a donde ella había caído y ver en qué estado se encontraba. Tome rápidamente mi mochila y corrí en la dirección en la que ella había caído, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello a toda velocidad, llegue a donde ella se había estrellado y al verla en ese estado sentí un dolor inmenso en mi pecho o para ser más preciso en mi corazón, pero me mantuve firme ante la situación y me apresure a sacarla de un pequeño cráter que se había formado por el choque, la tome delicadamente en mis brazos y la saque de ahí para después ponerla debajo de un árbol, porque aún seguía lloviendo, me apresure a sacar de mi mochila el kit de primeros auxilios que traje conmigo y pensé "sabía que de alguna forma esto me sería útil" abrí el kit y saque algo de algodón y alcohol y se lo pase por la herida que tenía en la espalda para desinfectar la herida y pensé en palpar sus patas y pecho, con, delicadeza toque sus patas delanteras y su pecho. Pero para mí horror sentí que tenía las dos patas delanteras fracturadas y algunas costillas rotas, después de ver el estado de sus huesos me apresure a vendar la gran herida de su espalda, que se extendía hasta sus alas, las vende lo mejor que pude y me apresure a sacar el cuchillo que traía en mi mochila y corte cuatro piezas de igual tamaño de corteza de árbol, las acomode y la vende lo mejor que pude tratando de no lastimarla y cuando sentí que estaban en la posición correcta. Puse entre dos piezas de corteza de árbol una de las patas de Rainbow que me apresure a vendar (o atar) con cierta firmeza pero sin demasiada presión (o fuerza) e hice lo mismo con su otra pata. Cuando termine me saqué mi campera (chaqueta) y se la coloque lenta y delicadamente a Rainbow Dash, porque aún seguía lloviendo y no quería que sus vendajes se mojaran, guarde todo en la mochila y la coloque en mi pecho (al revés de cómo todos la usan) y levante de nuevo a Rainbow con delicadeza y la coloque en mi espalda para llevarla a cuestas y me dispuse a caminar en la misma dirección en la que ella volaba, que justamente era el mismo camino que estaba recorriendo antes que empezara la lluvia.

**4 horas después**

He caminado por un largo tiempo, creo que han sido cuatro horas y estoy totalmente exhausto y mis pies me duelen mucho pero sigo adelante, por ella por Rainbow Dash. Estoy totalmente empapado por la lluvia, que desde que empecé a caminar no sea detenido y de vez en cuando miro sobre mi hombro para ver como esta Rainbow Dash ,pero por sus heridas no creo que vaya a despertar pronto, pero al menos pude tratar sus heridas lo mejor que pude y con la campera (chaqueta) que le di, al menos está protegida de la lluvia y el frio.

**2 horas después**

He caminado un buen rato siguiendo el camino y trato de no pensar mucho en el cansancio o en el dolor que tienen mis músculos, porque cargar una poni no es fácil, y solo seguir adelante concentrado en que si no lo logro conseguir ayuda o tratar de llegar a un hospital rápido ella podrías morir y no puedo dejar que eso pase.

Estoy totalmente empapado y mis pies están llenos de lodo por caminar en la lluvia, un poco más adelante puedo notar algo… no sé qué es, pero parece ser el asta de una bandera y al ver eso empecé a apresurar el paso y después de unos minutos me pude acercar a lo que era una ciudad o más bien un pueblo, y al seguir un poco más adelante pude ver un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Ponyville" eso me alegro un poco, porque ya estaba más cerca de encontrar ayuda para Rainbow.

Estaba en medio de Ponyville y empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie porque, Hera lógico nadie iba a estar afuera con una lluvia encima, hasta que pude ver una bandera en un asta que tenía una cruz roja y pensé "ese debe de ser el hospital" y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me dirigí hacia allí.

Estaba al frente de las puertas del hospital con Rainbow aun en mi espalda, estaba todo empapado con mis pies y músculos totalmente adoloridos por el sobre esfuerzo pero aún seguía caminando y pensé "hace falta mucho más para lograr detenerme" mire sobre mi hombre como se encontraba Rainbow pero seguía igual sin señal alguna de despertar, me acerque a la puerta y la abrí con mi mano empujándola hacia adentro y vi como una de las enfermeras estaba en la recepción, leyendo una revista, y también note que había una camilla del hospital casi al frente de ella, camine hacia donde se encontraba la camilla y deje a Rainbow en la camilla con delicadeza poniéndola boca abajo sin dejar de soltar una de sus patas como si le agarrara la mano mientras note que la enfermera me miraba con cierto asombro y curiosidad, la mire fijamente a los ojos y pensé "debe estar sorprendida al ver un extraño ser como yo" pero le dije :

- Rainbow… ella está herida-lo dije con cierto cansancio en mi voz

Al terminar de decir esto vi como la enfermera se acercaba y llamo urgentemente al doctor que se encontraba de guardia (ósea que atendía a los pacientes graves) y cuando vi que ellos se acercaban me desmalle en el mismo lugar donde estaba, por el cansancio y el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo sin dejar de sostener la pata de Rainbow Dash.

**Este es el capítulo de hoy y espero sus reviews para saber si les gusto hasta el siguiente capítulo y por cierto voy a tratar de subir capítulos todos los domingos o sábados saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentro

**Capítulo 5: Encuentro**

**Bueno seguimos con el fic y espero que les guste y lo lamento si los capítulos son cortos y tienen algunos errores**

Me encuentro soñando en un lugar familiar en el que me encuentro yo junto a mis padres y un niño que no logro reconocer… me parece conocido… como si lo hubiera visto antes… era extraño no poder recordarlo, pero él me miraba fijamente a los ojos como si él me conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando me encuentro en el sueño noto como si todo se estuviera destruyendo pedazo a pedazo hasta que quedamos ese niño y yo, entonces él me sonrió y extendió su brazo hacia mí, como si intentara acercarse, y puedo escuchar un susurro en la oscuridad que nos rodea.

-no te vayas...-

Comienzo a despertar abriendo lentamente mis ojos mirando al techo y después hacia abajo observando que me encontraba en una cama y después giro mi cabeza con dificultad hacia mi derecha y note que hay una enfermera atendiendo a otro paciente que no logre identificar. Y comienzo a pensar quien era ese niño de mi sueño y aún más importante, que le paso a Rainbow Dash.

Después de unos minutos en la misma posición la enfermera voltea hacia mí y nota que ya me he despertado y dice:

-Ho, veo que ya estas despierto-lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se movía hacia un lado para dejarme ver al otro paciente y pude ver que era Rainbow Dash y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y le pregunto

-¿cómo… se… encuentra… ella?-dije con mucha dificultad y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, a lo que ella me responde

-ella se encuentra bien gracias a ti-

Al escuchas esa frase "ella se encuentra bien" lo único que pude hacer es sonreírle con lagrima aún en mis ojos a Rainbow que se encontraba en la cama de al lado, aun dormida y después de eso cerré mis ojos y volví a dormirme.

**Al día siguiente**

Me despierto al día siguiente con una gran dolor sobre todo mi cuerpo, que evitara que me moviera de donde estaba y me di cuenta que tenía una intravenosa(es para hidratar y limpiar impurezas) en mi brazo y rápidamente mi atención se centró en Rainbow que la mire con cierta tristeza al verla en ese estado, pero también alegría al saber que la ayude lo mejor que pude, estaba pensando y de pronto entro la enfermera interrumpiéndome, era una pony con pelaje blanco, su crin era de color celeste y su cutie mark una cruz roja.

-hola, veo que ya estas despierto-lo dijo con ánimo en su vos

-sí, pero me siento muy adolorido-lo dije con una voz débil

-después de lo que has pasado no me sorprende-

-si… es que…-dije mirando a Rainbow con un poco de tristeza

-veo que sientes algo por ella-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al notar como la miraba-no sé si lo sabes, pero Rainbow sigue viva gracias a ti, si no la hubieras ayudado en aquel momento pudo haber muerto porque las heridas que tenía eran muy graves, pero gracias a ti y tus primeros auxilios sus heridas sanaron lo suficiente para sacarla de peligro hasta que la trajiste aquí-

-eso no es nada, yo haría lo que fuera por ella-lo dije con un poco de ánimo en mi voz

-sí, eso lo puedo ver, pero tu cuerpo hizo un gran esfuerzo y pudo haber salido con heridas aún peores-

-lo sé, pero aun así daría todo por ella-lo dije con mucha seguridad en mi voz

-Mmm, entonces te traeré unos analgésicos para que alivien el dolor que tienes en todo el cuerpo-dijo mientras traía un frasquito con unas pastillas dentro-ten esto te hará sentir mejor

-está bien-dije mientras me tomaba una de las pastillas

-ahora tienes que descansar, para que te hagan efecto-

Después de estar hablando por un tiempo con la enfermera me entrego unos analgésicos que aliviarían mi dolor, que sentía en el cuerpo pero para ello tenía que dormir un día más, entonces me propuse a descansar un rato pero seguía sin poder dejar de ver a Rainbow y pensar si lo que hice fue suficiente o si lo que hice lo pude a ver hecho mejor. Las ideas y pensamientos giraban alrededor mí de cabeza y podía sentir como si mi mente fuera un caos, hasta que decidí dejar de pensar y solo ver a Rainbow y por lo menos ella ahora se encontraba bien.

Unas horas más tarde, me encontraba descansando con una cortina que tapaba mi vista para ver a Rainbow y en eso, vinieron las 5 amigas de Rainbow a verla. Primero entro Twilight Sparkle seguida de Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Rarity y por ultimo Fluttershy. Las 5 ponys se colocaron alrededor de la cama de Rainbow Dash y la vieron con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos y se preguntaron que le había sucedido cuando de repente aparece la enfermera para chequear los signos vitales de Rainbow y asegurarse que todo esté bien, Las amigas de pronto miraron hala enfermera.

-enfermera, nos podrías decir que sabe sobre lo que le paso a Rainbow Dash-dijo Twilight un poco desanimada

-claro, bueno… por el diagnostico de los doctores, al parecer a ella la golpeo una especie de relámpago y cayó desde una gran altura-dijo la enfermera mirando al grupo de ponys

-pero ella se pondrá bien-dijo Pinkie pie con su crin toda lacia y casi al borde de las lagrimas

-sí, pero tomara algo de tiempo, sus herida eran graves pero por suerte un desconocido la pudo atender rápidamente y traerla al hospital-

-y usted no sabe quién era ese desconocido-dijo AppleJack

-sí, él se encuentra en la otra cama descansando-dijo la enfermera mientras señalaba donde yo me encontraba

-podríamos hablar con él-dijo Twilight aun desanimada

-sí, pero primero déjenme ver si está despierto-dijo la enfermera mientras se dirigía a donde me encontraba.

La enfermera se colocó al lado de mi cama y me toco con suavidad para llamar mi atención y en lo que la miro me pregunto

-señor, hay unas ponys que quisieran verlo-dijo la enfermera

-sí, está bien-dije mientras con dificultad, me sentaba en la cama con un poco de ayuda

La enfermera volvió hacia el grupo de ponis para decirle que ya podían verme. El grupo de ponys se dirigió a donde yo me encontraba, y se colocaron alrededor mío y la primera en hablar fue Twilight.

-disculpe señor, yo y mis amigas le queríamos dar las gracias por ayudar a Rainbow Dash cuando más lo necesitaba-dijo Twilight con una cara de tristeza y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

-gracias señor-dijo AppleJack sacándose el sombrero y colocándolo en su pecho en señal de agradecimiento

-gracias, cariño-dijo rarity un tanto angustiada por su amiga

-gra…cias-dijo Fluttershy con un tono tímido y algo triste

Pinkie pie se colocó junto a mi cama y extendió una de sus patas tocando mi hombro, lo que me llamo la atención y la mire directo a sus ojos

-gracias-dijo Pinkie al borde de las lágrimas y con su crin toda lacia- gracias por ayudar a Rainbow-

-no es nada-respondí-ella es fuerte y se recuperara de esas heridas, pero ahora más que nunca las necesita chicas, las necesita a ustedes a su lado-dije tratando le levantarle el ánimo a las 5 ponys, lo que funciono.

Vi como las 5 ponys, ya un poco más felices, me sonrieron y de pronto entra la enfermera.

-chicas el horario de visitas ya ha terminado, pueden volver mañana-dijo la enfermera

-está bien, bueno chicas vamos a descansar que ya está anocheciendo-dijo Twilight con un poco más de felicidad en su interior

Las 5 amigas me saludaron en señal de despedida con un "nos vemos" y se despidieron ,de la aun dormida Rainbow Dash, y hasta que salieron por la puerta, pero antes de que quedara solo la enfermera me trajo un vaso de agua para poder tomarme mis analgésicos para aliviar el dolor que sentía y en eso la enfermera salió por la puerta dejándome solo.

**Un momento después **

Ya era de noche y me empezaba a preguntar en mi mente, porque no podía recordar algunas cosas como mi verdadero nombre o los de mis padres. Mi mente era un caos pero todo ese lio que tenía en la cabeza desaparecía cuando miraba a Rainbow en su cama dormida. Me fui levantando poco a poco porque mi cuerpo un tenía un gran dolor, Pasaron unos minutos y ya me había podido levantar de mi cama pero, era muy difícil con todo el dolor que sentía pero seguía adelante para, al menos poder estar al lado de Rainbow. Empecé a caminar colando mis pies en el suelo dando un paso a la vez, lo que camine en mis condiciones me pareció eterno como si tuviera una gran carga en mi espalda, pero aun así seguí adelante paso por paso, muy lentamente me fui acercando a la cama de Rainbow Dash que aún permanecía dormida. Por fin pude llegar a su lado y lo primero que hice fue mirarla y colocar mis manos lentamente en sus cascos, la mire con mucha tristeza con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos y por alguna razón dije:

-espero que te mejores Rainbow Dash, y que tengas dulces sueños-

No sé porque lo dije pero de inmediato me incline y le di un cálido beso en la frente mientras una de mis lágrimas salía de mis ojos y se deslizo en mi cara para luego caer en la cara de Rainbow, y por unos segundo pude ver como ella abrió los ojos y mirarme directo a los míos y pude ver esos hermosos ojos negros con la iris rosada, hasta que de nuevo los volvió a cerrar para seguir durmiendo.

**Este es el capítulo de hoy y espero sus reviews para ver cómo les pareció y quiero agradecer a mi hermano y primo por ayudarme con este fic hasta el siguiente capitulo **


	6. Chapter 6: Ayuda

**Capítulo 6: Ayuda**

**Bueno seguimos con el fic y les doy gracias a los que lo están leyendo **

Me despierto al día siguiente y miro a Rainbow Dash para ver si ya ha despertado, pero para mí mala suerte sigue durmiendo, y me pongo a pensar en lo que paso anoche cuando la mire directo a esos hermosos ojos de color negro y con la iris rosada que tiene Rainbow y en la forma, aunque por unos segundos, me miro directo a mis ojos eso me lleno de esperanzas y que pronto despertaría y que se repondría de sus heridas y en lo que la miraba, entro la enfermera interrumpiendo mis pensamientos fijando mi atención en ella

-¿ya te siente mejor?-pregunto la enfermera

-sí, ya me siento mejor después de descansar bien-respondí

-bueno te tengo que decir que los médicos decidieron darte de alta-dijo la enfermera

-está bien-respondí con una voz desanimada y pensé –"no me gustaría apartarme del lado de Rainbow"-

-vamos no te desanimes-dijo la enfermera notando mi preocupación

-es que… no me gustaría dejarla sola-le respondí

-pero podrías visitarla cuando quieras-respondió con algo de alegría

Cuando dijo eso otro doctor llamo a la enfermera y salió de la habitación dejándonos solos nuevamente a mí y a Rainbow. En eso tome mi mochila que se encontraba al lado de mi cama y saque una hoja que tenía dentro, que al darlo vuelta vi que había un dibujo de Rainbow Dash, pero no lograba recordar cuando y donde lo hice. De pronto una imagen vino a mi mente, en la que me encontraba yo y alguien familiar que no lograba recordar quién era, pero parecía de mi edad y tenía mi misma altura era algo raro no poder recordar quién era, pero volví a hacer lo que estaba haciendo y di vuelta la hoja para escribir en la parte que se encontraba en blanco y note que había un lápiz en la mesa de noche de Rainbow, lo tome y me puse a escribir una pequeña carta para ella. Pensé un poco lo que le escribiría y cuando tenía las palabras comencé a escribir:

"Rainbow espero que te mejores, no debes saber quién soy pero te lo dirán cuando despiertes y solo deseo que te recuperes y tratare de visitarte los días que pueda solo descansa y recupérate"

Cuando escribí eso pensé algo, me gustaría darle un regalo para cuando ella despierte, era algo que salió de mi cabeza de la nada pero aun así quería hacerlo aunque parte de mi corazón le dolía dejarla sola en ese estado pero me decidí a hacerlo aunque me doliera y agregue a la carta.

"volveré en dos semanas para verte y espero que te sientas mejor"

Al terminar de escribir coloque la carta sobre la mesita de noche y tome el resto de mis cosas y Salí por la puerta hacia fuera. No me llevo mucho tiempo encontrar la salida y camine hacia afuera y pude ver un banco (en los que se sientan) y me puse a revisar mis cosas en los que encontré algo de dinero eran unos 30 BITS (monedas de oro) y todos lo demás que traía antes entonces, me dirigí hacia los puestos de comercio (kioscos, feria, como sea) y compre algo de comer algunas frutas para comer y también pude rellenar mi botella de agua, que me iba a ser útil para cuando la necesitara.

Después de un tiempo de ver o turistear en el pueblo, me dirigí hacia las afueras para ir a buscar lo que necesitaba y en eso antes de salir me encuentro con Pinkie pie todavía se encontraba algo deprimida y me pregunto:

-¿oye, ya te vas?-pregunto algo triste y con melena aun lacia por su tristeza

-sí, pero volveré pronto para ver a Rainbow-dije tratando de animarla un poco

-¿cuánto tardaras?-pregunto

-estaré fuera por dos semanas-le respondí-¿Pinkie me podrías hacer un favor en mi ausencia?-le pregunte

-¿cuál?-pregunto

-podrías cuidar a Rainbow en mi ausencia y, decirle que volveré para verla-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

-claro-dijo más animada-¿ oye podrías decirme tu nombre?-me pregunto

-claro-respondí acercándome a su lado y susurrarle al oído mi nombre

Pinkie se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo y se alegró haciendo que su crin volviera a tomar una forma esponjada como algodón de azúcar (perdonen pero en el siguiente cap sabrán el nombre de nuestro personaje principal)

-¿cuándo regreses, te quedaras en Ponyville?-pregunto ya más alegre

-si-le respondí con una sonrisa

-¿y podre hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida?-pregunto alegremente y dando algunos saltitos

-sí, pero a cambio hazme una promesa y no le digas mi nombre a las demás hasta que regrese

-oki doki, es una pinkie promise (promesa Pinkie)-dijo ya totalmente alegre y con una sonrisa en el rostro

Después de eso retrocedí un poco y levante mi brazo haciendo un gesto de despedida a lo que Pinkie me responde de igual manera y me doy la vuelta para cruzar un puente que se encontraba detrás de mí, ya que era la única salida de Ponyville, y me dispuse a cruzarlo en búsqueda de lo que tenía en mente y después de unos cuantos metros de haberme alejado pude escuchar como Pinkie me grito a lo lejos "promete que regresaras" eso llamo mi atención y no sé si lo vio, pero le respondí con una sonrisa en mis rostro y seguí caminando.

Me había alejado bastante pero aun así podía ver Ponyville, desde lo que era la cima de una colina, y por alguna razón me pareció el lugar perfecto para encontrar lo que buscaba, que eran 6 joyas de los colores de Rainbow.

Pase el primer día escavando con las manos, pero para mí buena suerte la tierra esta suave y algo suelta lo que se me hacía fácil para escavar, después de algún que otro descanso y comer lo que había comprado seguí escavando y pude encontrar la primera joya de color rojo, de pronto empezó a anochecer y busque algo de leña para hacer una fogata, coloque todo en su lugar y la encendí fácilmente. Busque dentro de mi mochila mi campera y me la coloque, me recosté en un árbol y mientras el sueño me iba ganando poco a poco, miraba la hermosa noche y la luna llena que era algo magnifico a la vista, hasta que me quede dormido viendo ese hermosa noche.

Han pasado dos días desde que comencé a buscar las gemas y para mi suerte ya pude encontrar una, aunque no se mucho sobre joyas, creo que la que encontré era un rubí rojo y era perfecto. Lo guarde en mi mochila y seguí escavando intentando encontrar las demás gemas de los colores que me faltaban.

Pasaron dos días más y por suerte pude encontrar otras dos gemas, esta vez era una esmeralda verde y un diamante color celeste, pero para encontrarlo tuve que cavar más profundo pero no demasiado, estaba feliz porque me faltaba menos. Después de revisar mi mochila me di cuenta que se me estaba agotando el agua y la comida, empecé a caminar un poco y pude oír un cascada cerca mío, me fui acercando poco a poco y el ruido que producía se hacía cada vez más fuerte y pude ver una cascada bastante grande y me pareció esplendida. Tome mi mochila y saque la botella vacía de agua y me arrodille en la orilla del rio para empezar a rellenarla. Una vez llena la guarde en la mochila, me mire y vi que estaba bastante sucio por haber escavado tanto y me quite mi ropa y me coloque debajo de la cascada, el agua estaba algo fría pero después de unos minutos me acostumbre al agua. Estaba debajo de la cascada tomando un baño pero estaba inmóvil, mi mente me tenía con un constante pensamiento sobre cómo se encontraba Rainbow Dash, pero me decía a mí mismo que se encontraba bien y que tenía a sus amigas siempre con ella.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Salí de la cascada y me coloque mi ropa, tome mi mochila y mire hacia arriba y pude ver unas manzanas en el árbol, volví a dejar mis cosas en el suelo y me acerque al árbol para empezar a subir y me llevo algunos intentos de los cuales me caí varias veces, pero en el quinto intento pude lograr subirlo y tome algunas manzanas que deje caer con el mayor cuidado posible. Después me baje del árbol con un salto hasta el suelo y empecé a guardar las manzanas que había sacado del árbol en mi mochila. Una vez ya con suministros estaba listo y empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las gemas y volví a cavar para encontrar las demás.

Han pasado 5 días en total desde que Salí del hospital y empecé a buscar las gemas, ya he podido encontrar todas las que necesitaba ahora necesitaba encontrar un herrero para poder terminar lo que tenía en mente.

Empecé a caminar y pude ver una gran columna de humo que se empezaba a levantar sobre los arboles cosa que llamo mi atención.

-"ese humo podrías ser de una chimenea, tengo que ir en esa dirección entonces"- pensé

Entonces seguí caminando en la dirección en la que podía ver al humo. Después de caminar un buen rato pude encontrar de dónde provenía el humo y para mi buena suerte era verdad el humo era de una chimenea de una herrería.

Me acerque a la herrería y pude ver que había una ventana y note que adentro había un poni martillando algo en un yunque con una gran masa, que golpe tras golpe le daba forma al metal que estaba al rojo vivo, parecía tener forma de espada eso me llamo la atención un poco, pero me acerque y le llame la atención.

-disculpe señor-dije hablándole atreves de la ventana

El poni me miro y dejo de golpear el metal, era un pony de pelaje gris con una crin de color blanco y su cutie mark era un martillo golpeando un yunque por lo que vi parecía ser de edad avanzada se le notaban barias arrugas pero tenía un gran físico debido seguramente a trabajar tanto en la herrería.

-si hijo, que necesitas-dijo el herrero

-bueno, Me preguntaba si podía ayudarme a hacer un collar, es algo especial que tengo en mente-dije algo apenado

-Mmm, dime ¿es para una jovencita?-dijo él como una sonrisa en el rostro y algo picarona

-sí, pero como lo supo-dije un tanto impresionado

-lo puedo ver en tu rostro jeje- dijo riéndose un poco

-¿de verdad soy tan obvio?-dije preguntándole

-no tanto, pero a mi edad puedo notal algunas cosas en las caras de los demás- me respondió

-bueno, entonces podría ayudarme-le dije con poco más de confianza

-está bien, pero dime como se llama la chica a la que planeas dárselo-dijo picaronamente

-bueno… su nombre es Rainbow Dash-dije un poco sonrojado y llevándome una mano tras mi cabeza

-está bien, ¿entonces tiene una idea de cómo hacer tu collar?-me pregunto

-sí, ¿tiene un lápiz y papel para dibujárselo?-le pregunte yo

-claro, aquí tienes-dijo mientras me entregaba lo que le había pedido

Empecé a dibujar lo que tenía en mente y era un collar compuesto por un rectángulo no muy grande y cuatro cadenitas delgadas que salían de las cuatro esquinas del rectángulo para juntarse en la parte posterior para poderse colocar con unos ganchitos al final de cada cadena para que no se callera.

-mmm, va a ser algo complicado de hacer pero no es imposible-dijo el herrero

-está bien y gracias por ayudarme-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

-empezaremos mañana temprano, porque ya se está haciendo de noche-dijo mirando por la ventana

Me sorprendió un poco que anocheciera tan rápido

-dime ¿tiene dónde dormir esta noche?-me pregunto

-no-le respondí-he estado acampando a la intemperie-

-bien, ¿quieres dormir en mi casa esta noche?-me pregunto

-está bien, si no es mucha molestia- le respondí

Después de eso fuimos a su casa que estaba al lado de la herrería. Entramos y adentro olí un aroma delicioso, seguramente de algo cocinándose, el herrero se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina y dentro había un pony de la misma edad del herrero, tenía un pelaje color amarillo crema su crin era de color blanco y su cutie mark era un plato de sopa, el herrero se le acerco llamándole la atención a la pony, que se encontraba cocinando.

-querida, tenemos visitas- dijo el herrero

-¿y quién es?-respondió la pony algo concentrada en su sopa

-está detrás de nosotros-dijo el herrero

La pony giro su cabeza para mirarme de reojo y después dejando de cocinar se me acerca

-¿de dónde vienes? Debes tener hambre Jiji-dijo la pony con una risita

-sí, un poco señora-dije sonriendo

-está bien, sentémonos y cenemos-dijo la pony

Después de eso nos sentamos en la mesa, y comenzamos a cenar y la que creo que era la esposa del herrero preparo una deliciosa sopa que comí con mucho gusto, ya que comer solo manzanas por tanto tiempo se volvía molesto.

-su sopa esta exquisita señora-dije mientras me llevaba una cucharadita de sopa a la boca

-por favor dime abuela-dijo ella sonriendo

-claro seño… digo abuela-dije yo

-una pregunta, ¿ustedes hace cuanto se conocen?-les pregunte a los dos

-bueno hace mucho tiempo, y la verdad que fue amor a primera vista-me respondió la abuela

-sí, recuerdo ese momento fue el mejor día de mi vida-dijo el herrero abrasando a la abuela

-y dime hijo, ¿que te trae por estos alrededores?-me pregunto aun abrasada por el herrero

-bueno, quería hacer una collar con la ayuda de su esposo-le respondí

-él quiere hacer un collar especial para una joven-dijo el herrero mirando a su esposa pícaramente

-asique, está haciendo un regalo para tu pony especial, ji ji-dijo la abuela con un risita-te deseo lo mejor y, cuéntanos como se llama ella-

-bueno… su nombre es Rainbow Dash-dije un poco sonrojado

-ji ji, estoy segura que le gustara tu regalo-dijo la abuela

Después de un rato de seguir hablando y contando algunas historias del pasado terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a dormir porque ya era tarde. Subimos las escaleras y la abuela me mostro el lugar donde dormiría.

-aquí puedes descansar hijito, este es el cuarto de huéspedes-me dijo la abuela

-gracias, que duerman bien-le dije

-gracias, igualmente-me dijo la abuela cerrando la puerta de la habitación

Después de eso me quede mirando el cielo nocturno pensando en si Rainbow ya habría despertado y como era que se encontraba. Me fui a cama pensando todavía en Rainbow hasta que el sueño me gano y poco a poco me quedaba dormido.

**Bueno este es el capítulo de hoy y espero que le guste más adelante se pone interesante la historia, saludos y gracias por leer mi historia hasta la próxima **


	7. Chapter 7: Despertar

**Bueno seguimos con la historia y les agradezco por leerla**

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente, cuando unos rallos del sol entraron por la ventana, y me despiertan, me levanto y me doy cuenta que era temprano, entonces oigo como tocan la puerta

-hijo el desayuno está listo-me dijo la abuela

-está bien, enseguida bajo-le respondí con algo de sueño

En eso oigo como bajaba la escalera para dejarme solo, y me levanto de la cama para dirigirme directo al baño, que para mi sorpresa había uno en la habitación, entro y abro el grifo (canilla) y tomo algo de agua con mis dos manos para lavarme la cara y también me moje un poco mi cabello. Después salgo del baño y observo por un momento el cielo azul de la mañana y de pronto un recuerdo viene a mi mente de el sueño de la noche anterior.

**Recuerdo del sueño**

Me encontraba sentado en el pasto verde en una colina a la luz del sol. Podía sentir de alguna forma la calidez del sol y una felicidad pero no sabía porque y después noto que había alguien junto a mí, era una pony y para mi sorpresa era Rainbow Dash junto a mi, no podía creer que ella estuviera a mi lado en lo que parecía un día de campo entre ella y yo, estuvimos un rato comiendo algunas cosas que traíamos en la cesta de campo

-estuvo delicioso-le dije a Rainbow

-sí, estoy satisfecha-dijo Rainbow

Después de eso juntamos las cosas y la guardamos en la cesta de campo y nos fuimos a sentar a la sombra de un árbol que se encontraba cerca. Me senté apoyando la espalda en el tronco y Rainbow dash hiso lo mismo. Después de un rato de observar el cielo azul Rainbow apoyo su cabeza contra mi brazo derecho hasta quedarse mire algunas veces y me provocaba felicidad verla dormir plácidamente en tan hermoso día.

**Fin del recuerdo**

No podía evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos al recordar ese sueño, me llenaba de alegría y felicidad poder recordar algo así, estar al lado de rainbow a la pony que amo en un día de campo, me parecía simplemente hermoso. "algún día espero que mi sueño se vulva realidad de poder estar al lado de rainbow y poder estar con ella "me dije para mis adentros. Después de pensar un poco me seque la lagrimas de la cara y Salí de la habitación escaleras abajo para desayunar. Ya en la cocina la abuela me estaba esperando con unas tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-perdón por la tardanza, estaba en el baño-dije un poco avergonzado

-está bien, siéntate y a desayunar-dijo la abuela

El herrero también se encontraba allí leyendo un periódico y cuando me siento baja el periódico para hablarme

-hijo ya estás listo para empezar tu trabajo?-me pregunto el herrero

-claro señor, ya estoy listo para comenzar-le dije con entusiasmo

-ese entusiasmo me gusta, entonces terminemos de desayunar y manos a la obra-dijo el herrero

Estuvimos hablando un poco mas mientras terminábamos de desayunar y una vez que acabamos nos dirigimos a la herrería.

Una vez allí empezamos los preparativos, el herrero me indico el nombre de cada cosa para guiarme un poco entonces, encendimos la fragua y agregamos mucho carbón, para que durara un buen tiempo el fuego, una vez encendido el fuego empecé con el fuelle a darle aire para que se avivara la llama mientras el herrero preparaba las herramientas que íbamos a utilizar. El herrero trajo un balde (cubo) que era muy grueso y metió dentro dos lingotes de hierro, que después coloco en la fragua.

-bien ahora a esperar que el hierro se derrita-dijo el herrero

-está bien-dije sentándome en el suelo a esperar

-y dime hijo cuanto tiempo has estado en ponyville?-dijo el herrero

-muy poco tiempo, alrededor de una semana-le respondí

-y cuanto sabes sobre herrería?-me volvió a preguntar

-muy poco en realidad, por eso necesito su ayuda-le dije

-de acuerdo entonces vas a tener que seguir mis instrucciones paso a paso-me dijo el herrero un poco cerio

-claro-le respondí

**Mientras tanto**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Rainbow Dash estaba hospitalizada por sus heridas y ya desde una semana que no ha despertado. Sus amigas la visitaban todos los días y intentaban quedarse el mayor tiempo posible junto a su amiga.

Era domingo y ya eran las tres de la tarde, como de costumbre las cinco amigas de Rainbow la venían a visitar acompañadas de la enfermera para chequear los signos vitales y darle algunas medicinas.

-todavía sigue dormida enfermera-dijo Twilight con un tono de voz de tristeza

-eso parece-dijo la enfermera igualmente desanima

Entonces las cinco amigas de Rainbow se colocaron alrededor de la cama mirándola con tristeza en los ojos, entonces notaron un leve movimiento en la pata de Rainbow y como poco a poco habría sus ojos y empezó a mirar a su alrededor notando a sus amigas y que se encontraba en una cama.

-do… donde me en… encuentro-dijo Rainbow difícilmente

-tranquila Rainbow no te mueva, estas en un hospital-dijo Twilight

-tranquila cariño, trata de no esforzarte-dijo Rariti

En ese momento Rainbow se tranquilizo un poco y se quedo quieta al escuchar las voces de sus amigas

-chicas lamento arruinarles el momento pero la ahora de visitas a cabo, pueden volver mañana-dijo la enfermera

-tiene que descansar Rainbow vendremos mañana para ver cómo te encuentras- dijo fluttershy mientras salía junto con las demás ponys.

En eso Rainbow quedo sola y volvió a dormir.

**Devuelta en la herrería**

Ya habían pasado una horas y estábamos progresando mucho con el trabajo después de poner el hierro fundido en un molde rectangular dejamos que se enfriara lo suficiente y con una pinza lo agarre y lo coloque en el yunque, empecé a martillarlo con fuerza para dejarlo un poco plano y después el herrero me dio un rectángulo más pequeño para lograr hundirlo y poder colocar algo en medio. Después de hacerlo por un rato tome las pinzas y lo metí por unos segundos en un balde de agua fría y lo volvi a colocar en la fragua para que se volviera a calentar

-uff… esto es agotador-le dije al herrero un poco cansado

-si es agotador al principio, pero después de acostumbras jeje-dijo el herrero riéndose un poco

-eso parece jajá-le respondí al herrero riéndome igualmente

Después de seguir trabajando un poco más en la parte más grande del collar que era el frente, lo habíamos terminado en el primer día y pensé que tardaríamos más, pero al menos una parte ya estaba terminada y comenzaríamos con la siguiente parte al día siguiente. Dejamos de trabajar porque estaba empezando a anochecer, guardamos todas las herramientas y cerramos la herrería.

-buen trabajo hijo-dijo el herrero-te aseguro que pronto terminaras ese collar

-sí, lo terminaremos pronto-dije alegremente y algo cansado por todo el trabajo

-mañana tengo que continuar trabajando con algunos encargos-dijo el herrero mientras caminábamos hasta la puerta de la casa

-está bien, creo que podre hacerlo pero necesitare algunas instrucciones para poder hacer la parte más complicada-le dije al herrero con un tono seguro en la voz

-sí, te guiare para que puedas hacerlo fácilmente-dijo el herrero-pero seguiremos mañana, ahora vamos a cenar-dijo mientras su estomago gruñía

Una vez dentro de la casa nos dirigimos al comedor donde se encontraba la abuela cocinando la cena y nos dijo que estaría lista pronto entonces nos sentamos a esperar la cena. Mientras el herrero se dirigió a uno de los muebles cerca de la mesa, abrió unas de las puertas y saco de dentro un mazo de naipes

-te interesa jugar un poco antes de la cena hijo?-me pregunto el herrero

-claro, pero deme algunos consejos de cómo se juega a los naipes jajá-le dije al herrero con una pequeña risa

Después de unos minutos de darme algunos consejos e instrucciones empezamos a jugar y admito que fue divertido como para pasar el tiempo

-no puedo creer que sea tan bueno-dijo el herrero

-no lo soy, creo que es la suerte del novato jajá-dije riéndome

-que te parece a la mejor de diez-dijo el herrero como desafiándome un poco

-claro, con gusto juego la revancha-le dije confiado

Después de un rato mas de jugar le gane barias partidas al herrero y quedo un poco impresionado por mi habilidad

-eres muy bueno jugando naipes-me felicito el herrero

-aunque fue breve tuve un buen maestro-le respondí alegre

Cuanto terminamos la vuela ya tenía la cena lista y con gusto preparamos la mesa, y comenzamos a comer con algunas charlas y preguntas ocasionales. Después de terminar me levante de la mesa y lleve mi plato al fregadero y lo lave para ser cortes y amable por el favor que me estaban haciendo de dejarme hospedar por algunos días en su casa.

Después de eso me fui escaleras arriba diciéndole a la abuela y al herrero que me iba a dormir, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, la cerré y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha después de un buen día de trabajo. Cuando acabe de ducharme me seque y vestí con la misma ropa, ya que no tenia mas y me dirigí a la ventana de mi cuarto para mirar un rato el cielo nocturno. Después de un rato de mirar por la ventana tuve una extraña sensación en el cuerpo era como si algo me dijera que Rainbow ya había despertado y se encontraba bien, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero lo podía sentir y solo me dio alegría poder saberlo y después de eso me fui a dormir bastante alegre.

**Mientras tanto al día siguiente**

Las amigas de Rainbow la venían a visitar como de costumbre pero esta vez le traían algunas flores para hacerla sentir mejor y también un libro para que pudiera leer y no se aburriera tanto en el hospital.

Entraron en la habitación acompañadas de la enfermera y ya Rainbow se encontraba despierta comiendo la comida del hospital

-hola Rainbow como te sientes-dijo Twilight

-me siento mejor, gracias Twilight y a todas ustedes chicas-dijo Rainbow

-te trajimos estas flores y un libro para que no te aburras-dijo Fluttershy entregándole el libro y dejando las flores en un florero al lado de la cama

-gracias… y díganme chicas que fue lo que me sucedió?-dijo Rainbow seriamente

-bueno… lo que sucedió es… que… -dijo Twilight titubeando

-vamos díganmelo quiero saber porque estoy así-dijo Rainbow haciendo notar un poco de frustración y curiosidad

-bueno, rainbow esperábamos hasta que te mejoraras mas pero si quieres saberlo te lo diremos-dijo Applejack dudando un poco si decirlo o no lo que le sucedió

-¡vamos díganmelo!, ¡¿quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió?!-dijo Rainbow ya un poco molesta

-está bien te lo diré-dijo Applejack cediendo finalmente a la presión- Rainbow lo que paso es que… mientras volabas desde Cloudsdale hasta Ponyville… se desato una tormenta y un relámpago te golpeo y caíste desde un gran altura al suelo y… es por eso que estas herida-termino de relatarle Applejack a Rainbow Dash

Rainbow permaneció en silencio por unos segundos para después hablar

-y… cuanto tiempo estaré en el hospital?-pregunto Rainbow tratando de recordar lo que le paso ese día

-el doctor dijo que te estás recuperando muy rápido y te darán de alta pronto-dijo Twilight tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga

-aaaahh… esta bien-dijo Rainbow aceptando que permanecería en cama un tiempo con un pequeño grito de frustración

Después de un tiempo más las cinco amigas se fueron y se despidieron de Rainbow para volver al día siguiente y hacerle algo de compañía

**Devuelta en la herrería**

Me encontraba trabajando en el collar que una de las partes más difíciles era hacer las cadenitas, pero con algunas instrucciones del herrero el proceso se hiso más fácil y rápido de lo que esperaba ya había terminado y estaba empezando a atardecer. Ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, me dispuse a ayudar al herrero con algunos de sus trabajos atrasados.

-quiere algo de ayuda señor?-le dije al herrero ofreciéndome para ayudarlo

-claro, me vendría bien algo de ayuda-me respondió el herrero

Después de eso me mando a buscar algunos suministros cerca de la casa como leña, carbón, y hierro que para mi suerte todo lo tenía en una pequeña choza detrás de la casa. Después de un rato traje todos los suministros uno por uno y empecé a ayudarle con la forja de espadas y armaduras.

-señor una pregunta, para quien hace estas espadas y armaduras-le pregunte con curiosidad

-es un encargo de la guardia real de Canterlot-me respondió el herrero concentrado en su trabajo

Después de trabajar por algunas horas habíamos terminado, hicimos cerca de 20 espadas y 10 armaduras, era algo tedioso pero me parecía un buena forma de compensar mi estadía en su casa y para poner mi cuerpo en buen estado físico.

Caída la noche entramos a la casa para cenar y compartir algunas historias, pero siempre permanecía en mi cabeza el saber si Rainbow se encontraba bien y verla personalmente.

**Días más tarde**

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que desperté en este mundo y me encontré a Rainbow mal herida, pero por suerte la pude ayudar y está recuperándose en el hospital y yo me encuentro en la herrería haciendo un pequeño regalo para ella mientras unos amables ponys que me encontré de dieron su ayuda y me hospede un su casa hasta que terminara mi regalo y debo decir que son muy agradables

-por fin ya casi está terminado-dije con entusiasmo

-eso lo puedo ver, tendrías que estar orgulloso de lo que fabricaste con tus propias manos-me dijo el herrero alentándome

-si, pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin usted y en verdad le estoy agradecido y en deuda por su gran ayuda-dije agradeciéndole al herrero todo su ayuda con una sonrisa

-solo hazme un favor-dijo el herrero ya un poco serio

-si! Cual?-dije entusiasmado y un poco intrigado

-solo se feliz con la yegua que amas y protégela-dijo el herrero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- prometo que la cuidare y la amare –dije con mucha confianza en mi voz

Después de esa charla pase a terminar la ultima parte del collar, que consistía en cortar las gemas que había buscado para colocarlas en el centro del collar.

El herrero me ayudo en esa parte y con mucho cuidado tomamos las medidas exactas para empezar a cortar. El herrero saco de un mueble unas hojas muy afiladas y eran de un tamaño mediano.

El herrero me conto una historia de cómo obtuvo esas hojas, era una herencia que su padre le había dejando. Su padre se dedicaba a trabajar con joyas a identificarlas, darles valor y también cortarlas era por eso que tenía unas hojas especiales de espada pero recortadas para poder cortar las gemas y darles en algunos casos un mejor acabado o algunas otra forma que el cliente deseara y cuando su padre murió se las dejo de herencia a su hijo para que tuviera algo para recordarlo. Después de contarme esa breve historia el herrero tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por recordar el pasado.

-lo extraña verdad?-le pregunte tocando su espalda para reconfortarlo

-sí, el fue un excelente padre y era muy bueno haciendo su trabajo-dijo el herrero secándose las lagrimas

Después de eso volvimos a cortar las gemas con las cuchillas. Cada joya debía ser cortada con delicadeza y en una pequeña lámina rectangular.

Después de un rato lo habíamos conseguido fue difícil pero lo conseguimos, tuve que hacerlo yo a esa parte ya que tenia mas tacto en las manos y al cortar las gemas con algunos fragmentos y bordes afilador que quedaron en algunas me corte más de una vez las palmas de las manos y los dedos, el herrero me atendió con su esposa con algunos medicamentos caseros, pero después de eso quería terminar el collar asique continúe trabajando por unas horas más hasta poder terminarlo.

-al fin ya está terminado… costo pero lo pude terminar-dije con alegría y algo de orgullo por mi trabajo

-es un muy lindo collar, espero que a ella le guste-dijo la abuela

-estoy seguro que le gustara, después de todo es un regalo muy especial- dijo el herrero apoyándome

Después de hablar un poco mas volvimos a la casa para cenar porque ya estaba por anochecer y esa seria my última noche en esa casa.

**Mientras tanto**

Estaba anocheciendo y las amigas de Rainbow ya se estaban por marchar porque el horario de visitas estaba por terminar, pero había una pony que debía decirle una cosa más a Rainbow antes de irse.

-ya las alcanzo chicas, tengo que decirle una cosa más a Rainbow-dijo Pinkie Pie dando saltito, quedándose a solas con Rainbow dash en la habitación del hospital

-que sucede Pinkie?-dijo Rainbow con curiosidad y algo intrigada

-Rainbow, hay algo que Applejack no te conto y es que… ese día que te accidentaste, un desconocido te salvo trayéndote al hospital en su espalda-dijo Pinkie un poco seria al decirle esto a Rainbow

-pero quien?-dijo Rainbow tratando de recordar algo de ese día

-bueno, el me pidió que te diera esto cuando despertaras-dijo Pinki sacando un hoja de papel de la mesa de noche que tenia Rainbow al lado de su cama

-por favor a todos las visitantes la hora de visitas a cabo y deben dejar descansar a los pacientes-se escucho una voz por el pasillo mientras Rainbow estaba leyendo la hoja

-debo irme Rainbow, volveré mañana-dijo Pinki

-espera Pinki… el no te dijo su nombre?-le pregunto Rainbow con mucha curiosidad

-si me lo dijo… pero también me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie-dijo seriamente Pinki

-dímelo antes que te vayas- le insistió Rainbow

-de acuerdo su nombre era… déjame recordar –dijo pinki dando algunos golpecitos en su cabeza para recordar

-vamos dímelo!-dijo Rainbow con un tono de voz más alto

-ha sí, ya recuerdo su nombre era… Enllel-dijo pinki con una sonrisa en el rostro

-nos vemos mañana Rainbow ya me tengo que ir-dijo Pinki saliendo por la puerta y despidiéndose de su amiga

Rainbow se quedo leyendo algunas veces más la carta que le había dejando, y tratando de recordar lo que sucedió ese día. Después de un rato de pensar Rainbow se quedo dormida con la carta que le había dejando en su casco

**En la casa**

Después de cenar y tomar una ducha, me fui a mi habitación para descansar un rato mire por la ventana la noche como acostumbraba hacerlo con el collar que le hice a Rainbow en mis manos, deseando poder dárselo. Me fui a la cama para dormir un rato mirando en collar y dejándolo en mi pecho, agarrándolo con firmeza y durmiéndome finalmente.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y le agradezco por leer mi fanfic. Y por cierto si alguien sabe hacer bueno dibujos con el paint o algún otro programa me gustaría que se ponga en contacto con migo para hacer una imagen propia para el fic. Un saludo y hasta el próximo capitulo **


	8. Chapter 8: Reencuentro

**Bueno seguimos con la historia y les agradezco de verdad por leerla y por sus reviews**

Me encontraba soñando con ese día que llegue a este lugar a Equestria y en mi sueño podía ver como sucedía de nuevo el accidente de Rainbow y como la ayudaba después de que cayó a tierra, no sabía porque estaba recordando algo así, ese momento fue demasiado desgarrador para mi, ver a Rainbow de nuevo en esas condiciones. Quería despertar pero no podía y después de ver como todo sucedía de nuevo vi cuando la levante y la coloque en mi espalda para llevarla a algún lugar donde la sanaran, pero esta vez podía sentir algo, era como si fuese calor o un sentimiento de alegría, no podía entender eso, era extraño poder sentir algo así y cuando la viraba sobre mi hombro cada tanto tiempo, esta vez pude notar como ella abrió los ojos levemente para mirarme directamente a los míos, no podía entender, sabia que eso no sucedió pero en mi sueño estaba sucediendo, no lo comprendía pero la sensación que sentía se hacía cada vez más intensa como si sintiera cada vez más calor y una felicidad interna me invadiera no lo comprendía pero empecé a notar como si Rainbow estuviera en mi sueño y yo estuviera junto con ella mostrando le de alguna forma lo sucedido.

Después de un rato de seguir soñando y ver como todo sucedía note como todo se empezaba a oscurecer y quedarme solo en la nada. De pronto siento como tocan la puerta y me despierto rápidamente sudando y con muchas preguntas en mi cabeza.

-el desayuno está listo hijo-me dijo la abuela atreves de la puerta

-está bien, enseguida bajo-le respondí mientras me secaba el sudor

Me levante rápidamente al baño y me lave la cara preguntándome que fue eso, que era esa extraña sensación, y como es que Rainbow habría levemente los ojos para verme. Me cabeza estaba hecha un caos por no poder comprender lo que sucedió, pero deje todo de lado ya que hoy volvería a la ciudad para ver de nuevo a Rainbow. Baje las escaleras y me dispuse a desayunar como de costumbre con la compañía del herrero y la abuela.

-hoy es el gran día, estas emocionado?-me pregunto la abuela

-claro, estaba esperando este momento-dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo

Termine rápidamente de desayunar y me dirigí a la herrería para hablar con el herrero. Abrí la puerta y camine hasta el interior de la herrería

-necesita ayuda antes de que me marche señor?-le pregunte al herrero

-si necesito un poco de ayuda-me respondió

-está bien, que necesita?-le pregunte

-tráeme lo de siempre de la choza-me respondió

**Mientras tanto unas horas más tarde**

La enfermera como de costumbre entro con las demás ponys a ver a Rainbow pero esta vez traía buenas noticias que alegro a todas excepto a Rainbow.

-bueno Rainbow te tengo buenas noticias te daremos de alta y podrás ir a casa a descansar en un lugar más cómodo-dijo la enfermera mientras iba a buscar algo

Todas las amigas de Rainbow se alegraron por la noticia pero ella no se veía muy contenta cosa que no paso desapercibido por sus amigas.

-que sucede Rainbow tendrías que estar más alegre por la noticia-dijo Twilight

-bueno es que… hoy vendrá un amigo a visitarme y no estaré aquí cuando el aparezca- respondió Rainbow algo triste

La enfermera volvió y trajo un cilla de ruedas para Rainbow. Después de un momento la sentaron en la cilla y la sacaron del hospital pero antes de irse le dijo algo a la enfermera.

-enfermera si mi amigo vuelve podría decirle que estaré en el lago-Dijo Rainbow antes de irse

-claro, no te preocupes Rainbow se lo diré-dijo la enfermera despidiéndose de Rainbow

Después de eso sus amigas la llevaron a un restaurante para poner comer algo de verdadera comida después de su estadía en el hospital. Ordenaron algunas cosas para el deleite de Rainbow, comenzaron a comer y empezaron a hablar de algunas cosas casuales como lo hacían habitualmente antes del accidente.

-qué bien se siente comer algo de verdad-dijo Rainbow mientras tomaba algo de juego

-oye Rainbow, a donde quieres ir después que terminemos de almorzar-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno si no les importa, me gustaría ir al lago-dijo Rainbow

-suena a una refrescante idea cariño, te vendrá bien algo de tranquilidad-dijo Rarity alegrándose por la idea de Rainbow

Cuando la decisión fue unánime las amigas pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al lago mientras hablaban algunas cosas y bromeaban un poco. Después de caminar un poco llegaron al lago y se colocaron las seis amigas debajo de un árbol que había allí y Twilight con su magia hiso brillar su cuerno e izo aparecer una sillas para Rainbow Dash (las sillas de playa reclinables) en donde se recostó un rato para ver como sus amigas se metían en el agua y jugaban como si fueran pequeñas.

**Después de un tiempo**

Habrá pasado cerca de una hora y las ponys se encontraban descansando a la orilla del lago tomando un poco de sol.

-bueno, fue divertido pero tengo algunos trabajos que hacer-dijo Applejack levantándose del suelo y estirándose un poco

-yo igual, tengo algunos vestidos que hacer-dijo Rarity levantándose del suelo

-yo también tengo que irme-dijo Fluttershy en voz baja

-OOOOHHH, olvide que tenía que orneas un pastel, me tengo que ir-dijo Pinkie Pie marchándose a toda velocidad

-yo también tengo algunas cosas pendientes-dijo Twilight-y tú que harás Rainbow?-le pregunto un tanto curiosa

-Emmm… me quedare aquí un rato mas antes de irme-le contesto Rainbow un poco nerviosa

-está bien, pero no te quedes hasta tarde-le dijo Twilight previniendo a Rainbow

-de acuerdo, no te preocupes Twilight estaré bien-dijo Rainbow haciendo un gesto de despreocupación

Entonces todas la amigas de Rainbow se marcharon dejándola sola para pensar. Eran como las tres de la tarde y Rainbow decidió tomar una siesta mientras me esperaba, pensando en lo que ocurriría, como me vería, pensó antes de dormirse en muy poco tiempo.

**Mientras tanto**

Después de terminar de ayudar al herrero con sus trabajos atrasados, estaba listo para marcharme a ver a Rainbow, tome mi mochila pero antes de irme el herrero y la abuela me detuvieron para darme algunas cosas.

-toma hijo, esto te servirá mucho-dijo la abuela entregándome algunos suministros para llenar mi mochila

-gracias abuela esto me servida mucho-dije dándole un sonrisa

-toma hijo, por haberme ayudado tanto con mi trabajo-dijo el herrero entregándome un pequeña bolsita con varios BITS dentro

-no, no podría aceptar esos BITS después de lo que ha hecho por mí- le respondí negándome a aceptar el dinero

-tómalo, te servirá mas a ti que a nosotros, es un pequeño regalo por todo tu esfuerzo-dijo el herrero insistiendo en que tomara la bolsa con el dinero dentro

-pe-pero no podría… me ha ayudado mucho y no podría pedirle más-le respondí dudoso

-adelante tómalo en verdad queremos que lo conserves-dijo el herrero insistiendo un poco mas

-está bien, si ustedes lo dicen-dije tomando la bolsa con los bits y metiéndolos a la mochila- pero están seguros?

-si lo estamos y ahora ve con tu pony que de seguro te debe estar esperando-dijo la vuela haciéndome centrar en lo importante

-tiene razón y gracias-dije mientras metía mi mano a mi bolsillo para cerciorarme de que el collar que le hice lo tuviera con migo, mientras empezaba a caminar dándole la espalda a las ponys que fueron tan amables con migo

-buenas suerte-gritaron al verme que me alejaba

-hay va alguien que lograra grandes cosas-dijo el herrero

-sí, el va a lograr grandes cosas-dijo la abuela

Mientras seguía caminado pensando en que le diría a Rainbow cuando la viera y como le entregaría el collar le que hice. Pensaba todo eso mientras mi mente se aclaraba al ver los hermosos paisajes que ofrecían las afueras de Ponyville mientras me dirigía al hospital comiéndome una manzana que me había dado la abuela.

Entre a Ponyville por el mismo puente que había usado antes para salir y al pisarlo y dar cada paso para poder entrar sentí como cada pasa me acercaba cada vez más a Rainbow. Seguí caminando y pude ver a varios ponys en las calles, muchas tiendas y casa, pero notaba que me miraban un poco raro pero era de esperar, era muy diferente a ellos pero seguí caminando sin prestarle más atención y me dirigí hacia el hospital. Cuando me estaba acercando a la puerta pude sentir como si me corazón empezara a palpitar más rápido a cada paso que daba, coloque mis manos en la puerta y la empecé a empujar y entre y vi como la ultima vez, se encontraba la misma pony en la recepción esperando y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba para hablar.

-hola, una pregunta en que habitación se encuentra Rainbow Dash-le pregunte a la enfermera ansioso

-Emm… déjame ver… Rainbow dash fue dada de alta hoy al medio día-respondió la enfermera

Me sentí un poco triste por no poder verla en ese momento pero la enfermera dije que me arrodillara y cuando lo hice coloco una de sus patas sobre mi hombro y me hablo nuevamente.

-no te preocupes, ella te estaba esperando y cuando fue dada de alta me dijo que dijera dónde estaría ella esperándote- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa y un poco conmovida por lo que habíamos pasado Rainbow y yo

-gracias no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco y podría decirme donde le dijo que la viera?-le pregunte ya con una felicidad renovada

-si! Ella me dijo que te estaría esperando en el lago que está muy cerca de las afueras de Ponyville- me respondió la enfermera

-Emm… me podría decir en qué dirección está el lago?-le pregunte dudoso

-se encuentra en esa dirección-dijo señalando a donde me tenía que dirigir

-gracias-dije mientras me iba rápidamente

-espero que la encuentres!-grito al enfermera alegre al verme partir

Mientras iba con cierto entusiasmo a reunirme con Rainbow, en la dirección que la enfermera me indico, iba notando como la calle y las casas dejaban de verse, como empezando a salir de nuevo de Ponyville. Seguía corriendo con entusiasmo hasta llegar a un claro que se podría apreciar que era un pequeño lago y al lado había un árbol en la que se encontraba alguien a su sombra al parecer descansando.

Me acerque lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, poco a poco pude ir viendo quien se encontraba en una silla de playa (reclinable) descansando, y para mi sorpresa y alegría era Rainbow Dash tomando una siesta, me alegraba mucho poder verla de esa forma tan tranquila, e incluso durmiendo se veía tan hermosa como lo era ella. Me coloque a su lado lentamente y saque el collar de mi bolsillo en que tanto había trabajado y lentamente se lo coloque en el cuello levantándole cuidadosamente la cabeza para que no se despertara me quede mirando un poco mas y observe el cielo y mire el sol por unos segundo y pude deducir que eran tres de la tarde y entonces me coloque al lado de Rainbow apoyando mi espalada con el árbol y colocando en una posición más cómoda para poder dormir, me dormí lentamente sin dejar de observar a la aun dormida Rainbow Dash pensando un poco en que pasaría cuando ella despertara.

**3 Hora Después**

Rainbow empezaba a despertarse de su siesta estirándose un poco y cuando lo hacía pudo notar como algo toco su pecho levemente y miro hacia abajaos entrando su vista en este objeto, lo tomo con ambas patas y pudo notar que era un hermoso collar y se pregunto "de quien será este collar y porque lo tengo yo… aunque es muy lindo" pensó. Después de mirarlo por un rato miro hacia su izquierda y noto unos pies para después empezar a mirar hacia arriba y notar el resto de mi cuerpo, pudo observar que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y a ella le parecía muy agradable verme de esa manera y aunque no quería despertarme ella quería hablar conmigo y moviéndose un poco y estirando su pata logro tocar mi hombro y me movió un par de veces hasta que desperté lentamente abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente y mi sonrisa cambio a una sonrisa aun mas grande al verla a ella que también me dirigía una sonrisa.

-h-hola Rainbow, me alegra verte despierta-dije con cierta timidez

-a mí también me alegra verte-dijo Rainbow

Ambos permanecimos en silencio unos minutos porque aunque teníamos ganas de vernos no había un tema de conversación muy bueno y era al incomodo el silencio

-es una linda noche, no crees?- le pregunte todavía algo apenado

-si es una linda noche… y dime cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto aunque ella ya sabía cuál era

-es Enllel –le respondí mirándola con una sonrisa

-por cierto Enllel, me gustaría darte las gracias por haberme ayudado cuando lo necesitaba- me respondió llevando una pata a su cabeza y apartando un poco la mirada

-no hay de que, me alegra poder haberte ayudado- le dije sonriendo

-podrías decirme algo de tu pasado?-me pregunto curiosa

-no recuerdo mucho sobre mi pasado es… algo confuso-le respondí-mis únicos recuerdos son… bueno… -

-sobre que dime?-me pregunto aun más curiosa

-es que… me da un poco de pena-

-dímelo, que no te avergüence-

Hice un profundo suspiro para poder decirle los que recordaba

-bueno lo que más recuerdo es… Emm… -dije dudoso

-veo que es difícil decirlo-me dijo Rainbow notando mi titubeo

-si pero… los recuerdos que me quedan… es sobre… -me rendí mordiéndome un poco los labio- es sobre ti Rainbow

-sobre mi?-se sorprendió ante mi respuesta

-si los recuerdos que me quedan son sobre ti, la mayoría de mis recuerdos están borrosos pero lo que si tengo bien claro es una imagen de ti Rainbow-dije honestamente

-me sorprende un poco- dijo mientras pasaba una corriente de aire lo que izo que le diera un escalofrió, cosa que no pase por alto

-ya casi es de noche Rainbow, no vas a ir a tu casa?-le pregunte

-bueno… podrías hacerme un favor?- me pregunto un poco sonrojada

-sí, cual?-le pregunte un poco perplejo

-bueno… esta noche no podre ir a casa y me preguntaba… si me podría colocar a tu lado ya que está empezando a hacer algo de frio-dijo muy apenada

-claro, no hay problema-le respondí contento

Me levante del suelo y me coloque al lado de Rainbow. Pase uno de mis brazos por la parte de abajo de sus patas y el otro brazo por la parte trasera de su cabeza, siempre manteniendo mucho cuido y delicadeza, la levante lentamente y casi sin esfuerzo, camine un poco la baje para colocarla en donde yo estaba sentado, porque era más cálido, y después de colarla me senté a su lado.

-podrías contarme algo de lo que has hecho Rainbow?-le pregunte curioso

-claro, he hecho bastante-me respondió

Después de eso comenzamos a hablar un poco de su vida y me entere de muchas cosas, prestando atención a cada palabra que decía mientras estábamos casi juntos, separados por centímetros.

Después de hablar un poco más, Rainbow empezó a observar la hermosa noche que se encontraba sobre nosotros, y la verdad que la luz de la luna llena resaltaba las belleza de Rainbow y poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando y se acomodo sobre mi brazo derecho para poder dormir más cómoda.

Cuando Rainbow ya estaba totalmente dormida, pude notar otra corriente de aire que le produjo un escalofrió, entonces busque mi mochila que estaba muy cerca mío, la tome y con lentitud saque mi campera y volví a dejar la mochila en su lugar. Con la campera en las manos se la coloque a Rainbow para que la tapara y no le diera frio y aunque yo tenía también un poco de frio pero al estar al lado de ella, para mí era suficiente y no necesitaba nada más. Después de verla un poco más a la luz de la luna el sueño también me fue ganando poco a poco y me quede dormido con una gran felicidad en mi interior colocando mi cabeza contra la de ella.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Yo y Rainbow nos despertábamos casi al mismo tiempo cuando algunos rayos de sol nos dieron en la cara y despertamos de lo que fue una muy buena noche. Ella se movió un poco para estirase y luego mirarme a los ojos.

-tuviste una buena noche Enllel-dijo notando que la había cubierto con mi campera

-sí, fue una muy buena noche-dije sonriendo

Cuando dije eso pude oír un pequeño gruñido del estomago de Rainbow, que al parecer empezaba a tener hambre

-disculpa-dijo avergonzada

-no hay problema, yo también tengo un poco de hambre-

-te gustaría desayudar Rainbow, tengo algunas cosas para que podamos comer-dije ofreciéndole algo para el desayuno

-claro!-me respondió energéticamente

Entonces me separe un poco y tome mi mochila y la cole en mis pies, la abrí y saque barias cosas que me había dado la abuela antes de irme de su casa

-toma-le dije mientras le entregaba unos sándwich (sándwichs o sanguches) y una pequeña botella de jugo

-gracias-me respondió feliz mientras empezaba a comer

-de nada-dije mientras tomaba uno de los sándwich y comenzaba a comer

Después de hablar por un rato mas y terminar de desayunar me pidió que la colocara en la silla de ruedas que estaba al lado de la silla de playa en ya que estaba sentada antes. La tome con cuidado de no lastimarla y la levante lentamente para colocarla en la cilla cuidadosamente. Después de dejar en la cilla pude ver como venían las amigas de Rainbow, era por lo que yo creía las 11 de la mañana y se nos acercaron hablando entre ellas y pude ver que les sorprendió un poco que me encontrara allí con ella.

-oh, hola, que estaban haciendo-me pregunto Twilight

-acabamos de desayunar-respondió Rainbow en mi lugar

-sí, acabamos de terminar de desayunar-respondí un poco mas amablemente

-HO! HO!, ya podre hacerte la fiesta que dijiste que te aria cuando regresaras-dijo Pinki pie dando saltitos y con una gran emoción

-si-le respondí

-oki doky- respondió muy feliz

Después de eso me llevaron junto con Rainbow a un lugar en donde Pinki iba a hacer mi fiesta de bienvenida aunque ya llevara dos semanas en ese lugar. Cuando llegamos a un casa que parecía una dulcería me dijeron que ese lugar se llamaba Sugarcube Corner y entramos, adentro avía una gran cantidad de ponys festejando. Después pinki se me acerca con un micrófono y dice que esta fiesta es para darme la bienvenida a Ponyville y me dio el micrófono para dijera algunas palabras.

-bueno… hola a todos (every pony en ingles) me llamo Enllel y es placer conocerlos y espero hacer buenos amigos en mi estadía

Todos empezaron a gritar de alegría y emoción, le devuelvo el micrófono a pinki y ella sigue con lo suyo y con un gesto le indica al DJ que suba el volumen de la música, la DJ era una unicornio con lentes de sol se podría decir, crin era de color azul con una franja de color celeste, su pelaje era de color blanco y su cutie mark era una nota de música. Después de que pinki le diera la señal hace que fiesta estalle con una gran musuca, yo mientras tanto me fui a donde estaba Rainbow un poco sola, aun en la silla de ruedas, para hablar un poco mas con ella.

-te estás divirtiendo Rainbow ¿-le pregunte ya que la fiesta estaba en plena locura y teníamos que hablar muy cerca

-sí, un poco… es que, me molesta estar en esta silla de ruedas-dijo con tristeza

-bueno, hasta que no te recuperes totalmente no podrás desacerté de ella-le dije tratando de que comprendiera

-si lo sé, pero… aun así es muy molesta-dijo mientras miraba la silla con enojo

- lo sé, pero te ayudare con lo que necesites-dije prestándome a ayudarla

-gracias Enllel, eres un muy buen amigo-me respondió más feliz

Aunque ni yo ni ella lo sabía, en ese momento algunos sentimientos empezaron a salir desde el fondo del corazón de Rainbow, unos sentimientos que ella jamás espero que salieran a las luz o que al menos ella nunca experimentaría.

-de nada Rainbow, y por cierto quieras algo de beber?- le pregunte

-claro, podrías traerme un poco de ponche-me dijo sonriente

-está bien, ahora vuelvo-y fui a buscar el ponche para Rainbow

Cuando iba a buscar el ponche salude a barios ponys presentándome como es debido. Cuando llegue a la mesa donde estaba el ponche, me encontré a las amigas de Rainbow y a unas 3 potrillas que estaban hablando y escuche que se llamaban las cutie mark crusaders (cruzada de la marca) muy cerca de las demás amigas, tome un vaso y con un cucharon que había sake un poco de ponche y lo vertí en el vaso, pero cuando estaba haciendo eso las demos ponys llamaron mi atención.

-creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido- me dijo Twilight

-la verdad que no, es un gusto conocerte Twilight-le respondí cortésmente

-el placer es mío, y por cierto te presento a mis otras amigas-dijo mientras me presentaba a las demás ponys

-es un gusto en conocerlas chicas –dije saludando a todas y también se presentaron las cutie mark crusaders, diciéndome sus nombre que eran Scootaloo, Apple Bloom hermana de Applejack y Sweetie Belle hermana de Rarity , también ice lo debido y les dije mi nombre.

Tarde un poco en saludar a todos pero no fue mucho y ya hecho eso, le lleve el ponche a Rainbow.

-perdón por la tardanza pero me aparecieron ponys de la nada jajá-dije riéndome un poco y entregándole el vaso con ponche

-no hay problema-dijo mientras sorbía un poco de ponche

Después la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad disfrutando de poder hablar con Rainbow sobre cualquier cosa riéndonos ocasionalmente y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

**3 meses después**

Estos tres últimos meses han pasado muy rápido, he podido ayudar o mejor dicho trabajar con las amigas de Rainbow en todo lo que posible y me han pagado un buen dinero por mi ayuda. Con Rarity la ayude con algunos trabajos atrasados y de suma delicadeza, con Applejack la ayude a recolectar muchas manzanas cosa que fue un gran entrenamiento para mejorar mi físico, con Fluttershy la ayude a alimentar, bañar, cuidar y a veces a capturar algún animal que se iba, con Pinkie Pie ayude bastante con la decoración y ella pudo hacer mas fiestas de lo normal, aunque las fiestas no fueran lo mío, con Twilight la ayude más que nada con esfuerzo físico porque tuve que cargar barias cosas como libros y de vez en cuando algún telescopio o otras cosas mucha más pesadas. Pero siempre hacia algo de tiempo para mi, para poder estas con Rainbow al menos una hora al día, y siempre esperaba con entusiasmo esa hora para poder estar con ella.

Estos últimos meses Rainbow se ha recuperado muy bien y ya casi está completamente sana cosa que a ella le entusiasma, porque ella disfruta mucho de poder volar, de sentir el viento en su melena y en sus ojos junto con la adrenalina de la velocidad.

Hoy es un día muy importante, lleve a Rainbow al hospital para que le hicieran una revisión y los médicos dijeron que ya está completamente sana y le retiraron todas las vendas y los yesos (lo que le colocan cuando te fracturas un brazo o pierna) que tenia y después de un rato salimos por la puerta del hospital con Rainbow ya caminando por sí sola, pero los médicos le dijeron que tratara no usar sus alas o hacer fuerza por lo menos una semana más.

Después de un buen día pude ir a casa, había hecho un acuerdo con una pony que administraba una posada y por algunos BITS al mes podía quedarme con esa habitación. Tenía todo lo básico, una cama, un baño, un pequeño refrigerador (heladera) siempre mantenía mi habitación limpia y algunas veces cuando tenía un poco de tiempo, savia ir con Rainbow a una colina y mirar el cielo nocturno.

**1 mes después **

Otro mes paso más rápido pero este creo seria el mas especial ayer me invitaron para ir hoy a las fiesta de cumpleaños número 18 de Rainbow y la verdad estaba muy entusiasmado por ir, ella personalmente vino a verme para darme la invitación, que decía que nos reuniríamos las amigas de ella y yo en la granja de Applejack, estaba muy emocionado, porque para ser invitado a la fiesta de ella tiene que significar algo para ella como un amigo.

ya en la fiesta nos reunimos todos las cutie mark crusaders y las demás amigas, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y también vino Spike, entramos adentro y esperamos a Rainbow y cuando llego la saludados todos y empezamos la fiesta bailando, tomando ponche y sidra, comiendo algunos pastelillos, y escuchando música. Todos duro bastante hasta altas horas de la madrugada y todos nos dormimos en la misma granja de Applejack, porque después de tanta diversión ya no podíamos movernos por el cansancio.

**A la mañana siguiente **

Yo era el primero en despertar lentamente mirando a todos lados con un poco de dolor de cabeza, me levante y mire a las demás, todas estaban aun durmiendo, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta y aunque fue un poco fuerte el toquilo no despertó a las demás. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí para observar a una Pegaso, su crin era rubia, su pelaje de color gris y su cutie mark eran unas burbujas.

-hola, esta Rainbow Dash, tiene una carta-dijo la Pegaso

-sí, pero se encuentra durmiendo… si te parece yo se la puedo entregar-le respondí

-está bien-dijo mientras metía su cabeza dentro de unas alforjas que tenia llenas de cartas

-asegúrate que la reciba-me dijo

-claro-le respondí con gusto-y por cierto cuál es tu nombre?-

-mi nombre es Derpy-me respondió con la mirada descentrada-y tú debes de ser Enllel el nuevo en Ponyville

-si-

-bien, te doy la bienvenida y ya me tengo que ir que el correo no se entrega solo jiji-dijo riéndose un poco y saliendo a gran velocidad volando.

Tome la carta y entre a de nuevo a la casa pero por alguna razón savia que esa carta aria que Rainbow Dash se alegrara mucho.

**Hola a todos que les pareció ¿?**

**Bueno me gustaría agradecerles por leer mi fic y sus reviews y por cierto me fue un poco complicado expresar los sentimientos de Rainbow ya que ella no va mucho con el tema del amor pero bueno poco a poco la cosa va progresando y les digo que el siguiente cap los va a dejar impactados :D. Un saludo y hasta el próximos cap. y perdonen algún error que tenga **


	9. Chapter 9: Confesiones y Sangre

**Bueno seguimos y como siempre les agradezco los reviews y que disfruten del capítulo que es más largo de lo normal y si tengo algún error espero que me perdonen porque no pude revisarlo ya que es muy largo **

**Capitulo 9: Confesiones y Sangre**

Entro a la casa, con una carta para Rainbow Dash, después de una muy buena y divertida fiesta de cumpleaños para Rainbow. Cuando iba entrando note como Rainbow también comenzaba despertar junto con sus amigas, sobándose los ojos con uno de sus cascos para tratar de quitarse el sueño, me acerque a donde ella estaba durmiendo y me senté a su lado.

-toma Rainbow, esta carta acaba de llegar y es para ti-le dije entregándole la carta

-una carta?, mmm es raro-dijo ella con curiosidad recibiéndola

-creo que es importante, podrías leerla-le dije un poco entusiasmado

-si tu lo dice-dijo mientras abría la carta y sacaba una papel blando de adentro

Después de leerlo un poco vi como la expresión en su cara era de una enorme alegría, junto con una gran sonrisa.

-SIIIII!-grito Rainbow muy emocionada, cosa que despertó y llamo la atención de sus amigas aun somnolientas

-que sucede Rainbow Dash, porque el alboroto?-pregunto Twilight confundida

-LO CONSEGUI!-grito nuevamente, esta vez estallando en alegría y dando grandes saltos mientras dejo caer la carta el suelo.

Twilight izo brillar su cuerno y con su magia izo levitar la carta hasta ponerla enfrente de sus ojos.

-mmm veamos… -empezó a leer el contenido de la carta- estimada Rainbow Dash le informamos que ha sido elegida para unirse a los wonderbolts los mejores voladores de Equestria. Se quiere de su presencia en los campos de entrenamientos en Cloudsdale para poder brindarle más detalles acerque de su incorporación a este grupo aéreo-termino de leer Twilight.

Todas ya estaban despiertas para cuando Twilight termino de leer la carta y todo fue una alegría y muchas felicitaciones para Rainbow.

-felicidades Rainbow-dijo Twilight sonriente

-bien hecho cariño-dijo Rarity

-YAY (yey)-dijo en voz alta Fluttershy

-bien hecho Rainbow-dijo AppleJack

-GENIAL!-dijo Pinki Pie tan emocionada como Rainbow

-muy bien hecho Rainbow Dash-le dije felicitándola muy alegre por ella

Después de eso la invitamos a almorzar a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad aun con mucha emoción por la noticia que recibió. Almorzamos y nos dirigimos a la casa de Twilight, justo en medio de la cuidad que era un biblioteca en un árbol. Entramos y Rainbow dijo que iría a buscar algunas cosas antes de irse. Nosotros nos quedamos adentro de la biblioteca y para no aburrirme tome un libro y lo empecé a leer un libro. Rainbow volvió en poco tiempo tarde unos minutos y trajo consigo una alforjas (esa mochilas que usa en la serie).

-estas lista para irte Rainbow- le pregunto Twilight

-si! Ya estoy lista- respondió Rainbow emocionada

-entonces buen viaje Rainbow- Twilight

-promete que nos escribirás una carta-dijo Pinki pie

-claro, lo prometo-dijo Rainbow

-buena suerte y esfuérzate Rainbow-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, y darle un fuerte abraso.

Rainbow quedo un poco impresionada pero no dudo por mucho tiempo y me respondió el abraso y me susurro al odio "te voy a extrañar" dijo sin que sus amigas lo notaran. Después de unos segundos nos separamos, la mire y se le podía notar que estaba sonrojada, se llevo una de sus patas a la nuca para disimular un poco su vergüenza.

-bueno ya me tengo que ir, les mandare una carta pronto-dijo mientras se ponía en posición para salir volando a gran velocidad, fraccionando sus cuatro patas y desplegando su alas, y salió volando a gran velocidad dejando una estela de arco iris.

Aunque iba a extrañar mucho a Rainbow sabía que ese era su sueño y tenía que cumplirlo y tenía que brindarle todo el apoyo posible para que lo lograra.

**1 semana después**

Me encontraba trabajando en la grande de AppleJack ayudando a recolectar manzanas, como era de costumbre. Cuando de repente viene Apple Bloom corriendo, llamando mi atención con un grito.

-Enllel… ven rápido… esto te podría interesar-dijo respirando agitadamente por correr tanto

-tranquila Apple Bloom y dime que sucede, porque vienes corriendo?-pregunte curioso

-es que… -dijo tomando algo de aire- Rainbow Dash envió… una carta y mi… hermana dijo que avisara-dijo tomando aun mas aire

-gracias por la noticia, iré de inmediato y… toma un descanso, vero que as corrido mucho-dije mientras acariciaba su crin por el esfuerzo que izo

-está bien-dijo recostándose en el suelo para descansar

Es lo que Apple Bloom descansaba empecé a trotar hacia donde, pensaba que se encontraba AppleJack, que era la casa de Twilight. Corrí sin parar hasta poder llegar a la biblioteca.

Luego de correr por unos cuantos minutos pude llegar a la biblioteca y empecé a caminar cuando faltaba poco para llegar, para poder tomar un poco de aire y estar tan agitado a la hora de hablar, camine por unos cuanto metros antes de llegar a la biblioteca, me acerque y abrí la puerta para entrar, y mi pensamiento no fue equivocado las 5 amigas están adentro, leyendo la carta que Rainbow les había escrito.

-hola chicas-dije entrando, saludándolas

-hola Enllel-dijeron las 5 amigas al unisonó

-veo que Apple Bloom te aviso de la carta-dijo sonriendo AppleJack

-sí, fue muy rápida-dije sonriéndole

-bueno, me dirían que dice la carta-pregunte yendo al grano

-ten, léela te puede parecerse interesante- dijo Twilight haciendo levitar con su magia la carta al frente de mis ojos

-está bien, veamos que dice-dije tomando la carta para empezar a leerla

"bueno chicas ya he empezado a entrenar y ya estoy adentro oficial mente estoy incorporada a los reclutas de los wonderbolts y por cierto me han dicho que estaré entrenando cerca de 1 año y no podre visitarlas hasta que termine de entrenar, entonces las veré dentro de 1 año y por favor díganle a Enllel que daré mi mejor esfuerzo"- termine de leer la carta

Me alegre mucho por Rainbow cuando la termine de leer pero también me desagradaba la idea de no poder verla durante 1 año pero aun así mi alegría era más grande y en verdad estaba feliz por ella. En lo que pensaba eso Twilinght interrumpió mis pensamientos tocándome el hombro con su pata.

-veo que la vas a extrañar-dijo Twilinght

-bueno…yo-dije sin saber que decir

-vamos cariño, se puede notar a simple vista que en verdad te importa Rainbow y que la quieres-dijo Rarity percatándose de mis sentimientos. Pinki Pie y AppleJack se sorprendieron un poco al no haber notado antes algunas cosas obvias

-bueno… es que… yo-dije tartamudeando un poco sin saber que decir

-en verdad te gusta Rainbow Dash, Enllel?-preguntaron casi simultáneamente AppleJack y Pinki Pie

-sí, me gusta Rainbow Dash-dije apenado confesando mis sentimientos-pero… me gustaría que no le lo dijeran

-está bien, no se lo diremos, pero dinos porque no quieres que se lo digamos?-pregunto muy curiosas Twilinght

-bueno… es que… yo se lo diré con el tiempo, pero quiero saber si ella siente… lo mismo-dije con voz muy firme

-bien, te comprendemos, y no le diremos nada a ella-dijo AppleJack

-se los agradezco-dije un poco aliviado

Cuando terminamos de hablar y de leer la carta, Salí de la biblioteca aun alegre y me dirigí hacia la granja de AppleJack para seguir trabajando en lo que me había quedado, esforzándome como siempre en lo que hacía. Cuando llegue aun estaba Sweetie Belle recostada en el suelo, aunque no la culpo es un gran recorrido para una potrilla, mientras empecé a recolectar las manzanas que me quedaban dándole una buena patada al árbol o de vez en cuando un puñetazo, aunque al principio dolía he empezado a acostumbrarme igual que mi cuerpo.

**3 semana después mientras tanto**

Estaba Rainbow Dash, en un barracón, a altas horas de la noche, con una vela prendida escribiendo sobre una pequeña mesita de noche, una carta para sus amigas, con el collar que le había hecho al lado de ella, mientras escribía una Pegaso entro volando y tomo el collar a lo que Rainbow Dash reacciono y la persiguió hasta el pasillo de la barracón y pudo notar que la Pegaso era una de sus rivales, su nombre era lightning dust, su pelaje era de color verde claro, su crin era rubia con algunas líneas más oscuras y su cutie mark era un relámpago con tres estrellas debajo del relámpago. Rainbow la logro frenar sacándola de balance y esta cayó al suelo pero Rainbow por la maniobra también callo, separas por unos centímetros.

-¡devuélveme lo que es mío!-dijo furiosa Rainbow Dash

-con que esto es tulló, es muy lindo-dijo Lightning Dust observando el collar

-¡devuélvemelo ahora Lightning Dust o te arrepentirás!-dijo de nuevo Rainbow pero esta vez ya mas furiosa

-ooohh, veo que te gusta mucho este collar, mejor me lo quedo-dijo Lightning Dust con una sonrisa malvada dirigiéndosela a Rainbow Dash

-esta es la última advertencia! Devuélvemelo ahora!-dijo Rainbow preparándose para envestir a Lightning Dust

-que vas a hacer, golpearme jajá-se rio sarcásticamente Lightning Dust para hacerle burla a Rainbow

-eso es justo lo que tenía en mente!-dijo Rainbow lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Lightning Dust

-ALTO RAINBOW DASH!-grito una pony con uniforme militar detrás de Rainbow

Rainbow al escuchar esto detiene su envestida a escasos centímetros de la cara de Lightning Dust. La pony que les hablara era la general y la capitana de los wonderbolts, su nombre era SpitFire su pelaje era de color amarillo, tu melena y cola eran de color naranja y rojo como si fuera fuego y su cutie mark era un relama pago que en la parte superior tenia fuego.

-señor, espero que nos disculpe, señor-dijo Rainbow disculpándose con su superior

SpitFire se dirigió al lado de Lightning Dust y la miro con enojo.

-devuelva lo que no es suyo recluta!-le grito SpitFire a Lightning Dust molesta

Lightning Dust le devolvió rápidamente el collar Rainbow Dash totalmente en pánico por su superior que le grito

-que esto no se vuelva a repetir!-dijo SpitFire advirtiéndole a Lightning Dust-ahora vuelvan a sus camas las dos!-

-SI SEÑOR!-dijeron Rainbow Dash y Lightning Dust al mismo tiempo, Rainbow se rezago mientras se colocaba el collar en el cuello.

-gracias señor!-dijo Rainbow agradeciéndole a SpitFire

-no hay de que recluta, ahora vuelva a su cama-ordeno SpitFire

Rainbow volvió a su cama rápidamente y espero a que SpitFire se fuera para poder terminar su carta que con el alboroto no pudo escribir.

Después de unos días, Rainbow pudo mandar su carta después de terminar rápidamente con el entrenamiento que le habían dado, corrió hasta donde la correspondencia y le dio su carta al empleado de la correspondencia y volvió rápidamente a seguir con lo que le ordenaban.

**Unos días más tarde**

Como siempre me encontraba trabajando, pero esta vez en la casa de Fluttershy, ayudándola con los animales, darles de comer, bañarlos, a algunos Fluttershy me enseño a darles masajes para quitarles la tención, la verdad me pareció muy chistoso pero solo era para mí, no se lo iba a decir a ella, después de un rato de estar haciendo lo mismo y terminar totalmente empapado por darles un baño a los animales, Twilinght apareció junto con las demás ponys, trayendo consigo la una carta de Rainbow. Esta vez la abrió y la empezó a leer en voz alta para todos.

"hola chicas espero que la estén pasando bien, yo la estoy pasando genial, apenas ayer mi ascendieron a líder de grupo, y estoy muy feliz por eso. Ya me dieron mi primer grupo de reclutas a mis órdenes y los estoy entrenando muy duro. Bueno chicas espero que estén bien y díganle a Enllel que el collar que me ISO me ha dado mucha suerte y que de verdad se lo agradezco"-termino de leer Twilinght

-veo que se ha esforzado mucho-dije con una sonrisa

-esa es nuestra amiga!-dijo AppleJack muy alegre

-si, Rainbow siempre se esfuerza al máximo-dijo Pinki Pie

**2 meses después**

Esta vez me encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca de Twilinght ayudando a colocar algunos muebles nuevos y a ordenar muchos libros, aunque ella era muy ordenada esta vez se atraso, pidió mi ayuda y con gusto acepte. Estuvimos moviendo barios libros y algunos muebles un buen rato. Cuando terminamos tenia aun alguna horas de tiempo libre y entonces se me ocurrió leer un poco, para saber más sobre la historia de Equestria, las princesas y algunas cosas más.

Estuve leyendo por algunos días varios libros, que me parecieron interesantes, he aprendido mucho sobre Equestria, su historia, cultura, tradiciones y fiestas, muchas cosas. Me pare y me dirigí a la estantería, para guardar el libro que estaba leyendo, me agache un poco y note unas líneas en la madera. Empecé a sacar los libros que se encontraban es parte de la estantería, dejándolo con cuidado apilados en el suelo, cuando saque todos pude ver todas la líneas que formaban un rectángulo en la madera, del tamaño de un libro grande, cuando lo vi mi primer pensamiento fue decirle a Twilinght, corrí a donde se encontraba para avisarle sobre esto, ella estaba en la planta de arriba.

-Twilinght ven rápido encontré… bueno, algo que tendrá algo importante-dije entusiasmado

-algo importante… donde esta?-pregunto también con curiosidad

-ven sígueme, está aquí abajo-dije mientras bajaba por la escaleras para mostrarle lo que encontré

Una vez que bajamos a la planta inferior, fuimos directamente a donde estaban esa líneas en la madera.

-mmm… es un poco desconcertante-dijo Twilinght un poco desconcertada por lo que miraba

-sí, lo es-dije mientras acerque mi mano a las líneas y golpearlo un poco con mis dedos para oír que era hueco por dentro

-lo ves hay algo adentro, quieres probar abrirlo con tu magia-le pregunte a Twilinght aun intrigado

-claro-dijo ella mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y podía verse un ahora morada en las líneas que formaban un rectángulo y ver como Twilinght trataba de tirar con su magia.

Luego de algunos intentos fallidos por intentar abrir eso, intente yo, por alguna razón esta vez había traído con migo mi cuchillo. Lo cable con cierta fuerza en la madera y lentamente abrí el rectángulo de líneas en la madera del la estantería, cuando termine precia una tapa que callo y de dentro salió un poco de polvo. Se podía apreciar un libro un poco viejo, lo tome con las manos y lo saque soplándolo un poco para quitarle el polvo que tenia.

Después de algunos días, con Twilinght nos pusimos a leer el libro, era un antiguo libro de historia que en una página tenia lo que parecía un hechizo. Nos centramos en ese hechizo y aunque Twilinght era muy lista, no pudo leer el hechizo, pero por alguna razón yo si podía. Ese tipo de letra me parecía muy familiar, no sabía porque pero me era muy familiar, después de leerlo pude descifrar lo que decía.

"para salvar a lo que más amas, debes sacrificarte en cuerpo y alma para poder protegerlo lo que más anhelas y valoras. Tu corazón debe ser puro y estar lleno de amor, honestidad, fuerza y lealtad para poder hacer este sacrificio por lo que para ti es lo más valioso del mundo"

Tanto yo como Twilight quedamos muy intrigados por estas palabras pero sabíamos que era algo muy importante, y podría servir para algo. Lo que no lo dije era que este hechizo tenía que seguir unos pasos, como si fuera un ritual. Después de algunos días más, me memorice el hechizo y los pasos para poder lograrlo porque tenía el presentimiento de que lo necesitaría en un futuro.

**Meses más tarde**

Estaba trabajando en la granja de AppleJack, recolectando manzanas, cuando fui interrumpido por las chicas.

-Enllel, ven con nosotras a almorzar-me dijo AppleJack

-está bien, pero aun no termino-le respondí

-vamos cariño, relájate un poco y ven con nosotras-dijo Rarity

-está bien-dije dejando lo que estaba haciendo

-OH DIOS MIO!-grito Rarity exaltada

-que sucede?-pregunte muy intrigado

-mira tu ropa! Como puedes llevar algo así! No lo tolero, de inmediato te are nueva ropa!-dijo Rarity notando mi ropa, ya muy vieja y con algunos agujeros por todo el uso que le daba.

-si tu lo dice-dije aceptando su propuesta

Después de almorzar fuimos directo a su casa, era una tienda de moda llamada Carroussell, cuando entramos se podían ver varios diseños muy lindos y algunos maniquís todo en un gran orden. Rarity empezó a tomar las medidas de mi cuerpo cuello, brazos, cintura, piernas. Ya con las medidas empezó a hacer la ropa con algunas telas de algunos colores que elegí. Me sorprendió la velocidad con la que podía hacer ropa tan fácilmente.

Después de unos días más. termino 3 conjuntos de ropa para mí, una para verano era una pantalón corto junto con una remera de mangas cortas muy practica, una para el trabajo esta estaba hecha de una tela más resistente al desgaste, y también ISO una para el invierno, ella tomando el diseño de mi campera pudo hacer una parecida pero aun mas abrigada y suave al contacto con la piel, además izo dos pares de ropa interior para mi, aunque ella no lo entendía yo le dije que era importante y que seguí era haciéndolo. Cuando termino todo se lo agradecí de la forma que sabía que a ella le gustaría, que era un tarde en el spa, invitamos Fluttershy también y pasamos el resto del día relajándonos.

**1 año más tarde**

El año que Rainbow no estuvo con nosotros por fin había terminado y estaba muy emocionado e impaciente por ver a Rainbow Dash de nuevo, habíamos recibido barias cartas de ella contándonos su experiencia y a los ponys que conoció, ella estaba muy feliz y mas por volver a vernos después de tan largo tiempo.

Hoy era el día en el que ella legaba de su entrenamiento, que coincidía justamente con su cumpleaños número 19, estábamos organizando la fiesta invitamos a algunas ponys mas, esta fiesta queríamos que fuera una fiesta sorpresa en Sugarcube Corner. Entonces una vez que terminamos de decorar y de hacer todos los bocadillos, decidimos esperar a que llegara, mientras nosotros estábamos totalmente escondidos.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Rainbow Dash llego a Ponyville volando, trayendo consigo una uniforme militar, las alforjas de se había llevado y el collar que le había dado colgando se su cuello, reflejando todo su belleza. Al no vernos decidió ir a a buscarnos en Sugarcube Corner, porque pensó que podrías estar hay haciendo algo. Se acerco a la entrada y con una de sus patas abrió la puerta y entro lentamente asomando la cabeza primero, notando que todo estaba en oscuridad.

-hola, hay alguien aquí-dijo Rainbow Dash entrando a la tienta en total oscuridad

-Pinkie Pie, Enllel, Rarity… hay alguien?-volvió a preguntar esta vez ya más cerca del medio de la habitación

De pronto las luces se prendieron y se oyeron muchos gritos que decían "SOPRESA!" dejando un poco desconcertada a Rainbow, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una fiesta de bienvenida para ella. Todos nos acercamos a donde estaba ella parada, para felicitarla y darle algo de la comida que preparamos. Rainbow Dash se emociono mucho cuando se dio cuenta de todo y saber que todos sus amigos estábamos ahí para ella.

Todos al igual que ella estamos sorprendidos de lo tanto que avía crecido, ella al igual que sus migas habían crecido mucho. Ya casi eran yeguas completamente desarrolladas. Ella era la que mas altura tenia del grupo media casi 1,60 metros de altura su crin había cambiado un poco al igual que su cola, era más grande de cuerpo y sus alas era también un poco más grandes.

-hola Rainbow, feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron las amigas al unisonó

-gracias chicas, se los agradezco-dijo Rainbow sonriente

-hola Rainbow Dash, y feliz cumpleaños-dije trayendo un poco de ponche

-oh, h-hola Enllel… y gracias-dijo Rainbow mirándome de reojo y notando lo mucho que había cambia cambiado, un tanto sonrojada, como que no paso desapercibido por Rarity.

-wow, sique has cambiado desde la última vez-dije alagándola

-D-de verdad?-pregunto ella un poco nerviosa

-claro-dije sonriendo

Yo estaba un poco nervioso al hablar con Rainbow, pero no deje que se notara y actué con normalidad.

Luego de algunas horas la fiesta había terminado y todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares, pero para mí buena suerte pude pasar casi todo el día con Rainbow, hablando, bailando, compartiendo algunas historias, muchas cosas. Cada uno fue a su propia casa y con el año que había trabajado en distinto lugares de ponyville había logrado juntan bastante dinero para poder comprar una casa propia.

**1 semana después **

Rarity había invitado a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy a un spa de belleza en ponyville. Las 3 amigas se relajaron y se despejaron de algunas tenciones, entonces fue cuando Rarity le empezó a hablar a Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow Dash, dime algo te gusta Enllel-pregunto Rarity yendo al grano

-yo no! No… no digas locuras-dijo muy nerviosa Rainbow

-vamos dime, sé que hay algo entre ustedes-dijo Rarity sabiendo ya mis sentimientos por ella

-NO! No hay nada entre nosotros… deja de preguntar-dijo Rainbow esta vez sonrojada. Cosa que no paso desapercibido por Rarity

-vamos dime-dijo Rarity con un tono más suave y dándole pequeños golpes, con su codo a Rainbow Dash y haciendo un gesto de picardía con uno de sus ojos. Esto puso aun más nerviosa a Rainbow Dash y ya estaba a punto de salir volando del spa, pero Rarity con su magia la detuvo, dejándola en el spa sin posibilidad de irse.

-suéltame Rarity!-dijo Rainbow intentando zafarse

-si quieres irte dime lo que quiero saber-pregunto picaronamente Rarity

-NO! No lo diré-dijo Rainbow negándose

-dilo y te deja ir-dijo suavemente

Rainbow aun intentaba zafarse pero no podía, hasta que después de un rato no lo quedo más remedio que decir lo que sentía.

-está bien, te lo diré pero no le digas a nadie entendido-dijo Rainbow seriamente

-URRA!-exclamo Rarity de alegría

-sí, está bien lo quiero. El… siento algo raro cuando estoy con el… un sentimiento que nunca había sentido por alguien… cuando estoy con él me siento feliz y que soy capaz de lograr cualquier cosa… creo que de verdad lo quiero y… me sentí muy triste cuando estuve lejos de él.

Rarity ante lo que dijo Rainbow tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos y no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo.

-no se lo digas a nadie, entiendes Rarity-dijo Rainbow con una expresión muy seria

-está bien amiga, no se lo diré a nadie-dijo Rarity separándose de Rainbow y con una sonrisa en el rostro, todavía con algunas lagrimas

**1 horas después**

Las amigas se dirigían a la granja de AppleJack. Cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidas por Derpy.

-hola Rainbow Dash te llego una carta-dijo mientras dejaba caer la carta para Rainbow

-una carta que raro-dijo Rainbow tomando la carta y observándola

-chicas! Tengo que irme-dijo Rainbow una vez que leyó la carta

-pero a dónde vas Rainbow-dijo Twilinght

-tengo que ir a entrenar con mi escuadrón, porque en una semana más tenemos hacer una presentación en Cloudsdale, enfrente de Los Wonderbolts y un gran público-dijo emocionada

-está bien, pero podemos ir-pregunto Twilinght

-sí pero… como harán para mantenerse en las nubes, yo que sepa solo los pegasos pueden

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso-dijo Twilight confiada

-bien, si tu lo dices las veré en una semana-dijo Rainbow mientras salía volando a todo velocidad

El resto del grupo siguió haces la granja de AppleJack y cuando llego nos dijo que en una semana Rainbow se presentaría junto con su grupo y que todos iríamos a verla incluyéndome.

**1 semana después **

Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos en la biblioteca de Twilinght esperando por ella, cuando de la nada aparece con un gran libro de hechizos poniéndolo en una mesa enfrente de nosotros.

-veamos… conjuro para volar-dijo ella buscando

-aquí esta lo encontré!-dijo en voz alta victoriosa por haber encontrado el hechizo

Cuando lo encontró izo brillar su cuerno y lanzo un gran destello de luz que nos dejo a todos desconcertados y cegados.

Pasaron unos minutos y los efectos ya habían pasado, salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba un gran globo de aire caliente, lo abordamos y las chicas soltaron las amarras y empezamos a ir en dirección de Cloudsdale para ver a Rainbow Dash.

Ya en Cloudsdale probamos el hechizo de Twilight y para nuestra suerte el hechizo funciono y podíamos caminar sobre las nubes. Empezamos a caminar un poco y miramos varios tiendas que se encontraban allí, cuando de pronto nos topamos con un gran número de pegasos que se dirigían a un gran estadio, estilo coliseo romano, y entonces decidimos ir junto con el resto al estadio.

Cuando entramos nos dirigimos a unos palcos que la parte superior del estadio, pero por la gran cantidad de pegasos me separe y no pudo ver a donde fueron las demás. Divague por poco tiempo en el estadio tratando de encontrar los parcos cuando por mera casualidad, encontré una puerta en unos de los pasillos, y entonces fui a donde esa puerta para ver a donde podía salir, ya que no tenía ni idea de a donde me dirigía, me acerque y abrí la puerta, cuando de casualidad estaba Rainbow Dash, vestida con un traje de los Wonderbolts, adentro hablando con su escuadrón. Cuando con los pegasos que estaba hablando, se despidieron con un saludo militar a lo que Rainbow los saludo de la misma manera, quedando ella sola. Pise como entrando y Rainbow pudo oír ese paso que di y miro hacia donde me encontraba.

-Enllel? Que haces aquí-pregunto Rainbow acercándose a mi

-bueno… me perdí en la multitud y no supe como volver a las gradas-dije apenado

-bien… entonces puedes ver el espectáculo desde aquí-dijo pensando un poco

-bien, lo veré desde aquí… y por cierto, buena suerte-dije feliz

Rainbow abrió un poco su uniforme para dejarme ver que en su cuello traía el collar que le había hecho.

-con este collar tengo toda la suerte del mundo-dijo ella empezando a sonrojarse cuando de la nada una voz suena llamándola porque el show estaba a punto de empezar.

-bueno me están llamando nos veremos cuando termine-dijo ella a punto de irse

-bien, da lo mejor de ti-dije animándola, a lo que ella me hace un gesto con la cabeza en señal de entenderlo

Cuando Rainbow salió yo me fui por el mismo lugar y podía ver una gran cortina roja. Entonces me acerque y la moví un poco, lo suficiente para poder asomar mi cabeza y ver.

Quede asombrado con el espectáculo que estaba dando Rainbow junto con su escuadrón, era simplemente asombroso, las piruetas, las formaciones cerradas, caídas en picada, las acrobacias con humo de colores. Era magnifico y cuando el acto estaba por terminar, empezaron con un último truco que al parecer era muy complicado, lo estaban ejecutando a la perfección. Pero uno de los del escuadrón se estaba rezagando y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a perder el control, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Rainbow, y rápidamente giro hasta voltearse, para dar una caída en picada y logro hacer que su compañero se estabilizara y volviera a la formación pero ella sin darse cuenta al ir a tanta velocidad se acercó demasiado a las paredes echas de nubes del estadio y la golpeo a gran velocidad perdiendo el conocimiento y cayendo a gran velocidad en picada hacia el suelo.

(Las nubes del estadio son hechas de unas nubes especiales no son las que se conoces que son casi almohadas esta son más duras)

Yo mire con horror como esto estaba pasando detrás de las cortinas al igual que el público. Vi como su escuadrón descendía a toda velocidad para tratar de alcanzarla, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no lograrían alcanzarla a tiempo y de pronto tuve un fuerte sentimiento que me decía que me lanzara para poder alcanzarla, no entendía porque este sentimiento era tan fuerte, ni siquiera tenía alas para volar asique prácticamente era un suicidio pero el sentimiento se ISO aun más intenso y no dude mas y me lance en picada para tratar de alcanzar a Rainbow que todavía esta inconsciente.

Está cayendo en picada a toda velocidad, en una postura que me daba menos resistencia al viento y por lo tanto me hacia mas velos. Pronto pude ver como sobrepase a los del escuadrón de Rainbow. Me iba acercando poco a poco a ella a gran velocidad. Una vez que me acerque lo suficiente pude agarrarla de una de sus patas y traerla hasta mi. Cuando la agarre lo único que pude hacer es darle un fuerte abrazo con muchas lagrimas en mis ojos porque savia que este seria nuestro final. No podía dejar de llorar, sabía que nuestra muerte era inevitable, y como poco a poco nos acercábamos cada vez más al suelo, pero aclare mi mente y lo único en que podía pensar era en los momentos felices que subo con Rainbow. Estaba feliz aunque no quería que ella muriera de esa forma, no podía permitírmelo y dentro de mi corazón un sentimiento empezó a crecer cada vez mas haciéndose muy intenso. Hasta que abrí los ojos y pude ver como Rainbow y Yo estábamos rodeados por un aura celeste cian, el mismo color de pelaje que Rainbow, cuando empiezo a notar un calor intenso en mi cuerpo y puedo sentir un cambio, era extraño pero sentí que algo cambio en mí.

Vi como empezábamos a disminuir la velocidad, pero era muy lento, hasta que vi sobre mi hombro y vi totalmente asombrado como tenía un par de alas del mismo color de pelaje que Rainbow, estas alas parecían ser como espirituales y estaba muy impactado, pero me centre en tratar de salvar la vida de Rainbow Dash. No tenía ninguna idea de cómo controlar mis alas y veía como poco a poco nos seguíamos acercando al suelo.

Estábamos al borde de estrellarnos cuando pude ganar un poco de control sobre mis alas y pude hacer que ascendieras un poco evitando el suelo por muy poco. Pude mantener el vuelo rosando las copas de los arboles, con Rainbow aun en mis brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo que no la soltaría por nada del mundo.

Pude mantener el vuelo por unos pocos minutos desacelerando poco a poco, hasta que de la nada había una rama de un árbol salida, hacia arriba, y no pude esquivarla a tiempo, cosa que provoco que atravesara mi ala derecha que me provoco un gran dolor, y sentía que mis alas desaparecerían, pero note que un poco más adelante había un claro y era perfecto para eterizar.

Coloque mis brazos alrededor de Rainbow del manera que la protegería de todos los golpes, mi brazo derecho protegía sus alas espalda y su cabeza, y con mi otro brazo el resto de su cuerpo.

Nos estábamos acercando al claro cuando de pronto mis alas desaparecen y nos precipitamos a tierra, pero con el impulso que llevábamos que era bastante velos logramos poder llegar al claro, pero como el choque era inminente me di la vuelta en el aire antes de tocar el suelo para recibir el primer impacto yo con mi cuerpo.

Caímos al suelo y el primer impacto lo recibí yo en mi espalda, después del primer choque volvimos a girar y esta vez el impacto iba para Rainbow pero mis brazos amortiguaron el golpe, rompiéndome los huesos. Después seguimos girando todavía a gran velocidad recibiendo golpes en todo mi cuerpo, espalda brazos piernas costillas, después del primer impacto no podía sentir ningún dolor en el cuerpo, hasta que nos detuvimos impactando contra un árbol, con Rainbow protegida por mis brazos, quedamos en una posición en la que ella estaba en mi pecho aun envuelta por mi abrazo aunque ya no tenía casi nunca fuerza sobre ellos. Levante mi cabeza levemente para mirar el cielo, y debo decir que era un magnifico día, después baje mi cabera para mirar a Rainbow que para mi suerte no estaba lastimada pero tenía algunos rasguños. Esta muy feliz de haberla podido salvar pero sabía que con lo que pase podría morir. La mire directo a su cara aun dormida y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en mi brazo derecho, roto por el golpe, acaricie su melena un rato y aunque no tenía ningún dolor sobre mi cuerpo podía sentir su suave y sedosa melena en mis dedos.

Pasaron pocos minutos y ella estaba empezando a despertar y lo primero que noto fue un calor en su cuerpo, notando que la estaba abrazando, si después me miro a la cara, cuando empezó a llorar y a sentir mucho dolor al verme en ese estado. Yo estaba gravemente herido pero pude juntar la fuerza suficiente para hablar.

-Rainbow… me… alegra mucho… que estés… bien-dije muy débil

-porque Enllel? Porque lo hiciste-dijo ella llorando dejando su cabeza en mi pecho

-lo… hice por… ti Rainbow, yo… no podría… vivir sin… ti-dije muy débil casi susurrando

De pronto cierro mis ojos y dejo de respirar, dando mis últimos latidos de corazón, a lo que Rainbow pudo escuchar con sus orejas, con la cabeza aun en mi pecho.

**No se preocupen este no es el fin para nuestro queridísimo Enllel todavía falta para el final y espero que digan que tal les pareció. Sin duda un capitulo muy largo mucho más de lo acostumbrado. Hasta el próximo capitulo **


	10. Chapter 10: Sentimientos

**Bueno seguimos y espero que les este gustando la historia. Por cierto aunque todo esté pasando rápido Rainbow casi tiene 20 años y a esa edad ya se puede dar cuenta de algunas cosas, como sus sentimientos y como siempre se agradecen los reviews**

**Capitulo 10: Sentimientos **

**Los últimos pensamientos de Enllel**

Estábamos cayendo a gran velocidad Asia un claro que vi. Cuando impactamos yo protegí con todo mi cuerpo a Rainbow Dash, para que no se lastimara, impacte primero con mi espalda, después dimos un giro y mis brazos amortiguaron el golpe que iba para Rainbow, cuando seguimos dando vuelta impactando varias veces más el suelo, lastimándome cada vez mas hasta dejarnos apoyados en un árbol, con Rainbow aun en mis brazos ya muy débiles por todo el daño, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en uno de mis brazos empecé a acariciar la melena de Rainbow, que era muy suave y sedosa, era la única sensación que tenia por alguna razón no sentía dolor alguno, pero sabía que estaba a punto de morir, pero no me entristecía morir, si moría en ese lugar, al menos savia que mi muerte pudo salvar la vida de Rainbow Dash y los momentos que pasamos juntos fue los más felices que recordaba.

Sentía como mi cuerpo se ponía cada vez más débil y note que Rainbow Dash comenzaba a despertar y a llorar por ver lo que había hecho, lo que sacrifique por ella, lo que puse en juego para poder dejar que ella siguiera viviendo.

-porque Enllel!? Porque lo hiciste!?-dijo ella gritando, muy triste y con muchas lagrimas en los ojos al borde del llanto

-lo… hice por… ti Rainbow, yo… no podría… vivir sin… ti-dije con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Rainbow al sentirse tan triste un dio su cabeza en mi pecho con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos, y ladeo un poco su cabeza y pudo escuchar como mi debilitado cuerpo ya no podía más. Empecé a rendirme ante el cansancio que tenía en el cuerpo, empecé a cerrar lentamente los ojos, mi respiración se izo cada vez más lenta hasta el punto de ya no poder respirar, mi corazón latía cada vez más lento hasta el punto de pararse y ya no latir mas, Rainbow por su lado pudo notar todo esto y le entro pánico y una gran desesperación que no entendía, no podía dejar de derramar lagrimas sobre mi pecho. Ella estaba muy triste y podo comprender rápidamente porque era, los sentimientos que sentía que le eran tan extraños era amor la felicidad de tener a alguien quien la amara y la cuidara como yo lo hacía, ella por fin comprendió sus sentimientos y también recordando un poco algunas cosas obvia que yo había hecho que le decían que yo también sentía lo mismo por ella. Lo que más le molestaba era no poder decirme lo que sentía por mí, porque yo ya no estaría a su lado, junto a ella para hacerla feliz. Grito furiosa negando que yo la dejara y empezó a gritar " VUELVE POR FAVOR, VUELVE! NO ME HAGAS ESTO ENLLEL!" su grito era desgarrador y desesperado para el oído de cualquiera, pero ella no podía vivir con el remordimiento de haberse guardado sus sentimientos hasta que ya era muy tarde.

Me encontraba tirado en algún lugar vacio rodeado por la oscuridad a donde quisiera que viera había una total oscuridad. No podía ver nada más que oscuridad, no sabía porque me encontraba en un lugar así, no podía recordar nada, cuando de pronto un camino se ilumina al frente mío y empecé a caminar por él. Luego de haber caminado barios metros en ese camino, que parecía un sendero, me tope con dos caminos que iban en direcciones distintas y no savia cual tomar. En mi duda apareció una luz intensa en el camino que se desviaba hacia la izquierda.

-Enllel sabes donde estas?- me pregunto la luz con una voz femenina

-no lo sé, donde me encuentro?-le pregunte confundido

-bueno te encuentras en el limbo, es un lugar donde van las almas que no pueden encontrar el descanso eterno, y tienes que tomar 1 decisión-dijo la luz con un tono más serio

-qué decisión?-le pregunte

-hay dos caminos delante de ti, el de la derecha te llevara hacia la pony que no permite que te vayas en paz y el de la izquierda te llevara hacia un paz y regocijo eterno… que decides-pregunto la luz

Yo no sabía que responderle y estaba por tomar el camino de la izquierda pero de pronto escucho una voz que me parecía familiar, una voz que conocía que me decía.

-vuelve Enllel… por favor no te vallar… vuelve-decía esa voz familiar entre sollozos una y otra vez lo repetía.

-escojo el camino de… la derecha-dije secamente, tragando un poco de mi saliva

-bien decidido-dijo la luz- pero te advierto que si sigues ese camino te toparas con mucho dolor

-está bien, pero sabré afrontarlo con la pony que me llama-dije recuperando un poco de mi memoria

La luz tomo la forma de una pony un poco más grande de lo normal y podía notar cómo me sonreía mientras me iba caminando por el camino de la derecha, entonces el otro camino desaparece en la oscuridad y yo seguía caminando por este camino que sabía que era el correcto. Cada paso que daba traía un recuerdo a mi cabeza y sentía como mi cuerpo volvía a la vida.

Rainbow Dash aun seguía gritando con mucha fuerza y con lagrimas en los ojos "!regresa!" y apoyo su frente contra mi pecho, mi remera estaba empapada de lagrimas por su llanto, entonces ya no podía gritar mas y decidió darme un fuerte abrazo con muchas lagrimas en los ojos casi en un llanto. Esto así por poco tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba volviendo a respirar débilmente, se impacto mucho y esto le dio una gran esperanza, acerco una de sus orejas a mi mecho y pudo oír como latía mi corazón débilmente, esto la alegro mucho y pudo ver como del cielo venían muchos pegasos de su escuadrón y consigo traían algunos pegasos médicos.

Rainbow Dash recupero su postura y seco su lágrima, ahora sabia que tendría más oportunidad de sobrevivir. Los pegasos médicos aterrizaron y Rainbow Dash le indico que tenían que atenderme a mí, porque estaba en estado crítico.

Los pegasos se me inspeccionaron minuciosamente y no tenían un pronóstico muy alentador.

-como se entra doctor?-pregunto Rainbow con una expresión triste

-bueno para serle honesto, no le tenemos noticia alentadoras-dijo el doctor seriamente

De pronto aparecieron las dos gobernantes de Equestria, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, ambas venían descendiendo lentamente juntas, escoltadas por dos guardias reales. Ambas aterrizaron casi al lado de mi débil cuerpo, siendo examinado aun por los médicos.

-princesas que hacen aquí-dijo Rainbow impactada y haciendo una reverencia real ante sus majestades

-bueno estábamos viendo el espectáculo aéreo hasta que sucedió este accidente-dijo celestia muy seria- y bueno doctores que nos dicen de su estado

-princesas el estado de este joven es muy grave y debe ser llevado a cirugía lo más pronto posible-dijo el médico alarmando a Rainbow

Rainbow no tomo muy bien el comentario del médico y esto la puso muy tensa y al borde de las lágrimas. Celestia noto esto, y comprendió que yo era alguien muy especial para Rainbow Dash.

-luna podrías hacerme el favor de ayudar a este joven, tu eres mejor que yo en la medicina-dijo celestia

-está bien hermana, ayudare en lo que pueda-dijo luna acercándose a mi cuerpo.

Luna se coloco a mi lado he izo brillar su cuerno y de inmediato mi cuerpo se vio envuelto en un aura de color violeta oscuro. Luna estaba inspeccionando minuciosamente todo mi cuerpo con su magia, para saber todo el daño verdadero que tenia. Estuvo inspeccionando mi cuerpo unos minutos hasta que termino he izo levitar mi cuerpo hasta una camilla que traían los pegasos médicos.

-parido! hay que tratar sus heridas lo más pronto posible, guardias llévenlo al hospital de Canterlot-dijo Luna con una gran seriedad-

Los guardias me cargaron junto con la camilla y empezaron a volar rápidamente hacia Canterlot junto con Luna, Celestia y Rainbow Dash que las siguió desde que despegaron del suelo.

-Rainbow Dash, tu lo conoces-pregunto celestia notando que Rainbow las seguía

-si princesa lo conozco-dijo Rainbow triste

Para celestia esto no paso desapercibido y noto que Rainbow Dash sentía algo por mí

-dime Rainbow Dash como se llama el-pregunto celestia curiosa

-el se llama Enllel-dijo Rainbow aun con una expresión muy triste

-Mmm Enllel, lindo nombre-dijo celestia tratando de que Rainbow se alegrara pero no funciono

Rainbow Dash solo la miro con las mima expresión de antes, de tristeza.

-hermana dime, como se encuentra Enllel-le pregunto celestia a luna apartando la mirada de Rainbow Dash

-lamentablemente hermana se encuentra en un estado muy grave y debemos tratarlo de inmediato-dijo luna volando más rápido

-su altezas nos estamos acercando al Canterlot-dijo uno de los guardias reales

-bien, hay que llevarlo rápidamente al hospital-dijo luna

Volaron un poco más y llegaron a Canterlot. Rápidamente fueron al hospital, que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, entraron rápidamente y llamaron a otros ponys, que eran los encargados de las cirugías. Me colocaron en otra camilla y me llevaron al quirófano para inicial la operación mientras celestia y Rainbow Dash aguardaban en el pasillo.

-hermana, ayudare a los cirujanos con la operación-dijo luna en la puerta de quirófano

-está bien hermana, haz lo mejor que puedas-dijo celestia excediendo a lo que dijo luna

-princesa luna por favor, sálvelo!-dijo Rainbow Dash esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos

-no te preocupes Rainbow Dash are lo mejor que pueda para salvarlo-dijo luna sonriéndole a Rainbow y entrando por la puerta para comenzar con la cirugía

-Rainbow Dash no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-dijo celestia poniendo a Rainbow Dash bajo su ala

Rainbow Dash solo podía mirar asía abajo con tristeza y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Celestia pudo entender por lo que estaba pasando Rainbow Dash en ese momento. Entonces separo de ella y empezó a escribir una carta a su estudiante Twilinght para decirle lo que había ocurrido y que Rainbow Dash necesitaba de sus amigas en un momento tan doloroso como este.

**Mientras tanto **

Las ponys no entendían lo que había pasado y decidieron volver a Ponyville, ya que no habían visto lo que le sucedió a Rainbow Dash y el hechizo de Twilinght ya comenzaba a perder su efecto. Volvieron al globo y descendieron a ponyville a esperar.

Twilight estaba limpiando su casa con su amigo spike, que era un pequeño dragón. De pronto este eructa unas pequeñas llamas, de color verde, de las cuales sale un pergamino, que tenía un listón rojo envuelto alrededor con un sello rojo.

-Twilinght es una carta de la princesa-dijo spike agarrando la carta

-por favor léela que estoy ocupada-dijo Twilight mientras seguía limpiando y ordenando

Skipe comenzó a leer la carta pero para sí mismo.

-Twilinght esto no te a gustar nada-dijo spike bajando la carta con una expresión seria y triste al mismo tiempo

-que dice la carta spike?, dime-dijo Twilight dejando lo que asía, ya alarmada

-bueno esto es algo muy malo-dijo spike empezando a relatarle lo que decía en la carta- y ahora que aremos Twilinght

Twilight tenía una expresión de asombro e impacto, no podía creer lo que había sucedido. spike izo reaccionar a Twilight y esta no tardo en darle una respuesta

-ehhh… si, le diremos a las medas y nos iremos a Canterlot… lo más rápido posible. Rainbow Dash y Enllel nos necesitan más que nunca-dijo titubeando un poco

Twilinght y spike se apresuraron a salir de la casa y a reunir a las demás amigas. Twilinght empezó a relatarles lo que decía la carta de celestia de camino a la estación de tren, para ir a Canterlot, sus amigas quedaron con una expresión de espanto, por enterarse de esta muy desagradable noticia. Cuando llegaron a la estación se apresuraron a Compraron 5 boletos para poder abordar el tren a Canterlot.

Ya había pasado 1 hora desde que comenzaron a operar a Enllel y de que celestia había mandado la carta a su estudiante Twilinght. Rainbow Dash se coloco en una de las sillas del pasillo de la salara de operaciones a esperar a que esta terminara, con una expresión muy triste con lagrimas en los ojos y recordando las últimas palabras que Enllel le había dicho en ese momento "lo… hice por… ti Rainbow, yo… no podría… vivir sin… ti" ella se puso a pensar mucho sobre esas palabras y se dio cuenta de que Enllel le quería decir mucho mas pero no pudo y trato de decirle lo que ella significaba para él. Esto la hacía pensar más sobre las veces que estuvieron juntos y como él le daba algunas señales, obviamente indirectas, sobre sus sentimientos. Rainbow estaba molesta consigo misma ya que no había notado eso antes y deseaba con cada vez más ganas de que Enllel se recuperar para poder estar juntos. Ella seguía pensando sobre esos momentos tan felices como cuando se encontraron cara a cara por primera vez.

**Recuerdo **

Estaba despertando de mi siesta, cuando noto que tenía algo puesto en el cuello, era un collar y era muy hermoso pero no sabía de quien era, o quien lo izo. Me encontraba mirándolo por un momento esas relucientes gemas, cuando noto que hay alguien durmiendo junto a mí, o para ser más precisa, el suelo restado contra el árbol que me estaba dando sombra, entonces él se despierta lentamente y sabía que era al él a quien esperaba, y quería agradecerle por a verme ayudado en mi accidente mientras le dirigía una sonrisa mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos y el izo lo mismo.

-h-hola Rainbow, me alegra verte despierta-me dijo él con algo de timidez

-a mí también me alegra verte-le respondí alegre

Comenzábamos a hablar sobre algunas cosas, como cual era su nombre de donde venia y otra cosas, pero después de que terminamos de hablar, ya era de noche y comenzaba a hacer algo de frio. Yo tuve algunos escalofríos en el cuerpo y el noto esto, pero yo le pregunte si podía sentarme a su lado para calentarme, ya que no tenía mis alas y no podía irme a casa, al accedió inmediatamente, contento, y me ayudo a colocarme a su lado y cuando me dormí, no pase frio ese noche, porque cuando desperté tenía enzima mío una especie de abrigo que me mantuvo caliente y al a verme dormido a su lado estuve muy cómoda, pero adentro mío, sentí algo que no avía sentido nunca, era una sensación extraña casi desconocida, pero sabía que él era especial.

**Fin del recuerdo **

Rainbow se decía a si misma que había sido muy tonta por no haber podido notarlo a tiempo, incluso cuando se fue a entrenar por ese años, ella tenía una gran necesidad por verme y estar a mi lado pero no entendía porque. Pero ahora después de lo que paso ya lo comprendía y le era un poco difícil aceptarlo que alguien como Enllel la allá elegido entre tantas ponys que hay y que el sacrificara su propia vida por ella.

Rainbow seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, que eran agridulces, recordando tanto buenos como malos. Hasta que llegaron sus amigas a su lado, abrasándola.

-Rainbow Dash, estás bien?, como se encuentra Enllel?-le pregunto Twilight

Rainbow un tenía algunas lagrimas en su cara y sin levantar su cabeza para saludar a su amiga le respondió.

-lo están operando-respondió secamente

Esto llamo la atención de sus amigas, de verla en ese estado tan dolido y de tristeza

-vamos cariño, anímate todo saldrá bien-dijo Rarity tratando de levantarle un poco el animo

Rainbow Dash levanto su cabeza pero mirando hacia adelante, sin mirar a sus amigas. Ahora sus amigas de verdad pudieron ver que Rainbow tenía un profundo dolor y lo mejor que podían hacer era estar ahí para apoyarla, y le dieron un fuerte y cálido abrazo grupal.

Ese abrazo izo reaccionar a Rainbow Dash, que lentamente fue levantando sus patas para responder el abrazo de sus amigas.

-no te preocupes Rainbow Dash, todo saldrá bien-dijo AppleJack

-tranquila cariño, estamos aquí para apoyarte-dijo Rarity

-el se pondrá bien, no te preocupes Rainbow Dash- dijo Twilinght

Pinki pie y Fluttershy no dijeron nada porque no sabían que decir, pero lo que si podían hacer era apoyar a Rainbow en este trágico accidente.

Las 6 amigas una permanecían abrasadas y querían saber en el estado en el que me encontraba, ellas sentían una afecto por Enllel pero como amigo cercano de ellas excepto Rainbow Dash que sus sentimientos pasaron a ser algo mas, a algo mucha más fuerte.

**Tiempo después**

Habrán pasado unas 8 horas desde que Enllel entro a la sala de cirugía, las 6 amigas permanecían esperando en el pasillo, pero dormidas ya que era muy tarde y necesitan reponer energías para afrontar lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto la princesa luna sale de la sala de operaciones quitándose un barbijo que lleva puesto en la cara, esto rápidamente despierta a Rainbow Dash, que aunque estaba dormida sus sentidos seguían muy alerta, ella se paro inmediatamente de su sillar para hablar con la princesa.

-dígame princesa, como esta Enllel- dijo Rainbow muy preocupada

-bueno Rainbow asimos lo mejor que pudimos y…-dijo luna antes de ser interrumpida

-solo dígame como se encuentra!- dijo Rainbow Dash molesta

Luna se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud de Rainbow Dash pero de inmediato la comprendió que él era alguien muy especial para ella.

-de acuerdo Rainbow Dash, pudimos salvarle la vida a Enllel pero sus heridas eran muy graves y se encuentra en estado de coma-dijo luna mirando fijamente a Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash cuando estucho las palabras de luna se alegro un poco, pero quería saber más del estado de Enllel.

-princesa luna, que tan graves son las heridas de Enllel-dijo Rainbow mirándola a los ojos

-bueno, ya sanamos sus heridas más importantes que eran heridas muy profundas en algunos de sus órganos y además tiene la mayoría de sus huesos rotos-dijo luna notando el cambio de expresión de Rainbow

-por él tiene que pasar por todo esto, porque tiene que sufrir por mi culpa-dijo Rainbow con muchas lagrimas en los ojos

Luna se coloco al lado de Rainbow y la cubrió con su ala

-aunque no lo conozco muy bien, si el paso esto por ti debes de ser alguien muy importante para él. Alguien por lo que él está dispuesto a sacrificarse solo para que tu vivas y puedas ser feliz-dijo luna tratando de expresar lo que Enllel sentía

- d-de verdad valgo tanto la pena… para que el ponga… su vida en riesgo… solo por mi?-dijo Rainbow entre sollozos

-bueno, eres una muy buena pony, pero tendrás que esperar a que despierte para preguntarle tu misma-dijo luna tratando de reconfortarla

-puedo… verlo?-pregunto Rainbow aun llorando

-creo que lo llevaron a cuidados intensivos, no creo que te dejen verlo. Al menos no por ahora- dijo luna con la misma expresión en la cara

-por favor princesa… déjeme verlo… quiero saber cómo esta-

Luna no puedo aguantar más ver a Rainbow Dash en esas condiciones de tristeza y lagrimas y accedió a que Rainbow viera a Enllel.

-está bien, vamos a ver como se encuentra-dijo luna ayudando a parar a Rainbow

Ambas se pararon con dificultad ya que no tenían muchas energías, luna había utilizado mucha de la zulla en la operación y Rainbow Dash aun estaba muy dolida y deprimida. Se dirigieron al segundo piso del hospital, y se acercaron a un de las habitaciones y entraron, luna le dijo a Rainbow que tenía que irse a decirles algunas cosas a su hermana y Rainbow solo izo en gesto con la cabeza, en sellar de comprenderla.

Rainbow se quedo sola y entro silenciosamente a la habitación y se centro en la cama, acercándose para poder ver a Enllel. Se alegro pero también le dolía verlo así, en esas condiciones. Se acerco a mi lado y miro todo mi cuerpo, viendo que estaba casi totalmente vendado y en los brazos y piernas enyesado excepto mi cara con un respirador artificial y algunas intravenosas.

Con sus patas toma una fresada del hospital y me tapo hasta los hombros, dejando mi brozo derecho al descubierto por la intravenosa, entonces se paro y con lentitud y suavidad coloco sus patas alrededor de mi cuello para darme un cálido abrazo, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, pasaron unos pocos minutos y Rainbow levanto su cabeza hasta la altura de la mía y me dio un lento y suave beso en la frente mientras una de sus lagrimas baja por su cara para llegar hasta la mía. Se separo un poco para mirarme directo a los míos, que aun permanecían cerrados, y me volvió a abrazar pero esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza y diciendo.

-recupérate… Enllel-dijo llorando, aun abrazándome.

**Mientras tanto **

Aun seguía caminando por ese sendero, que estaba un poco iluminado, envuelto en la oscuridad. Cada paso que daba traía una imagen de un recuerdo a mi mente, cuando de repente pude recordarla, por una imagen, podía verla a ella sonriéndome con esos hermosos ojos negros con iris rosada, mirándome directamente a mis ojos. Entonces me pude sentir un tierno y cálido abrazo seguido de un beso en mi frente y una lagrima en mi mejilla. Me alegre mucho al sentir esta calidez y felicidad interior en esta solitaria y fría oscuridad, cuando oigo una voz proveniente de las sombras que decía.

-recupérate… Enllel- y podía notar que era ella y estaba llorando

-Rainbow Dash!-exclame con todo mi fuerza, cosa que izo que el camino adelante mío se iluminara y yo sabiendo que ella estaba triste no me quede quiero y Salí corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar al final de aquel camino.

**Devuelta en el hospital**

Rainbow Dash aun seguía abrasándome fuertemente y decidió separarse para irse a descansar un poco, pero antes acerco una de sus patas a mi mano y cerró los ojos. Entonces yo con muy lentos y suaves movientes empiezo a mover, poco a poco mi mano hasta su pata y ponerla sobre la zulla presionándola muy levemente. Rainbow Dash noto esto y se apresuro a abrir sus ojos y ver como coloque mi mano sobre su pata y miro me miro rápidamente con la esperanza de que allá despertado, pero no era así, aun seguía dormido pero esto alentó a Rainbow y le dio más esperanzas, entonces no pudo aguantar más y se me volvió a abrasar. Pero esta vez llorando sin ningún sonido, cerró sus ojos nuevamente y dijo.

-sabía que no me fallarías –dijo con muchas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro

Luego de varios minutos Rainbow Dash aun seguía en la misma posición abrasándome fuertemente y ya más alegre después de lo que vio con sus propios ojos. Se separo muy lentamente, porque no quería dejarme, y acerco a mi cama una silla, que había en la habitación, se sentó en ella y se coloco con sus patas cruzadas en la cama para usarla como almohada, mirándome fijamente a la cara y con su una de sus patas sobre mi mano, entonces ya no pudo resistir en cansancio y el sueño y cerro lentamente sus ojos, hasta quedarse dormida.

**3 semanas después**

Rainbow Dash se había quedado en Canterlot para poder estar cerca de Enllel y ver su recuperación, ya que no quería dejarlo solo. Se despertó de su habitación en el castillo de Canterlot que generosamente se lo había ofrecido la princesa celestia mientras ella estuviera en Canterlot. Miro unos segundos el techo y se levanto de la cama, estirándose un poco, y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Luego de algunos minutos salió y se seco con una toalla, se dirigió de nuevo a su maca y tomo unas alforjas, que le había emprestado la princesa luna, y salió volando en dirección al hospital. De camino al hospital Rainbow descendió a tierra para comprar algo de comer porque ella se quedaba hasta tarde en el hospital. Luego de comprar su comida siguió su camino hasta el hospital.

Cuando llego entro por la puerta del frente y se dirigió hasta donde estaba una enfermera en recepción, que ya la veía todos los días. La enfermera le entrego una petición de visita y Rainbow Dash tomo un lápiz con su boca y la firmo con su nombre. Luego subió por la escales hasta el segundo piso y entro a la habitación de Enllel mirándolo con preocupación pero también alegría, sabiendo que lo que paso hace unas semanas atrás no fue su imaginación y de verdad él, respondió a lo que ella dijo.

Pasaron unas dos horas y ya era hora de almorzar, Rainbow se sentó en la silla que había en la habitación y saco de sus alforjas unas rebanadas de tarta de manzana y unos sándwich de margarita y una cantimplora con agua dentro.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que ella termino de almorzar, guardo la cantimplora y saco de sus alforjas una libro, que era de "Las aventuras de la yegua audaz" a ella le gusta mucho leer esos libros, porque le hacían recordad a ella y además para distraerse un poco, pero aun así miraba cada tanto como estaba Enllel en su cama.

Pasaron 2 horas más y Rainbow aun seguía leyendo su libro y noto que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro, era la mismísima princesa luna que venía a ver como se encontraba Enllel.

-hola princesa luna-dijo Rainbow dejando la silla para hacer una reverencia

-hola Rainbow Dash, como esta Enllel-pregunto curiosa luna

-bueno… como siempre-dijo Rainbow mirando la cama

-hay que tener más esperanza, nunca se sabe lo que puede estar pasando por dentro-dijo luna sonriéndole y acercándose a la cama

-de acuerdo-dijo Rainbow colocándose al lado de luna

Luna izo brillar su cuerno y comenzó a inspeccionar mi cuerpo, una aura violeta oscuro alrededor. Tomo unos pocos minutos y a medida que pasaba el tiempo la cara de luna iba pasando de una expresión de curiosidad a la de una expresión de asombro. Rainbow noto este cambio de expresión de parte de luna y empezó a preocuparte, porque pensó que podría ser algo malo.

-princesa luna, que sucede… es algo malo?-pregunto angustiada Rainbow

Luna dejo de inspeccionar el cuerpo de Enllel con su magia y levanto la cabeza para llevarse una de sus patas al mentón con una expresión de intriga.

-princesa luna está todo bien?-pregunto Rainbow Dash viendo a luna y tocándola con una de sus patas, moviéndola un poco, para que reaccionara

-eeehh… oh, si… lo lamento Rainbow Dash, por distraerme-dijo reaccionando luna reaccionando

-dígame princesa, como se encuentra Enllel-dijo Rainbow preocupada

-bueno Rainbow Dash era eso de lo que quería hablarte, sus heridas se han sanado demasiado rápido y eso es lo que me intriga-dijo luna mirando a Enllel en la cama

- q-que tanto se han sanado, princesa?-dijo Rainbow titubeando e igualmente sorprendida

-bueno casi el 90 por ciento de ellas, y la verdad que me impresiona mucho… nadie se recupera tan rápido, es como si fuera… -dijo luna pensando

-una magia especial?-le sugirió Rainbow Dash

-sí, es muy curioso- dijo luna preguntándose que sería esta clase de magia

"no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que entre Enllel y yo hay una conexión muy fuerte, que nos une"-pensó Rainbow Dash muy curiosa y más feliz que antes, por la noticia

-bueno Rainbow Dash, me tengo que ir nos veremos luego-dijo luna ya en dirección a la puerta, para irse

-princesa… gracias por su ayuda-dijo Rainbow antes de que luna se fuera

-es todo un placer Rainbow Dash-dijo luna ya saliendo y cerrando la puerta

Rainbow Dash se quedo sola en la habitación, junto a Enllel, si volvió a sentar en su silla para pensar un poco y continuar con su lectura, ya más alegre.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana y espero que les este gustando porque un falta una sorpresa mas y la verdad no es lo que esperan ;) gracias por leer mi fic y hasta el siguiente capitulo **


	11. Chapter 11: Amor Puro

**Bueno seguimos y le agradezco a ****Jose Fidel Zhaw**** por su imagen como portada del fic. Bueno como siempre se agradecen los reviews y gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Capítulo 11: Amor Puro**

Luego de que luna se fuera Rainbow quedo a solas con Enllel, asiéndole compañía, se quedó leyendo su libro y pensando un poco sobre lo que luna le había dicho.

Pasaron unas horas y ya estaba comenzando a anochecer. Rainbow Dash se preparaba para irse, tomo sus cosas y camino hasta la puerta, pero algo le impedía irse era un sentimiento que ella no podía explicar, pero no quería irse y dejar a Enllel solo entonces decidió quedarse esa noche junto a él y volvió a su silla y la coloco al lado de la cama de Enllel, para dormir lo más cómodamente posible junto a él. Ya estaba anocheciendo y el sueño le estaba empezando a ganar lentamente, entonces coloco su cabeza sobre mi pecho, con una de sus patas tocando mi mano y con la otra mi pecho sintiendo con su pata y sus odio el latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración, cosa que la tranquilizo y la reconforto sabiendo que a la persona que más quería pronto se recuperaría y podrían hacer lo que no pudieron hacer antes. Mirándome con sus ojos semi-abiertos ya a punto de dormirse, cuando dijo "espero poder verte pronto, Enllel" ya durmiendo muy cálida y feliz mente en mi pecho.

**Mientras tanto**

Aún seguía caminando por ese sendero, que cada vez se hacía más brillante a cada paso que daba. Podía lograr ver el final que era muy brillante y mientras que seguía caminando, algunos recuerdos venían a mi mente sobre los momentos que estuve en Equestria y con Rainbow Dash, pero antes de poder llegar al final unos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente en un pequeño flash, era sobre mi madre y padre y mi mejor amigo, lo que sucedió y la promesa que les icé a ellos, los detalles eran borrosos y solo podía recordar sus caras y la promesa que le hice de vivir feliz. Ahora podía cumplirla junto a Rainbow Dash que era a quien amaba y, con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, camine hasta el final del sendero y una luz cegadora me envolvió y ya no supe que sucedió.

Empecé a abrir lentamente mis ojos, mirando borrosamente, y veo que estoy mirando al techo de una habitación y me pregunte donde estaba. Note después de unos segundos un calor que venía de mi pecho y de mi mano derecha, con lentitud incline mi cabeza mirando mi pecho, muy suavemente, y vi muy feliz y alegre a una dormida Rainbow Dash, a mi querida y bella Rainbow Dash, durmiendo sobre mi pecho. La felicidad me invadió y era muy hermoso poder verla así, de pronto algunas lágrimas empiezan a salir por mis ojos, pero no de dolor si no de alegría. Sentía un poco de dolor en el cuerpo pero fue opacado rápidamente por la felicidad que me invadía. Estaba muy alegre de volver a verla de nuevo entonces con lentitud levante si brazo izquierdo y lo coloque suavemente sobre su cabeza, acariciándola lenta y delicadamente su melena multicolor y una de sus orejas, y aunque ella seguía dormida pude ver como en su cara se formaba una bella sonrisa y note como salía una pequeña lagrima de su ojo. Yo sentía como si entre ella y yo hubiera una especie de conexión misteriosa, pero eso no me importaba mucho lo único que me importaba era poder estar a su lado, amarla y cuidarla y hacerla feliz hasta que mis días llegaran a su fin. Estaba muy alegre con la vista que tenía pero empecé a sentir como el sueño me ganaba, y aunque no quería dormirme era inevitable, entonces coloque mi mano derecha sobre su pata y mi otra mano la deje en su cabeza y apoye mi cabeza contra la almohada y cerré los ojos esperando ansiosamente a que despertara para poder hablar con ella.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Rainbow Dash comenzaba a despertar abriendo sus ojos lentamente y mirándome a los ojos fijamente, aun cerrados, notando que mi mano estaba sobre su pata y sobre su cabeza. Ella no se movió de la posición en la que estaba y quería estar así por un pequeño momento más llena de felicidad, porque sabía que ya me había despertado y seguramente quería hablar con ella sobre algunas cosas. Estaba muy feliz de saber esto y alargo su sueño un poco más acomodándose un poco y con una gran sonrisa en la cara y pensando algunas palabras que diría cuando me viera nuevamente después de lo que sucedió.

**1 hora después**

Una de las enfermeras de turno del hospital, tenía que ir a ver como se encontraba Enllel. Entonces salió del aparador y subió las espaleras, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, encontrado a Rainbow Dash dormida sobre el pecho de Enllel, la enfermera vio la cara de Enllel y noto un gran sonrisa en su cara y además vio como una de las mano de él estaba sobre la cabeza de Rainbow, tocándola suavemente. La enfermera se conmovió con la escena pero tenía que hacer su trabajo y entro a la habitación lentamente acercando a Rainbow Dash para despertarla.

-Rainbow Dash, despierta. Ya son las 11 de la mañana-dijo la enfermera en voz baja y moviendo un poco a la aun dormida Rainbow Dash

Ella se despertó mirando a Enllel dormido y con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo el calor de su mano sobre su pata y su cabeza, como la tocaba suavemente y la reconfortaba poder sentir esto. Rainbow se fue parando lentamente sacando con cuidado la mano de Enllel de su cabeza y pata, hasta que se terminó parando.

-hola enfermera, que sucede-dijo sobándose uno de sus ojos con su pata para quitarse el sueño

-bueno tengo que chequear a Enllel y aunque no quería molestarlos, porque se veían muy adorables juntos. Tengo que hacer mi trabajo y quizás a ti te gustaría tomar una ducha y desayunar-dijo la enfermera sonriendo

-está bien, voy a ducharme y a desayunar-dijo Rainbow un poco apenada

-al final del pasillo hay un baño, hay podrás ducharte y al frente del hospital hay un restaurante podrás comprar algo de comer-dijo la enfermera entregándole algunos bits a Rainbow

-gracias enfermera, iré rápidamente- dijo Rainbow saliendo por la puerta y yendo a la ducha

La enfermera en lo que Rainbow Dash volvía, chequeo a Enllel y vio que varias de sus heridas ya habían sanado y le empezó a quitar algunos vendajes innecesarios, como los que tenía en la cabeza, y después de revisar todo se marchó y cerró la puerta lentamente para no despertarlo.

Pasa una media hora y Rainbow Dash volvía de sus compras, traía consigo una pequeña bolsa que dentro tenía algunos deliciosos bocadillos y pensó "-estoy segura que le gustaran a Enllel, pero le dejaran comérselos… bueno, si no se los guardare para otro día jeje-" término de pensar sonriente.

Rainbow volvió a entrar al hospital y subió nuevamente por la escalera y entro a la habitación, viendo que la enfermera se había ido y que había retirado algunos vendajes de la cabeza de Enllel. Dejo sus compras en la silla y se acercó a mi lado, noto de inmediato que mi cabello había crecido desde la última vez y que ahora mis orejas estaban en la parte superior de mi cabeza, como si fuera un pony. Se acercó un poco más a mi cara y me quito lentamente uno mechón de mi cabello que cubría un poco mi cara. Estaba un poco nerviosa por la posición en la que estaba, muy cerca de mi cara o más bien cerca de mis labios. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí como para darme un suave beso, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido y trato de calmarlo respirando más suave y lentamente, estaba muy sonrojada por lo que estaba por hacer, pero se detuvo al último momento pensando "-por más que quiera besarlo, voy a esperar -"dijo tragando un poco de saliva y aliviando sus nervios por la situación en la que se había puesto, enfrente de Enllel. No se había alejado mucho de él, solo lo suficiente, aun estando cerca cuando vio como Enllel empezó a despertar.

Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, parpadeando mucho porque la vista la tenía muy borrosa, cuando veo que es de día y que Rainbow Dash está muy cerca de mí, un poco sonrojada. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara e intente decir algunas palabras pero no podía, no podía emitir sonido alguno. Mire Rainbow directo a sus ojos, que me reconfortaban mucho verlos, y como ella se alegra también por verme.

-Enllel, no sabes cuándo me alegra verte- dijo abrazándome y llorando un poco

Yo no podía decirle nada aunque intentaba, pero no podía y lo que hice fue responderle el abrazo.

-Enllel, de verdad te extrañe mucho y me alegra que no me hallas dejado sola-dijo Rainbow recordando aquel momento en el que Enllel salvo su vida

-de verdad te lo agradezco y… desde el momento en el que te vi… podía sentir algo. Un sentimiento por ti que era muy extraño para mí, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo por fin lo descubrí-dijo Rainbow aun abrazándome fuertemente

Yo quede in poco impactado con cada palabra que decía ella, porque sabía que ella diría lo que sentía por mí y esperaba que fuera lo mismo que yo sentía por ella, y aunque no podía hablar en ese momento seguía abrasándola para poder expresarle de alguna manera lo que sentía también.

-Enllel desde que te conocí he sentido algo muy dentro de mí y cuando nos separamos en todo momento tenía muchas ganas de verte y… bueno-dijo avergonzada de lo iba a decir. Se separó del abrazo y me miro directo a los ojos para que viera que lo que iba a decir era toda la verdad.

-Enllel, yo… bueno… quería, decir que… TE AMO-dijo titubeando y cerrando los ojos para que se le asiera un poco más fácil

Yo me alegre mucho cuando pronuncio esas palabras y no me quede acostado, me senté en la cama sintiendo un poco de dolor pero no me importaba. Vi como Rainbow tenía sus ojos cerrados y coloque mis brazos alrededor de ella y le di un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Pude sentir la leve reacción de ella al abrazo que le di y de pronto sentí como mi garganta se aclaró y sabía que ese era el momento para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Rainbow Dash… yo también te amo desde que te conocí… siempre tuve este sentimiento y siempre lo tendré-dije con algunas pequeñas, pausas para no forzar tanto mi garganta.

Rainbow Dash me abrazo también y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Alegrándose mucho por mis palabras y porque yo sentía lo mismo que ella.

Nos separamos un poco del abrazo, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella coloco sus patas en mis hombros y yo levante mis manos y las coloque en su cara y con mis dedos pulgares seque sus lágrimas, que aun tenia, y ella hizo lo mismo pero con sus cascos, y nos fuimos acercando lentamente el uno al otro, cerrando nuestros ojos, para disfrutar más el momento, hasta que juntamos nuestros labios en un muy suave y tierno beso, que empezamos a disfrutar los dos muy apasionadamente, en una constante danza de labios y lengua para sellar nuestro mutuo amor.

Seguimos besándonos, muy apasionadamente, un buen tiempo más y solo cortábamos el beso para tomar un poco de aire pero cuando lo recuperábamos seguíamos, disfrutando de cada momento que pasaba. Pasaron unos pocos momentos y abrí levemente mis ojos y vi que Rainbow tenía sus alas totalmente extendidas, seguramente por la excitación, y pude sentir como algo aparecía en mi espalada. Rainbow abrió levemente sus ojos y vio que tenía mis alas en la espalda, de un color celeste cian, pero aun seguíamos besándonos y aunque ninguno de los dos lo vio había un resplandor rodeándonos, como si fuese un aura, que era muy cálida y nos alegraba cada vez más.

Las amigas de Rainbow Dash habían llegado al hospital, después de algunos minutos, y pidieron a la enfermera que le dijeran donde estaba la habitación de Enllel. La Enfermera le indico que estaba subiendo las escaleras, en el piso de arriba, a la izquierda en la primera puerta. El grupo de migas subió y Twilinght abrió la puerta, con su magia, y todas entraron casi silenciosamente y se impresionaron un poco con la escena que estaba ocurriendo al frente de sus ojos. Rainbow Dash y Enllel se estaban besando y les impresionaba un poco más a AppleJack y Pinkie pie, a Twilight y Rarity no tanto porque sabían que tarde o temprano sucedería y Fluttershy solo podía observar avergonzada, ya que ella era muy tímida y no conocía mucho sobre esto.

-Rainbow Dash, Enllel-dijo Twilight para llamarles la atención

Rainbow Dash y Enllel no se preocuparon mucho y se detuvieron lentamente, después de tan apasionado beso.

-hola chicas, que están haciendo aquí?-dijo Rainbow secándose un poco de saliva que tenía en los labios

-bueno, vinimos a ver como estabas tú y Enllel-dijo Twilight-pero parece que ya está bastante bien-dijo pícaramente

-sí, ya me encuentro mocho mejor. Gracias-le respondí a Twilight

-ooohh cariño, que hermosas alas. Se parecen a las de Rainbow Dash-dijo ratita sorprendida igual que sus amigas al notar mis alas

Mis alas que estaban totalmente extendidas cuando de pronto empezaron a desvanecerse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

-es normal que desparezcan?-pregunto AppleJack un tanto curiosa

-bueno… después de la primera vez, creo que sucedió lo mismo-le respondí

-primera vez?-preguntaron simultáneamente las 5 amigas

-no se lo contaste Rainbow?-le pregunte a ella

-recuerda que me quede inconsciente, pero deduje algunas cosas que habían sucedido-me respondió-y también me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasó-

-bueno, les contare lo que paso-les respondí y tomando un momento para comenzar

Después de un breve momento les conté todo lo que había sucedido, cuando me separe de ellas en el estadio, cuando me encontré a Rainbow y hablamos un poco, mi reacción cuando sucedió aquel accidente y lo que pensé cuando la vi caer y que no dude en ir tras ella, y algunos sentimientos y sensaciones que tuve cuando la logre alcanzar, lo que paso después y algo de cuando impacte el suelo y la forma en la que protegí a Rainbow y lo que pensé serian mis últimas palabras. Termine de decir lo que había sucedido y las amigas están muy conmovidas he impresionadas por lo que les relate anteriormente y cuando termine siguió Rainbow con la historia, igualmente conmovida. Ella siguió con el resto de historia contando lo que hizo después de lo que paso y solo un poco de cómo se sentía, algunas conversaciones con la princesa luna, lo que hacía cada día hasta lo que paso un momento antes, en el cual nos besamos. A mí me alegraba mucho saber que ella pensaba mucho en mi y que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran muy fuerte, me alegraba saberlo.

Después seguimos hablando un poco más pero todas tenían que irse porque estaba empezando a anochecer y las amigas se fueron al castillo, incluyendo a Rainbow porque no la dejaron quedarse una noche más. Vi como las amigas se empezaban a ir saliendo 1 por 1, se iban por la puerta, dejando al final a Rainbow Dash un momento a solas con migo antes de irse.

-volveré mañana Enllel-dijo Rainbow acercándose a mi

-te estaré esperando ansioso-le dije mientras ella se colocaba a mi lado, entonces compartimos un cálido beso y abrazo de despedida. Después Rainbow se paro y se fue pero antes de irse me dirigió una sonrisa que para mí era uno de los mejores regalos.

Esta anocheciendo y la enfermera vino a verme de nuevo. Esta vez me retiro los yesos de mis brazos, uno de mi pierna y otros vendajes más, para que estuviera más cómodo en mi recuperación. Cuando se fue y me quede solo tenía muchas ganas de levantarme y estirarme un poco. Me levante con un poco de dificultad y apoyándome en la silla para no caerme, ya que estar acostado por mucho tiempo afecta el equilibrio, me pare balanceándome un poco pero sin caerme pude ir hasta el pasillo, afuera de mi habitación, y me quede hay un rato mirando la hermosa noche junto con sus brillantes estrellas, que la verdad me gusta observarlas mucho y recordar algunas cosas que pasaron en el día. Estuve un buen rato allí, apoyado contra la ventana, observando y pensando, deleitándome con la vista del cielo nocturno y la inmensa felicidad que me hizo sentir Rainbow Dash cuando nos besamos, yo no tengo recuerdos de mi pasado y por lo tanto ese fue mi primer beso con la yegua a la que amo tanto y también pienso que fue el primero de ella también.

Me quede pensado un poco, mirando la noche, cuando pude recordar algo. Era unos recuerdos muy antiguos, que no sabía de donde los saque, pero podía reconoces un poco a las personas en ellos, era sola una imagen de un recuerdo casi como una fotografía, en la que podía ver a mis padres y junto a ellos mi mejor amigo. Empecé a pensar mucho sobre esto e hice memoria sobre una promesa que les hice. Les prometí que viviría lo mejor posible y lo más feliz que pudiera. Para mí ahora que sabía que Rainbow Dash también me quería, podría cumplir esa promesa, pero también la amaba con todo mi corazón y lo único que me importaba era protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Volví a mi habitación después de un buen rato de observar la noche y reflexionar sobre algunas cosas, aun muy feliz por lo que sucedió antes. Me acosté en la cama y me tape acomodando mi cabeza en la almohada saboreando mis labios, porque un tenían el sabor de los labios de Rainbow Dash que era delicioso e inconfundible. Me empecé a dormir muy tranquilamente, esperando con muchas ansias el día siguiente para poderlo disfrutar junto a Rainbow.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Las 6 amigas empezaban a despertar, cada una en una habitación propia en el castillo. Cada una se levanto y se arreglo a su gusto tomando una ducha y después saliendo al pasillo para reunirse y hablar un poco. Era casi medio día y Rainbow Dash quería ir rápidamente al hospital, para poder estar con Enllel, habla un poco con sus amigas y acordaron que se encontrarían allí, las demás se quedaron en el castillo y Rainbow partió al hospital.

Estaba despertando tranquilamente en mi habitación y me puse a mirar a todos lados. Me parece ya que estaba solo y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y fui a ver por la ventana, observe un poco el sol, y por la posición en la que estaba me parresia que era medio día y que Rainbow pronto llegaría al hospital. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y volví dentro de mi habitación, cuando entre paso un breve momento en el que me acosté me relaje cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar un poco. Oigo un ruido en la puerta que me desconcentra y me hace mirar en la dirección del ruido, cuando veo que estaban entrando Rainbow Dash y la enfermera.

-buenas noticias Enllel, te van dar de alta-dijo Rainbow acercándose a mi entusiasmada

Yo me alegre mucho y le di un abrazo cuando se me acerco y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-que te perece si lo celebramos?-le dije alegre

-bien-dijo un poco apenada por el repentino beso

De pronto entro un doctor, que era unicornio, y junto con la enfermera se me acercaron.

-bueno que ya te has entera verdad Enllel?-dijo el doctor

-sí, y son muy buenas noticias-le respondí alegre

-bueno, voy a revisar que estés totalmente sano-dijo el doctor acercándose un poco mas y haciendo brillar su cuerno para examinarme, como lo hacía luna.

Paso un breve tiempo hasta que el médico me termino de examinar.

-bien Enllel, te tengo buenas y malas noticias. Cual quieres escuchar?-me pregunto el doctor con una expresión seria

-bueno… dígame las malas-le dije esperando lo peor

-el hueso de tu pierna derecha aun no ha sanado y tendrás que quedarte un poco más de tiempo con el yeso-me dijo

-pensé que sería algo mas grave-dije aliviado-y cuáles son las buenas?-

-como ya sabes, te daremos de alta. Pero tendrás que usar muletas mientras tengas el yeso-

-está bien-dije feliz de que no fuese algo peor y ya pudiera irme a casa junto con Rainbow

-bueno enfermera me tengo que ir, le encargo que le retire los vendajes que le quedan-dijo el doctor antes de irse

La enfermera y Rainbow Dash me ayudaron a sacarme algunos vendajes y después salieron de la habitación para que me pudiera vestir. Rainbow me había traído ropa nueva, hecha por Rarity ya que la que llevaba ese día se destrozo. Me coloque la mi nueva ropa que lucía muy bien y era de la medida perfecta. Me termine de vestir pero estaba desclaso, entonces me hablaron atreves de la puerta.

-Enllel, ya terminaste?-me pregunto Rainbow

-sí, ya puedes pasar-le respondí mientras me acomodándome un poco mas mi nueva ropa

Rainbow entro pero sin la enfermera, ya que se tuvo que ir a ver a otro paciente. Y le gusto lo que vio.

-te ves genial Enllel-dijo Rainbow

-gracias, pero estoy descalzo-dije mirándome los pies

-cierno… eso era lo que se me olvidaba jeje-dijo Rainbow entregándome un par de zapatillas- y también dijo la enfermera que te diera esto-dijo mientras me daba un par de muletas

Me coloque las zapatillas y me pare usando las muletas como apoyo.

-bien ya podemos irnos-le dije a Rainbow alegre

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en ella, y los salimos del hospital bajando las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta principal. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llego Rainbow y salidos, una media hora, y ya que ninguno de los desayuno fuimos al mismo restaurante, al que fue Rainbow unos días atrás.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera y ordenamos un desayuno liviano y como ya era hora del almorzar, también pedimos un almuerzo normal. Estuvimos comiendo hablando compartiendo algunas rizas y lo más importante nuestro amor, cada segundo que pasaba con ella era muy valioso para mí y trataba de disfrutarlo lo más que se pudiera.

Cuanto terminamos de almorzar pagamos la cuenta y nos estábamos por ir, tome mis muletas, y empezamos a caminar, cuando nos topamos con las demás amigas , que se dirigían al hospital para verme pero les sorprendió un poco que me dieran de alta tan rápido.

**A la tarde**

Paso un buen tiempo y nos fuimos al castillo, porque las princesas querían hablar con nosotros. Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos a un comedor, escoltados por los guardias reales, donde se encontraba la princesa celestia y luna tomando un poco de té.

-hola princesas-dijimos todos haciendo una reverencia real

Nos sentamos alrededor de ellas, para tomar el té con ellas haciéndoles compañía. Disfrutamos de algunas historia de ellas, algunas charlas muchas risas, un momento muy alegre. Hasta que casi era de noche, salimos al jardín del castillo para poder ver a Luna, y vimos como Luna tenía que levantar su astro con su magia. Fue un gran espectáculo ver como traía la noche la luna y las estrellas, cuando veíamos esto Rainbow Dash y yo nos acercábamos el uno al otra para compartir un fuerte abrazo. Las demás amigas y a las princesas les parecía un poco gracioso pero tierno, porque nunca pensaron que Rainbow Dash se pondría así con alguien tan romántico pero a ella no le importaba mucho, porque las podía escuchar, ella solo quería pasar buenos momentos junto a mí.

Las demás notaron esto y se retiraron a dentro del castillo, para darnos un momento a solas. Miramos la luna por un pequeño tiempo, aun abrazados y con mi cabeza sobre la zulla, me aparte solo un poco y la mire, me pareció la mejor vista de toda mi vida verla a ella tan hermosa a la luz de la luna resaltando toda su belleza, yo me deleite y me alegre mucho con tanta expresión de belleza que ella tenía.

-te vez hermosa a la luz de la luna-le dije alagándola

Ella mi miro un poco sonrojada y le gusto lo que vio, verme a mí a la luz de la luna que a sus ojos me hacía mucho más atractivo.

Nos miramos directo a los ojos del otro, quedando hipnotizados por la belleza que emanaba del otro. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente al otro, aun mirándonos a los ojos, nos seguíamos acercando y los cerramos hasta que sentimos los labios del otro y empezamos un cálido y gentil beso que disfrutamos mientras nuestro labio y lengua danzaban, sintiendo el delicioso sabor del otro, la excitación y la felicidad que nos daba hacer esto estar unido de esta manera y por este gran amor que teníamos. Cada segundo que pasaba era lo mejor de la vida para mí y de la nada mis alas salieron y empezaron a aletear y la de Rainbow Dash también, comenzamos a elevarnos en poco en el aire aun besándonos muy apasionadamente.

Seguimos así un buen tiempo disfrutando todo el tiempo y lo terminamos porque empezamos a sentir un poco de frio y volvimos al casillo. Llegamos a nuestras habitaciones y antes de irme a la habitación que era la mía le dije algo a Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow Dash… todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, en los buenos y en los malos, yo de verdad te amo y me alegra mucho que estés a mi lado y… esto que siento hacia ti nunca desaparecerá y siempre te protegeré y te amare- dije acercándome a ella y darle un beso en la frente y un abrazo

Rainbow Dash quedo impresionada con mis palabras y también conmovida por todo el amor que yo tenía hacia ella.

-Enllel… yo también te amo con todo mi corazón y… te agradezco todo el apoyo, la felicidad, tu ayuda y por salvarme… de verdad te lo agradezco y quiero que sepas que siempre te amata-dijo separándose un poco y dándome un beso en mis labios. Lo disfrutamos por un rato hasta que nos separamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

**Al día siguiente**

Estaba despertando muy feliz después de recordad lo que sucedió en la anterior noche, esa felicidad inmensa que podía darme Rainbow cuando estábamos juntos no lo cambiaría por nada. Después de tomar una ducha y arreglarme. Salí de la habitación pero esta vez volando, después de lo de anoche tenía más control sobre mis alas, pero aun así tenía que llevar las muletas para cuando caminara porque no podía estar volando todo el tiempo. Llegue al comedor donde ya estaban todo desayunando.

-hola Enllel-dijeron todas al unisonó

Yo seguí volando un poco me acerque a Rainbow y me cante a su lado para desayunar, de pronto todas no miraban un tanto curiosas y con una expresión en la cara de travesura.

-y dígannos, sucedió algo interesante anoche?-pregunto Twilinght mirándonos picaronamente

-sí, algo muy interesante-le respondió, cosa que hizo que todas se pusieran aun más curiosas

-cuéntennos, bueno si no les importa-dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

-bien se lo diremos-dije mientras miraba a Rainbow como tomaba un poco de te- pero se los dirá Rainbow- a lo que ella se sorprendió un poco por lo que dije y devolvió un poco del té que estaba tomando

-yo?-me miro impresionada, A lo que les respondí asintiendo mi cabeza.

- bueno… yo… he… mmm-ella no sabía que decir y estaba muy nerviosa

-tranquila, se los diré yo-le dije para que se aliviara

Ella solo se en congio de hombro un poco sonrojada por no saber qué decir.

-lo de anoche fue lo mejor, estuvimos abrazados casi toda lo noche mirando la luna y como la luz de esta resaltaba la belleza de Rainbow-les comente mirándola a ella que me empezó a mirar un poco sonrojada

-vamos cariño, cuéntanos más-dijo Rarity intentando de que contara mas detalles

-no sé si es mi imaginación o alguien nos estaba espiando anoche-dije asciendo que ellas reaccionas con una expresión que las delataba

-entonces es verdad?-les pregunte

-no se las demás, pero yo si los estaba escuchando. Después de escuchar un poco de lo que dijeron al principio no pude evitar seguir escuchando lo que decían-dijo AppleJack confesando

Las demás asintieron con la cabeza, en señal de que lo que dije era verdad

-no hay problema, pero todo lo que escucharon es verdad-dije con seguridad en mi voz

Todas se aliviaron con mis palabras y seguimos hablando un poco más sobre esto, hasta que terminamos de desayunar y empezamos a empacar lo que habías traído, ya que era hora de volver a PonyVille.

Después de rato terminamos de empacar nuestras pertenencias y nos dirigimos a fuera del castillo he irnos a la estación del tren, pero no sin antes despedirnos de la princesas.

Salimos del castillo y nos fuimos a la estación de tren, compramos los boletos y esperamos unos pocos minutos hasta que llego el tren y lo abordamos para empezar el viaje de regreso a casa.

**En PonyVille**

Después de algunas horas de viaje por fin llegamos a la estación de tren en PonyVille, después de estar hablando un buen rato para pasar el tiempo y algunos juegos. El tren se detuvo en la estación y empezamos a levantar nuestro equipaje que era poco, excepto el de Rarity, cada uno después de eso fue a su casa para descansar un poco. Yo y Rainbow tomamos bueno rápidamente nos dirigimos a mi casa, la de ella quedaba en la misma dirección que la mía, seguíamos volando y llegamos a rápidamente a mi casa, yo llevaba una pequeña mochila y las muletas, cuando llegamos a mi casa descendimos y hablamos un poco en la puerta de mi casa.

-bueno ya llegamos, Rainbow me gustaría hacerte 1 pregunta?-le pregunte apenado por lo que iba a preguntar

-sí, cual?-me pregunto ella notando mi timidez

-bueno… me preguntaba… si te gustaría… ir a un día de campo… nosotros dos solos-dije un poco apenado

-nada me gustaría más-dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa y también un poco sonrojada

-bien nos veremos mañana-le respondí entrando a mi caso

-nos veremos mañana-dijo ella mientras salía volando a toda velocidad

Yo me alegre y entre a la casa. Ahí adentro estaban Spike y las cutie mark crusaders, estaban ordenando y limpiando un poco mi casa.

-hola Enllel, Twilinght nos pido que limpiáramos tu casa-dijo Skipe acercándose a mi

-se los agradezco y la verdad que esto está mucho mejor que cuando me fui-dije alagando el esfuerzo que hicieron

Dimos un pequeño paseo por mi casa, mostrándome lo que habían limpiado y cambiado, se habían esforzado mucho e hicieron un excelente trabajo. Cuando terminamos volvimos a la puerta.

-se los agradezco de verdad lo que hicieron y me gustaría ofrecerles algo, después de mi ausencia tendré que comprar algunos víveres-

-está bien, otro día nos podrías invitar a comer algo jeje-dijo Spike riéndose

Todos se empezaron air y yo volví adentro pero antes de cerrar la puerta la detuvo Scootaloo.

-Enllel quiero hablar una cosa contigo-dijo Scootaloo atravesé de la puerta

Yo abrí inmediatamente la puerta para hablar con ella, sobre lo que quisiera

-sobre qué Scootaloo?-le pregunte

-dime si los rumores son ciertos-me pregunto seria

-cuales rumores?- le pregunte dudoso

-sobre si es verdad que tu y Rainbow Dash son novios-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-bueno… no sé si novios, pero… con lo que pasamos te diría que sí, somos novios-le confirme sus dudas

-bien, solo espero que cuides a mi hermana-dijo ella

-te lo prometo y… no sabía que Rainbow Dash tuviera una hermana menor?-le pregunte

-sí, ella es mi hermana mayor-me respondió con una sonrisa

**Bueno me hubiera gustado agregar más en este capítulo pero bueno les dejo con algo de intriga para el siguiente jeje. Como siempre se agradecen los review y les agradezco por leer mi fic. Por cierto me creer una pagina en facebook por si quiere pasarse y darle like para hablar con migo o publicar algunas imágenes que tengo en mente :D hasta el siguiente capítulo que no se si lo voy a subir el sábado que viene porque vuelven las clases y empiezo con algunos exámenes **

**Link:** SangreDeRainbow?ref=hl **si el link no funciona búsquenme en facebook como Sangre De Rainbow les agradecería que le dieran like :) **


	12. Chapter 12: Hermandad

**Bueno seguimos con la historia, después de todo nos dieron unos días más libre por un frio invernal que llego de la nada y bueno los aproveché y me puse a escribir les agradezco por leer y sin mas comencemos. **

**Capitulo 12: Hermanas**

Después de lo que me dijo Scootaloo quede un poco impresionado sin saber que decir. Me quede mirándola un poco tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y de entender que Scootaloo era la hermana menor de Rainbow Dash, porque la verdad eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-que te sucede, porque me miras de esa forma-me dijo Scootaloo para llamarme la atención

-eh… perdón, estaba pensando un poco en lo que dijiste- le respondió aun pensando en esa frase que me dijo ella

Seguí vagando un poco más en mis pensamientos, cuando me de la nada todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar, el amor que se tenían, la forma en la que Scootaloo miraba a Rainbow, esa confianza mutua que se tenían ambas, su pasión por la velocidad y también la misma personalidad. Eran muy idénticas en distintos aspectos, aunque físicamente eran distintas, Rainbow Dash tenía su crin y cola con los colores del arcoíris y su pelaje era color cian a diferencia de Scootaloo que su melena y cola eran de un color violeta suave y su pelaje era de color naranja, supuse que algo sucedió hace tiempo y desde entonces ellas eran hermanas.

-podrías contarme tu historia Scootaloo?-le pregunte para saber de su vida

-está bien, pero será en otro momento. Ahora iré a ver a mi hermana-me respondió ella

-bien, nos veremos otro día-le respondí con una sonrisa

Ella se coloco en posición para tomar vuelvo rápidamente, abrió sus alas y de un fuerte aleteo despego a toda velocidad del suelo hacia un mansión que estaba en el cielo, que esa era la casa de Rainbow Dash.

Me quede mirando cómo Scootaloo iba a la casa de Rainbow Dash, dejando detrás de sí dejando una estela color violeta parecida a la Rainbow, pensé que ella hablarían un tiempo después de no haberse visto por tanto tiempo, contarse lo que habían hecho y seguramente Scootaloo le preguntaría sobre mi y sobre algunas cosas que pasaron mientras estaba en Canterlot.

-bueno, después de lo preguntare a Rainbow. Ahora a lo mío que tengo algo de trabajo pendiente-pensé para mí y entre de mi casa.

Mi casa era un poco pequeña pero tenía suficiente espacio para poder volar. Intente un buen rato tratar de desplegar mis las y tras muchos intentos fallidos ya no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo.

-aaahh… qué difícil es esto. Que será lo que activa mis alas- me pregunte a mi mismo en voz alta

Como no sabía qué hacer me senté en mi cama, que estaba en mi habitación al lado del comedor, y me recosté un rato y cerré mis ojos para pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado, con las dos manos en la nuca. Sin darme cuenta me dormí, para tomar una pequeña siesta después del largo viaje desde Canterlot.

Me encontraba soñando repasando todos mis recuerdos desde que me encontré a Rainbow Dash, en ese día lluvioso, los que paso en el hospital la primera vez, la ves que dormimos los dos bajo las estrellas cuando le obsequie el collar, cuando se tuvo que ir a entrenar para ser un wonderbolt y los sentimientos que tuve en ese momento, cuando llego después de ese año que pareció eterno sin ella, su primer espectáculo y lo que paso con ese accidente, nuestro primer beso cuando desperté y la mejor noche que tuve hasta ahora cuando nos besamos por segunda vez en el castillo. Todos estos momentos los estaba reviviendo con mucha alegría y de saber que desde que llegue a este mundo me he esforzado por demostrar que mis sentimientos por Rainbow son muy fuertes y que la protegería de lo que pudiese venir en el futuro.

Me desperté repentinamente abriendo mis ojos, con lagunas lagrimas en ellos, me lleve mis manos a la cara y me seque mis lágrimas. Cuando lo hice deje caer mis brazos, totalmente extendidos a la cama, y con ellos podía sentir algo suave y cálido, cosa que llamo mi atención. Voltee mi cabeza para mirar que era esta sensación en mis brazos, era mis alas que habían salido de la nada, entonces me di cuenta de una cosa, mis alas están comunicadas de alguna manera con mis sentimientos y cuando pienso en lo que siento por Rainbow mis alas se desplegar, pero el problema era controlarlas, ya que no tenia conocimientos de cómo volar. Me parecía muy gracioso que antes pudiera tener cierto control sobre mis alas y ahora no, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, decirle a Rainbow Dash que me enseñara, pero era algo vergonzoso de preguntar entonces se me ocurrió otra manera, ir a la biblioteca de Twilight y buscar algún libro sobre como volar.

-bien, eso parece una buena idea y… tendría que dejar de hablar con migo mismo jaja- dije en voz alta riéndome

Me levante y me senté al borde de la cama, estime mi brazo y tome un reloj, que estaba encima de una pequeña mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Lo mire un poco y deduje que mi siesta había durado 1 hora, más o menos, me pare y me dirigí al comedor, abrí mi refrigerador, que era pequeño, y vi que no tenía nada dentro.

"-bueno… tendré que salir a comprar algunos víveres-" pensé mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto de nuevo y en la mesita de noche dentro del único cajón que tenia había un bolsa con algunos BITS que tenia guardados. Los tome y salir por la puerta, pero antes mire nuevamente mi reloj y eran las 4 de la tarde, y aun me quedaba tiempo para comprar lagunas cosas, antes de que anocheciera.

Salí de mi casa, dejando la puerta cerrada con llave, y empecé a caminar cuando de la nada me di cuenta de que no traje mis muletas, pero al pisar no sentía dolor y decidí no darle importancia y seguí caminando, aun con el yeso en mi pierna notándose un poco.

Seguí caminado hasta llegar a una parte de la cuidad donde vencían los víveres, en lo que parecían tiendas hechas con lonas, y me dirigí a cada una sin un orden especifico comprando lo que necesitara, algo de fruta principalmente manzanas, leche, pan, algunas verduras, y varias cosas más. Cuando termine me dirigí a Sugarcube Corner, para comprar algo de postre. Cuando llegue me detuve un momento y note que la casa parecía un postre gigante y pensé "-wow, que imaginación jeje-"me acerque y abrí la puerta y entre me dirigí al mostrador y toque 2 veces una campanita, que allí se encontraba.

-un momento… estoy un poco ocupada-dijo una voz familiar

Cuando escuche esto me di la vuelta y me apoye en el mostrador a esperar que me atendieran. Pasaron muy pocos minutos hasta que me atendieron y escuche como alguien se acercaba detrás mío y me di la vuelta para poder decirle lo que quería.

-Pinki, quiero algunos pastelillos-le dije mientras ella mi miraba de una forma extraña

-oki doki… y dime Enllel, estos pastelillos son para Dashie?-me pregunto mientras metía algunos pastelillos a un bolsa

Las otras chicas me habían dicho que Pinkie era muy molesta a veces y muy insistente y si me preguntaba algo tenía que responderle si no me perseguiría hasta sacarme una respuesta

-sí, son para un día de campo que tendremos Rainbow y yo-le respondí alegre, aun apoyado en el mostrador

-traten de no divertirse mucho, jiji-dijo entregándome la bolsa con los pastelillos dentro y riéndose un poco

-jeje, no lo creo-le respondí riéndome, entendiendo a que se refería ella

Tome la bolsa y Salí despidiéndome de Pinkie con la mano, hasta que estaba afuera y vi como empezaba a atardecer, ya que todo lo que hice duro algunas horas y el tiempo paso muy rápido. Pensé un poco como había llamado Pinkie a Rainbow, Dashie, me gusto como se escuchaba y decidí llamarla así de ahora en adelante, si es que ella quería. Logre sacar mis alas y elevarme con cierta dificultad, dirigiéndome a la biblioteca de Twilight, para buscar el libro sobre vuelo.

Cuando llegue pude aterrizar suavemente. Para mi suerte, y entre adentro de la biblioteca, llamando a Twilinght o a Spike para decirles que me llevaría a mi casa un libro. Cuando entre y los nombre bajo Twilight por las escaleras.

-Twilight, tiene algún libro sobre como bolar?- le pregunte directamente, apartando mi vista

-sí, tengo uno… pero, para que lo necesitas-me pregunto mientras buscaba el libro

-bueno… creo que es un poco obvio, jeje-dije extendiendo mis alas

-mmm, con que para eso pero… porque no se lo dices a Rainbow Dash, ella te podría enseñar mejor que un libro-me dijo cuando encontró el libro y lo hizo levitar hasta mi

-lo sé… pero, me vergüenza… preguntarle algo así. Por eso quiero aprender algo de un libro, al menos por ahora- le respondí tomando el libro

-no tendrías que avergonzarte, después de todo son novios-me respondió ella con una sonrisa picarona

Cuando me vio de esa manera yo me sonroje y me dio algo de pena- parece que las noticias se han extendido muy rápido-le dije algo nervioso

-no creas, esto lo supe desde que Rainbow Dash se recupero y por la forma que la mirabas y ella a ti-me respondió-tengo que volver al trabajo, nos vemos Enllel-

-sí, yo también tengo que irme. Nos vemos-dije saliendo de la biblioteca con el libro en las manos

Cuando estaba afuera extendí mis alas y despegue del suelo para volver a casa, con la misma dificultad de antes para poder volar. Tome altura y pude planear un poco, en lo que era una corriente de viento. Me fui acercando lentamente a mi casa, disfrutando de esta sensación de lo que se sentía poder volar, y fui descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y camine un poco hasta llegar a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y entre dentro, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Deje lo que había comprado sobre la mesa al igual que el libro que le pedí a Twilight, tome lo que compre y lo empecé a guardas, las verdeas y frutas en el refrigerador y lo demás en la alacena, con excepción de una manzana, tome el libro y la manzana y me dirigí a mi cuarto, porque ya era de noche, me acosté lo abrí y comencé a leer las primeras páginas mientras me comía mi manzana. Lo leí por un buen rato, porque la lectura me interesaba, y aprendí muchas cosas formas para despegar, planear con facilidad, saber buscar y tomar las corrientes de aire, como descender lenta y rápidamente, y como recuperar el control del vuelo si es que una corriente de aire te golpeaba de pronto.

Termine de comer mi manzana y me recosté en la cama repasando lo que había aprendido de la lectura y también tenía en mente lo que iba a hacer mañana, ya que mañana iba a ser el día de campo con Dashie, estaba emocionado e impaciente y me relaje un poco y cerré mis ojos para poder dormirme finalmente,

Estaba soñando con el día de campo que tendría yo y Dashie, como comíamos algo, charlábamos, compartimos algunas rizas y también algunos besos, que incluso soñando los podía sentir tan reales. Después de eso los dos nos paramos y tomamos vuelo rápidamente y nos pusimos al principio a jugar un poco en el aire y vi como Dashie me daba algunos consejos sobre cómo volar mejor, como que acepte y funcionaron muy bien. Después de volar los dos tranquilamente ella quiso que jugáramos una carrera, y no me pude negar, volábamos a gran velocidad y justo cuando estábamos por llegar a la meta algo me interrumpió, era un sonido que hizo que me despertara rápidamente.

Me despertar y me levante rápidamente, dirigiéndome a la entrada para ver quién era el que golpeaba la puerta. Camine muy poco y llegue a la entrada notando que era de día, pero no sabía qué hora era, abrí la puerta y me encontré a alguien inesperado.

-Scootaloo?... Qué hora es?-le pregunte con algo de sueño

-ya es medio día Enllel, mi hermana me dijo que viniera a buscarte-me respondió ella

-medio día!?... wow, sí que tengo el sueño pesado-le respondí-bueno dame unos minutos para arreglarme, si quieres puedes pasar-le dije haciéndole un gesto con mi mano para que pasara

-bien, pero trata de apurarte Rainbow nos estas esperando-dijo mientras entraba la casa y se sentó en un sillón que tenía en el living

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación para arreglarme para el día de campo, tome una ducha rápida, me peine y me vestí todo muy rápido. Volví a la cocina y arregle todo en una pequeña canasta que había en la cocina, que no la había notado hasta ahora. Me fui a al living para decirle a Scootaloo que estaba listo.

-bien, ya estoy listo ahora podemos irnos-le dije para llamar su atención

Ella quedo impresionada por como lucia yo y también notando mis alas "-ahora entiendo porque a mi hermana le gusta tanto Enllel-"pensó ella para sus adentros

-bien, vamos nos entonces-dijo mientras se paraba del sillón y nos dirigíamos a la entrada.

-Enllel, desde cuando tiene alas?-me pregunto curiosa

Yo no me había dado cuenta de que las tenia y las mine "-seguramente aparecieron por soñar con Dashie-"pensé para mis adentros

-bueno Scootaloo… eh… Rainbow te conto lo que sucedió en el estadio de Cloudsdale?-le pregunte ya saliendo de la casa

-solo me dijo que después de una maniobra, que estaba haciendo, se desmallo y cuando despertó, la estaba abrazando con algunas heridas-me respondió ella, ya tomando vuelo

Yo la iba siguiendo de cerca, mientras ascendíamos y nos dirigíamos a la casa de Dashie en las nubes arriba de PonyVille

-cuando lleguemos si lo deseas, puedes preguntarle lo que paso-le dije mientras notaba adelante nuestro la casa de Dashie

-bien. Ya estamos cerca-me respondió

Volamos cerca de la casa y le dimos una vuelta, alrededor, no se para que lo hicimos pero yo seguía a Scootaloo. Cuando terminamos la vuelta aterrizamos los dos sobre la entrada principal y para sorpresa de los dos, yo podía caminar sobre las nubes, algo que solo los pegasos pueden hacer. Quedamos impresionados pero no nos detuvimos por eso y Scootaloo se apresuro a abrir la puerta y entramos dentro.

-hermana, estas lista!?-grito Scootaloo para hacerle saber a Rainbow que ya habíamos llegado

-bien, enseguida bajo-dijo ella desde el segundo piso de la casa, porque su casa parecía una enorme mansión

Scootaloo cuando escucho esto salto del suelo en una rápida maniobra, que apenas pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo, y se coloco en mi espalada, topándome mis ojos con sus patas. Yo levante mis manos para quitarme sus patas de los ojos, pero ella noto esto y me detuvo.

-alta Enllel, es una sorpresa-me respondió ella y me detuve volviendo a dejar caer mis brazos

-una sorpresa?-le pregunte muy curioso

-sí, ya lo veras-me respondió

Ahora con los ojos tapados pude escuchar los pasos de Rainbow bajando por las escaleras y colocándose al frente mío.

-Scootaloo, ya puedes dejar que mire-dijo Rainbow ya al frente mío

Scootaloo fue retirando lentamente sus patas de mis ojos, dejándome ver poco a poco a Dashie, de abajo hacia riba. Cuando la estaba mirando empecé a notar algo diferente, pero no sabía que era hasta que pude ver por completo a Dashie.

-y? que tal me veo?-me pregunto Dashie

Yo me había quedado sin palabras al verla, una muestra de belleza que no podía comparar con nada. La belleza que tenia ella en ese momento hizo que me quedara sin ninguna palabra y muy impresionado también, porque ella no es de hacer esto.

-y-yo… n-no se… que decir-intente decirle algo, pero aun no podía decir nada

Ella noto que yo no podía decir nada, y se dio cuenta de que en verdad me impresiono

-sabia que te gustaría-me dijo con una sonrisa

-s-si, te vez muy hermosa con ese nuevo peinado-le respondí tratando de decir algo

-gracias-me dijo con la misma sonrisa que antes pero esta vez un poco sonrojada

Ella no era el tipo de pony que le gustaba arreglarse pero, creo que lo hizo por mi y la verdad es muy linda y atractiva de esa manera.

-bien, nos vamos?-me pregunto

-si-le respondí aun mirándola

-volveré más tarde Scootaloo-le dijo a su hermana

-que la pasen bien-dijo ella "-no saben lo que haré hoy-"pensó

Nosotros salimos de la casa y despegamos en dirección al lago que estas cerca del bosque Everfree. Mientras volábamos empezamos a hablar sobre lo que habías hecho el día anterior, pero no había nada que destacara. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al lago y aterrizamos juntos en la sombra del árbol que había hay.

Coloque el sesta de campo que traje en el suelo, y saque un mantel grande y lo coloque en el suelo, en un cuadrado casi perfecto, Dashie se sentó cuando lo termine de colocar y se recostó contra el árbol que tenia detrás. Saque algunas cosas para comer y las coloque en el mantel. Yo aun seguía mirando de vez en cuando a Dashie ya que lo que se hizo era muy agradable a la vista y a mí me encantaba.

Termine de colocar todo lo que traje en la canasta de campo y me senté al lado de Dashie para que comenzáramos a almorzar, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, y comiendo algunos deliciosos bocadillos que compre y que hizo Dashie. Que no había notado hasta ahora, seguramente los metió al cesto cuando aún estaba un poco atontado por ver a Dashie tan hermosa.

-wow, esto esta delicioso Dashie-dije mientras me comía unos de los bocadillos que trajo ella

"-parece que no le molesta que la llama Dashie, eso me alegra-"pensé mientras comia

-jeje. Espero que los disfrutes, los hice especialmente para ti con ayuda de Scootaloo-me dijo mirándome y comiendo uno de los pastelillos que traje

-mmm, estos pastelillos están deliciosos-dijo cuando termino de dar la primer mordida

-sí, sabía que te gustarían- le respondió con una sonrisa mirándola, aun prendido de su belleza

Seguimos un poco mas hablando y comiendo. Cuando terminamos de almorzar guardamos lo que sobre en la cesta y nos recostamos los dos en el árbol, y ella apoyo su cabeza contra mi brazo, como la ves que nos encontramos por primera vez. Ella levanto un poco su cabeza y me miro a los ojos, cosa que yo hice lo mismo, mirarla a los ojos y quedar inmotivado por su belleza. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente el uno al otro, preparando nuestros labios y cerrando nuestros ojos, hasta que estábamos a punto de darnos un tierno beso, ya que para nosotros cada beso era especial y se sentía como el primero, y de la nada sentimos un gran ruido delante nuestro que nos hizo reaccionar y mirar en dirección del sonido. Miramos un poco y el polvo que se levanto, por el impacto, se empezó a disipar y pudimos ver quién era, para nuestra sorpresa era Scootaloo y Dashie y yo nos paramos rápidamente para ver si ella estaba bien.

-hermanita estas bien?-pregunto Rainbow

-estas bien Scootaloo?-le pregunte yo

Ella se levanto un poco, abriendo sus ojos que daban vueltas por lo choque, y estaba muy confundida hasta que recobro el sentido, mirándonos a nosotros dos.

-perdón, interrumpí algo importante?-pregunto Scootaloo ya parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo

-que estaba haciendo que te caíste?-le pregunto Rainbow mirando el cielo y notando una nube arriba del árbol

-segura de que no te lastimaste?-le pregunte mirándola bien por si acaso

-sí, estoy bien-me respondió

Rainbow le devolvió la mirada pero es vez un poco molesta

-nos estaba espiando!?-pregunto enojada Rainbow

-bueno… yo-le respondió tocando sus cascos en señal de culpa

-es verdad no?-le pregunto

-si- le respondió secamente y con una cara de arrepentimiento

Rainbow noto que ella estaba arrepentida por lo que hizo y también que tenía algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. Ella se le acerco y se coloco a tu lado, desplego una de sus alas y la cubrió con ella, acercándola a su cuerpo y bajando su cabeza para tocar la de ella.

-tranquila no llores-le dijo calmadamente y con voz re confortadora

Scootaloo levanto su cabeza, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, y la miro directo a sus ojos. Ella al mirarla podía encontrar felicidad y perdón, y con una de sus patas se seco las lagrimas apartando un poco su cabeza. Y entonces a Scootaloo se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro y abraza fuertemente a Dashie.

-no te preocupes, todo está bien-le dijo Dashie abrasándola

-perdón, por estarlos espiando-se disculpo Scootaloo

Yo solo podía mirar, muy conmovido con la escena, como ellas se llevaban como hermanas, la felicidad y el verdadero cariño que se tenían, simplemente me hacia sonreír y pensar de que ellas eran verdaderas hermanas. Volvimos los tres a la sombra del árbol y sentamos nuevamente, para disfrutar el resto de la tarde, los tres juntos.

Nos recostamos en el árbol y le dimos algo de lo que sobre a Scootaloo de la comida, porque seguramente no había almorzado nada.

-Dashie, podrías decirme… como es que…-le pregunte, pensando un poco si preguntarle o no

-como es que nos hicimos hermanas?-completo ella mi pregunta

-sí, si es que no te molesta-le dije tratando de que no hiciera algo que no le gustara

-no hay problema-me respondió con una sonrisa- quieres ayudarme hermanita?-le dijo a Scootaloo para llamarle la atención

Scootaloo termino de comer y se acerco a Dashie asintiendo con su cabeza.

-bien por donde empiezo… a ver-dijo ella recordando la historia y pensando por donde iniciar

-Todo comenzó hace unos 4 años atrás, 1 año antes de que tú llegaras Enllel. Scootaloo solo era una potrilla de 6 años y yo tenía 16. Sabía que ella me tenía un gran aprecio, pero ninguna de las dos nos decíamos nada. Hasta que un día ella en la escuela se hizo amiga de Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, por algo que tenían en común y eso era tratar de obtener su cutie mark, ella se asieron muy buenas amigas y desde entonces pudimos estar cada vez más cerca y yo me di cuenta de que ella era mi más grande fan y que de verdad me quería. Después de algunos días con Rarity y AppleJack decidimos hacer una excursión a las cascadas arco iris y llevaríamos a las niñas con nosotras y entonces se me ocurrió la idea de llevar a Scootaloo con nosotras y ella tenía en mente lo mismo cuando Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se lo dijeron. Tomamos barias cosas para campar, ya que el viaje hasta las cascadas duraba 3 días, y cuando teníamos todo lo necesario partimos con excepción mía, que yo las estaría esperando en el primer lugar para acampar y pasar la noche. Ellas llegaron al atardecer y yo llegue al mismo tiempo que ellas. Preparamos el lugar, yo con una patada saque algunos troncos para usarlos como asientos y AppleJack preparo la fogata y Rarity… bueno lo de costumbre quejarse por algunas cosas. Llego la noche y se me ocurrió, ya que estábamos acampando, contar historia de terror. Esa noche les conté una muy aterradora sobre el corcel sin cabeza y cuando termine Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom están a más no poder del miedo por la historia, pero Scootaloo parecía tan calmada y tranquila como si la historia no le hubiera afectado y después de eso nos fuimos todas a dormir a las tiendas de acampar que habíamos traído, me toco dormir con Scootaloo y dormir muy bien esa noche-termino Rainbow y siguió Scootaloo contando la historia- yo estaba muy emocionada por poder estar junto a Rainbow Dash y que me aceptara como su hermana demostrándole que yo era valiente como ella y también muy audaz, pero esa noche cuando conto las historias de terror quede muy asustada por dentro pero no lo demostraba para que Rainbow no pensara mal de mí. Cuando nos fuimos a la tienda para dormir, me acosté y me dormir por un breve momento porque las historia que ella conto que me dio pesadillas y fue tan espantoso que me quede despierta toda la noche tratando de no dormirme para no tener pesadillas y despertar a Rainbow. la noche paso y yo estaba muy asustada, no podía dormirme o al menos trataba de no hacerlo, me desvele toda la noche con mucho miedo pensando que el corcel sin cabeza vendría por mi si me dormía y me quede en la tienda asustada hasta que salió el sol al día siguiente y levantamos las tiendas y las guardamos. Nos dirigimos al otro sitio de acampar y yo por no haber dormido nada me quedaba dormida, mientras iba en mi viejo scoot, me dormía y me despertaba de la nada hasta que llegamos después de caminar toda la tarde y llego el anochecer y hicimos lo mismo que antes, prendimos un fogata y Rainbow comenzó a contar otra de sus historia de terror con la excepción de que esta vez se trataba de una yegua que buscaba su herradura oxidad, yo como antes estaba muy asustada pero no lo deja ver, cuando termino nos fuimos a dormir a una cueva que estaba casi al lado de donde acampamos y sabia que no tenía que dormirme pero ya no podía mas con el sueño y me dormir. Soñé con la misma historia que conto Rainbow y cuando estaba atrapada por la pesadilla, apareció de la nada la princesa luna destruyendo mi pesadilla y hablamos un rato sobre cuál era mi mayor temor y algunas cosas más hasta que el sueño desapareció y yo desperté, aun de noche, y empecé a escuchar ruidos que venían de todas direcciones y me asuste y Salí a toda velocidad hacia el bosque en mi scoot y por algunos tropiezos míos choque y caí al rio, cuando estaba por caer por una cascada llego Rainbow en el último momento para salvarme y cuando me puso a salvo hablamos sobre esto y que mi mayor temor era que ella no me quisiera y que sus historia me asustaron mucho y que yo quería que ella fuera mi hermana mayor y ella acepto poniéndome debajo de su ala, haciéndome sentir mejor-paro de contar y siguió nuevamente Dashie- después de algunos meses estuvimos practicado mucho hasta que por fin logramos, después de barios intento, que Scootaloo volara, fue un gran momento para nosotras y ahora después de tanto lo sigue siendo- termino de relatar la historia.

Yo estaba muy feliz de saber que ellas de verdad se querían y su historia era muy conmovedora y también de que yo significaba algo para ellas dos.

**Hasta acá el capítulo de esta semana y si quieres ver a Dashie con su nuevo peinado les recomiendo que entren a esta página :D y como siempre agradezco sus reviews y que lean mi historia. Hasta la próxima y por cierto les recomiendo que pasen a ver el fic de mi mejor amigo. Se llama demonroze y su fic se llama El príncipe olvidado. Les recomiendo que lo vean porque se va a poner interesante **

SangreDeRainbow

. ?fbid=223054514510146&set=a.222768371205427.1073741828.221265324689065&type=1&theater

Fanfiction por alguna razon no me deja poner los links de las imagenes entonces lo unico que pueden hacer para los que tienen facebook es buscarme como sangre de rainbow y ver lo que publico hay XD nos vemos


	13. Chapter 13: Tranquilidad

**Bueno seguimos con el fic. Perdón por no haber subido cap el otro sábado pero no me dio el tiempo, porque tuve varios exámenes y no me daba mucho tiempo para escribir y por cierto no se ahora que tan seguido voy a subir capítulos pero tratare de hacerlo los más seguido que pueda al menos 1 capitulo cada 2 semana. Sin más seguimos **

**Capitulo 13: Tranquilidad**

Después de que me contaran sus historia, yo estaba muy feliz por conocerlas un poco mejor, era gratificante saberlo y también que ella se llevaran bien, porque después de todo piensan prácticamente igual y se comportan de la misma manera. Ellas estaban muy abrazadas después de recordar aquellos tiempos o mejor dicho el primer momento que cambio sus vidas, y en el que encontraron esa hermandad y esa amor que solo se pueden tener la hermanas.

Las dos se recostaron en el árbol, aun abrazadas, para disfrutar de una siesta en este tan perfecta tarde que hacía. Yo tenía algo de calor y ya que ellas se estaban por dormir me quite mis ropa, excepto mi ropa interior, y entre en el pequeño lago caminado pasa a paso, disfrutando del agua que estaba a una perfecta temperatura que refrescaba. Me sumergí lentamente, disfrutando del agua, hasta que esta me tapo y me quede hay un poco, abrí mis ojos debajo del agua y me gusto toda la tranquilidad que había debajo del agua, los rallos del sol pesando y dejando ver una gran escena debajo del agua. Después de unos segundos más emergí del agua, lentamente, acercándome a la orilla lo suficiente para pararme y mire un poco el cielo, recordando siempre lo que he pasado con Dashie y lo que podríamos hacer juntos en un futuro, que personalmente deseaba que fuera pronto.

El agua me llegaba hasta la cintura y yo aun estaba parado mirando el cielo, y sentí una extraña sensación como si alguien me estuviese observando, pero no detuve mis pensamientos por eso y seguí mirando hacia arriba. Yo no lo sabía pero quien me miraba era Dashie que aun estaba abrazada y recostada en el árbol, me miraba con unos de sus ojos semi-abierto y el otro cerrado. Estaba un poco sonrojada por verme de esa manera tan atractiva y semi desnudo dejando ver todo mi físico y casi todo mi cuerpo y músculos. Baje mi vista un poco y voltee mi cabeza para verla a ella dormir junto a su hermana, cuando hice esto ella cerro su ojo y lo que yo podía ver era que ella aun seguía dormida y le dirigí una sonrisa por verla tan linda y calmada que hacía que mi corazón latiera cada vez más rápido, cada vez que la veía. Me volví a dar la vuelta, pero esta vez para disfrutar los rayos del sol, que tocaban gentilmente mi piel y al mismo tiempo que la secaba, cerrando mis ojos y quedándome quieto.

Después de un rato, hay me Salí del agua y me dirigí a donde había dejado mi ropa, estaba muy cerca de donde Dashie estaba, me acerque y tome mi ropa, me la coloque con excepción de mi remera (camiseta) y me acosté en el suelo, cerca de las patas de Dashie y Scootaloo aun sobre la manta del día de campo, y me recosté muy tranquilo. Coloque mi manos en la nuca, para relajarme, y me dormí mirando a Dashie, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro hasta quedarme dormido disfrutando del sol.

Dashie que aun no había dormido, solo me observaba aparentando estar dormida, bajo una de sus patas, con las que abrazaba a Scootaloo, y la coloco en mi cabeza, y lentamente comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con una sonrisa en la cara, muy feliz de verme así, disfrutando del momento tan relajante y pacifico. Después de unos pocos minutos ella también se fue durmiendo lentamente hasta cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

Me desperté unas horas más tarde, abriendo lentamente mis ojos y con mis manos frotándomelos para aclarar mi vista y quitarme el poco de sueño que me quedaba. Mientras hacía esto siento algo en mi cabeza, miro para arriba ligeramente y veo, muy emocionado, la pata de Dashie en mi cabeza y mi primer pensamiento fue "-seguro que acaricio mi cabello mientras dormía-"no sabía porque, pero estaba seguro de que eso paso. Disfrute un del momento un poco mas quedándome en la misma posición y después de un breve momento lleve una de mis manos a mi cabeza, agarre con delicadeza su pata y comencé a acariciarla, muy lentamente, sintiendo una gran felicidad que no podía explicar, pero me alegraba mucho estar de esa forma. Paso un rato y con cuidado, para no despertar a Dashie, saque su pata de mi cabeza y la coloque sobre Scootaloo, yo me di la vuelta y me pare de un rápido movimiento, tome mi remera (camiseta) y me la coloque, me acerque al lago y con mis manos tome algo de agua y me lave la cara. Cuando termine pude escuchar un bostezo, era de Dashie que empezaba a despertarse, mire el sol y casi estaba por ponerse. Habremos dormido algunas horas, pero fue muy relajante y tranquilos esos momentos. Dashie y Scootaloo comenzaron a levantarse bostezando un poco hasta ponerse de pie. Yo comencé a doblar la manta que usamos y la guarde en la canasta. Mire al sol, para saber donde estaba y se me ocurrió algo.

- falta poco para la puesta del sol. ¿Quieren verlo?-le pregunte a las dos

-que dices Scootaloo? ¿Vamos?-le pregunto Dashie

-sí, porque no-le respondió ella con una sonrisa

-bien. Vamos a aquella colina para verlo

Tome la canasta del suelo y desplegué mis alas, ya tenía más control sobre ellas, nos colocamos en posición y salimos volando a la misma velocidad, los tres juntos, y llegamos bastante rápido a la cima de la colina. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos a ver el atardecer, en la cima de la colina, y contemplar a querida Dashie en ello.

-esto de verdad es hermoso-dijo Scootaloo con una sonrisa

-sí, lo es-le respondió Dashie

-pero no más que tu, Dashie-le dije mientras le di un beso en la mejilla

Ella sonrió y se sonrojo, un poco por lo que dije y yo aproveche un poco el momento y la abrase. Ella se puso más nerviosa pero la tranquilice, colocando mi mano en su cabeza y empezando a acariciar su melena.

Disfrutamos del atardecer y nos quedamos un poco mas y vimos como salía la luna del horizonte y comenzaban a aparecer las estrellas. A mí me gustaba mucho observar la noche, pero no sabía porque solo me gustaba. Los levantamos y volví a agarrar la canasta y nos fuimos volando, cuando llegamos a la mitad del recorrido de vuelta a casa, yo y Dashie nos despedimos.

-esta fue una tarde genial-me dijo ella

-si lo fue, y me gusto mucho estar junto a ti-le dije sonriendo

-bueno, nos vemos mañana-dijo ella apenada por lo dije

-espera-la interrumpí antes de que se fuera volando

-¿qué sucede?- me pregunto

Yo me acerque a ella, coloque mis manos en su cara y me acerque aun mas a ella, acercándome a sus labios, y le di un reconfortante beso, que ambos disfrutamos por un buen rato. Cuando termine hay partí hacia mi casa y vi antes de irme que ella estaba un poco impresionada, yo estaba muy feliz ya que este beso fue casi idéntico al segundo que nos dimos en Canterlot, en aquella perfecta noche que sellamos nuestro amor con aquel beso que fue simplemente perfecto.

Volví volando a mi casa, ya estaba cerca y mientras volaba pensaba un poco sobre todo lo que hice hoy, era muy reconfortante pensar todo lo que hice en el día y principalmente poder estar junto a Dashie y conocerla un poco mejor.

Aterrice muy cerca de la entrada de la casa, cuando toque el suelo me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, entre y cerré con llave. Me dirigí al comedor y deje sobre la mesa la canasta, saque de la canasta lo que sobro y lo guarde en el refrigerador y la alacena, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama, muy contento porque un seguía pensando en todo lo que paso este día, cerré mis ojos y con una gran sonrisa en la cara me dormir sobre la suave cama.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Me desperté al otro día, sintiendo algo de comezón en la pierna y me llamo la atención. Me levante y mire detenidamente mi yeso, ya que con el agua y el desgaste que le había hecho ya estaba muy roto y a punto de romperse. Pero mi fije bien y hacía falta algo mas para poder romperlo, pero no me arriesgue y pensé en ir al hospital para que revisaran mi pierna y de paso que me quitaran el yeso. Me levante y me vestí, me dirigí al comedor y abrí mi refrigerador, saque dos manzanas que comencé a comer rápidamente como desayuno. Cuando termine me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa y Salí afuera. Camine un poco y era muy incomodo andar con el yeso de esta forma, desplegué mis alas rápidamente y Salí volando en dirección al hospital, en eso vi que eran como las diez de la mañana, todo los ponys ya estaban despiertos haciendo lo que normalmente hacen, miraba de vez en cuando hacia abajo para ver lo que pasaba pero todo estaba muy tranquilo y seguí sin más hacia el hospital.

Llegue muy rápido, empecé a notar que me hacía cada vez más rápido con cada vez que volaba y también que podía resistir mas aparte de ganar mucho más control sobre mis alas. Ya podía hacer algunas maniobras aéreas, no al nivel de Dashie pero algunas cansillas sí. Llegue a la entrada del hospital, descendí y entre, adentro estaba la misma enfermera que conocí cuando traje a Dashie, después de aquel accidente.

-hola enfermera, cuánto tiempo-le dije saludándola

-oh, hola. Cuanto tiempo-me respondió-por cierto nunca me dijiste tu nombre

-mmm… que raro, bueno me llamo Enllel-le respondí con una sonrisa

-lindo nombre, y por cierto como te fue con Rainbow Dash?-me pregunto curiosa

-bueno… me fue excelente-le respondí un poco nervioso

Aunque yo y Dashie eras novios, siempre nos daba un poco de pena o vergüenza hablar sobro eso con los demás, nos gustaba dejarnos eso para nosotros.

La enfermera noto como reaccione y como me estaba comportando, y se le hizo un poco obvio lo que paso con migo y Dashie.

-entonces tu y Rainbow Dash ya son novios-me dijo ella

- s-si -le respondí

-y dime, ¿ya se dieron su primer beso?-me pregunto picaronamente

Yo me sonroje cuando escuche esto y me puse aun más nervioso y solo le pude responder a la enfermera asintiendo con mi cabeza. La enfermera cuando vio que le dije que si con la cabeza se alegro y me dirigió una amable sonrisa.

-espero que la cuides y que la pacen muy bien-

-claro- le respondí con una sonrisa

-por cierto enfermera hay algún doctor que pueda revisar mi pierna y quitarme este yeso-le dije cambiando de tema

-claro, lo llamare de inmediato-me respondió

Ella se dirigió al mostrador y llamo al doctor por el parlante. Yo me senté cerca del mostrador, en unas sillas de espera, y me quede ahí a esperar a que el doctor apareciera. No tardo mucho en llegar el doctor, llego al mostrador y empezó a hablar con la enfermera y ella le señalo donde lo estaba esperando.

-hola joven. Que es lo que necesitas?-me pregunto el doctor

-bueno, quería que revisara mi pierna y de paso que me quitara el yeso que está bastante desgastado-le dije mostrándole el yeso

-bien, sígueme hasta el consultorio-me dijo

Lo seguí hasta el consultorio que estaba muy cerca del mostrador de la enfermera y entramos. Me senté un una camilla que había dentro y con su cuerno empezó a revisar mi pierna, como lo había hecho Luna cuando estaba en Canterlot.

-bien, tu pierna está sana y te quitare el yeso de la pierna ya que solo te es un estorbo- me dijo el doctor

El doctor salió del consultorio y se fue por algunos minutos, cuando volvió trajo consigo una pequeña sierra para quitarme el yeso. Yo me preocupe un poco pero él me explico el procedimiento, era una sierra especial con cuchillas que vibraba pero no giraba para poder quitarme el yeso sin lastimarme.

Con su magia hizo levitar la sierra y empezó a cortar el yeso, con lentitud y delicadeza comenzó a cortar y después de varios minutos de espera termino.

-bien eso es todo, y por cierto trata de no forzar tu pierna al menos por 1 semana-dijo el doctor acompañándome a la puerta

-bien, gracias doctor-le dije antes de irme

Salí del consultorio y me fui a despedir de la enfermera,

-hasta luego enfermera, suerte en el trabajo-le dije antes de irme

-nos vemos y cuida bien a Rainbow-me dijo

-lo hare. Hasta luego-le dije ya saliendo por la puerta principal del hospital a la calle

Salí del hospital, me coloque en posición y tome vuelo rápidamente y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Llegue muy rápido, después de que quitaran el yeso tenía mucha más movilidad, entre rápidamente y me dirigí al mi baño, me desvestí y tome una ducha rápida porque no tenía agua caliente y tomar una ducha fría era muy molesto. Termine después de unos quince minutos y Salí tiritando de la ducha, me seque muy rápido para calentar mi cuerpo, me vestí, Salí del baño me dirigí a mi habitación y de mi mesita de noche, tome algunos BITS que me habían sobrado de mis compras, y Salí de la casa, dirigiéndome al centro de la ciudad.

Cuando llegue, aterrice en la plaza de la ciudad y empecé a buscar trabajo en algunas de las tiendas que había allí, el dinero no era tan necesario pero me vendría tener algo guardado por si era necesario para algo en el futuro. Estuve caminando un largo rato por las calles entrando, preguntando y saliendo de las tiendas por si alguna necesitaba algún ayudante, no tenía una experiencia muy definida sobre algún trabajo en especial pero aprendía rápido y trataba de hacer lo mejor que pudiera, pero después de visitar todas las tiendas del centro de la ciudad no encontré ninguna tienda que necesita ayuda y me resigne a volver a casa, desplegué mis alas y una vez más Salí volando de vuelta por donde vine. Cuando estaba volando de vuelta a casa, miraba de vez en cuando hacia abajo, no sé porque lo hacía pero no podía evitarlo, volaba muy calmadamente y muy lento, disfrutando de una frisa que venía de adelante que yo con solo extender mis alas podía mantenerme planeando son caer al suelo. De la nada algo llamo mi atención, cuando miraba hacia abajo, era un local que me parecía muy conocido, descendí y me coloque en la puerta, pude observar que en esta había un pequeño aviso que decía "-se volva ayudante-"yo pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para encontrar trabajo y entre sin más. Cuando estaba dentro mi mente recordó donde era que estaba y era Sugarcube Corner, me dirigí al mostrador y de la nada salió Pinkie Pie de un salto, sorprendiéndome un poco.

-Pinkie, tú eras las que busca un ayudante?- le pregunte

-sí, el señor y la señora cake se van a mudar y voy a necesitar algo de ayuda- me respondió

-ok… entonces, te parecería contratarme como tu ayudante?-le pregunte entusiasmado

-mmmm… sabes hornear o preparar algunas cosas?-me pregunto dudando un poco

-bueno… no, pero sí de enseñas puedo aprender rápidamente- le respondí

-ok, entonces te daré algunas lecciones a ver si puedes ser repostero. Puedes empezar mañana?-me pregunto dirigiéndose a la puerta y quitando el cartel

-claro, mañana a primera hora estoy aquí-le respondió feliz de que me aceptara

Cuando terminamos de hablar, me despedí de ella y Salí por la puerta hacia la calle. Me dirigí de nuevo al centro y me puse a buscar una tienda en específico durante un buen rato. Cuando la encontré entre rápidamente y con algunos BITS que me quedaban compre un despertador, si tenía que trabajar me vendría bien tener unos para llegar a tiempo ya que me gustaba ser puntual, entonces Salí de la tienda y volví a mi casa. Entre y fui directamente a mi habitación, deje el despertador a la hora correcta sobre la mesita de noche y Salí nuevamente de mi casa, mire al horizonte y vi que al sol le faltaba al menos unas dos horas para ocultarse. Ya afuera volví a sacar mis alas, que las había guardado para entrar a la casa, y tome vuelo rápidamente y me dirigí hacia una nube que estaba arriba de mi casa, una de las pocas en el cielo, y me acerque y me coloque sobre esta. Coloque mis pies y era raro que me mantuviera sobre la nube, porque aunque tenía alas no era un Pegaso y era un poco extraño, pero deje de pensar en eso y pise un poco, era una sensación extraña pisar una nube de este tipo en la casa de Dashie parecía muy diferente como si fuera más solida, pero yo rápidamente me recosté y deje de pensar en esto, relajándome.

Estaba totalmente extendido en la nube, no era muy grande pero podía caber alguien más, tome un poco de la nube y lo junte en mi cabeza, como almohada, y me deje llevar, relajando todo mi cuerpo, y espirándolo para relajar aun mas en la nube que era muy cómoda y esponjosa, los vientos la movían un poco en un suave movimiento que me relajaba aun mas y un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza "-esto sería perfecto si Dashie estuviera con migo-"eso me pareció pedir mucho pero, aun así me gustaría que ella apareciera y disfrutáramos un rato juntos. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a escuchar la suave brisa del viento y sintiendo el lento movimiento de la nube, como meciéndose, y entre en un estado de relajación total, nunca me sentí así y lo que hice fue disfrutar del momento. Después de un rato sentí como la nube se agito un poco y también sentí como se hundió un poco, en la parte donde estaba mi cabeza, y abrí mis ojos, sin moverme, mire hacia arriba pero repentinamente unos cascos se colocaron en mis ojos impidiéndome ver, en un principio pensé me asuste pero levante una de mis manos y la lleve a donde estaban mis ojos, aun tapados, y toque esa patas de un muy suave pelaje, que al tocarlo pensé que podría ser Dashie y levante un poco mas mi mano y pude tocar su cara y su crin, con lentos y suaves movimientos, que al contacto con mi piel pude saber casi de inmediato que era Dashie, su suave y sedoso pelaje y crin eran inconfundibles al tacto de mi mano, de pronto Dashie acomodo su cabeza sobre sus patas, que todavía tapaban mis ojos, y yo con la mano que estaba en su cara la coloque sobre su cabeza, tocando su crin, y con la otra sus patas. Estuvimos así un buen rato y yo solo tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, porque esto ya no podía ser mejor, estar totalmente relajado junto a Dashie, sintiendo su suave pelaje y crin, siendo mecido apenas por la agradable brisa del viento y que era muy refrescante, junto con un poco del calor que brindaba la puesta del sol mas el calor que me daba Dashie con sus patas en cara, era simplemente hermoso y reconfortante.

Permanecimos en la misma posición un buen rato y, aunque yo seguía con los ojos tapados, podía ver como la poca luz que llegaba de la puesta del sol, se iba, cosa que me daba la idea de que la noche estaba a punto de llegar. Entonces abrí un poco mis ojos, apenas, y vi la luz de la luna, que estaba saliendo del horizonte y los colores celestia cian del pelaje de Dashie junto con algunos colores de su melena, y volví a cerrar mis ojos. Ciento como Dashie mueve sus patas y sus cascos en mis mejillas, yo aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, y lentamente se fue acercando a mí, podía sentir y escuchar su respiración cada vez más cerca de mí, hasta que sentí el suave y delicado toque de sus labios contra los míos y comenzamos a besarnos muy lentamente, disfrutando cada momento de lo que duraba el beso, en una muy apasionada danza de nuestras lenguas y labios en ese profundo beso que nos tenia hipnotizados, por tal pasión felicidad y amor que teníamos, gozábamos del beso, que era muy tierno y cálido, por un buen rato y, solo lo cortábamos por unos breves segundos para tomar un poco de aire. Coloque mis manos sobre las mejillas de Dashie, para poder sentir su suave cara mientras nos besábamos muy felices.

Luego de barios minuto sentí como ella corto con el beso y pensé que estaba por irse, porque ya era tarde, pero antes de eso me dio un beso en la frente.

-nos vemos mañana, Enllel-me dijo Dashie antes de irse

-hasta mañana, Dashie-me despedí de ella

Cuando termine de despedirme, ella dio un pequeño salto y salió volando en dirección a su hogar, yo me quede hay un rato mas, saboreando el apasionado beso que nos dimos, y me senté sobre la nube, mirando la luna en el cielo nocturno aun saboreando el beso. Estaba muy feliz porque estos últimos días eran los mejores de toda mi vida, era muy gratificante recordar por lo que paso y ver a donde he llegado después de tanto dolor, que sentía en un principio por alguna extraña razón, pero que fue eclipsado por el amor y la felicidad que me dio Dashie desde que tengo memoria, era simplemente perfecto.

Mire un poco más a la luna y me pare sobre la nube, que aun seguía observándola y pensar un poco que algunos de los mejores momentos con Dashie los pace al frente de esta gran luna, que nos trajo a mí y a Dashie una gran felicidad. Me pare al borde de la nube y, con pequeño salto me tire en picada hacia abajo y mientras iba cayendo desplegué mis alas rápidamente y, me nivele para planear, en lo que llegaba a casa, y ver un poco a Ponyville de noche, era una gran vista y me di la vuelta mientras planeaba, para ver la casa de Dashie, y se veía muy bien, toda bañada por la luz de la luna. Era una gran vista, como si fuera otro mundo y voltea al frente de nuevo, sin darme cuenta por estar desconcentrado mirando el paisaje, esquive con un rápido giro una casa de 2 pisos, que por poco golpeo, y quede muy sorprendido por esto mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y me centre hacia donde estaba volando y con otro giro, esta vez más lento, me dirigí a mi casa, a una altura considerable del suelo pero no era mucha y si no maniobraba bien podía llegar a chocar con los edificios. Sin más contratiempos llegue a mi casa, aun un poco exaltado y sorprendido por casi haberme estampado contra la pared de aquel edificio. Entre a mi casa directo a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama y Pensé que si me lastimaba en ese momento Dashie se enojaría conmigo, por haberme lastimado de una forma tan absurda y por no prestar atención hacia donde me dirigía. Solté una leve risita ante este pensamiento y deje de preocuparme y me dormir, aun muy feliz.

Esta durmiendo muy cómodo en mi cama, hasta que mi despertador empieza a sonar, muy fuerte, y estire mi brazo rápidamente y toque la parte superior y se apago, pero de pronto recordé que tenía que ir a trabajar entonces me senté al borde de la cama y con mis manos me sobe los ojos, para quitarme el sueño, me pare y me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha y me arregle, cuando termine me dirigí a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y empecé a comer algunas frutas que tenia junto con algunas pastelillos que quedaron del día de campo. Termine de comer rápidamente y Salí de mi casa, un poco nervioso pero también entusiasmado por mi primer día de trabajo, desplegué mis alas y Salí volando rápidamente en dirección a Sugarcube Corner.

De camino salude a barios ponys, que estaban haciendo lo de costumbre, y llegue bastante rápido, me recia que mis alas se habían vuelto más fuertes y por lo tanto más rápidas. Cuando llegue aterrice casi en la puerta y guarde mis alas, entre y estaba Pinkie esperándome.

-wow, me sorprende que llegaras a tiempo-me dijo ella esperándome en el mostrador

-me gusta ser puntual-le respondí con una sonrisa

-bien, entonces estás listo para aprender?-me dijo ella entusiasmada

-no, no lo estoy-le dije muy seriamente

-he! Porque?-me dijo ella sorprendida y un poco desanimada por mi respuesta

-jajaja,,, perdóname, quería ver la cara que ponías. jeje-le dije riéndome muy alegre

Ella me dirigió una cara de enejo pero luego la cambio y se empezó a reír junto a mí, muy a gusta.

-sabes que se lo diré a Dashie, verdad?-me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, algo así como malvada

Deje de irme, casi en seco, y ahora me tocaba a mi tener la cara de sorpresa

-no se lo digas-le dije un poco exaltado

-tranquilo no se lo diré, jeje-me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Yo suspire aliviado al escuchar esto, porque sabía que Dashie se enojaría con migo si Pinkie se lo decía, por más que fuera una inofensiva broma.

-bien entonces, continuamos?-le pregunte ansioso por empezar a trabajar

-seguro, sígueme te enseñare lo básico y después algo mas difícil-me dijo empezando a caminar hacia la cocina

-bien-le respondí siguiéndola.

Estuvimos en la cocina un buen rato y en ese tiempo me enseño cosas básicas, a usar como se debe usar la mayoría de instrumentos en la cocina a preparar las masas de diferentes postres y golosinas, y algunas cosas más tradicionales como las galletas, algunas recetas que solo ella sabía. Todo lo que me enseño en ese día lo aprendí muy rápido, después de todo no era tan complicado como yo pensaba, rápidamente me dio algunos pedidos, que yo comenzaría a hacer junto con su ayuda, empecé a preparar las masa de los diferentes encargos, galletas pasteles pastelillos etc. Era bastante fácil eso, ya lo tenía dominado en muy poco tiempo, y cuando acabe la preparación de la masa lo aplane con el rodillo, en una de las masas que prepare, y con algunos moldes que Pinkie me dio, empecé a colocarlos en la masa y sacarlos con ya con la forma del molde. Con la masa ya cortada, con forma de los moldes, la coloque en un bandeja y las mande al horno, esa parte se la deje a Pinkie, porque yo sabía que lo arruinaría y deje a alguien con más experiencia. Seguí así por un buen rato mas preparando las distintas masas y cortándolas con los moldes o apilándolas para hacer algún tipo de pastel, mufins y otras cosas.

Mientras trabaja con la masa, escuche una vos que venía del mostrador de la tienda, yo estaba en la parte de atrás en la cocina, esa vos me parecía muy familiar y muy pronto me di cuenta de quién era. Dashie estaba hablando con Pinkie, un poco fuerte, y alcance a escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban.

-Pinkie, Enllel esta atrás?-le pregunto

-sí, esta atrás ayudándome-le respondió con un todo de voz alegre

-mmm, me pregunto que estará haciendo. Me dejas ver lo que hace Pinkie?-le pregunto muy curiosa

-seguro, pasa y ve-le respondió

Yo no sabía qué hacer, no quería que Dashie me viera trabajando de esta manera, porque yo sabía que a ella no le gustaba nada esto de la repostería y no sabía cómo explicárselo, después de todo fue lo que pude encontrar como trabajo. Paso a paso, podía oír como se acercaba hacia mí, pende en esconderme pero cambie de opinión rápidamente y decidí que si lo tenía que saberlo, que lo supiera y vería como seria su reacción, si sería mala buena o de entenderme.

Cuando entro en la cocina, empezó a mirar minuciosamente todo, y Salí yo de unos de los costados de la cocina, donde me había escondido para escuchar su conversación.

-hola Dashie-la salude inocentemente con mi mano

-Enllel, asique ahora trabajas con Pinkie en Sugarcube Corner-me dijo muy curiosa por saber que diría

-bueno, estaba buscando trabajo y… fue lo que encontré-le dije con una sonrisa un poco forzada y apartando la vista, con algo de vergüenza

-si estaba buscando trabajo, me hubieras dicho necesitamos ayuda con el clima-me dijo ofreciéndome trabajo y su ayuda

-nunca pensé en eso, tuve que haberte dicho, jeje-le respondí riéndome un poco y también avergonzado

Mire un poco de costado, para saber donde estaba Pinkie, y ella estaba atendiendo a los clientes, que no eran pocos.

-sí, me gustaría trabaja contigo Dashie, pero no sé nada del clima-le dije sin saber que tenía que hacer en ese trabajo

-tranquilo, es fácil. Solo tiene que hacer lo que yo hago- me respondió alegremente

-bien, aunque también me gustaría ayudar a Pinkie, porque ella también necesita ayuda en el trabajo-le respondí sin saber qué hacer

-¿podrías hacer la dos cosas?- me pregunto Dashie

-tendría que intentarlo al menos-le respondí

-eso me gusta… además… podremos pasar más tiempo juntos-me dijo Dashie tocándose un poco su crin con sus patas, avergonzada

-sí, eso me gustaría-le respondí, también avergonzado

Antes de irse Dashie se acerco a mí y, me dio un corto beso de despedida, cosa que disfrute mucho, y vi como Dashie se iba de la cocina y me dejaba solo. Pensé si podría hacer dos trabajos al mismo tiempo y que tan difícil podría ser. Seguí con lo que Pinkie me dijo, preparar las masas y cortarlas.

Mi trabajo de hoy termino y, Salí de la tienda despidiéndome de Pinkie, también diciéndole sobre lo que iba a hacer, ella me miro con duda, pero sabía que podría hacerlo. Ella me respondió con un -ok- aceptando lo que le decía, aunque yo sabía que de alguna u otra forma se me complicaría. Salí volando de la tienda y miraba abajo, como acostumbraba hacer, pero esta vez vi a alguien diferente, aun pony que nunca había visto antes, me llamo un poco la atención, ya que era nuevo o al menos nunca lo había visto antes, solo lo mire un poco, de reojo, y seguí volando en dirección a mi casa, pensando porque aquel pony me había llamado la atención. Llegue a mi casa, abrí el refrigerador y saque un poco de comida, que lleve a la cama, y me recosté en esta, con las manos muy cansadas por haber amasado tanto, y me puse a pensar un poco sobre lo que sucedió hoy. Estaba trabajando con Pinkie, cuando la conocí pensé que era la tortura andante, pero a lo largo de estos años note que cambio y ya no eran tan alocada o hiperactiva como lo solía ser, al menos normalmente pero cuando iba a un fiesta la vieja Pinkie tomaba el control y todo se volvía una locura. También pensé en aquel extraño pony que me encontré, no sabía porque pero me llamo mucha la atención, pero pronto eso desapareció de mi cabeza y me centre en lo importante, que podría estar más tiempo con Dashie, eso me alegraba mucho, y con una gran sonrisa y felicidad me dormí, en mi cómoda cama.

Me desperté al día siguiente, otra vez por mi despertador, pero esta vez no estaba cansado y me pude levantar rápidamente, hice lo que normalmente hacia, para arreglarme, y Salí sin más tomando vuelo rápidamente, hacia Sugarcube Corner. En mi recorrido me tope con este pony una vez más, lo mire y este también me miro y me dirigió un saludo con su casco y una sonrisa, yo hice lo mismo y parecía ser alguien agradable, pero sin más seguí volando, que Pinkie seguro me estaba esperando para comenzar. Llegue rápidamente a la tienda y entre, Pinkie estaba esperándome y sin más nos saludamos y comenzamos a trabajar. Sentía a mis manos más fuertes y no entendía porque, era un poco extraño pero las masas las estaba haciendo mucho rápido y bien hechas. Me parecía extraño que mi fuerza hubiera aumentado tan rápidamente, para ser preciso en una sola noche. Ya era medio y había terminado con todas la masas y también cortadas solo quedaba hornearlas, eso se lo dejaba específicamente a Pinkie, y como termina muy rápidamente le pregunte a Pinkie si podía ir a trabajar con Dashie, ella vio que todos los pedidos estaban hechos y solo quedaba hornearlos entonces me dejo y salió rapiditamente, aunque era un poco extraño pedirle permiso ella era mi jefa y tenía que hacerle caso si quería tener el empleo. Entonces Salí volando muy rápido y empecé a buscar a Dashie en las nubes, estuve muy poco tiempo buscándola ya que la encontré durmiendo sobre una de estas.

-Dashie, estas despierta?- me acerque a ella preguntándole porque estaba con los ojos cerrados y no sabía bien si estaba dormida o despierta con los ojos cerrados

-Enllel!-dijo entusiasmada y levantándose rápidamente de la nube, para acercarse donde estaba yo Cuando se me acerco, yo le di un fuerte abrazo, no sabía porque pero tenía muchas ganas de abrasarla y estar con ella un buen rato.

**Hasta qui el capítulo de hoy, espero que les allá gustado y espero sus reviews y si es posible me gustaría que le dieran like a mi pagina de facebook Sangre De Rainbow, siempre ayuda. Hasta la próxima **


	14. Chapter 14: Deber

**Seguimos con el fic y espero que les este gustando y también quiero darles las gracias a mi amigo ****pixie-jose** **por haberme ayudado con este capítulo, sin mas seguimos**.

**Capitulo 14: Deber**

Estábamos abrazados muy fuertemente, como si nos hubiéramos visto desde hace mucho tiempo, era un sentimiento un poco raro, nos vimos ayer pero parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad. Después de un rato, ni muy largo ni muy corno, nos separamos ambos muy felices con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

-¿estás listo para trabajar, como encargado del clima?-me pregunto feliz

-seguro, ¿empezamos?- le respondí ansioso, por empezar a trabajar con Dashie

Estuvimos hablando un poco, y me dio barias instrucciones sobre cómo hacerlo bien, me explico algunas corrientes de aire frio y caliente, las lluvias, tormentas y como todo estaba relacionado. Yo, aunque no era un Pegaso, escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra que decir y ocasionalmente hacia alguna pregunta, ella sabia explicar muy bien y yo siempre me concentraba mucho cuando algo me gustaba. Empezamos a volar, mientras ella me seguía explicando algunas cosas y conceptos sobre el clima, ella sabía muy bien lo que decía y, aunque pareciera que ella a veces durmiera mucho y algunas cosas no le interesaran ella escuchaba y aprendía con las palabras de los demás puede ser que algunas cosas no le gustaran pero aun así sabia más de lo que aparentaba y solo que por su actitud no dejaba que los demás lo supieran y lo dejaba para su privacidad. Yo podía notar esto de alguna forma con solo verla y como hablaba sobre eso del tal forma que ella de dejaba ver todo o algunos de sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-bien, ya que entendiste algunas cosas listo para hacer algo sencillo?-me pregunto contenta y frenando mientras volábamos juntos

-claro, pero que hare ahora?-le respondí sin saber que debería hacer

-bueno, algo sencillo… déjame pensar… lo tengo, intenta despejar el cielo lo más rápido posible-me dijo señalando todas las nubes en el cielo

-pero, como lo hago… ósea no sé como despejar las nubes- le respondí sin saber qué hacer

-bueno, es muy fácil-dijo mientras voló a toda velocidad contra una nube y darle un patada con sus patas traseras- solo tiene que darle una buena patada, entiendes?

-claro, lo intentare-dije mientras volaba a toda velocidad, intentado imitar lo que hizo Dashie, y con una fuerte patada, de mis dos piernas, pude hacer que la nube de rompiera y desapareciera al frente mis ojos

-wow, lo logre-dije entusiasmado

-bien hecho, pero te falta el resto de las nubes-me dijo felicitándome, pero a la vez señalando el resto de las nubes en el cielo

-ohh, de acuerdo- le dije avergonzado

Comencé rápidamente a despejar el cielo, con rápidas y certeras patadas a las nubes, podía sentir como mi cuerpo estaba en total control y armonía, era un poco raro pero lo podía sentir a la perfección, my fuerza y velocidad habían aumentado mucho al igual que el control que tenía sobre mis alas, creo que todo me estaba saliendo bien, porque estaba con Dashie además de que ellas estaba mirándome y juzgando lo que hacía, yo solo quería impresionarla un poco o al menos que le gustara como yo lo estaba haciendo ya que después de todo era mi primera vez.

Estuve barios minutos haciendo esto, alrededor de media hora, era un poco repetitivo y a medida que despejaba el cielo, hacia alguna que otra maniobra para entretenerme y también probar un poco de que eran capases mis alas y mi nueva fuerza. Termine sin darme cuenta, porque estaba más concentrado en Dashie que en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando pude despejar todas la nubes, mire a Dashie y estaba acostada sobre un nube observando como yo lo hacía y, rápidamente cuando termine volé y suavemente aterrice a su lado y puse mi brazo sobre ella, abrasándola.

-y Dashie, que te pareció?-le dije ansioso por saber su respuesta

-fue asombroso! Me gustaron mucho tus maniobras, pensé que no las harías-me dijo entusiasmada y alegre

-bueno, ahora entendí porque cuando trabajas haces tantas maniobras y trucos… es un poco aburrido solo estar moviendo y pateando las nubes- le respondí sinceramente y un poco apenado por lo que ella dijo de mi

-sí lo era… pero ahora ya no lo será-me dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz con la última frase

-mmm… a que te refieres?- le pregunte pensando un poco en lo que dijo

Ella coloco sus dos patas alrededor de mi brazo y puso su cuerpo contra el mío, en un abrazo sobre aquella única nube en el cielo, recibiendo ambos los gentiles rallos del sol, que calentaban nuestros cuerpos, yo estaba un poco sonrojado, aunque ya lo habíamos hecho varias veces, siempre parecía como si fuera la primera vez, era una cansancio de felicidad combinado con un poco de vergüenza y solo un poco de timidez. Mire la cara de Dashie y al igual que yo, estaba un poco sonrojada, pero muy cómoda y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, yo estaba igual que ella, muy contento emocionado y un poco apenado, pero todo esto valía la pena para estar con Dashie.

Después de un rato, nos separamos y bajamos de la nube, simultáneamente, y nos dirigimos a un restaurante, que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad. Llegamos muy rápido, ya que Ponyville no era muy grande, y al llegar nos sentamos a esperar a que nos atendieran. Paso muy poco tiempo, cuando llego un unicornio y tomo nuestras órdenes. Pedimos dos ensaladas de fruta y verduras junto con unos sanwitchs, después que pedimos lo nuestro el unicornio se retiro y volvió bastante rápido con nuestro pedido, y lo sirvió en la mesa en la que estábamos.

-wow, todo esto se ve delicioso-le dije a Dashie mirando la comida

-sí, de verdad se ve muy deliciosa. Comenzamos?-me dijo ella ansiosa, por probar la comida

-claro, comencemos-le dije, mientras que con mi tenedor daba el primer bocado a la ensalada. Quede fascinado por el gran sabor que tenia, era bastante exquisito y aunque no tenía un paladar como para criticar la comida, estaba muy buena.

Terminamos de almorzar al poco tiempo, disfrutando cada bocado, porque de verdad era una muy buena comida. Al terminar de comernos todo, llame al unicornio que nos atendió y le pague la comida, para mi suerte, la cuenta era muy pequeña, ya que casi me había quedado sin BITS. Pague, nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos un poco, hablamos sobre cualquier cosa y lo que habíamos hecho algunos días atrás. Al terminar de hablar salimos volando con rapidez hacia el cielo, y nos posamos en la misma nube que habíamos dejado antes de ir a almorzar. Cuando nos sentamos ella me explico que dentro de poco traeríamos unas nubes, para iniciar una tormenta.

-entendiste como las traeremos?-me pregunto, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta

-claro, pero si iniciaremos una tormenta porque despejamos el cielo en primer lugar?-le pregunte sin entender bien lo que hicimos

-buena pregunta. Lo hicimos porque si, traemos la otra tormenta todo se podría juntar y salirse de control, generando una gran tormenta que podría dañar o lastimar a alguien-me dijo explicándome todo

-mmm… está bien, eso tiene sentido-le respondí, pensando y comprendiendo lo que dijo

Seguimos hablando un poco más sobre la tormenta, dándome más detalles y como traeríamos las nubes pasó a paso.

-bien lo entendiste verdad? Alguna duda-me pregunto mirando hacia el horizonte

-ninguna-le dije mirando en la misma dirección que ella

-entonces sígueme, traeremos las nubes- me dijo ella dando un pequeño salto y comenzando a volar muy rápidamente

Yo rápidamente hice lo mismo y comencé a seguirla, pude ver que nos dirigíamos al horizonte pero no tenía idea a qué lugar especifico nos dirigíamos.

Después de volar durante unos treinta minutos, pude ver más adelante, unas nubes muy grandes y todas oscuras, que podía ver y oír algunos relámpagos o truenos en ellas, me daba algo de miedo pensar que lo que sucedió, cuando conocí por primera vez a Dashie y lo que paso después de eso. No podía soportar la idea de que eso pudiera suceder de nuevo, entonces volé un poco más rápido y me acerque a Dashie.

-Dashie!-le grite con fuerza, porque los sonidos de los relámpagos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes

Ella escucho mi grito y empezó a volar, más lento, hasta estar a mi lado- que sucede Enllel? pasa algo malo ¿-me pregunto, mirándome a la cara, notando mi expresión de miedo

-esto no me gusta nada, si mejor nos vamos-le dije mirando hacia otro lado, porque no le podía preguntarle eso a ella, conociéndola como es

Ella se me acerco más y con su pata toco mi hombro, dirigiéndome una gentil sonrisa- te prometo que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes-

Cuando ella me toco y me dijo eso, tuve más confianza, pero esta sensación de que algo malo podría suceder, no se iba y me dejo pensando.

-bien, espero que todo salga bien. No me gustaría que algo malo te pasara- le dije mirándola a los ojos y tocando su pata, que había colocado en mi hombro, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y se aparto, ambos seguimos volando hacia esa tormenta, esta vez un poco más juntos. Al llegar nos frenamos en seco, y miramos a esa gran tormenta, que estaba enfrente de nosotros, y ver como la tormenta rugía con cada relámpago y trueno.

-bien, comencemos a mover esta tormenta-dijo Dashie acercándose y con su patas delanteras, tocando las nubes y comenzando a moverlas

-está segura de que yo puedo hacer esto?- le pregunte, con algo de miedo

-sí, pero hasta que no lo intentes, no lo sabremos-me respondió aun haciendo fuerza con la nubes para que se movieran

Me acerque a su lado y, de la misma forma que ella, coloque mis manos en la nube, que al estar oscura significaba que tenía mucha agua dentro y se sentía muy mojado. Cuando toque la nube mis manos se mojaron y, también sentí una pequeña descarga que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y darme un pequeño escalofrió, no era muy agradable sentir tanta electricidad recorrer tu cuerpo, pero seguí sin pensar mucho en eso. Yo y Dashie ya en posición, comenzamos a batir nuestras a alas rápidamente y, comencé a notar como poco a poco movíamos el gran cumulo de nubes.

-wow, nos movemos. Esa es una buena señal-le dije a Dashie entusiasmado

-sí lo es, para que nosotros dos estemos moviendo esta cantidad de nubes, lo es-me dijo en voz baja porque estaba concentrada en mover las nubes

-Dashie, paro esto no tendría que haber mas pegasos ayudándonos?-le pregunte haciendo fuerza igual que ella, para mover las nubes

-sí, pero muchos se han ido y los pocos que quedaron, la mayoría estaban enfermos o tomaron sus vacaciones-me respondió secamente

-bien. Entonces si queremos terminar, usemos más fuerza-dije mientras comencé a batir mis alas mucha más rápido, y por lo tanto generando mucha más fuerza.

-esa es la actitud-me dijo Dashie empezando a hacer lo mismo que yo

Ambos empezamos a ejercer mucha más fuerza, y comenzamos a mover todas las nubes aun mas rápido. Después de un rato de volar, prácticamente a toda velocidad, empujando todas esas nubes, estábamos muy agotados, pero aun seguíamos empujándolas. Había pasado unos treinta minutos y, sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos sobre Ponyville. Mire a Dashie y parecía muy cansada.

-está bien, Dashie?- le pregunte, preocupado de que estuviera muy agotada

-si estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo mientras recuperaba algo de aire

Yo me acerque a ella y coloque mi mano sobre su espalda- está segura?-le pregunte gentilmente

-si lo estoy… solo déjame respirar un poco… que fue un largo viaje-me dijo descansando un poco, aunque a mí no me parecía que estuviera bien.

La observe un poco, mientras recuperaba el aliento, y aun estaba preocupado por ella, aunque fuera muy fuerte estuvimos volando por mucho tiempo llevando un carga muy pesada, ni siquiera yo sabía cómo me había aguantado todo esto, seguramente ignoraba mi dolor y mi cansancio, por estar más preocupado por Dashie que por mí. Cuando termino de descansar, empezó a volar pero se detuvo, casi de inmediato, y mire su cara, dejándome ver una expresión de dolor, pero también de no entender porque le estaba pasando eso, era una desagradable sorpresa para ella que sus alas no aguantaran mucho más. Yo me acerque a ella rápidamente, aunque ella no me miro y tenía sus patas en sus hombros, por el dolor que sentía en sus alas, trato de volar un poco mas pero sus ya no le respondieron y empezó a caer, yo vi esto y pude reaccionar rápidamente, con una veloz maniobra logre agarrar a Dashie en el aire, tomándola de una de sus patas y cargándola en mis brazos. Mire su cara y estaba un poco asustada y sorprendida, seguramente porque no entendía porque sus alas fallaron de esa forma y también el dolor que sentía.

-tranquila Dashie, te llevare a casa-le dije para que se calmara

Pude ver como su mirada cambio y sentir como su cuerpo, que tenia entre mis manos, se relajo un poco y acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-jeje-rio con un pequeña risita-no sé porque, pero siempre que escucho tu corazón me relaja-me dijo ella, ya mucho más cómoda y relajada cerrando sus ojos, muy augusta en mis brazos

Yo mire como ella, solo se acomodaba en mis brazos, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón. Verla así me producía una gran felicidad que no podía describir, además de que la tenía en mis brazos, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo y su suave pelaje, era la mejor de todas la sensaciones y sin más seguí adelante, volando hacia la casa de Dashie, que al mirar hacia delante, ya casi habíamos llegado. La noche cayó sobre nosotros, cosa que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, y por suerte la casa de Dashie estaba más alta que las nubes de lluvia, sino nos hubiéramos empapado con la tormenta.

Llegue a la entrada de su casa, tocando el suelo con mis pies, suavemente, y mire a Dashie, que ya había abierto sus ojos, y la baje de mis brazos, ella se paro y me miro directo a mis ojos.

-gracia Enllel, no tengo la menor idea de porque mis alas me fallaron de esa manera-me dijo apenada y muy confundida

-no lo sé, pero pudo haber sido la gran fuerza que usaste y la electricidad de las nubes-le respondí sinceramente con una sonrisa

-pudo haber sido eso, pero aun así no me gusta la idea de que mis alas me fallaran-dijo extendiendo sus alas y tocándolas con sus cascos

Yo me le acerque y le di un fuerte y reconfortado-no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que te esforzaste y diste todo en el momento que era necesario-

-lo sé, pero aun así no…- la interrumpí dando un gentil beso que ambos comenzamos a disfrutar y después de poco tiempo nos separamos, lentamente

-no te preocupes, siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo-le dije mirándola a los ojos

Ella solo puedo verme a los míos, y notar que yo le era totalmente sincero en cada palabra que decía. Ella solo podía verme y sonreír, con alguna lagrimas en los ojos, seguramente de felicidad.

-gracias Enllel, de verdad gracias-me dijo dándome un beso en los labios antes de entras a su casa

-nos vemos mañana Dashie, que descanses-le dije despidiéndome

-nos vemos, y también cuídate que ya es tarde-me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

-claro, no te preocupes-le dije empezando a tomar vuelo.

Empecé a bajar, mientras volaba. Entrando en la tormenta, me preocupe un poco al principio, pero pude salir rápidamente de ella, hasta llegar a la parte inferior de ella, donde estaba toda la lluvia y rápidamente me empecé a mojar, y en muy poco tiempo ya estaba totalmente empapado. Iba descendiendo rápidamente, escuchando los fuertes ruidos de los relámpagos en mi espalda, me daban una muy mala sensación, pero seguía adelante, volando hacia mi casa. Estaba muy cerca de ella y empecé a descender aun más. Cuando de repente empecé a sentir un gran dolor en la espalda, que se me hizo demasiado incomodo e insoportable, y de la nada mis alas desaparecieron, y comencé a caer al suelo, de una altura de un metro, y choque de lleno contra el suelo, que estaba todo enlodado por la lluvia.

-ohh, mierda-grite frustrado por haberme caído en el lodo

Comencé a pararme lentamente, arrodillándome primero, y con mis manos comencé a limpiarme el lodo de la cara, juntando el agua de lluvia en mis manos, y comencé a refregarme el agua en la cara hasta que quedo limpia.

Suspire un poco, al ver hacia arriba y pensar-"seguro que mañana voy a despertar enfermo"-

Me fui parado con cuidado, para no resbalar y caerme de nuevo por el lodo, hasta que pude pararme y empecé a poner mis manos en mis hombros, porque al pararme el dolor comenzó nuevamente en mi espalda.

-esto debe ser lo que le paso a Dashie, se ve que ella no fue la única afectada-me dije a mi mismo en voz baja-bueno, tendré que ir a casa y dejar de hablar con migo mismo, jeje-

Comencé a caminar los pocos metros que me faltaban para llegar a la entrada de mi casa, aun adolorido y todo enlodado, y aunque estaba lloviendo el agua no limpiaba casi nada del solo que tenia del cuello para abajo.

Llegue a la entrada y abrí la puerta, quedándome parado en la entrada unos minutos para no mojar toda la casa, hasta que casi no tenia agua y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el baño. Me quite toda mi ropa sucia y entre en la bañera y abrí la llave del agua, que para mi sorpresa salía agua caliente y después de regularla un poco, estaba bastante bien, a la temperatura exacta. Termine de bañarme y me dirigí a mi habitación donde me vestí, con otra par de ropa que tenia, y espeso a sonarme el estomago, algo normal después de haber hecho semejante esfuerzo y fui aun sintiendo un poco de dolor, en menor grado desde que comencé a sentirlo.

Ya en el comedor, abrí mi refrigerador, sacando algunas cosas que tenía guardadas para comer, y las coloque sobre la mesa. Rápidamente comencé a comer lo que tenía en frente, por el gran hambre que tenia, y al terminar de comer un pastelillo que avía guardado de postre, note una caja en la mesa, era bastante larga y no era muy ancha, en la parte de arriba había una nota que decía:

-Enllel, este artefacto te será muy útil en el futuro, espero que aprendas a usarlo como se debe y que te sea de utilidad, para algunas cosas venideras- termine de leer la nota que tenia la caja, sin ningún nombre parte del mío.

Al terminar de leer que de muy intrigado por lo que decía, además de quien fuera que me lo mandase, me conocía, y procedí a abrir la caja.

No podía creer, lo que estaba dentro de la caja, estaba muy impresionado y también emocionado, siempre había querido tener una, hasta que al fin la pude obtener de una forma un poco rara, empecé a acercar mis manos al interior de la caja y tome una gran, afilada y larga espada de dentro de la caja, con cuidado. Me puse a observarla detalladamente y, en el mango hasta el centro de la hoja tenía unos detalles en un color amarillo oro, con unas palabras escritas en la parte superior de la hoja, que no cubría el amarillo oro, estaba total mente impactado con esta espada y me dispuse a probar su filo, me coloque en posición, empuñando la espada con las dos manos, y con una movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, corte por la mitad una silla que estaba al lado mío, como si fuera algodón, quede más que impresionado el gran filo de la espada y volví a mirar la caja y dentro estaba su funda, y la envaine, por precaución, rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación y coloque la espada envainada, al lado de mi cama, y me recosté en ella, comencé a pensar en lo que decía la nota en especial la parte en que decía -"que te sea utilidad, para algunas cosas venideras"- eso me daba una mala sanción, como si algo malo estuviera por venir, en un futuro muy cercano y esto me decía que tenía, que estar preparado para cuando ese momento llegara. Sin más pensamientos comencé a dormir, aun con la emoción de la espada y también lo que sucedió con las nubes y con Dashie, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien y ya se estuviera recuperando del dolor, y descansara por lo menos y no tratara de forzar mas sus alas, y me quede dormido, esperando para que el día siguiente comenzara, porque tendría que hacer muchas cosas.

Me estaba viendo a mí mismo, empuñando la espada, mientras tenía mis alas extendidas pero de un color diferente y en mis manos como un fuego muy raro, en mi opinión, mientas estaba luchando con una criatura que no podía lograr ver bien, aunque mi vista cambión repentinamente y se centro en el fondo del combate, había mucha destrucción, Dashie y sus amigas estaba tiradas en el suelo y también podía lograr ver algunas casa envueltas en el fuego, y barios ponys caminando apenas, con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos, cuando repentinamente la criatura me ataca y yo respondo y todo se vuelve blanco intenso, que me logra segar.

Me desperté repentinamente en mi cama, sudando, y levante mis manos para secarme la cara y estas se encontraban temblando, tenía un gran miedo por la pesadilla que acaba de tener, se sintió muy realista y también pude sentir un miedo que nunca antes había sentido, mire por la ventana y ya era de día, entonces fije mi mirada en mi despertador y solo faltaban unos diez minutos para que sonara, entonces los aproveche. Me levante y me dirigí al comedor, y logre desayunar, aunque el pensar en la pesadilla que tuve, aun me estremecía y también me daba algo de miedo, no entendía del todo porque soñé algo así y mucho menos porque debía ser yo quien lo enfrentara, no tenía mucha idea del porque yo debía hacerlo, pero de inmediato saque un coraje y un valor inexplicable y decidí comenzar a entrenar para enfrentar, a lo que pidiera venir en el futuro, pero lo haría en secreto sin que nadie se enterase, para no alarmarlos o asustarlo con mi pesadilla, que parecía algo muy irreal.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a mi trabajo, desplegando mis alas, y las podía sentir muy fuertes, más que la última vez, parecía que cada vez que la levaba a su límite, su fuerza y resistencia aumentaban en gran medida, sin perder más tiempo Salí volando a una gran velocidad, que no podía creer que tuviera, y en el camino encontré a este pony, que antes había visto y me saludo como la ultima vez, pero esta vez fue diferente.

-hola, últimamente nos cruzamos mucho no?-me respondió ese pony

-sí, es una gran coincidencia-le respondí con una sonrisa

Yo seguí por donde iba, y me despedí de aquel pony con un gesto con mi mano, y volví a volar en dirección a mi trabajo, pero sabía que no sería la última vez que vería.

Después de volar, por muy corto tiempo llegue a Sugarcube Corner, donde estaba Pinkie esperándome como la ultima vez, nos saludamos amistosamente, y seguimos con el trabajo, al parece mientras hacia las masas, mis brazos al igual que mis alas también habían aumentado su fuerza, pero yo no sabía bien él porque, me concentre en lo que estaba haciendo y después de solo una hora de haber empezado ya había terminado con todas las ordenes que tenia Pinkie para todo el día, yo al igual que ella quedamos muy impresionados con mi nueva fuerza y velocidad, yo más que nada.

Era muy sorprendente y a la vez también daba un poco de miedo, el tener esta fuerza, que cada vez que me llevaba al límite aumentaba gradualmente. Deje de pensar en eso cuando de la nada pude escuchar una voz que venía desde el mostrador.

-Pinkie estas?... Pinkie donde estas?-dijo esa voz que me era familiar, y que hace mucho no escuchaba

-aquí en la cocina!-grito Pinkie

-Pinkie, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo AppleJack entrando a la cocina

-ohhh… lo siento, AppleJack estoy muy ocupada-le respondió Pinkie, un poco desanimada por no poder ayudarla

-bien, no hay problema-le respondió AppleJack, comenzando a salir de la cocina

-espera AppleJack-le dijo Pinkie animada, porque se había ocurrido algo

-que sucede Pinkie?-pregunto curiosa AppleJack devolviéndose a la cocina

-podrías decirle a Enllel que te ayude-le dijo Pinkie, muy animada con su idea

-a Enllel? Pero no está ocupado?-pregunto AppleJack

-no, no lo estoy-le dije, entrando en la conversación

-ya termino su trabajo, mas rápido de lo esperaba. Llévalo te sorprenderá lo que puede hacer- dijo Pinkie muy feliz

-bien, si tu lo dices. Ben Enllel, ayúdame con algunas cosas-dijo AppleJack haciéndome un gesto con su casco para que la siguiera.

Salimos de Sugarcube Corner y nos dirigimos a la granja de AppleJack, de camino me tope con este pony, que curiosamente siempre me lo encontraba en algunos lugares.

-oh, hola de nuevo-me dijo notándome que estaba cerca de el

-hola, veo que de nuevos nos encontramos por coincidencia-le respondí amablemente

-si eso parece, y dime ya que nos encontramos así de la nada, cual es ti nombre?-me dijo con una sonrisa

-mi nombre es Enllel, y el tulló?-le pregunte extendiendo mi mano para saludarlo

-me llamo Pixie, gusto en conocerte-me respondió, estrechando su casco contra mi mano, algo contento- y dime donde trabajas?- pregunto un poco apresurado al ver cómo nos miraba AppleJack

-bueno… no sabría decirlo, pero trabajo en Sugarcube Corner y también encargado del clima-le respondí notando que AppleJack comenzaba a impacientarse

-bueno, veo que estas un poco apurado. Cuando tengas tiempo ven a la clínica de mascotas, yo trabajo hay-me dijo siguiendo el camino que estaba haciendo antes de que nos encontrásemos

-lo hare-le respondí con un tono de voz un poco alto para que me escuchara

-bien AppleJack, lamento la interrupción sigamos- le dije para que se calmara un poco.

Ella solo me respondió con un gesto de su cabeza, y seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a la granja, donde veía muchos árboles con las manzanas aun en ellos, eso me llevo a pensar que AJ quería que la ayudase a cosecharlas todas.

-y bien AJ, en querías que te ayudara-le pregunte, ya sabiendo la respuesta

-como seguro ya te diste cuenta, necesito que me ayudes a cosechar todas estas manzanas-me respondió señalando todo el terreno que cabrían los arboles de manzanas

-será un poco difícil, pero no imposible. Bien entonces hagamos lo siguiente, coloca los baldes debajo de los árboles y yo voy a ir pateando los arboles rápidamente- dije en señal de plan

-bien, entonces comencemos- dijo, empezando a correr hacia el granero para traer los baldes que necesitaríamos

Mientras ella traía los baldes, pensé en que esto lo podría convertir en un entrenamiento y que me podría ser muy útil, aunque tendría que tratar de que AJ no se diera cuenta, ya que la podría alertar de que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

Cuando me di cuenta vi que estaba trayendo una gran cantidad de baldes, y los iba colocando rápidamente debajo de los arboles. Yo entonces empecé con lo mío, y desplegué mis alas, y comencé a ascender al cielo para descender a rápida velocidad, para darles unas patadas muy certeras a los arboles, lo suficientemente fuertes para que las manzanas cayeran sin dañar el árbol. Cuando todos los baldes estaban llenos AJ me llamo y me dirigí a donde estaba.

-que sucede?-le pregunte mirando todos los baldes llenos

-hay que llevar los baldes del granero y después vaciarlos-me respondió empezando a cargar barios baldes

-bien, pero trata de no esforzarte demasiado, yo me encargo de eso-le dije cargando barios baldes igual que ella, ya que no quería que le sucediera lo mismo que a Dashie.

Una vez que vaciamos todos los baldes repetimos el proceso barias veces, en todos los sectores de la granja, que al mirarla desde arriba parecía un bosque de manzanas. Después de algunas horas terminamos, y estábamos muy cansados por el gran trabajo que nos llevo hacer todo esto. Yo al igual que AJ estábamos muy sedientos, y con mucha hambre. Ella empezó a caminar muy despacio hacia su casa, seguramente para traer algo, y yo mientras seguís descansando, sentado en el suelo apoyado en un árbol, y me puse a pensar que el entrenamiento había servido bastante bien, ya que logro dejarme casi sin aliento y totalmente exhausto, y al parecer AJ no se dio cuenta de mis intenciones al ayudarla. Vi como venia AJ, con unos tarros de lo que parecía ser jugo de manzana en el interior.

-ten Enllel, esto te refrescara-dijo entregándome el refresco de manzana

-gracias AJ, esto me refrescara bastante-dije comenzando a beber el refresco- wow, esto de verdad esta bueno- dije terminando de beber el refresco, casi de un trago

-no hay de qué y gracias por la ayuda-me dijo alegre

-no hay problema- le respondí, recostándome mas cómodamente en el árbol

-descansa un poco, te lo has merecido-me dijo notando mi cansancio

-lo hare- dije sintiendo un poco de dolor en todo mi cuerpo, pero sin dejar que ella se diera cuenta, ya que me esforcé más de lo que ella sabía.

Estaba tan cómodo en el árbol y a la vez muy cansado y adolorido, que mi cuerpo al relajarse me dio un gran sueño, que no podía quitarme, y al ver que AJ se había ido decidí tomar una pequeña siesta hay, mire adelante mío y vi que podrían ser las dos de la tarde, sin perder más tiempo me fui durmiendo lentamente, pensado en si Dashie ya se había recuperado.

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Espero que les este gustando y como siempre los reviews siempre se agradecen, al igual que los likes en mi pagina en facebook. Hay doy mini spoilers de lo que sucede en el siguiente cap además de algunas imágenes y por cierto una cosa pence que mi fic terminaría hace mucho pero veo que durara mucho mas, y también lamente no poder subir caps todos los sábados pero el tiempo, no me da para hacerlo como antes sin más me despido y hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	15. Chapter 15: tiempo

**Bueno seguimos con el fic y quiero decirles que lamento los errores de ortografía o si se me pasa por alto como alguna palabra que no va, pero bueno no me considero escritor, solo alguien que pensó una historia medianamente buena y quería compartirla con los demás, a los que en verdad disfrutan el leer fics y también quiero agradecerles por leerlo y también sus reviews que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Sin más seguimos.**

**Capitulo 15: Tiempo**

Me encontraba un especie de lugar, que era muy escalofriante, y de repente veo como unos hechizos de color rojo, se dirigían hacia mí a gran velocidad, que por mis reflejos los pude esquivar, pero solo por escasos milímetros, rosándome y provocándome un gran dolor en el pecho, de repente una criatura que no podía distinguir apareció, era toda oscura, y apareció de la nada y con unos rápidos movimientos intento atacarme, usando sus garras, que logro lastimar levemente mi pecho, con tres líneas en las que podía ver algo de sangre en forma de garras. Veo a mi alrededor y noto que estábamos en Ponyville, podría ver a Dashie y a las demás a una distancia segura, aunque lo que pude ver me perturbo mucho. Dashie estaba tirada en el suelo, con sus amigas rodeándola y podía ver que tenía algunas heridas y había mucha sangre a su alrededor, mi corazón casi se detuvo al verla así, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, mi cerebro solo me hacía pensar en lo peor, y llegue a la conclusión que este monstruo le hizo esto, mi ira comenzó a aumentar mientras me ponía de pie, cerraba mis puños y comenzaba a desplegar mis alas, me coloque en posición de despeje y con un rápido movimiento volé a máxima velocidad hacia la criatura, dándole un contundente golpe en la cara, haciendo que volara unos cuentos metros en dirección opuesta a la mía, mire mi puño y note que ese contundente golpe no me había lastimado y algo más me llamo la atención, mis manos estaban envueltas en fuego, pero no cualquier fuego este tenía los colores del arco iris o para ser mas preciso los de Dashie, y por alguna extraña razón no me quemaba o me generaba ningún tipo de dolor, me era extraño pero mi atención volvió hacia la criatura que comenzaba a pararse, lentamente, y cuando se paro me coloque en posición nuevamente y me dirigí a toda velocidad como antes, y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, vi como antes, una luz cegadora que apareció de la nada, segándome, y ya no sabía dónde estaba.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, notando que mi corazón latía muy rápido y estaba empapado en sudor, mire a mí alrededor y note que todo estaba bien. Comencé a pararme lentamente, apoyándome con el árbol, notando que me sentía débil, todos mi cuerpo temblaba y a la vez estaba mojado por mi sudor, de repente empiezo a recordar lo que sucedió en mi sueño o más bien mi pesadilla, todo aquel enfrentamiento donde estaba luchando y lo que más me impacto fue ver a Dashie lastimada, eso para mí era imperdonable y me llenaba de ira al mismo tiempo, pero no cualquier ira, si no una hacia mí por no saber qué estaba haciendo que no pude defenderla y estar allí cuando ella más me necesito. Estaba frustrado y aunque solo fue un mal sueño, todo me pareció muy real, incluso cuando esa criatura me lastimo, mire mi pecho, subiéndome mi remera, y note que tenía 3 líneas rojas, y eso me alarmo mucho, ya que en mi sueños parecían ser algo más que solo un sueños, y que en verdad me estaban diciendo algo muy importante y tenía que estar preparado para cuando ese momento llegase.

Vi a lo lejos, una silueta que me era familiar, pero que no podía distinguir bien, venia volando hacia mí, y pensé de qué seguro era Dashie. Mire al sol y note que faltaban unas hora para que anocheciera asique comencé a correr, lentamente con una de mis manos en mi pecho por el dolor que sentía, ya que no quería que Dashie me viera en este estado. Al correr unos pocos metros, comencé a sentir como mis piernas se hacían cada vez mas débiles a cada paso que daba, además de poder sentir un dolor muy grande en ellas y en mi pecho, que lentamente se fue extendiendo a todo mi cuerpo, cosa que se me hizo insoportable y cair al suelo, boca abajo, golpeándome fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo, rodé un poco para colocarme boca arriba y pude ver como Dashie se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Mi visión se comenzó a tornarse borrosa, a cada parpado que daba, hasta que me lleve una de mis manos a mi cabeza y cuando lo toque me la lleve de nuevo a mis ojos, pude ver algo de sangre, mire de nuevo a Dashie que estaba casi a punto de alcanzarme cuando cierro mis ojos, lentamente y pude escuchar –"!Enllel!"- que era la inconfundible voz de Dashie gritándome, y al escuchar esto cerré mis ojos y me desmalle.

Abrí mis ojos y estaba recostado en el césped, mirando hacia el cielo, y comencé a sentarme, mirando hacia adelante podría ver la puesta del sol, en el horizonte, y pude sentir una calor en mis piernas que me llamo la atención y me hizo mirar, era Dashie quien estaba recostada en ellas, cuando me levente la había despertado, al menos a mi parecer, y ella solo me miraba con una cara de tristeza y de preocupación.

-¿qué sucede Dashie? ¿Porque esa cara?-le pregunte curioso

Ella no me respondió, solo quedo mirándome

-¿Dashie estas bien? Me estas preocupando-le dije esta vez con algo de miedo, por no entender que sucedía

Ella siguió igual, sin decir nada o siquiera moverse

-¿Dashie?-dije esta vez extendiendo mi mano hacia ella, y tocando su cara, aunque la sentía muy diferente.

De repente una luz cegadora, aparece de la nada, y cierro mis ojos por el gran brillo de esa luz. Cuando los volví a abrir, no podía notar nada, mi vista estaba toda borrosa y, comencé a parpadear para que esta se me aclarase, cuando pude por fin recuperar mi visión, vi que estaba boca arriba mirando el techo, y moví mi cabeza hacia la derecha y pude ver que estaba Dashie en una silla, al lado de mi cama, tocando mi mano con uno de sus cascos, eso me alegro y me recordó algunas cosas que habían sucedido antes. Yo me alegre mucho, que ella se preocupara tanto por mi y que siempre que la necesitaba ella estaba a mi lado.

Trate de levantar mi mano, pero de pronto comencé a sentir un gran dolor, que iba desde los dedos hasta el final del brazo, que me hizo imposible intentar moverlos. Me quede en la cama muy frustrado por no poder tocar la cara de Dashie, porque deseaba con mucha ganas poder sentirla de nuevo, solo me quede hay mirándola como dormía tan tranquilamente, haciéndome compañía, y también pensar porque mi cuerpo me dolía tanto, si le había exigido demasiado o tal vez yo estaba equivocado y mi fuerza no aumentaba con el pasar de un sobre esfuerzo. Todo esto rondaba mi cabeza, aunque después de pensarlo un poco, decidí solo concentrarme en Dashie, y lo importante que era para mí que ella estuviera hay, junto a mí. El sueño me comenzaba a ganar después de verla un buen tiempo mas, seguía impresionándome cada vez más su belleza, sus hermosos colores, su personalidad y sin duda lo mejor de ella, la lealtad, algo que muy pocos tenían, y sin duda era lo que más me gustaba de ella, y sin pensar más me dormí, aun con la imagen de su hermosa cara en mis ojos.

Estaba despertándome al día siguiente, abriendo lentamente los ojos, y parpadeando un poco para aclarar mi vista, pude ver a Dashie ya despierta, y en la misma posición que antes, sentada, hablando con un unicornio, que era el mismo doctor que me quito el yeso que llevaba en la pierna. Me puse a escuchar su conversación con mis ojos entrecerrados, simulando estar aun dormido.

-doctor, dígame que tan mal esta Enllel-le dijo Dashie al doctor, con una cara de preocupación

-le seré honesto. El se encuentras bastante bien, aunque necesitara descansar unos días, ya que sus músculos están muy inflamados por el gran sobre esfuerzo que recibieron-le comento el doctor

-bien, esas son buenas noticias, aunque me pregunto que estuvo haciendo que se lastimo tanto-dijo Dashie mirándome con curiosidad

Ella me vio y se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto, mirándolos de que era sobre lo que hablaban.

-bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo que ver a otros pacientes, te lo encargo Rainbow Dash-dijo el doctor empezando a irse por la puerta de la habitación

-claro, no se preocupe doctor yo lo cuido-dijo Dashie despidiéndose

Dashie se paró de la silla y comenzó a rodear la cama, acercándose a mí, y con una de sus patas comenzó a presionar levemente mi estomago.

-Enllel, ya sé que estas despierto. Ahora dime ¡qué fue lo que hiciste que te lastimaste tanto!-dijo con un tono severo y un poco alto

-Dashie… yo no sabría… explicarte-dije débilmente, ya que estaba agotado y apenas podía hablar

Dashie se acerco mas a mí, para poderme escuchar mejor, acercando su oreja casi al lado de mi boca

-explícamelo copo puedas, yo lo entenderé-me dijo ella, y note que había podido escuchar lo que le dije antes, pero seguramente en un tono muy bajo

-bueno Dashie… yo estuve… entrenando un poco… para algo que vendrá… en un futuro-le explique lentamente como podía, ya que no sabía porque me dolía hasta el hablar

-a que te refieres con "algo que vendrá en el futuro"- me dijo intrigada por lo que le había dicho

-bueno Dashie… es complicado de explicar… es algo que vi en un sueño… y cuando me desmalle… supe que era más… que un simple sueño-dije aun muy débil

-pero, que es lo que te sucedió, o al menos de que trataba tu sueño-me dijo ella comenzando a preocuparse

-te lo mostrare… pero no te alarmes-le dije tratando de subirme mi remera, que aun llevaba puesta-ayúdame… un poco- y con sus casco comenzó a subir mi remera

Cuando estaba ya mi pecho sin ella, Dashie observo, y pude ver como su mirada se llenaba de miedo y tristeza, estaba impactada con la vista, en su miraba podía ver una preocupación y un temor muy grande, yo coloque una de mis manos en uno de sus casos, muy lentamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-tranquilízate… Dashie… no te preocupes… por esto-le dije para que se calmara un poco

-¡¿pero cómo quieres que no me preocupe?!... estas muy herido-me respondió ella con un tono de voz que hace mucho no había escuchado

-tranquilízate… esto sanara pronto-le respondí

Ella acerco su otro casco a mi pecho, donde tenía las tres líneas largas en paralelo a mi pecho en la que se podía ver como si fuera garras que habían causado mucho daño en mi piel.

-¿te duele?-me pregunto acercando su casco a la herida y tocándola muy suavemente

-un poco-dije con una pequeña expresión de dolor en mi cara

-¿porque no me dijiste esto antes?- me dijo aun preocupada y con alguna lagrimas en los ojos

-porque… no quería… que te preocuparas… en vanó-le dije mirando fijamente a los ojos

-¿de verdad, no quería que me preocupara? ¿Si ahora estas muy grave? ¡¿Cómo es que no debo preocuparme?! – me dijo a tono de regaño, pero también de tristeza

-bueno… nunca me espere… que esto me sucediera… de verdad… no quería que… te preocuparas… fue mi error no habértelo… dicho antes-le dije con sinceridad, porque de verdad había sido mi error guardarle el secreto.

De pronto céntimos en la puerta algunos ruidos, parecían ser las amigas de Dashie, que venían a verme, se podían escuchar como hablaban un poco pero en un tono de melancolía, como si supieran lo que me había pasado.

-Dashie… baja mi remera… no quiero que… las demás se… enteren de esto-le dije mirando a la puerta, porque podía escuchar que se acercaban.

Dashie rápidamente y con cuidado bajo mi remera, tapando la herida que tenía en el pecho, y aunque sentí algo de dolor cuando lo hizo tuve que aguantar lo mejor que pude.

Vi como abrieron la puerta, y fueron entrando una a una, y cuando terminaron de entrar se colocaron alrededor mi cama y la primera en hablar fue AppleJack.

-Enllel… lamento que estés herido… nunca tuve que haber pedido ayuda-me dijo ella, con una mirada de verdadera culpa y también quitándose el sombrero y dejarlo en su pecho en señal de arrepentimiento

-tranquila AJ… no fue tu culpa… fue, mía por no… haberte dicho lo que iba a hacer-le respondí, para que no se sintiera culpable por mi error

-no, fue culpa mía no tuya Enllel-me respondió con tono de voz en el que se podía notar algo de dolor y también ver algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

-de verdad AJ… fue totalmente mi culpa… sin que te dieras cuenta… me puse a entrenar… y me exigí demasiado-dije para que no se culpara

-pero, Enllel…-trato de decir antes que la interrumpiera

-no AJ… de verdad fue… mi culpa y… no te preocupes… me repondré de esto-dije haciendo que todas se alegraran un poco

Pude ver como todas se alegraban un poco más, ya que cuando entraron estaban muy preocupadas y tristes, al parecer pase a ser un buen amigo para ellas y con Dashie algo más, mucho más.

Habían pasado algunas horas y, todas tenían que irse a hacer lo de costumbre, como trabajar o atender algunos de sus asuntos. Yo y Dashie nos quedamos un poco de tiempo más juntos, hablando sobre lo que me había pasado y también sobre las pesadillas que sube, aunque no quería decirlo ella quería que se lo dijera y no me quedo más remedio que contarle todo lo sucedido, aunque mientras le contaba todo y llegaba a la parte en que la veía en el suelo, herida, mis voz comenzó a quebrarse y comencé a derramar algunas lagrimas con solo recordar ese momento.

-Dashie, aunque nace si es verdad, lo que vi… lamento no poder haber estado para ayudarme- me disculpe con ella, con la voz algo quebradiza

-no es tu culpa Enllel, además era un pesadilla nada mas- me respondió ella tranquilizándome

- p-pero, si no era una pesadilla, ¿Y si era algo más?-le respondí dudando

Ella se me acerco y me dio un reconfortador abrazo, y levantando un poco su cabeza me dio un beso en la frente.

-tranquilo, no te preocupes por un mal sueño, solo trata de recuperarte- me dijo dándome alientos, para olvidar y continuar

Ya comenzaba a anochecer y Dashie tenía que Irse, se despidió dándome un pequeño beso, en mis varios, y saliendo por la puerta del hospital, yo me quede en la habitación del hospital solo, y comencé a pensar sobre todo, más que nada sobre mis pesadillas. De verdad solo eran pesadillas o en verdad mis sueños me querían decir algo mas, eso me mantenía despierto y con una gran duda en mi interior.

Me levante de la cama, y por alguna razón me sentía muy bien, como si todo el dolor y cansancio se hubiesen ido de la nada. Me concentre en lo importante y ya que mi habitación tenía una ventana, extendí mis alas, que se sentían mejor que nunca, y Salí volando en dirección a mi casa, savia que Dashie dijo que no me preocupara pero no podía hacerlo, no por mí, sino por ella.

Estaba decidido a entrenar mas, era algo que entendí que tenía que hacer como un deber que me fue impuesto, y aunque solo eran sueños para mí el último fue demasiado real. Llegue a mi casa y entre, sin hacer ruido, y me dirigí a mi habitación, y tome la espada que había recibido unos días atrás y volví a salir, con ansias de comenzar.

Me dirigí, después de tomar mi espada, al pequeño lago en donde pude hablar por primera vez con Dashie, y aterrice sin problemas, mirando al frente mío toda esa líneas de arboles que estaban alejados por unos treinta metros del pequeño lago, fui hacia allí rápidamente e envestí el árbol que tenía más cerca, moviéndolo un poco, y retrocedí un poco ante el impacto "-tengo que ser más fuerte para poder enfrentar a esa criatura de mi pesadilla-" me dije a mi mismo dándome alientos para continuar esforzándome. Tome mi espada, con mi mano derecha, y blandí mi espada contra el árbol y sin darme cuenta este lo atravesó de orilla a orilla, estaba impresionado porque no vi que sucediera nada, me acerque lentamente y toque el árbol con mi mano, y este de la nada empieza a caer hacia atrás, sorprendiéndome un poco y haciendo que retroceda. Mire mi espada y pude ver que esta estaba muy brillante y con un gran filo en la hoja, mire hacia arriba y pude ver la luz de la luna que bañaba todo Ponyville y sus alrededores, no sabía porque pero siempre que miraba la luna sentía algo de felicidad y también un pequeño empujón, que me alentaba a seguir, envaine mi espada, aun asombrado por el gran filo que tiene, y la clave en el suelo, ya que la funda tenía una forma de flecha en la parte inferior.

Mire el cielo nocturno, que estaba totalmente despejado y podía ver la gran luna en el junto con muchas estrellas, tome vuelo rápidamente y comencé a hacer muchas maniobras aéreas, probando de nuevo mis limites, aunque sentí que no llegaba a nada y descendí de nuevo y tome dos gran rocas del suelo y volví a tomar bueno, esta vez si podía sentir que me tenía que esforzar para estar volando, y eso en cierta forma me gustaba porque sabía que me serbia como entrenamiento. Permanecí así por algunas horas, que para esforzarme un poco mas comencé a hacer algunas maniobras aéreas, y cuando sentí que era suficiente deje caer las rocas cerca del lago y descendí de nuevo, cerca del árbol que había cortado, tome mi espada la desenvaine y corte la copa de este, de un solo movimiento y la volví a envainar, y tome el bronco con mis dos brazos, que era pesado pero podía levantarlo con dificultad, y comencé a levantarlo y a subirlo para entrenar mis brazos. Después de unas horas de estar así, entrenando con el tronco poniéndolo en distintas posiciones como detrás de mi cabeza o sujetarlo con las manos y hacer tríceps (nota: yo hago gimnasio y se como se llaman estos ejercicios pero ustedes no, asique los trato de describir lo mejor que puedo) solté el tronco, dejándolo caer cerca de mí, "-bien, ahora solo queda una cosa-"pensé antes de comenzar a correr, pensaba en que era lo ultimo por hacer y que correría alrededor de Ponyville hasta que mis piernas no pudiesen mas.

Estuve varias horas, tratando alrededor del pueblo, y corriendo algún que otro tramo para ejercitar más, y ya estaba exhausto, respiraba muy agitadamente y en la última vuelta tome mi espada y me dirigí a mi casa, miraba hacia el suelo por el cansancio, cuando veo que algunos rayos de luz se cruzan sin mi camino, miro hacia arriba y veo que era la luz del sol, saliendo por el horizonte, aunque no le preste más atención y solo quería llegar a mi casa, y después de seguir trotando unos cuantos metros más pude llegar, entre y fui directo a la cocina y tome unos cuantos vasos de agua, porque estaba muy sediento después de correr tanto, y me fui ,después de recuperar el aliento, a mi cama y deje la espada junto a ella y me dormí rápidamente, totalmente fatigado.

Estaba soñando, mirando de nuevo la pesadilla, que días atrás me había lastimado de alguna forma extraña. Ver como todo pasaba de nuevo, el combate, el desastre que causaba esa criatura y a todos los que lastimaba, parecía que disfrutaba hacerlo además de la destrucción, aunque esta vez igual que antes, Dashie estaba tirada en el suelo, con un algo de sangre en su cuerpo, esa escena me destrozaba por dentro y cada vez que peleaba con la criatura trataba de que algo cambiase pero no podía, me era muy frustrante el no poder lastimarla realmente, y cuando esta luz segadora apareció nuevamente, algo cambio, escuche un susurro provenir de alguna parte que me decía "- tiene que estar listo, para cuando el momento llegue-"no entendía bien a qué se refería, pero pensé en que seguro tenía que enfrentarme a esta criatura extraña, que aun no lograba reconocer. La luz me envolvió y me segó nuevamente haciendo que me despertara.

-¡Enllel despierta!- escuchaba a alguien que me sacudió de un lado para el otro, que difícilmente lo escuchaba y lo veía muy borroso

-eh… que sucede-dije recuperando un poco la noción del tiempo y también la vista

-¡despierta de una vez!- me dijo esta silueta que tenía en frente mío

Bostece un poco, y me frote los ojos con mis manos para aclararme la vista, además de estirarme para sentirme mejor

-sí, ya desperté-le respondí mirando al suelo, porque aun tenia sueño y estaba escuchando lago mal y no podía distinguir la voz

-¡porque escapaste del hospital!-me dijo con un tono severo casi de regaño, y con eso ya supe de quien se trataba

Mire a mi alrededor notando que no estaba en el hospital y recordando lo que había hecho la noche anterior-discúlpame Dashie, no sé lo que hice-le respondí llevándome mi mano a la nuca, aunque sabía que si le dacia lo que había hecho, ella se enojaría más.

-bien, después me lo explicas-me respondió y note que en verdad estaba disgustada

-ok-le respondí secamente

-vamos a comer algo… aunque primero, toma una ducha hueles mal-me dijo saliendo de la habitación

Me olí un poco y ella tenía razón, olía muy mal, y me dirigí a mi baño que estaba al lado de mi habitación y tome una ducha rápida, asegurándome de que el mal olor se me fuera. Después de unos veinte minutos, Salí de la ducha y me coloque ropa limpia, y me fui al comedor, donde estaba Dashie esperándome.

-bien, ya estoy listo-le respondí contento, aunque ella seguía disgustada

-ok, vamos a comer algo ahora-me respondió mientras salía por la puerta

-bien, vamos- cerré la puerta y seguí a Dashie, yo sabía que ella estaba molesta con migo por lo que había hecho, pero quería que eso cambiase y trate de idea una forma para cambiar su enojo.

Después de caminar de un breve tiempo, cerca de ella aunque no me miraba solo seguía caminando, llegamos al restaurante en que había venido antes, y nos sentamos a esperar al mesero, y podía ver el disgusto en su cara.

-Dashie, ya sé que estas enojada con migo pero dime que hice que te disgusto tanto-le dije, firmemente

-aahhh-suspiro- Enllel, que hiciste anoche… ¿porque te escapaste del hospital?-me dijo mirándome de una forma que no podía explicar

-Dashie… aunque, sé que me dijiste que no me preocupara por mis pesadillas. No pude evitarlo y me fui del hospital para entrenar-le respondí, sabiendo que se enojaría con migo

-pero ¿de verdad te parece tan importante, una simple pesadilla?-me pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-Dashie, si te soy honesto. No me parece importante, es solo que el verte en el, de la manera que te vi, es insoportable la idea de que eso pueda pasar y que no esté listo para protegerte-le respondí extendiendo mi mano y tocando uno de sus cascos, y lo que le decía era la verdad

-¿de verdad solo lo haces por mi?-me pregunto, con un tono de voz más alegre y entendiendo lo que le decía, con una pequeña sonrisa

-puede que suene extraño, pero de verdad no quiero que nada te pase Dashie-le dije mirándola a los ojos

-lo comprendo… pero dime cuando entrenes-me dijo levantándose y dándome un abrazo

-seguramente lo haré esta noche-le comente, también abrasándola

-¿entrenas en la noche?- me pregunto algo sorprendida

-sí, espero que no te moleste-

-para nada, aunque ten cuidado en la noche-me advirtió

-lo tendré… y Dashie, cambiando de tema. ¿Te gustaría que compitamos en una carrera amistosa?-le pregunte, ya que quería competir contra la mejor

-¿de verdad quieres que compitamos en una carrera?-me pregunto muy intrigada

-sí, será divertido… pero hagámoslo después de que almorcemos-le dije mirándola con una gran sonrisa, ya que me alegraba que ella ya no estuviera molesta con migo

-claro, podría estar interesante- me dijo cuando el mesero llego y nos tomo nuestra orden, Dashie volvió a sentarse y esperamos a que llegara la comida.

Pasó un breve tiempo, y el mesero trajo nuestra orden, y lucia muy bien como la última vez, aunque esta vez habíamos pedido algo diferente que la última vez que venimos. Al terminar estaba muy satisfecho y yo había recuperado algo de energía, ya que después de lo de anoche tenía mucha hambre y al fin pude zacearme.

-wow, este lugar definitivamente tiene la mejor comida- le dije Dashie, estirándome un poco en la silla

-sí, de verdad es muy buena-me respondió, haciendo algo parecido a lo que hice yo

-bien hora de irnos-dije dejando el dinero de la comida en la mesa

-sí, sígueme-me dijo, parándose al mismo tiempo que yo

Fuimos caminando hacia la granja de AppleJack, mientras charlábamos un poco y nos reíamos de algunas cosas. Era muy divertido y entretenido pasar tiempo con Dashie, no sabía porque no lo hacíamos más seguido, y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya había llegado.

-¿qué hacemos en la granja de AJ?- le pregunte sin saber que hacíamos aquí

-ya lo veras- me dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la casa de AppleJack

-AppleJack!-grito Dashie para llamar la atención de AppleJack, que estaba dentro de su casa

Después de un breve tiempo, AppleJack salió por la puerta principal. Mientras nosotros la esperábamos fuera.

-¿qué sucede Rainbow?-le dijo AppleJack, cuando salió de su casa

-¿podrías dejarnos usar tu pista de carreras? Yo y Enllel jugaremos una carrera-le dijo, entusiasmada a AppleJack

-¿de verdad competirán en una carrera?- dijo mirando a Dashie y después a mi-¿están seguros?- nos pregunto a los dos

- claro, será divertido-le respondimos al unisonó

-bueno, claro que puede usarla. Y por cierto ¿me dejarían ver la carrera?- nos pregunto emocionada por ver el resultado

-seguro, esto va a estar genial-dijo Dashie muy entusiasmada

Cuando terminamos de hablar nos dirigimos a la pista de carreras, que no estaba muy dejos de la casa de AppleJack, y la última vez que había venido no me había dado cuenta de esta pista, seguramente porque estaba muy concentrado en lo mío. Las paramos en una pequeña colina, de la cual se podía ver toda la pista, y nos dirigimos a la meta, que en este caso sería el punto de partida, AppleJack mientras tanto se coloco a un lado y ella daría el arranque.

-bueno ¿sabes como la aremos?-me pregunto Dashie

-claro, daremos una vuelta a toda la pista, cuando lleguemos aquí volaremos y daremos otra vuelta y cuando lleguemos de nuevo aquí subiremos a aquella nube y descenderemos hasta llegar aquí nuevamente, como siempre el que llegue primero gana-le explique señalándole con mi dedo todo el recorrido

-¡genial!, esto será muy entretenido-me dijo muy emocionada

Nos colocamos en la meta y estiramos un poco, para poder jugar un buena carrera y estar bien preparados.

-¿ya están listos?- nos pregunto AppleJack

-¡sí!- le respondimos al mismo tiempo

Nos pusimos en posición para comenzar, estábamos a la misma altura, y tome una posición distinta colocando mis pies más atrás, para comenzar mucho más rápido. "-preparados, listos y… fuera"-dijo AppleJack bajando su casco para dar inicio a la carrera. Yo y Dashie salimos a toda velocidad, a todo lo que dábamos, y el principio estaba muy reñido, íbamos muy igualados cabeza a cabeza, seguimos corriendo y no cambiaba nada, éramos muy rápidos los dos y terminamos la primera vuelta sin darnos cuenta. Nos acercamos a la línea de llegada, para comenzar con la siguiente fase de la carrera, al tocar la línea de meta, dimos un pequeño salto y desplegamos nuestras alas y tomamos una posición de vuelo, en ese preciso instante se noto la diferencia de quien era más rápido. Ella se me fue adelantando poco a poco, trate de usar toda mi fuerza para tratar de alcanzarla, y lentamente me fui acercando, cuando estábamos empezando a girar en la curva de la pista, la logre alcanzar y la mire a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo y me dirigió una gran sonrisa, y comenzó a acelerar rebasándome nuevamente, pero esta vez ya con mas distancia entre nosotros sin duda ella era la más rápida pero yo no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Dimos toda la vuelta y llegamos nuevamente a la meta, esta vez nos tocaba ascender rápidamente hacia arriba y luego bajar en picada a toda velocidad, al llegar comenzamos a ascender, muy rápidamente dejando una gran estela detrás de nosotros, al llegar a la nube, dimos una vuelta sobre esta haciendo un Split-S en vertical y después dando otro pequeño giro y enderezarnos, esta vez me había logrado acercar mucho a ella, pero aun así ella me ganaba, comenzamos a descender a toda velocidad en dirección a la meta, y vi como a Dashie se le formaba una especie de cono hecho de aire en sus cascos, haciendo que se estirara un poco y acelerando cada vez más, hasta que lo vi.

Ella acelero a todo lo que daba y detrás de ella genero una onda hacia los costados que tenían los colores del arco iris y detrás de ella dejaba una hermosa estela, que también llevaba los colores del arco iris, me era muy impresionante y deslumbrante ver tal espectáculo enfrente mío, yo sabía que Dashie era única pero no sabía que era capaz de hacer algo como esto, algo tan hermoso y genial como solo ella podía. Comencé a intentar seguirla, aunque ella era muy rápida, y tome una mejor postura para descender mucho más rápido, y note como en mi se empezaba a formas el mismo cono o curva de aire alrededor mío y cada vez se ponía mas en punta y notaba como me comenzaba a estirar y a ganar velocidad, Dashie ya me había sacado mucha ventaja y estaba a punto de llegar a la meta, y sin más la cruzo pero siguió volando, yo estaba a punto de cruzarla, cuando mire a Dashie por un breve instante y me distraje.

De pronto siento como me detengo en seco, en el aire, y miro hacia adelante sin saber que sucedía y de pronto la curva de aire que me estaba acelerando actuó como una especie de elástico, y me arrojo a una gran velocidad hacia atrás, no podía controlarme, estaba girando fuera de control en el aire, trataba de recuperarme de cualquier manera, colocando mis alas en cualquier posición pero nada funcionaba. Giraba fuera de control y estaba comenzando a caer, mire de la forma que pude y vi que el suelo junto con los edificios se acercaba cada vez más y me comenzaba a preocupar cada vez más, estaba cayendo y logre estabilizarme aunque aun así iba a una gran velocidad y no podría elevarme a tiempo, entonces mire que junto al edificio al que me dirigía había una especia de callejón, en el que había el suficiente espacio para que yo pudiera pasar, y gire rápidamente hacia allí, por alguna extraño reflejo mío mis alas se guardaron y tuve que tratar de moverme como fuera, me acercaba al callejón y por el Angulo en que iba era más que probable que me estrellaría contra la pared de este, y al acercarme más a la pared, una de mis alas salió de la nada y se doblo de tal manera que protegía mi brazo y mi pecho, y choque la pared, cosa que sentí y comencé a notar de inmediato el ardor en mi ala pero por alguna razón no desapareció, siguió protegiéndome, y mientras en el choque por el antiguo comencé a deslizarme en la pared, que no era muy larga, y cuando me termine de deslizar en esta llegue al final y mi otra ala pareció de la nada y comencé a volar un poco y a detenerme, el ardor en mi ala izquierda era muy grande y casi insoportable, baje al suelo rápidamente y vi que mis alas tenían un color cian pero la que recibió el golpe estaba rojiza, la doble y trate de tocar levemente la herida, al acercar mi mano, note que a esta se le ponía una aura color verde claro, y a mi ala el color rojizo que tenia se le comenzaba a ir, parecía una auto regeneración aunque no estaba muy seguro, el color verde claro desapareció y ya no sentía dolor en mi ala, me era muy extraño pero al mismo tiempo, solo lo incorpore como un recordatorio de lo que podía hacer y lo deje. Tome vuelo nuevamente, esta vez mucho más lento porque sentía mi ala un poco extraña, y vi como Dashie venía desde la misma dirección en la que yo Salí volando, y en poco segundo llego a mi lado.

-¿Enllel estas bien?-me pregunto asustada, por si algo me había sucedido

Yo no quería alarmarla explicándole lo que paso, además de que sería algo complicado explicarle sobre mi nueva habilidad de curación

-si estoy bien, solo me rasguñe un poco con la caída-le dije eso, pensando en el momento para explicarle todo, mas adelante

-bien, menos mal que no te lastimaste, porque saliste catapultado de eso-me dijo aliviada

-sí, pensé que no saldría de esa-le dije mirando todo lo que había recorrido

-al menos tuviste buena suerte, y vamos que AJ también debe de estar preocupada-me comento mientras íbamos volando de nuevo hacia la pista de carreras- por cierto Enllel, si seguía así lograrías romper la barrera del sonido-me explico

-eso es curioso, además por cierto cómo pudiste crear ese hermoso arco iris, me dejaste muy impresionado-le dije, recordando ese momento

Ella se avergonzó un poco-bueno, lo llamo Sonic Rainbow-me explico un poco sonrojada

-En verdad es genial Dashie, cada día que pasa me impresionas más – le dije con una gran sonrisa

Ella solo se sonrojo más y se puso un poco nerviosa. Seguimos volando y llegamos muy rápido, aun sentía ese sensación rara el mi ala, el resto del día siguió con normalidad, mientras con Dashie celebrábamos su victoria contra mí, pero ella solo hablaba de cómo estaba a su altura y que siempre estaba detrás de ella y no me apartaba, fue un día muy emocionante y entretenido, llegada la noche Dashie se fue a su casa y yo comenzaba nuevamente mi ejercitación pensando siempre en ella, en Dashie.

**6 meses después**

Estos últimos meses han pasado muy rápidamente, en cierta forma todos los días se han vuelto rutina, pero la verdad no me importaba siempre estaba legre y aun mas cuando podía estar con Dashie. Cuando trabaja con Pinkie o Dashie, siempre ocurría algo muy loco o extraño, cosa que se volvía algo gracioso o un tanto extraño de vez en cuando. Había logrado entrenado mucho estos meses, logrando obtener mucha fuerza aguante y resistencia, además de poder entrenar mucho con mi espada y combate sin ella, no podía creer todo lo que había logrado progresar en tan poco tiempo y pensándolo bien mis pesadilla se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes aunque ayer en la noche la volví a soñar con esa mala pesadilla, pero esta vez algo había cambiado y al final la voz me decía "-espero que estés listo-"me dijo casi susurrándome al oído, no pensé que fuera algo importante y seguí con lo mío.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y estaba recostado en una nube, mirando hacia el horizonte, cuando de pronto Dashie aterriza al lado mío.

-¡Enllel ven rápido, la princesa celestia nos a llamando!-me dijo en voz alta y con algo de duda en sus ojos

-pero, ¿de qué se trata?-me pregunte muy confundido

-no lo sé, pero nos encontraremos con las demás en la estación de tren-me explico lo que haríamos

Salimos volando los dos, a gran velocidad hacia la estación de tren y podía ver a las demás allí esperándonos.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo hoy, espero que les este gustando y les agradezco sus reviews, y por cierto para el que no lo sabía yo subo capitulo nuevo cada 2 semanas por falta de tiempo, ya que el cogió a tomado muchos exámenes de golpe, sin más hasta la próxima.**


	16. Chapter 16: Futuras Batallas

**Bueno un nuevo capítulo, aunque no pensaba subirlo pero ya que lo termine lo subo, sin más seguimos.**

**Capítulo 16: Futuras Batallas**

Estábamos llegando a la estación de tren, y podía ver en los ojos de Dashie algo de preocupación, aunque no entendía porque, yo sabía que ellas eran las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y sabia que hace tiempo celestia no las llamaba por algo importante, aunque esta vez parecía ser diferente. Era un presentimiento que tenia, como si algo malo fuera a suceder y creo que Dashie también podía sentir lo mismo.

-¿Dashie estas bien?, te veo algo preocupada-le pregunte mirándola a los ojos

Ella me miro y me respondió- no lo sé… es como sentir algo… algo malo-me respondió muy extraña

-lo sé Dashie, yo también me siento un poco raro. Como si fuera un mal presentimiento- explicándole que sentía lo mismo que ella

-¿tú también lo sientes?... esta sensación es muy rara y algo escalofriante-me dijo ella un tanto asustada

-sí, es muy extraño-le respondí-lo que mejor podes hacer, es esperar que todo salga bien

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, a lo que yo le había dicho, y llegamos a la estación de tren. Todas se veían algo preocupadas, pero no sabían porque, yo pensé en que tenían el mismo presentimiento que yo y Dashie. Aterrizamos al lado de ellas, y el gesto de todos cambió, a algo más alegre.

-bien ya están aquí-dijo Twilinght ya, mucho más alegre- hora de abordan el tren

-¡vamos!-exclamamos todos a la vez

-todos a bordo, el tren hacia Canterlot está por partir-grito un pony, asomándose un poco por una de las puertas de los vagones

Entramos todos cuando el maquinista grito, y el tren empezó a moverse iniciando el largo viaje hacia Canterlot. En el vagón no había nadie más que nosotros, nos sentamos en pares de dos, yo me coloque contra de una de las ventanas y me puse haber el paisaje, en ese momento prefería estar solo y pensar un poco, Dashie con solo verme se dio cuenta lo que tenía en mente y se sentó con Pinkie a hablar igual que las demás.

Yo estaba muy pensativo, pensando en mi pesadilla que tuve el día anterior, preguntaba si todo estaba relacionado de alguna manera o si solo era una mera coincidencia. Estaba muy concentrado en eso, y también me preguntaba si estos últimos meses me había esforzado lo suficiente, si había logrado mi máximo potencial o al menos si sería capaz de enfrentarme con esa criatura y ganar o al menos detenerla, no me importaba morir en el proceso mientras Dashie y las demás estuvieran bien y a salvo no importaba nada mas, aunque también me dolía el pensar en que Dashie estaría muy triste y herida por dentro, ya que yo sentía de ella de verdad me amaba y sería una gran pérdida para ella. Aunque yo sabía que tenía a su hermana mejor Scootaloo y a sus amigas y no la abandonarían y estarían allí para apoyarla. Yo me alegraba pero a la vez me ponía muy triste al pensar en eso, yo la amaba con todo mi corazón y no lo sabía bien, pero solo vivía por ella y solo por ella y me dolería mucho dejarla, pero si eso significaba ayudarla o salvarla no me importa, daría con gusto mi vida por ella.

El vello paisaje que pasaba por la ventana, comenzaba a calmar mi mente y a relajarme, aunque una pequeña parte de ella seguía pensando si este sería el momento de dar todo o nada, y ver de qué podía ser capas en verdad y de proteger a todos, y si de alguien se derramaría la sangre seria de la esa criatura y la mía.

Pensé en estos últimos seis meses y en el nuevo amigo que había hecho, nos sabia encontrar en la misma parte de la cuidad, muy frecuentemente, y después de hablar un poco algunas veces pudimos ver que teníamos algunas cosas en común y era muy divertido y también cerio, se parecía mucho a mi, y eso me agrado, su trabajo era de veterinario, aunque me aclaro que era otra cosa pero que tenía que ver con un veterinario aunque no recordaba la palabra que había usado aquella vez. En mis días libres si no estaba con Dashie, hacíamos algo con Pixie, como salir a explorar algunas cosas a las afueras de la ciudad y tomar algunas sidra en el bar de la cuidad o simplemente practicar algo de combate o lo sabia ayudar en lo que podía con su trabajo, y así los dos aprendimos mucho y se forjo una amistad y una confianza mutua. Sin duda era un muy amigo.

Las horas pasaban y mis ojos se deleitaban con el paisaje, de vez en cuando hablaba con las demás, para responderles algunas cosas simples o triviales, aunque no podía alejar de mi mente esa frase que me susurro aquella luz "espero que estés listo "como diciéndome que el momento había llegado, y era hora aunque me seguía inquietando la duda, de saber cómo era esa criatura y de que podría ser capaz, lo único que en verdad tenia es de que pudiera lastimar a Dashie o algo peor, o a alguna de las demás.

Decidí aparta mi mente de estos pensamientos que se comenzaban a volver algo turbio, y me levente levemente mirando hacia adelante, para ver a las demás, y estaban todas durmiendo muy cómodas y acurrucadas, ya que hacia un poco de frio en el vagón en el que estábamos, me pare y revise los porta equipajes, que estaban en la parte de arriba, y saque 3 mantas que había, las estire un poco y se las coloque a ellas, porque tiritaban un poco con el frio que había en el vagón. Cuando termine de taparlas, me falta Dashie y Pinkie que estaban en el asiento de al frente, cuando termine de taparlas, le di un beso en la frente a Dashie y acaricie un poco su melena, tenía un presentimiento de que estos podrían ser los últimos momentos de tranquilidad con Dashie y cuando termine volví a mi asiento y apoye mi cabeza contra la ventana, esta por anochecer y mire al horizonte y vi el castillo de Canterlot, deduje que faltaba al menos una hora más para llegar y con algo de sueño que tenia, me dormí al menos hasta llegar al castillo.

Abro mis ojos y estaba envuelto en una oscuridad absoluta, solo podía ver mi cuerpo y pareciera que estuviera flotando en la nada, miraba hacia mis alrededores pero no había nada en absoluto. De pronto una esfera de luz blanca apareció al frente mío, me era familiar pero no podía recordar porque, y de pronto me recordé que se parecía al destello de luz, que aparecía al final de cada una de mis pesadillas y, que en alguna ella me decía algunas cosas, en especial en la última.

-¿quién eres?, ¿y qué hago aquí?- le pregunte confundido

-ya has estado con migo antes, es solo que no puede recordarlo-me dijo aquella luz, con voz femenina

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- le insistí

-tenemos poco tiempo, y lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿de verdad estás listo para enfrentar lo que vendrá?- me pregunto con un tono de voz muy cerio pero relajado

- n-no… lo sé, con seguridad- le respondí algo intimidado por esa luz

-te lo repito ¿de verdes estás listo, para defender a Rainbow Dash?- me pregunto ya mucho más directamente

Esa pregunta de verdad me llego muy adentro, y llegue a cuestionarme a mí mismo, si estaba listo o no, pero por Dashie haría lo que fuera. Recupere mi compostura y con un tono de voz muy serio y firme le conteste.

-sí, estoy listo para defenderla- le conteste muy enérgico

-bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar… y antes que te vayas, te daré una pequeña ayuda- me dijo mientras se me acercaba.

Se me acercaba cada vez más, y comenzaba a tomar forma de una pony, pero no de cualquier pony sino alguien como la princesa luna o celestia. Al llegar al frente mío, ya estaba totalmente cambiada y su luz se había atenuado un poco para no segarme, y agacho un poco su cabeza y con su cuerno toco mi frente, yo sentía un calidez y una cierta felicidad interior que me era inexplicable y también sentí como algo fluía dentro de mí, ese algo me intrigaba pero lo olvide rápidamente.

-usa este regalo con sabiduría, espero que te sea útil-dijo mientras retrocedía un poco y su luz aumentaba cada vez mes, hasta dejarme encandilado y cerré mis ojos por el gran fulgor de la luz. Y de nuevo sentía como estaba envuelto por la oscuridad, con los aun cerrados.

Al abrirlo mis ojos, veía muy borroso el tren, con mis manos empecé a frotármelos, pero no funciono, de pronto siento como el tren aminora su marcha y suena el silbato de este, el maquinista entre por la puerta de nuestro vagón y grito.

-despierten, hemos llegado a Canterlot-y cuando lo dijo se dirigió al siguiente vagón

Escuchaba como las demás comenzaban a levantare y a estirarse un poco, después de haber dormido durante casi todo el viaje, Dashie también se levanto junto con las demás y miro hacia tras, que era donde yo estaba y se estiro un poco y comenzó a moverme un poco, para que despertara. Al hacerlo abrí totalmente y mi visión se aclaro, espire mi brazo y toque la cara de Dashie, me sentía muy bien al tocar su suave y delicada cara, me pare y le di un beso, corto pero en verdad se disfrutaba. Cuando terminamos nos paramos al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos con las demás a la salida del vagón.

-Enllel espera-me dijo Dashie antes de que llegáramos a la puerta

-¿qué sucede Dashie?-le pregunte muy curioso

-ten, me había olvidado de darte-me dijo mientras me entregaba mi espada- había ido a tu casa primero y la busque, y después fui a buscarte para que nos juntáramos con las demás en la estación de tren-me explico

-gracias Dashie-le respondí con una sonrisa y tomando mi espada- sabes, es curioso que no me allá dado cuenta, jeje-le comente riéndome un poco

-sí, jeje. Sueles ser muy distraído-me contesto alegre

-Rainbow Dash, Enllel. Apúrense- nos dijo Twilight junto con las demás afuera del tren

-bien Dashie, vamos-le dije colocándome la espada en la espalda

-sí, vamos- me contesto ella y salidos del vagón y nos reunimos con las demás afuera.

Cuando salimos del tren, podíamos ver el gran castillo de Canterlot, siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, cuando llegamos ya era de noche y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Después de caminar un poco llegamos a la entrada principal, donde estaban dos guardias, que llevaban una armadura distinta de los que yo conocía. Mientras íbamos caminando dejaron pasar a las demás, pero yo que iba un poco rezagado me detuvieron.

-¡alto!- grito uno de los guardias, mientras se coloco al frente mío, cortándome el paso

-¿qué sucede?-le pregunte a este guardia

-identifícate desconocido-me repuso el guardia que tenía delante mío

-déjenlo en paz, el viene con nosotras-dijo Twilight y Dashie

-lo lamento, pero no podemos dejar pasar a extraños-les dijo el guardia con un todo de voz amable

Retrocedí un poco ante la figura del guardia, que tenía delante, y me di media vuelta para mirar a las chicas

-tranquilas- le dije para que se calmaran-¿Twilight puedes llamar a una de la princesas para que hablen con los guardias?-le pregunte esquivando un poco al guardia

Cuando hice esto, para poder ver a Dashie y Twilight, el guardia vio mi espada, que llevaba en la espalda, y al mirarlo de vuelta a los ojos parecía estar molesto.

-¡tiene una espada!- grito el guardia, que era un pony terrestre y tomo una lanza, el otro guardia que era un unicornio hizo levitar una espada con su magia

-oigan tranquilos, no quiero problemas-le dije retrocediendo ante estos los guardia molestos

-¡entrega tu arma ahora mismo!- me grito el guardia que tenía más cerca

-no lo haré-le conteste muy calmadamente, ya que no les iba a entregar mi espada. Estaba muy apegado a ella y no se la daría a cualquiera

-bien, entonces prepárate-me dijo mientras el guardia más próximo cargo contra mí, con su lanza apuntándome al pecho

Yo con rápido giro pude esquivarlo sin dificultad, pero veía que este guardia estaba determinado a dejarme fuera de combate, mientras su compañero se me acerco muy rápidamente e intento cortarme con su espada, que nuevamente pudo esquivar pero esta vez casi tuvo éxito.

-¡oigan, de verdad paren!-Les grite sin saber que hacer-paren o tendré que dejarlos fuera de combate-les grite nuevamente tomando una postura defensiva

-inténtalo-me respondieron los dos, con un todo de voz muy confiado

Vi como el que estaba al frente mío, hizo un gesto con su cabeza, seguramente a su compañero, y vi que este cargo contra mi nuevamente, y escuche como el otro guardia hacia lo mismo, pero por mi espalda. Cuando el guardia que estaba a punto de envestirme por la parte de adelante, gire rápidamente, esquivando su ataque, y con mi brazo izquierdo golpe la parte inferior de la lanza, haciendo que esta se levantara y golpea la espada de su compañero, bloqueando el segundo ataque, y cuando lo bloqueo saque mi espada de mi espalda con mi brazo derecho, aun enfundada, y le di un golpe seco en la nuca, al guardia de la lanza, dejándolo fuera de combate tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

-wow, creo que me excedí un poco-dije mirando al guarda que estaba tendido en el suelo

-esto lo pagaras caro-me dijo el otro guarda, con furia en su voz

El cargo contra mí, levantando su espada con la magia de su cuerno, y con otro giro logre esquivarlo, pero este se anticipo a mi movimiento y logro cortarme levemente mi brazo derecho. Yo toque la herida, con mi mano, y mire que solo era un corte muy leve y que tuvo mucha habilidad para haberme anticipado de esa manera.

-veo que no eres como tu amigo, tu eres más rápido-le dije con una sonrisa y aun empuñando mi espada, enfundada

-la próxima vez, será tu cabeza-me contesto con una gran furia en sus ojos

Este envisto contra mí, una vez más, de la misma forma que antes y yo con el mismo movimiento lo esquive, e intento cortarme de la misma manera que antes pero yo no caería en el mismo truco de nuevo. Al esquivar su segundo ataque, de su espada, logre darme la vuelta rápidamente y tomar su espada con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha volví a colgarla en mi espalda, aun no terminaba de completar el giro y ya tenía su espada en mi mano, al terminarlo me agache un poco y la cable en el suelo, y rápidamente me levante con fuerza y le di dos golpes rápidos y secos en su garganta, este ante mis golpes certeros retrocedió rápidamente llevándose unos de sus cascos a su garganta, y no le di tiempo a recuperarse, porque cuando termino de retroceder y me miro yo ya estaba muy cerca de él, y nuevamente le di dos golpes en su garganta y termine el combate con una patada en su rostro, haciendo que este callera hacia atrás y perdiendo la conciencia.

Mire a Dashie, que miraba con cierta sorpresa y algo de miedo, por lo que había hecho que hasta a mí me sorprendió en la forma en la que había reaccionado. Sentía un calor que recorría mi brazo, y lo mire, notando que estaba brotando mucha sangre de la herida que me había hecho el guardia, que era tanta que salía desde la herida recorría todo mi brazo, hasta la punta de mis dedos, y caía al suelo en gotas.

-wow, no me esperaba que está herida fuera tan profunda-pensé para mis adentros, mirando aun la herida

-¡Enllel! Estas bien- dijo Dashie acercando a mí, muy preocupada por toda la sangre que caía de mi brazo

-sí, estoy bien Dashie- le conteste con una sonrisa

-vamos a dentro del castillo, para que la princesa Luna te salve- me dijo, tomando mi mano izquierda y tirándola levemente en la dirección del castillo.

Aunque no quería ir, no me resiste y deje que me llevara, y en eso mire a la demás. A Pinkie Rarity y AppleJack, las tres tenían una gran cara de asombro, estaban inmóviles y pasmadas por lo que acababan de ver, ese combate muy violento y con mucha sangre. Quería disculparme con ellas por la forma en la que había actuado, pero no dije nada y decidí dejarlo para más tarde.

Entramos con Dashie al castillo, dejando a las demás atrás, y en su interior se veía un gran salón, bien adornado y con unas escaleras que llevaban al otro piso. Subimos rápidamente y nos dirigimos al salón del trono, parece que Dashie sabía bien el camino, aunque no me extrañaba eso, Dashie había estado muchas veces aquí antes y de seguro ya sabía todos los caminos o al menos los importantes.

Caminamos un poco, y mire hacia atrás y vi que habíamos dejado una especie de rastro de sangre, comenzaba a sentirme débil, de seguro por toda la sangre que perdí, y me caí al suelo de rodillas, muy fatigado y con algo de sudor en mi cara, Dashie se detuvo en seco ante esto.

-¿estás bien Enllel?- me pregunto muy preocupada

-eh estado mejor-le dije colocando mi otro brazo en la herida

Dashie me vio, y noto que me comenzaba a doler y mucho, vio que cerca nuestro había una bandera de Equestria y con su boca rompió un pedazo. Era largo como una penda y con sus cosco y boca, comenzó a vendarme dándole un par de vueltas y lo apretó. Me provocó un dolor agudo, pero tuve que aguantar ya que sabía que eso me ayudaría al menos por ahora.

-esto te servirá, al menos parara el sangrado-me contesto ella un poco animada por su ayuda

-sí, hiciste un buen trabajo y gracias-le dije agradeciéndole y secándome el sudor de la frente

-de nada, y sigamos. Tal vez las princesas puedas ayudarte-me contesto mientras me ayudo a pararme y continuamos, aunque aún me sentía algo mal.

Seguimos caminando y, de vez en cuando hacíamos una pequeña pausa para que me repusiera, porque el castillo era enorme y el camino largo, además de que la sangre que había perdido me hacía más débil.

Cuado terminamos de caminar, llegamos a una parte del castillo que no había visto antes, era una gran puerta y Dashie comenzó a abrirla y entramos los dos al mismo tiempo. Dentro estaba Twilight hablando con la princesa Luna, que estaba sentada en un gran trono y entre ella y Twilight estaban una grandes escales. Cuando entramos ambas voltearon hacia nosotros.

-¿!pero qué te sucedió Enllel!?- me preguntaron Luna y Twilight al mismo tiempo, muy impactadas ya que veía la venda toda rojiza y con algunas gotas de sangre comenzando a caer por mi brazo

-bueno… esto-trate de decir antes de ser interrumpido por Dashie

-¡los dos guardias de afuera lo atacaron sin razón!-grito Dashie muy molesta

-eso me parece extraño-dijo Luna llevándose un casco a su mentón, pensando un poco- bueno, primero lo primero. Debemos curar tu herida-dijo acercándose

-Rainbow Dash, ¿puede quitarle el vendaje del brazo? Y Twilight ve afuera y trae al resto de tus amigas y revisa que los guardias estén bien, gracias- dijo luna con una sonrisa, mientras Dashie me quitaba lentamente el vendaje que me hizo

-claro princesa, ire de inmediato-le respondió Twilight, y con su cuerno se tele trasporto con alguna clase de hechizo

-si sus amigas vieron el combate, de seguro deben de estar muy impactadas y sorprendidas-pensó luna para ella misma

Cuando Dashie me retiro el vendaje, comenzó a salir bastante sangre de mi herida. Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y se apresuró a curarme, con su magia. En el proceso de sanación, era muy doloroso, no sabía por qué pero en verdad era un impresionante ardor, hacia lo que podía para tratar de no gritar o no expresarme, pero Dashie lo notaba y aunque quería detener a Luna, sabia que no podía porque era muy necesario que sanase la herida.

-bien, ya termine- dijo luna apagando el brillo de su cuerno

Yo me alivie mucho, cuando dijo que termino ya que no podía aguantar el dolor más tiempo, me sorprendía que una magia que curaba doliera tanto, eso me hacía pensar bastante, aunque aparte mi vista por poco tiempo para ver la herida y ya estaba toda cicatrizada

-gracias, princesa-le dije amablemente

-de nada, y ahora hay que revisar el estado de los guardias-dijo apartando la vista de mí y de Dashie, que estaba juntos, y miro hacia la puerta. Pudimos escuchar un ruido, que seguramente era Twilight con sus amigas, paso un breve momento y las puertas se abrieron de golpe. De la nada entraron cinco guardias nocturnos, con una armadura color violeta con algunas marcas de violeta oscuro, justo como los 2 guardias a los que me enfrente.

-¡princesa aléjese de ese intruso!-grito unos de los guardias, y comenzaron a rodearnos

Yo me parece rápidamente, y me coloque en guardia porque seguramente tendría que combatir como antes, Dashie esta vez no se apartó de mí, y se colocó en guardia cubriéndome la espalda, porque al parecer tendríamos que luchar como antes.

-¡retrocedan soldados!-grito Luna, muy molesta

-pero princesa, ese desconocido es peligroso. Ataco a dos de nuestros compañeros que cuidaban la entrada-le repuso uno de los guardias a luna

-no mienta soldado, este supuesto desconocido es bien venido en el castillo. Y por lo que me contaron, sus compañeros los atacaron- dijo luna más calmada, pero dirigiéndoles una mirada en enfado a los guardias

- p… p-pero princesa- traro de decir algo el guardia difícilmente, pero este fue interrumpido

-retírense soldados, ¡ahora!-les grito nuevamente luna, aun con su mirada de enfado

Los soldados se pusieron firmes y le hicieron una reverencia real y salieron todos por la puerta, rápida y ordenadamente.

-gracias princesa, me preocupe porque no estoy en condiciones de pelear contra tantos guardias al mismo tiempo jeje- le dije como una pequeña broma y sentándome en el suelo por el agotamiento.

Dashie y Luna se rieron un poco, con la pequeña broma que había hecho para aliviar el estrés de la situación, ya que fue estresante y más para mí. Podíamos escuchar algunos ruidos que venían del pasillo, de pronto aparecieron las amigas de Dashie. Al llegar le hicieron una reverencia a Luna y se acercaron a mí y a Dashie. Vi en sus rostros que querían hacerme muchas preguntas, pero luna fue la primera en hablar.

-chica, ya es tarde y deberían ir a descansar. Tu principalmente Enllel, debes recuperar tu energía-nos dijo a todos

-claro princesa, eso haremos-dijo Twilight

-si… necesito descansar un poco-le dije mientras Dashie me ayudaba a levantarme del piso

-Twilight ¿sabes dónde quedan las habitaciones? Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos-le pregunto Luna, muy seria apartando la vista

-si princesa, ahora mismo iremos a descansar-le respondió Twilight

-gracias, lo veré a todos en la mañana. Espero que duerman bien-nos dijo a todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Cuando termino de decir esto ella se fue por la misma puerta por la que entraron los guardias, y nosotros seguimos a Twilight ya que ella sabía dónde estaban las habitaciones. Al caminar, aun con la ayuda de Dashie, mire mis brazos y vi que están algo pálidos, seguramente por la sangre que había perdido, pero no me preocupe demasiado y seguí caminando. Al llegar a las habitaciones, cada uno se fue a la suya, aunque Dashie quería quedarse con migo esa noche, yo no me le iba a negar y cuando vio que todas sus amigas entraron a los suyos nosotros entramos al mío.

Al entrar, me dirigí al baño, con ayuda de Dashie y con algo de agua me limpie mi brazo, que estaba lleno de sangre, por la herida, pero esta ya estaba seca y me costó limpiarlo un poco. Cuando termine fuimos a la cama y nos acostamos, vi que Dashie estaba algo nerviosa por esta situación.

-Dashie estas segura de esto, te veo muy nerviosa-le dije, porque veía que estaba dudando

-si… es solo que… nunca había dormido con alguien más-le contesto, con una voz tímida

-en realidad sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-le dije con una sonrisa

-sí, lo recuerdo-me dijo emocionada

Flashback

Dashie estaba despertando de una siesta, desde de recuperarse del accidente que había tenido sobre todo en sus alas, y antes de que despertara yo había llegado a su lado, en el lago de Ponyville, y la vi dormir tan tranquila, en una silla reclinable, y cuando me hacer que le di un collar que le había hecho, algunos días atrás. Se lo coloque con gusto y verla con el collar que le había hecho era muy satisfactoria, además de que combinaba con sus colores, ya que tenía los mismos colores que ella, y me recosté a su lado, apoyándome con el árbol que tenía detrás y cerré mis ojos, tomando una pequeña siesta al lado de Dashie.

Después de algunas horas, ella comenzaba a despertar y después de estirarse un poco, me vio y me despertó. Yo la mire con mucha asombro ya que su belleza me impresionaba aún más.

Después de que charlamos, durante un buen rato, la noche comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros, junto con algo de frio. Entonces Dashie, que estaba sentada en su silla, me sugirió con algo de timidez que durmiéramos juntos, para compartir el calor, yo acepte aunque estaba algo avergonzado y desde de bajarla de su silla y colocarla junto a mí, ella se acomodó, junto a mí, y durmió tranquilamente. Cuando estaba cómoda, le paso un escalofrió por la corriente de viento que paso, muy helada, y me acerque a mi mochila y saque mi campera, y la tape con ella, para que no pasara frio.

**Fin del** Flashback

-ese momento, fue uno de los mejores que recuerdo-le dije con alegría

-el mío también… porque nunca pensé, que en ese momento encontraría… mejor olvídalo-dijo apenada y con dificultad

-jeje, bien ahora de dormir-dije recostándome en la cama y tapándome

-si ya debemos irnos a dormir-me dijo ella haciendo lo mismo

-sabes Dashie, me pregunto qué fue de ese collar- le pregunte recordando cómo era el collar que le había dado

-está aquí-dijo mostrándome el collar, que lo llevaba en el cuello- casi nunca me lo quito, es algo muy valioso para mí-me dijo mirando el collar

-no sabía que era tan importante-le dije mirándola con alegría

-jeje, lo es. Además de ser el primer regalo que me diste-me sonrió con una pequeña risa

-sí, me costó hacerlo y en verdad lo hice pensando en ti-le respondí apenado

Ella me dio un fuerte abrazo y yo también hice lo mismo, era reconfortante poder hablar con ella de esta manera, además de reforzar nuestro lasos

-jaja-se rio Dashie de la nada

-que sucede Dashie-le pregunte un poco confundido

-es que recordé, que siempre Scootaloo me lo pide-me respondió contenta

-¿y no se lo prestas?- la mire sabiendo la respuesta

-no, solo dejo que lo vea jeje-se dio de nuevo muy contenta

Ambos bostezamos después de hablar, y eso nos dio la señal de que teníamos que dormir algo, porque seguramente mañana vendría algo importante

-buenas noche, Dashie-le dije acomodándome para dormir

-buenas noche Enllel-me respondió ella haciendo lo mismo

Ambos nos dormirnos, alegres por la pequeña platica de recién, pero yo aún tenía un mal presentimiento, como si el dia siguiente fuera a venir algo malo.

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo y espero sus reviews, y en lo posible me gustaría si pudieran darle like a mi pagina en Facebook se llama Sangre de Rainbow y hay junto con otros admins subimos muchas imágenes y nuestros propios fics, sin más hasta la próxima.**


	17. Chapter 17: Batalla por la vida

**Capítulo 17: Batalla por la vida**

Estaba despertando, abriendo los ojos lentamente, mirando hacia donde estaba Dashie. Ella permanecía dormida, seguramente aun soñando, y yo mire por un momento que me daba mucho gusto que ella estuviera tan tranquila después de lo que había ocurrido anoche. No quería despertarla y me levante muy lentamente, acercándome al borde de la cama, y antes de pararme sentí algo que toco mi mano, mire para ver qué era lo que me había tocado y cuando me di cuenta, era Dashie quien me había tocado ya despierta y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿dormiste bien Dashie?-le pregunte sin saber que decirle, con una gentil sonrisa

-sí, esta noche fue diferente- me dijo mientras aparto un poco la mirada

-¿diferente?-le pregunte confundido

-es qué… nada mejor olvídalo-me contesto sonrojada

-vamos dilo-le dije intrigado por lo que quería decir

-mejor lo dejamos para otro momento-me contesto ella apenada

-ok-le dije algo disgustado por no saber que me quería decir- entonces levantémonos, hay que desayunar-le dije para que calmara sus nervios

-si-me contesto con entusiasmo

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo de la cama, y yo me dirigí al baño y me lavé la cara, cuando Salí Dashie hizo lo mismo, y al terminar ordenamos la cama, en la que habíamos dormido. Cuando terminamos sentimos unos pequeños golpes en nuestra puerta.

-Rainbow Dash, Enllel. Ya es hora de desayunar-nos dijo una vos a través de la puerta que no pudimos distinguir

-enseguida vamos-le conteste

Cuando terminamos de ordenar la cama, salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos al comedor del castillo, que para mi suerte Dashie sabia el camino, ya que con tantos pasillos y otras cosas, yo me perdería al instante.

Llegamos rápidamente al comedor, y allí ya estaban todas las amigas de Dashie, incluyendo a las princesas Luna y Celestia. Pasamos por un lado y nos sentamos juntos, para poder comenzar a desayunar, y rápidamente vinieron unos ponys con traje, y nos sirvieron con mucha elegancia el desayuno.

-buenos días a todos-les dije saludando a todas en la mesa

Dashie hizo lo mismo, y cuando termino comenzó a comer, yo aguarde un poco antes de comenzar

-¿durmieron bien?- nos pregunta la princesa Celestia, mirándonos pícaramente

-claro, dormimos bien-le conteste, y note que las demás no miraban de la misma manera que la princesa

-¿y ustedes?- pregunte solo para ser cortes

-dormirnos bien-dijeron todas casi al mismo tiempo

-aunque nos interesa más, que hicieron tú y Rainbow Dash-pregunto Celestia picaronamente, esta vez con una mirada algo pervertida

Dashie que había tomado tu desayuno, que era té con algunos dulces, devolvió un poco a la tasa como alarmada

-No hicimos nada, si es lo que insinúan-dijo Dashie, contestándole a la princesa

-está segura, Rainbow Dash- le pregunto más directamente y con la misma mirada de antes, cosa que hizo que Dashie se pusiera más nerviosa

-hermana ya para, estas poniendo nerviosa a Rainbow Dash-detuvo luna a Celestia, casi en seco

-bien ya me detendré-dijo parando con ese acoso, y me miró fijamente y sabía que con esa mirada me decía-tú sigues-aparte la mirada y comencé con mi desayuno, aun algo incómodo por lo de hace un momento.

Después de un breve tiempo, de algunas charlas, pequeñas bromas y comentarios, algunos juegos muy sencillos, terminamos de desayunar, y todos nos disponíamos a hacer otra actividad pero Celestia junto con Luna nos interrumpió antes de irnos y nos dijimos a una sala especial.

-bien ya que estamos todos, se preguntaran porque las traje aquí y a ti en especial Enllel-dijo Celestia con un tono de voz y mirada muy seria

Todos intercambiamos miradas cuando la princesa Celestia dijo esto, estábamos muy confundidos con la situación, y prestamos mucha atención a lo que iba a decir.

-bien, como veo que no tienen preguntas continuare. Últimamente hemos sentido una presencia malvada que se acerca a toda Equestria, y no sabes que tan peligrosa o destructiva puede ser- nos comentó a todos un tanto angustiada

-chicas ustedes son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y es su deber salvar nuevamente a Equestria de este nuevo mal que la amenaza-siguió Luna con lo que decía su hermana- tenemos muy pocos detalles a lo que nos enfrentamos, pero de algo estamos seguras. Esta nueva amenaza no tardará mucho en llegar y cuando eso pase tenemos que estar preparados-dijo Luna para que estuviéramos listo para cuando el momento llegara

-no se preocupen princesas, nosotras estaremos lista-les dijo Twilight con una voz muy segura

-gracias chicas. Una cosa más, como no sabemos contra que nos enfrentamos les daré protección extra-dijo Celestia, precaviendo cualquier peligro

-vengan chicas, les mostrare lo que usaran-dijo Luna, mitras salía de la habitación y las demás la seguían, incluyéndome

Antes de salir de la habitación, porque era el último, Celestia me freno con su magia y me hizo un gesto, para que hiciera silencio.

-que sucede princesa-le dije, cuando ya nos encontrábamos solos

-Enllel, esta situación me preocupa mucho. Y más el pensar en que algunas de ellas pudiera salir herida-me comento con una cara de tristeza

-no se preocupe princesa. Yo estaré hay para protegerlas-le dije muy seguro de lo que decía

-eso lose, pero aun así me preocupa que los elementos de la armonía no sean suficientes para detener a esto que nos amenaza-dijo algo alarmada

-¿entonces que aremos?-le pregunte alarmado igual que ella

-yo y mi hermana tendremos que participar en esta ocasión, y tu ayuda también es bien recibida- me dijo algo más calmada

-no la defraudare princesa-le dije seguro de que podría con lo que vendría

-esa actitud me agrada. Ve con mi hermana, ella te dará lo que necesitas- me dijo mientras me abría la puerta con su magia

-lo are-dije mientras salía por la puerta y seguía a las demás que podía escuchar sus voces al final del pasillo.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellas, mirando un poco el decorado del pasillo, algunas pinturas y muebles que parecían antiguos, pero me concentre y apure al paso para llegar más rápido. Al llegar, vi que una gran puerta estaba abierta, y me asome para ver que había dentro, allí estaban las demás viendo unos maniquíes, que tenían una muy impresionantes armaduras, que tenían algunos decorados especiales cada una de ellas, como si estuvieran especialmente echas para cada una.

-wow que impresionantes armaduras-les comente, mientras entraba a la habitación

-Enllel me da gusto verte-dijo luna mirando en mi dirección- como les dije a las chicas antes, estas armaduras están especialmente hechas para cada una de ustedes y también una para ti-dijo explicándome

-¿y cuál es la mía?-pregunte curioso por verla

-claro, ahora te la mostrare-dijo luna, haciendo brillar su cuerno, y levantando del suelo una baldosa de piedra, y rápidamente comenzó a levantarse otro maniquí, que tenía mi mista forma y pude ver mi armadura.

La armadura estaba compuesta por el pecho, las piernas y nos guanteletes con unos nudillos que también tenía una parte para los dedos, era totalmente dorada con algunas líneas color plata, que iban desde el pecho hasta la piernas y dos en los guanteletes. También tenía algunos detalles con los colores de Dashie que encajaban a la perfección y todo muy bien pulido, haciendo que cada color destacara, con una gran brillos que era muy agradable a la vista.

Aunque pronto comencé a mirar, detenidamente las otras armaduras que eran para las chicas, se veían muy bien, en especial la de Dashie, se veía excelente y me gustaba más que mi propia armadura.

-¿podemos colocárnoslas?-pregunto Dashie muy entusiasmada

-claro. Por cierto estar armaduras está cerca de algunos matinales especiales, para que sean muy livianas y resistentes. Además de que le dimos algunos hechizos para aumentar sus defensas- explico mientras nos colocábamos nuestras armaduras

Pasó muy poco tiempo, tan solo unos minutos, y ya nos habíamos colocado nuestras armaduras, porque era muy fácil colocársela.

-¿y ustedes princesa no se colocara la suya?-le pregunte, recordando lo que me había dicho Celestia

-no te preocupes, con mi magia bastara- me contesto confiada

Cuando estábamos listo, y ya con nuestras armaduras, salimos de esa habitación y luna, que salió de último, cerró la puerta con su magia y nos fuimos a la sala del trono, donde estaba Celestia. Al llegar ella estaba sentada en el trono, con dos guardias protegiéndola.

-veo que se colocaron las armaduras-nos dijo la princesa Celestia al vernos con las armaduras que nos habían dado

-sí, y son muy cómodas-le dije cuando ya nos habíamos colocado al frente de ella, en una línea

La princesa comenzó a hablar mientras nosotros nos poníamos cómodos, para pasar el tiempo y acostumbrarnos un poco a las armaduras, yo me coloque con Dashie para hablar de cualquier cosa con tal de pasar el tiempo. Después de unos minutos mire hacia afuera, porque había una gran ventana en el que se podía ver el horizonte, vi que deberían ser las dos de la tarde más o menos. Cuando veo que un papel en forma de pergamino entro por esa ventana y se dirigía hacia la princesa Celestia, solo yo me percate de esto, las demás estaban muy ocupadas con sus propias charlas y juegos y no se dieron cuenta de esto. Al mirar a la princesa cuando abría el pergamino con su magia y lo comenzaba a leer, vi como su cara cambio a cada palabra que leía, como si algo malo estuviera sucediendo en este preciso instante, yo comencé a prepararme y también estaba alerta por lo que diría la princesa.

-les tengo malas noticias-dijo Celestia muy preocupada

Todos volteamos y colocamos cerca de ella para escuchar bien lo que diría

-¿qué sucede princesa?-pregunto Twilight, viendo la cara de su maestra como nunca antes lo había echo

-este carta, fue envía por Spike-dijo mostrándonos a todos la carta- y… temo que lo que dice… -dijo tratando de calmarse, pero aun así se podía ver que estaba muy alterada

-Luna, prepárate. Tenemos que ir inmediatamente a Ponyville-dijo muy seria Celestia

-no me digas que…-dijo Luna mirando a Celestia de la misma forma y esta solo le contesto con un gesto de su cabeza

-bien, júntense cerca de luna. Iremos a Ponyville de inmediato-dijo Celestia bajando de su trono y acercándose a su hermana

-pero… ¿Qué sucede princesas?-les pregunte a las dos

-se lo explicare cuando lleguemos-me contesto- bien hermana, cuando quieras-dijo Celestia mientras luna hacia brillar su cuerno, con un aura violeta oscuro, y creaba una esfera alrededor de nosotros, del mismo color, que nos envolvió, y por el gran fulgor del destello nos vimos obligado a cerrar los ojos, y de pronto nos trasporto, en un parpadeo.

Cuando abrimos nuestros ojos nuevamente, ya estábamos en Ponyville, y la esfera que no rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer, dimos unos pocos pasos y estábamos algo mareados, aunque nos pudimos recuperar pronto. De la cada vimos como un gran cartel que decía "bienvenidos a Ponyville" aterrizo al frente de nosotros incrustándose en la tierra, con algunas marcas de garras y también un poco quemado.

-princesa, ¿eso decía la carta que le mandaron? Que estaban atacando Ponyville-le pregunte comenzando a prepararme para pelear

-sí, la carta decía que estaba muy cerca. Y no debemos permitir que llegue aquí-nos dijo a todos con gravedad

-yo y Dashie buscaremos lo que sea que nos está atacando. Ustedes vean que los habitantes estén bien-les dije, en forma de orden

-bien, pero tengan cuidado-dijo la princesa luna-todo en marcha-dijo en voz alta

Yo y Dashie salimos volando a gran velocidad y comenzamos a buscar en los alrededores, cualquier cosa sospechosa, yo me centre en la zona donde estaba el cartel de bienvenida. Seguramente podría encontrar algo ahí, miraba detenidamente el bosque y sus cercanía, con las esperanza de encontrar algo, aunque no parecía nada fuera de lo normal. De pronto veo, a mi izquierda, como un albor enorme se dirigía así a mí, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa, pero pude esquivarlo con un pequeño giro, por suerte mis reflejos me salvaron esquivando el árbol por muy poco, y pensé "-wow, eso estuvo muy cerca-"volví a centrarme y mire en la dirección en la que provino ese árbol aunque no logre ver nada. De pronto escuche que algo se me acercaba y voltee para ver que era, y Dashie venia volando hacia mí.

-has encontrado algo Enllel-me pregunto, notando que estaba muy serio, y un poco impactado

-no, pero acabo de esquivar un árbol que casi me golpea-le explique-hay que tener cuidado Dashie, esta criatura debe de estar por aquí-

-lo tendré…-dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo, y yo hice lo mismo, y vi que venía otro árbol a gran velocidad, Dashie se quedó congela y no se movió, yo vi esto y actué rápidamente, empujándola hacia atrás, haciendo que no recibiera el golpe, pero no pude esquivarlo y el gran árbol me golpe de lleno en el pecho, dejándome sin aire y haciendo que me elevase un poco, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que no pude reaccionar y comencé a desplomarme con rapidez. Vi que Dashie se recuperó, he intento salvarme, pero alguien le comenzó a largar algunos árboles y no pudo acercarse mucho. Yo caía sin más, hacia el suelo, pero por todos los arboles, vi que caería en la copa de alguno de estos, pero de seguro me dolería.

Imparte contra la copa del árbol que tenía debajo, y algunas de las ramas me hicieron alguna cortada en los brazos y en la cara, por la velocidad de la caída, y cuando termine de caer por la ramas caí fuertemente hacia el suelo. Me quede recostado un breve momento, para recuperar el aliento, y me fui parando lentamente apoyándome contra el árbol, con el cual me había estrellado hace un momento, mire las heridas de mi brazos y por suerte solo eran leves. Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, ya que podía sentir algo que me miraba entre medio del bosque… algo malvado. Cuando recupere el aliento me coloque en posición defensiva y mirando hacia todos lados, porque desconfiaba de ese lugar, recorte que traía mi espada en la espalda y la desenvaine rápidamente. Seguí mirando hacia la oscuridad del bosque y aunque era temprano, el espesor de este hacia que dentro fuera muy oscuro, pero no suficiente para que pudiera ver. De pronto veo que al frente mío, venia nuevamente otro árbol a gran velocidad, pude esquivarlo con rapidez, moviéndome hacia mi derecha, aunque cuando hice esto y logre esquivarlo vi que venía otro árbol, por mis reflejos, lo que hice fue usar mi espada para cortarlo, y funciono pude cortar el segundo tronco que venía hacia mí, aunque me pareció extraño que al cortarlo con mi espada, las partes cortadas se hicieron a un lado, aunque deje de pensar en esto porque me había salvado y por muy poco. Mire hacia la oscuridad del bosque y pude ver unos ojos rojizos y brillantes que me observaban, solo podía ver estos ojos que me miraban y no podía ver el resto o el cuerpo de la criatura, entonces desplegué mis alas y Salí impulsado hacia arriba rápidamente, pero antes de llegar siquiera a las copa de los arboles la criatura me ataco, saltando con mucha rapidez hacia mí y envistiéndome, golpeando directo en mi pecho, y haciendo que saliera despedido hacia atrás, golpeando nuevamente el tronco de un árbol, aunque cuando la criatura me envistió me había agarrado y cuando choque el golpe fue más fuerte.

Para mi buena suerte, la armadura que llevaba puesta era muy efectiva y resistió estos dos grandes golpes que sin duda me habrían matado de no llevarla puesta. Estaba un poco aturdido, y no sabía porque por ese choque no había hecho que perdiera la conciencia, pero de inmediato baje un poco mi vista y vi a esta criatura, que al parecer el impacto le había afectado, tenía un pelaje blanco con ojeras puntiagudas y unos grandes músculos en todo su cuerpo, nunca antes había visto a una criatura así, si se parecía mucho a los lobos de madera que habitan el bosque everfree, de pronto esta criatura comenzó a levantar su cabeza y me miró fijamente, como diciéndome algo con sus ojos rojizos, que me daban mucho miedo y me dejaba ver un gran odio en ellos, vi que comenzó a levantar una de sus patas, que eran más grandes que mis manos, la retrocedió un poco, y con eso me dejo ver sus intenciones y corrí levemente mi cabeza, y este golpeo el árbol con tal fuerza que atravesó el tronco por completo. Me dejo aterrado e impactado la gran fuerza bruta de esta vestía, que quería matarme, entonces con un rápido movimiento lo golpee en su cara, haciendo que se moviera hacia un lado, y dejándome libre de su agarre. Me pare rápidamente, sin dejar de ver a la vestía, que aún tenía su pata en el tronco del árbol, voltee mi cabeza para ver donde había quedado mi espada, que por el choque la había soltado, vi que estaba clavada en el suelo muy cerca mío, corrí con rapidez y la tome, me di la vuelta y vi que la criatura estaba sacando su pata del tronco pero con lentitud, y pensé que no tendría otro momento para poder hacer un golpe certero y acabarlo.

Corrí contra la criatura, a toda velocidad con mi espada sujetada con fuerza en mis manos, y me prepare para darle un corte limpio, aunque mientras hacia esto vi que en su otra pata tenía una especie de brazalete muy extraño, y cuando llegue arremetí con mi espada para matarlo de una estocada. Y cuando la espada se le acerco, el brazalete brillo con intensidad de un color rojo oscuro, y genero una especie de barrera del mismo color que el brazalete, repeliendo mi ataque y haciendo que retrocediera, por alguna especie de fuerza. La criatura saco del tronco su pata, finalmente, y se me acerco, yo estaba paralizado por esto, como podría enfrentarla si no podría atacarla de una manera efectiva y letal. Cuando lo tenía al frente mío, este se paró en sus patas traseras y quedamos a la misma altura, aunque el tamaño era evidente que él era más grande, reaccione de inmediato e intente darle otra estocada con mi espada, pero al hacerlo este freno el ataque, parando la espada con sus dos patas, y con un leve giro hacia la derecha rompió la hoja de esta, dejando solo el mango y una parte rota de esta, que era menos de la mitad de la hoja original.

No sabía qué hacer, me había preparado por tanto tiempo para esto y era totalmente inútil contra este enemigo, me prepare para lo peor, ya que yo no podría hacer nada contra esta criatura. Esta tomo posición y con un poco de distancia de su pata me golpeo con mucha fuerza, pero mis alas salieron al último segundo recibiendo todo el impacto, y haciendo que saliera despedido a toda velocidad hacia el cielo y luego cayendo gradualmente hacia Ponyville, podía sentir un agudo dolor en mis alas por el fuerte golpe que recibí. Gire mi cabeza hacia un lado, para ver que había debajo de mí, y observe con horror que me dirigía hacia un casa, intente desesperadamente volar o al menos planear pero nada serbia, el golpe que soportaron mis alas había sido demasiado y esta no me respondían, como si hubieran quedado inutilizadas, y no me quedo alternativa que prepararme para el golpe. Solo me quede quieto y espere hasta chocar, ya que no tenía tiempo para poder darme vuelta y cubrirme con mis brazos, y entonces impacte contra el techo de una casa, atravesándolo por completo, y también atravesando el segundo piso de esta casa, impactando finalmente contra la planta inferior, haciendo un pequeño cráter en el piso por la gran fuerza del golpe. Tenía cerrado mis ojos y los volví a abrir, y no podía ver casi nada todo era muy borroso y confuso, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y me dolía mucho por el golpe, estaba muy aturdido, intente pararme pero tenía muchos escombros encima de mí, y con lentitud fui sacándolos, no me podía explicar porque me quedaba tanta fuerza después de haber recibido un golpe de esa magnitud. Cuando me quite los escombro de encima intente pararme pero no podía, mis piernas y la espalda me dolían mucho, y entonces me di vuelta como pude y comencé a arrastrarme por el piso, lenta pero contantemente hasta que pude llagar a la puerta de la casa, porque al parecer había caído en el comedor de esta, y estirándome un poco pude abrir la puerta y salir a la calle, y es cuando escucho un gran ruido detrás de mí, como de que algo se rompiese, y era una de las paredes de la casa, la criatura la había derribado y había entrado por ella, lo mire con horros y me quede inmóvil porque sabía que esta vez no podría escapar y de seguro me mataría, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mirándome fijamente a mis ojos como deseando mi sangre, yo ya no podía hacer nada, ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar defenderme, la criatura se me acerco cada vez más y con una de sus patas, que de la nada saco una especie de garras, las clavo en mi pecho y comenzó a levantarme, pude sentirlas como se incrustaron en mi pero por suerte la armadura no dejo que se clavaran muy profundo, cuando estaba a lo máximo de altura que le permitía su pata, preparo la otra y estaba listo para darme el golpe final, yo estaba suspendido mirándolo, sin ninguna reacción y pensando en que este seria el final y que me hubiera gustado poder pasar más tiempo con Dashie. Cuando él estaba listo para acabarme, vi como una luz color violeta oscuro y amarilla claro, del color del sol, derribaron a la criatura y esta me soltó dejándome caer al suelo, muy lastimado por la heridas que tenía en mis brazos pecho y cara, mire de donde habían venido los haces de luz y eran las princesas y las demás chicas, que venían a ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Enllel te encuentras bien-dijo luna y Celestia al mismo tiempo acercando a mi

-Luna yo detendré a la vestía, tu trata de curar a Enllel-dijo Celestia mirando fijamente a la vestía con mucho rencor

-claro hermana, lo are ahora-le contesto luna haciendo levitar mi cuerpo con su magia, llevándome mas atrás junto con las demás

-¿!se pondrá bien princesa!?- dijo Dashie muy alterada viendo mi cuerpo todo lastimado por la batalla

-are lo que pueda-dijo luna mientras me colocaba en el suelo, y comenzaba a sanarme

Dashie dejo de verme y miro a la vestía, con lágrimas en sus ojos y mucho rencor

-esa maldita vestía te hizo esto. Te juro que me las pagara- dijo muy furiosa

-D-Da… s-shie… es… es-pera-trate de decirle algo pero con mucha dificultad, ya que los golpes que recibí me habían lastimado por dentro

-¿qué sucede Enllel?- me dijo con muchas lágrimas y con una voz gentil, aunque podía ver en sus ojos que quería destrozar a la vestía por lo que me había hecho

-no… vallas-le dije nuevamente con dificultad

-¿!pero porque me pides eso, no vez lo que te hizo!?-me contesto con tristeza en su voz

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sé que lo dejo con mucha intriga pero bueno, espero que les allá gustado y espero sus reviews y si quieres pueden darle like a mi página en Facebook: sangre de Rainbow. Sin más hasta la próxima. **


	18. Chapter 18: Lagrimas De Sangre

**Bueno como mis exámenes terminaron, tengo mucho tiempo libre, asique me he puesto a escribir porque es lo que quiero hacer y bueno, sin más los dejo con este capítulo que la verdad me gusto bastante y más por la forma en que lo pensé. Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 18: Lágrimas de sangre**

Me encontraba en el suelo, con graves heridas en mi cuerpo, ya que la pela que había tenido fue demasiado y subestime a mi oponente. La princesa Luna hacia lo que podía para tratar de sanarme, mientras su hermana estaba en un contacto visual con la vestía que me había hecho esto. Dashie quería desesperadamente pelear contra esta criatura, para hacerle lo mismo que me hizo a mí, ya que para Dashie yo era muy importante era su novio y el amor que ella me tenía superaba por mucho los limites.

-Dashie… no… vallas-le dije esforzándome por hablar, ya que sentía mucho dolor dentro de mi cuerpo

-¡¿pero porque me pides eso, no vez lo que te hizo?!-me contesto con tristeza en su voz y lágrimas en sus ojos

-lo… se… pero… no… vallas… por… favor… -dije esto último escupiendo algo de sangre por mi boca

-¡no puedo verte así, y no hacer nada!-grito Dashie muy molesta, por lo que me había pasado y miro a la vestía con una mirada de odio, y salió volando en dirección a esta, para tratar de envestirla con toda su fuerza

-Dashie… espera- intente decirle lo más alto posible pero mi garganta ya no podía mas

Dashie voló a toda velocidad, en dirección a la criatura, que aún seguía mirando a Celestia fijamente. Mientras Dashie volaba el poco tramo que había entre ella y la criatura, está casi logro formar el Sonic Rainbow, y cuando estaba por envestir a la criatura, esta rápidamente se movió hacia un lado y con su pata freno a Dashie en seco, haciendo que ella golpea su pata con la cara, y por la fuerza del impacto Dashie callo unos metros atrás de la bestia.

Dashie estaba aturdida y se fue parando nuevamente, con lentitud porque el golpe en verdad le dolió. Nosotros y más que nadie yo, la miraba incrédulo que después de eso pudiera pararse, aunque yo sabía que ella esa la poni con más determinación que alguna vez existió. Cuando se puso de pie, y miro a la criatura, ella tenía algo de sangre en su cara, pero esta la ignoraba, aun mirando a Celestia, Dashie volvió a volar nuevamente contra la criatura, esta vez cerciorándose de que no la podría esquivarla, y cuando nuevamente se acercó para golpear a la bestia, esta giro sobre sí misma y golpeo a Dashie en la cabeza con mucha fuerza y paso lo mismo que la primera vez, ella salió en dirección a la princesa Celestia, que esta la freno con suavidad con su magia y la dejo en el suelo, detrás de ella.

Dashie seguía aturdida y adolorida, por el segundo golpe que recibió que la lastimo aún más. Estaba en el suelo pero esta vez me miraba a mí, yo no podía contener más mi ira de verla de esa manera, lastimada y con gran furia en su interior además del sentimiento de sentirse impotente en la batalla. Luna ya había curado la mayor parte de mis heridas y con eso ya podía levantarme y seguir.

Me fui parando lentamente del suelo, mientras las demás me miraban con incredulidad por lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que me pare por completo y Luna ya no podía seguir curándome.

-¡Enllel todavía, no te has sanado totalmente!-grito luna al ver que estaba parado

Yo no le preste atención y seguí caminando en dirección a donde se encontraba Dashie, poco a poco mientras me acercaba a ella sentía como mi fuerzas se renovaban, mis heridas comenzaban a sanar con rapidez, mi dolor desaparecía casi de inmediato, mi coraje y mi valor aumentaban cada vez más. Hasta que pude llegar a su lado, y la levante con mucha delicadeza y la cargue en mis brazos, y la lleve a donde estaba la princesa luna y la deje a su lado. Con cuidado la baje al suelo pero antes de dejarle con mucho cuidado le di un abrazo, que se sentía muy bien después de tanto tiempo.

-quédate aquí Dashie, yo me acopare de esto- le dije al oído, como un susurro y ella cuando lo escucho con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, acerco su cabeza y me dio un tierno bezo y con esto la deje en el suelo y vi que ella cerro los ojos, al parecer se había desmallado

-princesa, por favor sánela-le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para enfrentar a la vestía

Ellas querían detenerme para que no terminada como Dashie o peor, pero yo estaba determinado a seguir adelante. A medida que me alejaba de Dashie mis alas se comenzaron a desplegar de nuevo, a cada paso que daba me sentía renovado y mi ira aumentaba porque sabía que esta vestía lastimo a Dashie y yo no se lo podía perdonar.

Me coloque al lado de Celestia y mire por una ventana, que esta funciono como espejo y me permitió verme, mi armadura junto con mi ropa estaba rotas o rasgadas, mis brazos y cara tenían algunas cortadas y al sanarse quedaron como cicatrices, mi cabello había crecido pero no mucho y tenía unas tonalidades de azul, de uno fuerte un cian y a uno mucho más suave. Deje de mirar mi reflejo y me centre en lo importante, atacar a esta vestía.

-¿alguna idea, princesa?- le pregunte a Celestia

-de hecho si-me respondió- ¡que buscas extraño!-le grito a la criatura

La criatura se paró de forma diferente y hablo-VENGANZA-dijo con una voz muy aterradora y un poco espectral

-¿venganza? ¡De quien!-pregunto Celestia en voz alta y curiosa por la respuesta

-VENGANZA POR MI GENTE-le contesto la criatura con el mismo tono que antes

-nosotros, no hemos tacado tu pueblo-le contesto Celestia intrigada

-TU LEGADO LO HIZO-repuso la vestía

-explícate-le dijo Celestia, sin comprender a lo que la criatura se refería

-escuchen atentamente los que le voy a decir-dijo la vestía preparándose para contarnos su historia-

Mi raza era llamada Fenrir y cuando nací, a mí me llamaron de la misma manera, y me dijeron que yo sería quien portaría el orgullo de mi raza por varios siglos. Mi gente era pacífica y era gobernada por nuestra reina, que era muy gentil y comprensible, pero un día sintió que algo malo vendría y nos tendríamos que prepararnos para una gran batalla, y no fui la excepción, paso el tiempo y mi gente estaba lista para el momento y por mis habilidades de pelea me asignaron a la protección de mi reina. Nosotros sabíamos que algo malvado llegaría muy pronto, y que de seguro el reino que no estaba muy lejos de nosotros nos atacaría, ese reino se llamaba el Imperio De Cristal, gobernado por su maligno rey sombra. Un día nuestra reina dio la orden de que nos preparáramos, porque el combate llegaría en cualquier momento, y efectivamente el rey sombra llego con su ejército de ponis de cristal con sus armadura y filosas espadas, totalmente relucientes a la poca luz del sol que había ese día. Ellos cargaron contra nuestras defensas, cayendo algunos presas de nuestros arqueros y trampas en la nieve, funciono por varios minutos hasta que trajeron varias catapultas, y prontos nuestras posiciones de defensa cayeron con rapidez y ellos entraron a nuestro pueblo. Peleamos con ferocidad y valor hasta los últimos soldados que nos quedaban, mi pueblo lucho con todo lo que tenían pero no fue suficiente para pararlos, en el pequeño castillo de nuestra reina estábamos los últimos soldados que éramos tan solo diez. Le rogamos a nuestra reina que escapáramos por su bien, pero ella se negó y nosotros nos quedamos a defenderla. Los ponis de cristal comenzaron a entrar y comenzamos la última pelea para tratar de proteger a la reina, uno a uno mis amigos, los últimos nueve soldados que quedaban fueron cayendo pero no sin antes haber matado a muchos enemigos y morir con gloria. Al final solo quedamos yo y mi reina, que habíamos logrado acabar con todos los poni de cristal que habían intentado entrar pero aún quedaban varios de ellos afuera, entonces mi reina cayó al suelo, por una herida que le había hecho, que era fatal.

-madre, te encuentras bien-

-no creo… que salga de esta hijo-me dijo mi madre mientras la luz de sus ojos desaparecía

-hijo… ten… este… brazalete-me dijo señalando su pata con un extraño brazalete color morado, yo lo tome y lo tenía en mis dos patas

-ese… es nuestro legado… hijo… Cuídalo bien-esas fueron sus últimas palabras mientras dejaba ir su último aliento y el brazalete se tornó de un color rojo intenso, y formo una gran burbuja que envolvió mi pueblo y lo hizo desaparecer-termino su relato

-cuando desperté hace pocos días atrás, lo único que tenía en mente era vengarme y vengar a mi pueblo caído-dijo el Fenrir muy molesto

-¿y que tenemos que ver, nosotras con tu guerra?-le pregunto muy desafiante Celestia

-ese ponys de cristal, son descendientes de ustedes-dijo el Fenrir-además de que ustedes dos princesas, tienen el poder que estoy buscando-dijo el Fenrir preparándose para atacar

-no puede venir como si nada, y lastimar a mis súbditos. Nosotros te detendremos aquí y ahora-dijo Celestia preparándose para pelear

El Fenrir se lanzó a correr contra la princesa Celestia, a una velocidad tan alta que la podría comprar con la Dashie, y Celestia reacciono rápidamente y con su cuerno comenzó a lanzar algunos hechizos poderosos, que el Fenrir con algunas pequeñas maniobras lograba esquivar con mucha facilidad y cada vez se acercaba más a Celestia, yo estaba parado a su lado viendo cada movimiento de este en cámara lenta, esperando por el momento oportuno, y cuando se acercó a la princesa estirando una de sus patas para golpearla, yo actué con mucha rapidez, y con un gran golpe que le di con mi mano directo en su cara, lo mande a volar contra una casa que estaba al lado nuestro, y por la fuerza que aplique en ese golpe este atravesó la casa por completo, y después por la brutalidad del golpe, la casa se derrumbó casi de inmediato. Mire mi guantelete, y este estaba cubierto por mucha sangre y pensé"-de seguro esta vez sí le dolió-"y me fui rápidamente detrás de los escombros de la casa, porque de seguro con ese golpe la atravesó por completo, y cuando estaba arriba de los escombros, vi que fue a parar bastante lejos, podía ver que había rebotado mucha veces en el suelo y se levantaba con lentitud y con mucha sangre en su cara. Me le fui acercando poco a poco, desplegando mis alas que esta vez eran más grandes y tenían un color cian intenso.

-aunque tu historia es muy triste, no te puedo perdonar lo que le hiciste a Dashie-le conteste con mucha ira en la últimas palabras-y si de algo sirve, te pido disculpas por lo que sucedió en el pasado. El rey sombra, fue derrotado por la princesas hace tiempo atrás, es una pena que no hayan podido llegar a tiempo para salvar a tu raza-le dije mientras estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuchara

-eso sirve de mucho, pero tampoco traerá mi gente a la vida. Tengo un plan para esas dos princesas, que me ayudara a mí y a mi gente- me contesto poniéndose de pie

-aunque suene un poco insensible lo que voy a decirte, tiene que dejar ir el pasado y recordar a tu gente como ellos lo merecen. No como una venganza si no como el orgulloso y amable pueblo que era-le dije para que entrara en razón y dejara su locura vengativa

-¡su no sabes nada, mi madre, mi padre y mis amigos murieron ese día. Y depende de mí traerlos de vuelta a la vida, eso es lo que hubiesen querido!-me contesto con mucha ira en su voz

-se lo que se sentiría si perdiese todo, pero la venganza no solucionaría nada- le conteste con mucha determinación

-tus palabras no llegaran a mi corazón, que fue consumido por el odio-me contesto con más ira y esta vez lanzándose hacia mí con su extraordinaria velocidad.

Este corrió de una forma que solo la podría comprar con un rayo, es como si su velocidad hubiese aumentado de repente, se me acerco en tan solo una fracción de segundo, y con una de sus patas me golpeo directo en el pecho, donde anteriormente había hecho los agujeros con sus garras, abollando la armadura y después me lanzo otro golpe en dirección a mi cara, que logre bloquear con uno de mis brazos y le respondí de la misma manera, golpeándolo en el rostro, pero esta vez con menos fuerza, este retrocedió un poco y me dio un punto vulnerable para atacarlo de nuevo, me lance contra él y le di una patada doble en su pecho, tirándolo para atrás unos pocos metros, me volví a parar y corrí contra el para golpearlo en el suelo, y este con un giro de sus patas, que me tomo desprevenido, golpeo mis piernas y me tiro al suelo y este intento abalanzarse sobre mí, pero con un giro rápido hacia mi derecha lo esquive y volví a pararme, y me di cuenta de que el aún seguía en el suelo, y me le tire en sima, golpeándolo cuatro veces en su cara con mucha velocidad y cuando le estaba por dar el quinto golpe, este lo paro y con sus patas traseras me agarro del cuello y me tiro hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, se puso arriba mío y me logro dar tres golpes de la misma manera que yo, pero antes del cuarto lo logre sujetar de una de sus patas y golpearlo dos veces en su pecho, con mucha fuerza y logrando que se quitase de encima. Me pare con rapidez y cargue contra él, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, y este perdió por un momento todo su aire y aproveche para poner en práctica un movimiento de pelea especial. Lo tome de una de sus patas y comencé a hacer que girase, yo en el medio y el alrededor mío como una fuerza centrífuga, y después de alguna vueltas estaba listo y lo solté, en dirección al cielo. Di un fuerte salto de desplegué con mis alas, tomando una gran velocidad y altura, y en una fracción de segundo ya estaba detrás a él, y lo agarre con un fuerte abrazo de oso, por su espalda, y me eleve por varios segundos, hasta que decidí que era suficiente y me lance en picada hacia abajo, aleteando con mis alas para ganar un más velocidad, y cuando estábamos a pocos metros del suelo, lo solté y me eleve rápidamente, haciendo que se estrellara con mucha fuerza contra el suelo levantando mucho polvo y formándose un gran cráter.

El polvo y toda la tierra que se había levanto, después de que impacto contra el suelo, estaba comenzando a disiparse y lo que vi me dejo atónito, el mismo escudo que lo había protegido en el bosque de mi letal golpe con la espada también lo había salvado estaba vez, pero esta vez tenia forma de pelota con ese mismo color rojizo y note que su brazalete estaba de un color violeta oscuro, que casi formaba un anillo alrededor de la pata del Fenrir, que justamente comenzaba a cambiar en esa área su color de pelaje.

El Fenrir roto en su esfera, que de alguna forma la lograba controlar, y me miro directo a mis ojos mientras yo aún estaba en el aire -hablas de que tendría que dejar las cosas en el pasado y que la venganza no es la solución. Pero al pelear contigo veo que hay mucho odio en tu interior-dijo mirándome con mucho desprecio

-no puedo perdonarte el hecho que vinieras aquí como si nada e intentes lastimar a todos, a destruir lo que con mucho esfuerzo han creado y además que quieres matar a las princesas y a mis amigas. Y sobre todo eso, no puedo perdonarte que ellas lastimado a Dashie-le respondí con mucha ira en las últimas palabras

-veo que ella es muy importante para ti-me dijo mofándose de lo que había dicho-¡AHORA SABRAS LO QUE ES PERDER TODO LO QUE AMAS!-grito con mucha ira, y el mismo escudo que lo protegía lo envolvió en una especie de aura, de la cual se podía sentir el mal.

Levanto sus dos patas delanteras, y sin darme cuenta, se acercó a mí sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar a una velocidad superior que la última vez, y me golpeo de tal forma que salí volando a gran velocidad y me estrelle contra una casa, destrozándola por completo y haciendo un gran cráter donde estaba esta. Mire al Fenrir con mucha incredulidad de lo que me había hecho, y a tiempo para ver que me miro con una sonrisa perversa y comenzó a voltearse a donde estaban la chicas. Vi que ellas estaban comenzando a elevarse, rodeadas de un aura color rosado, de seguro porque estaban por utilizar los elementos de la armonía, pero cuando estaban en lo alto, listas para usar los elementos, el Fenrir se les abalanzo con una velocidad única, yo reaccione casi de inmediato y volé con mucha rapidez desde los escombros hasta donde estaban ellas, pero no era suficiente y vi como el Fenrir se colocó entre medio de ella y las golpeo con tanta velocidad que no distinguí cual fue la primera en recibir el primer golpe y comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo estrellándose contra el piso, excepto Dashie que ella aún seguía en el aire, mirando a sus amigas incrédula por lo que había pasado, intente acercarme pero el Fenrir levanto una especie de domo mágico alrededor de ellos y ni yo ni las princesas podíamos atravesar, yo sabía que este estaba preparando algo muy malo y no me quede parado esperando a ver que algo sucediera.

-princesas, ustedes tiene algún hechizo de encarcelamiento para el Fenrir- les dije mientras comenzaba a golpear el domo de magia

- si lo tenemos, pero llevara tiempo poder formarlo-me dijo Celestia mientras se acercaba a su hermana

-no importa cuento tarden solo háganlo, yo distraeré al Fenrir-le dije mientras golpeaba cada vez más rápido el domo

Ellas mi hicieron un gesto, de que entendían la situación, y juntaron sus cuernos y comenzaron a conjurar un hechizo poderoso. Yo mientras tanto veía al Fenrir, que miraba con odio a Dashie.

-como se llama tu novio, pequeña poni-le pregunto curioso el Fenrir a Dashie

-se llama Enllel, y te juro que te detendremos-dijo Dashie mirándolo con enojo

-eso quiero verlo, pero ahora algo más importante. Ver como lo que el ama desaparece-le dijo maléficamente el Fenrir a Dashie

El Fenrir comenzó a juntar el aura que tenía en todo su cuerpo, y la concentro en sus patas delanteras, mientras estas se tornaban casi de un color totalmente oscuros, yo mire esto con mucho terror pensando en lo peor y comencé a golpear con muchas más fuerza y desesperación, porque sabía que esto terminaría mal, poco a poco el domo se iba trisando pero aun no era suficiente, note que de mis ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas pero aun no entendía él porque.

-mejor muévete, o morirás junto con tu amigas-dijo el Fenrir amenazando a Dashie

-no me moveré de aquí, protegeré a mis amigas hasta el final-dijo Dashie con mucha determinación en su voz

-¡tú lo quisiste!-grito el Fenrir y al hacerlo, lanzo un poderoso hechizo contra Dashie, de color violeta y rojo oscuro, que logro alcanzar a Dashie, porque ella se quedó para defender a sus a migas, pero cuando vi de nuevo, había un escudo de color rojo claro que la protegía del hechizo, era de seguro su elemento que hacia lo que podía para protegerla del poderoso hechizo, aunque no duro mucho el escudo que se había formado estaba empezando a romper, con lentitud fue cediendo, y presencie con horror como este se desvanecía, y de seguro Dashie moriría en ese lugar.

El escudo que la protegía, estaba a punto de romperse, y yo seguía golpeando con desesperación el domo, que me impedía entrar a ayudarla, y cuando el escudo finalmente cedió, yo cerré mis ojos, sabiendo lo que aguardaba.

-¡no te rindas Enllel!-grito la princesa luna. Aunque yo no quería seguir viviendo

-¡mira a Rainbow Dash!-me grito Celestia, y esta vez levante la mirada, y presencie como el hechizo del Fenrir era reflejado por algo que tenía Dashie, mire con más atención y vi que era mi collar, que le había regalado tiempo atrás, y la estaba salvando de una muerte segura, rodeándola con un campo de magia de los colores del arco iris, que comenzaron a reflejar el hechizo del Fenrir, pero hubo una gran explosión mientras esto sucedía y vi que Dashie iba cayendo después de esa gran explosión, di un último y poderoso golpe al domo que me impedía entrar y lo destruí. Salí volando de in mediato en la dirección de Dashie que se estaba desplomando hacia el suelo, y antes que se estrellara logre atraparla y aterrice cerca de sus amigas, que comenzaban a reaccionar después de tan poderosa explosión, la deje lentamente en el suelo y comencé a mirarla detenidamente, viendo que estaba herida de gravedad y con las princesas ocupadas con su conjuro, ya no había nadie quien la pudiera ayuda.

-Dashie… lo lamento… lo lamento tanto- le dije entre sollozos, y mientras algunas de mis lágrimas caían a su lastimado cuerpo

-En… llel-me intento decir con alguna de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba destrozado por lo que le acababa de pasar, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un gentil y cálido abrazo, aun con lágrimas en mis ojos, e inexplicablemente mis alas de doblaron y también la abrazaron, como si sintieran mi dolor, y de la nada la misma aura color verde claro que había visto aquella vez después de que me lastime corriendo la carrea volvió a aparecer, y vi que comenzó a sanar las heridas de Dashie, estaba asombrado de lo que eran capases mis alas y en especial que Dashie se salvaría, eso me alegro mucho y cuando mis alas dejaron de brillar, deje a Dashie en el suelo con mucho cuidado, con sus amigas.

-cuídenla por favor- le dije a las chicas que me miraban de una forma distinta, de seguro porque nunca me habían visto llorar o más aun, demostrar todo lo que sentía por Dashie

Me pare con lentitud, mirando al Fenrir que aún seguía en el aire, seguramente por su magia maligna, y algo de dentro de mi salió en ese momento, era algo que nunca había sentido, mis alas habían crecido y se hicieron más grandes tomando un color cian como el de Dashie con algunas líneas multicolores, me saque mis guanteletes que ya estaban rotos por toda la pelea, y al quitármelos vi que unas llamas se iba extendiendo desde las puntas de mis dedos cubriendo toda mi mano y un poco más, las llamas que me habían salido de las manos también eran de multicolores, como si Dashie me hubiese dado su fuerza, y cerré mi puño por el gran odio que le tenía al Fenrir por haber herido a Dashie.

-ahora me las pagaras Fenrir-le dije con mucho odio

-ven aquí, y muéstrame de lo que res capas-me respondió desafiante, y alardeando de sus poderes

-are algo mejor-le dije con confianza y volando a una gran velocidad, que incluso por mis manos y alas con los colores de Dashie, genero un Sonic Rainbow, y lo golpe de tal manera, tomándolo desprevenido por mi nueva velocidad, que lo mande contra el bosque everfree, haciendo que impactada el suelo y después atrasándose hasta el interior del bosque, generando una gran zanja de mucho metros de longitud, y Salí en búsqueda de el para seguir atacándolo, pero antes de esto Twilight llamó mi atención.

-ten Enllel-me dijo mientras que con su magia hacia levitar mi espada esta mí, que un seguía rota a la mitad

Yo solo la tome con una de mis manos, y vi que la parte faltante salió nuevamente, pero ya no era metal, era como una magia pero no sabría describirlo, solo se formó la parte faltante con la misma forma que tenía antes pero de un color Celeste intenso que brillaba, le hice un gesto a Twilight para agradecerle y Salí volando de nuevo, a buscar al Fenrir.

Comencé a buscarlo, en la parte donde se había formado la gran zanja, que llevaba hacia las profundidades del bosque everfree. Después de un tiempo la zanja desapareció y no tuve más alternativa que entrar al interior del bosque y seguir buscándolo a pie, comencé a descender hasta entrar a la gran arboleda del bosque, que como antes era muy oscuro y solo podía ver algunos metros alrededor mío y pensé "-de seguro va a aprovechar la oscuridad, y se va a esconder-"con ese pensamiento se me ocurrió usar mi espada, que estaba brillando, como una especie de linterna y funciono, con eso pude seguir caminando hacia adelante, aunque siempre sentía que algo me observaba desde la oscuridad. Mas delante me topé con un rio, que con un leve salto lo cruce como si nada y seguí caminando hasta llegar a una especie de valle con una espesa niebla, que tenía un puente que era viejo para poder cruzar, vi que adelante mío había algo como especie de estructura muy alta pero no la podía distinguir por la niebla, y de la nada escucho como algo salto detrás mío y me di la vuelta rápidamente y cuando estaba haciendo esto vi que era el Fenrir que salto con sus dos patas, que tenían el aura violeta oscuro en sus garras, y con mi espada logre parar su pata izquierda, pero la derecha no y al ver que me cortaría retrocedí, pero este logro incrustar sus garras en mi armadura, cortándola y también haciéndome una herida leve en el pecho, y no pude pararme como era debido y este aprovecho la situación y me dio un golpe justamente donde me había cortado con sus garras, y Salí despedido hacia atrás con mucha velocidad esta estrellarme contra una pared y atravesarla"-esto se está haciendo repetitivo-"pensé, hasta darme cuenta que estaba dentro de un viejo castillo, que fue abandonado hace mucho tiempo, mire mi pecho y vi que la armadura estaba totalmente desecha, y me la saque y me quede solo con la remera que traía debajo de esta, que también había sido cortada por las garras del Fenrir, mire nuevamente el castillo y al verlo me recordaba a algo que hace tiempo había visto pero no sabía que era con exactitud. Comencé a pararme de nuevo, observando donde estaba porque me era familiar y pude escuchar que el Fenrir se me acercaba a gran velocidad, me di la vuelta para ver de dónde venía y justo el comenzaba a saltar sobre mí, con sus patas estiradas dejando ver sus filosas garras, y al acercárseme más reaccione casi por instinto y levante mi pierna con mucha velocidad, y le di una fuerte patada en el rostro deteniéndolo en seco y este cayó al suelo, agarrándose su cara con sus patas, tome mi espada que estaba en el suelo después del choque y lo mire, me daba mucha pena por lo que el intentaba hacer y por lo que creía que era lo correcto pero también me llenaba de cólera el saber que lastimo a Dashie y a las demás.

-no puedo creer que tu venganza, nuble tu juicio-le dije acercándome, con mi espada empuñada

-tu que sabes, quieres hacerme lo mismo que yo hice a tus amigas-me respondió con ira en su voz

-¿a qué te refiere?-le pregunte intrigado

-yo, al igual que tú, buscamos la venganza-me respondió, mientras su amuleto cambiaba de color

-yo no quiero venganza-le respondí desafiante

-seguramente quieres matarme, porque lastime a la poni que más aprecias-me contento comenzando a pararse, y por un momento me hizo dudar de mí mismo, de que si lo que hacía era correcto o al menos estaba bien

-lo que dices es verdad-le respondí pensando bien en sus palabras-pero si no te detengo, muchos sufrirán por mi error-le dije comenzando a levantar mi espada y a bajarla con velocidad sobre su cabeza y el brazalete de este brillo y formo nuevamente un escudo que lo protegió, con la excepción de que mi espada logro penetrar el escudo pero no lo suficiente para cortarlo

-veo que ya está decidido, espero que tu novia sobreviva a lo que le hice-dijo esto última frase con una sonrisa malvada, y haciendo que entrara en conciencia de que Dashie un estaba herida y la sanación que le había hecho duraría poco.

-¡entonces terminare esto rápido!-le grite con mucha furia, saque mi espada de su escudo y volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes y cada vez mi espada se incrustaba cada vez más en el escudo del Fenrir, a tal punto de que casi podía cortarlo con ella.

Este vio que estaba en apuros y con mi último ataque, este desapareció el escudo y logro esquivar mi ataque y me golpeo de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Dashie, pero logre protegerme con mis manos del poder, desviando el poderoso hechizo hacia un lado y este formo un gran agujero cerca del castillo abandonado.

-gracias a Dashie, soy más fuerte-le dije al Fenrir, mirando mis manos que aún tenían el fuego con los multicolores

El me miro impresionado con lo que este nuevo poder era capaz de hacer, y comenzó sentir miedo de mi-crees de verdad, que es suficiente para vencerme-dijo con mucha arrogancia

-no lo creo, sé que con esto te venceré. Y con la confianza de todos depositada en mí y el amor de Dashie, nada puede detenerme-le conteste con alegría y confianza

-está muy confiado, pero ya veremos que sucede después-contesto con ira

-dalo por hecho- le conteste mientras me abalance sobre él, con la espada en punta para hacerle un profundo corte y fui más rápido que el, y le corte parte del abdomen y el brazo, en una línea ya que este intento correrse hacia la derecha y esquivo, por muy poco el golpe fatal aunque no del todo. Con una de sus patas toco su herida, y miro su pata ensangrentada.

-durante la batalla he visto mucha sangre de los demás, pero nunca la mía-me contesto sintiendo el dolor del corte. Con esas palabras me decía que aún había algo bueno dentro de él, pero algo lo estaba corrompiendo al mismo tiempo, y pensé que de seguro era ese brazalete, aunque según su historia su madre lo usaba y ella al parecer era buena, y pensé que de seguro el brazalete daba poder según los sentimientos de su portador, y el Fenrir al querer vengarse y odiar lo que sucedió en el pasado, el brazalete le dio el poder que quería pero con a un alto precio y ese era perder totalmente la conciencia y ser un simple títere.

-Fenrir, te prometo que de alguna forma te liberare de tu dolor-le conteste sabiendo lo que pasaría

-si quieres matarme, ¡solo inténtalo!- dijo con un gran rugido al final

¿**Les gusto el capítulo? Bueno espero con ganas sus reviews y creo que los dejo con mucha intriga para el siguiente capítulo, que les digo que va a estar muy bueno. Sin más me despido y hasta el siguiente sábado, que el final ya está cerca.**


	19. Chapter 19: Batalla Final

**Capítulo 19: Batalla Final**

**Hoy habrá dos capítulos, los subiré unos después del otro, que los disfruten.**

Después de combatir con el Fenrir en el castillo abandonado, y notar que él estaba siendo corrompido y controlado por el brazalete, yo quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía de qué forma, ya que no tenía algo en concreto, además de quitarle de alguna forma el brazalete.

-Fenrir, te prometo que te liberaré de tu odio-le respondí con mucha gentiliza en mi voz

-tu no aras la diferencia-me respondió iracundo

-eso lo veras, cuando llegue el momento-le respondí con una sonrisa y extendiendo mi mano hacia él, cerrando mi puño-te lo prometo-le dije con palabras saliendo de mi corazón

El me envistió y al hacerlo, me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, dejándome sin aire y muy aturdido, haciendo que callera al suelo de rodillas.

-la compasión es para los débiles-me dijo, y note que de sus ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas, el en verdad no quería esto y al parecer era obligado a hacerlo

-tu como lo sabes… tu pueblo no querría… esto para ti- respondí tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¡cállate! Tú no sabes nada- me respondió, levantándome del suelo, agarrándome con su magia del cuello y con mis manos intentaba zafarme de su agarre, que me estrangulaba

De pronto sus ojos, que tenían un color rojo intenso casi como el mismo fuego, cambiaron repentinamente a unos ojos normales, negro y con la iris de color azul claro, de pronto me soltó y me dejo caer al suelo, tosí un poco, y me fui levantando poco a poco, intentado comprender lo que había pasado. Vi al Fenrir y este se estaba dando la vuelta, intentando con una de sus patas quitarse el brazalete, con mucha desesperación.

-perdóname Enllel-me dijo con un tono de voz muy diferente a lo que había escuchado antes, este era más gentil y al ver el piso, donde estaba parado él había alguna lagrima allí

-debes detenerme-dijo aun intentando quitarse el brazalete

Intentaba digerir lo que pasaba, pero al final llegue a la conclusión de que era verdad lo que había pensado antes, de que él estaba siendo controlado por el brazalete y no era consciente de lo que hacía.

-lo are-le respondí con confianza

-gracias-me contesto, y dejo de intentar de quitarse el brazalete, y se dio la vuelta nuevamente, mirándome con sus ojos rojizos como el fuego

-ahora sentirás, lo que es el dolor-me dijo este, en voz alta y con un gesto malvado

-eso lo veremos, ahora sé lo que debo hacer- le respondí, quitándome toda duda de que el Fenrir quería que lo detuviera, para que su lado oscuro no destruyera todo, por fin mis dudas y confusión se habían aclarado, y mi objetivo era detenerlo a toda costa.

El Fenrir volvió a lanzarse contra mí, estirando sus patas delanteras para clavarme sus afilas garras, que el aura morada había cambiado de nuevo y esta vez el atacaría con todo, pero reaccione rápidamente y coloque mi espada al frente mío y este no tuvo más opción que cambiar de dirección, pero al hacerlo dejó un punto vulnerable y logre darle un estocada cortando su otra pata, con muchas más profundidad que la otra vez. De golpe este se detuvo a unos metros detrás de mí y lo mire notando que la pata que le había logrado hacer un corte, estaba sangrando mucho y el aura que tenía en sus garras, se movió a su herida, y permaneció allí unos pocos segundos y volvió a sus garras, dejándome ver que la herida que le había hecho estaba sanada y pensé en que si también podía curarse, eso me complicaría más las cosas. Volvió su mirada hacia mí, nuevamente pero esta vez parecía que en sus ojos tuviera una sed insaciable por sangre, y eso me atemorizaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente para romper mi espíritu. El Fenrir volvió a lanzarse contra mí, nuevamente con sus garras para intentar cortarme, y con mi espada pude desviarlas hacia un lado y solté mi espada, y le di un fuerte golpe en la cara con mi mano derecha, haciendo que retrocediera y con rapidez volví a tomar mi espada y la blandí contra él, provocándole un corte en su pecho, pero este se había hecho para atrás y el corte solo fue leve y no muy profundo. Mire al Fenrir y este estaba más enojado que nunca, se lanzó contra mi nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucha más velocidad y haciendo un maniobra que me tomo desprevenido y logro quitarme mi espada, de un solo golpe certero. Sin mi espada estaba más indefenso y esta había caído muy lejos para tratar de buscarla de nuevo, tendría que depender de mi habilidad y poder para lograr no salir herido o muerto, peleando contra sus afiladas garras.

Me lance contra él, desplegando mis alas y luego usándolas como escudo mientras rodaba en el aire, haciendo una especie de remolino, y lo golpee en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que saliera despedido hacia atrás, chocando con una de las paredes de ese abandonado castillo, y mandándolo de nuevo al bosque everfree, aun con migo atacándolo. Por la velocidad a la que iba el recorrido duro poco, y nos estrellamos con un árbol, pero esta vez más cerca de Ponyville, y cuando termine de girar retrocedí, y coloque una rodilla en el suelo, bajando todo mi cuerpo, ya que ese movimiento me había mareado y tenía que recuperarme. El Fenrir aún estaba contra el árbol, con sus ojos cerrados y con algunas heridas en todo su cuerpo, ya que el movimiento que hice fue más poderoso de lo que pensaba, pero aun así sabía que ese no era el final, porque a alguien tan fuerte no se lo podía derrotar tan fácil.

Comenzaba a recuperarme, después de haber girado tan rápido, y un pensamiento paso por mi mente, el de saber cómo se encontraba Dashie y si a las princesas les faltaría mucho para terminar el hechizo. Mire al Fenrir que este estaba siendo envuelto por el aura violeta oscuro, y vi que sus heridas comenzaban a sanar, pero había algo de sangre debajo de él y pensé de que seguro se estaba haciendo cada vez más débil por la pérdida de sangre y solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente débil para poder encerrarlo, porque si el mismo no pudo sacarse el brazalete yo tampoco podría, y no quería matarlo y lo único que podía hacer era encerrarlo por el tiempo que las princesas decidieran.

Me fui levantando del piso, y aparte mi mirada del Fenrir, y mire que Ponyville estaba cerca y seguramente el último enfrentamiento seria allí. Mire de nuevo al Fenrir y este ya se había parado y su aura comenzaba a volver hacia sus garras y este comenzó a levantarlas hasta la altura de sus ojos y comenzó a moverlas un poco, como gozando con verlas.

-hay algo que no te había dicho y que te parecerá muy divertido- me dijo aun mirando sus garras

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunte mientras comencé a sentir una especie de ador y dolor en mi pecho, mientras sentía que respirar me costaba un poco más que antes, y comenzaba a sentirme un poco cansado y con mi mano izquierda toque mi pecho

-es algo curioso lo que puede hacer la magia oscura-me dijo dejando de ver sus garras y viendo como me tocaba el pecho por el dolor que sentía

-que me has hecho-le conteste sin emoción en mi voz

-la magia que tengo en mis garras, es venenosa-me respondió con una leve sonrisa burlona-de seguro ahora debes tener mucho dolor en tu pecho, aunque tiene mucha suerte de que solo ella entrado una mínima cantidad de esta magia-dijo contento con su trabajo- aunque de seguro, ya no seré tan amable y la próxima vez será un golpe fatal-dijo con seriedad y preparándose para atacar

-entonces sé de qué debo cuidarme, y esto terminara más rápido de lo que piensas-le respondí poniendo en posición para tacarlo.

Ambos nos lanzamos al mismo tiempo, poniendo una de mis manos adelante mío y la otra en espera para poder darde un golpe, el Fenrir se había lanzado con sus dos garras y al acercarnos, con mi mano hice un giro y moví sus patas hacia un lado, dejándolo totalmente desprotegido, y con mi otro mano se la lance con toda mi fuerza, cerrando mi puño mientras aún tenía el fuego color del arco iris en él, y lo golpee directo en la cara, clavando en el suelo y después de este movimiento lo tome del cuello y le di otro golpe en el rostro, haciendo que chocara contra el mismo árbol que antes y este se partió a la mitad por el golpe, dejando al Fenrir en una posición semi-parado y me le acerque por atrás, mientras su aura comenzaba a sanarlo que por los golpes y el choque le había producido más heridas y de mayor profundidad que antes. Cuando estaba por detrás, este seguía sin reaccionar, y comencé a dar una vuelta, para darle una patada giratoria, y al darle el golpe este salió despedido a gran velocidad hacia Ponyville, y Salí volando con rapidez en dirección hacia él. Logre alcanzarlo y al mirar ya estábamos sobre la ciudad, y le di otra patada en la espalda, haciendo que se estrellara en una de las calles, levantando mucho polvo y formándose otro gran cráter.

Pensé que le tardaría mucho sanar todas las heridas que le hice, y volé hacia donde estaba Celestia y luna y aterrice a su lado, note que estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo con este hechizo, ya que en sus caras podía notar el cansancio y el esfuerzo que estaban poniendo ambas.

-¿se encuentran bien princesas?- les pregunte para cerciorarme de que podían hacer los que les pedí

-claro… estamos bien… aunque tu… parece que no-me dijo luna, con mucho esfuerzo para hablar

-solo son rasguños, me preocupan más ustedes y las chicas-les dije ocultando la verdad sobre las heridas y lo fatal que podrían ser-¿por cierto cuantos les falta para terminar?- les pregunte

-casi… está listo… solo faltan… pocos minutos- dijo luna agotada

-ve con ella Enllel-dijo Celestia, mientras veía que tenían algo de sudor en sus cabezas por el esfuerzo que hacían

-lo are-les dije mientras veía en la dirección en la que estaba Dashie, que casi podía verla, y comencé a correr en su dirección mientras sentía que mi pecho ardía, y también junto con el resto de mi cuerpo, por la magia oscura que me había envenenado y comenzaba a extenderse por mi cuerpo, aunque no sabía si viviría o moriría y tenía que apurarme antes de que algo malo pasara. Cuando estaba a medio camino de poder alcanzarla, sentí un gran ruido detrás de mí, y note como varias casas comenzaban a derrumbarse de la nada, mire a las princesas que están un poco asustadas por los ruidos que estaban cerca de ellas, y cambie de dirección con rapidez para enfrentar al Fenrir, aunque me dolía mucho dejar a Dashie de esa manera porque quería verla con todo el corazón y saber cómo se encontraba, pero tuve que dejarla mientras corría en dirección opuesta con algunas lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos. Algunos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza cuando corría, y solo eran de Dashie y en los momentos en los que pasamos juntos, pero todo eso desapareció cuando vi al Fenrir que venía corriendo en cuatro patas, a toda velocidad, mientras atravesaba una caza y la destruía por completo, nos vimos cara a cara nuevamente, mientras aun corríamos para atacarnos, cuanto estábamos más cerca nos lanzamos para golpearnos de la misma forma que antes, pero esta vez el Fenrir había colocados sus patas de una forma diferente para atarme, y yo sabía que si lo golpeaba me mataría y en el último segundo hice una maniobra y logra esquivar sus mortíferos ataques, aunque con sus patas logro lastimarme el hombro, mientras hacia el movimiento y pasaba debajo de él dando una giro usando mis alas como escudo, pero logro darme en mi punto débil y al seguir girando me logro dar otra cortada en la espalda, idéntica como en mi pecho y cuando termine de girar aterrice en el suelo y mire mis heridas, la de la espalda con un ventana rota que había cerca mío, vi que no eran profundas pero como sus garras tenían esa magia que era venenosa, no me quedaría mucho tiempo antes de que me hiciera efecto y de seguro el me ganaría como si nada. Lo mire fijamente y adopte una posición defensiva, y este se lanzó contra mí, ignorando que detrás de el a unos metros estaban las princesas y al parecer solo estaba concentrado en ganarme o al menos en dar una buena pelea.

-¡este será tu final!- me grito el Fenrir

-no moriré hasta no haberte detenido Fenrir-le dije preparándome para su ataque

-eso ya lo veremos- me contesto mientras comenzaba a colocarse en posición

El Fenrir se lanzó nuevamente contra mí, de la misma manera que hace un momento, pero esta vez al estar parado pude pensar y ver que esa posición tenía un punto débil y mientras se me acercaba, me hice para atrás poniendo mis manos en el suelo y luego levantando mis piernas y darle una poderosa y veloz patada en su mentón y cuando se la di, ya que mi cuerpo estaba en vertical, hice fuerza con mis manos y di un salto y me coloque en vertical pero esta vez con la cabeza para arriba usando mis alas para estabilizarme y lo agarre de una de sus patas y lo arroje contra el suelo, porque al patearlo fue tan rápido lo que hice que no nos alejamos mucho del suelo y cuando lo hice impactar, este sintió todo el golpe en seco, al estar el en el suelo lo tome del cuello con mi mano izquierda y lo empecé a golpear con mi mano derecha. Cada golpe que le daba era tan fuerte, que la cabeza del Fenrir la hundía unos centímetros en la tierra, lo golpeaba sin intención de detenerme con mucha velocidad y fuerza, dando todo lo que tenía para hacer que este se desmallara, de pronto este levanto su cabeza abruptamente y me dio en cabezazo que me separo de él, y aprovechó el momento y con una de sus patas me tomo del cuellos, usando su magia para ahorcarme en el proceso, intentaba desesperadamente zafarme pero no podía, y a cada segundo que pasaba la presión que el ejercía era mayor.

-me da mucha pena, terminar tan deliciosa batalla-dijo mientras acercaba su otra pata a mi rostro, y con una de sus garras me hizo un corte en mi mejilla y tomo algo de sangre de mi herida, y comenzó a degustar mi sangre

-maldita… vestía-pude decirle con mucha dificultad

-tu sangre es especial, ya veo porque tú lo eres-dije el Fenrir en tono burlón

Ya que no podía zafarme, comencé a darle algunas patadas en el rostro con mucha fuerza, para ver si eso era suficiente para hacer que me soltara, pero este son sus magia envolvió mis piernas y ya no podía usarlas. Mire su cara, y note que lo que le había hecho lo había dejado herido y este comenzaba a respirar de una forma que me demostraba que esta exhausto y pensé "solo un poco más "pero no podía zafarme aunque lo intentaba, y de pronto vi que algo golpeo a la criatura en el pecho, era un hechizo de magia de color rosado y violeta, y el Fenrir de pronto me dejo caer al suelo, cerré mis ojos, y este salió despedido unos pocos metros hacia atrás. Volví a abrir mis ojos y mire hacia atrás, Twilight y Rarity venían corriendo en mi dirección y se colocaron junto a mí, y me ayudaron a levantarme del suelo.

-que hacen… aquí les… dije que… cuidaran a… Dashie-le dije con dificultada porque me dolía mucho mi garganta y cuello por la presión que ejerció el Fenrir

-venimos a ayudarte-dijo Twilight

-no te preocupes cariño, nosotras te ayudaremos contra esta vestía vil-dijo Rarity

-gracias… pero necesito que… cuiden a Dashie… o al menos… díganme como esta-dije ya que mi garganta comenzaba a recuperarse

-bueno Enllel… ella…-trato de decir Twilight, pero fue interrumpida

-¡malditas ponys! ¡Cómo se atreven a interponerse entre mí y mi presa!-grito muy iracundo el Fenrir

-váyanse rápido, él… es muy peligroso-les advertí

El Fenrir junto su aura en sus patas, y sabía lo que haría pero no sería lo suficientemente rápido para ayudar a Twilight y a Rarity, y dejarlas fuera de peligro. Entonces me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda al Fenrir, y las agarre a las dos con mis manos, juntándolas como si fuerza un abrazo, y coloque mis alas para protegerlas del hechizo del Fenrir, y este rápidamente lo lanzo directo a mí, golpeando mi espalda de lleno y provocándome una gran herida en la espalda, que era como si me hubieran quemado, sabía que esto podía ser peor pero mis alas sirvieron como un perfecto escudo, solté a las Twilight y a Rarity, que me miraban impactadas lo que acababa de hacer.

-chicas, váyanse. Necesito que estén con Dashie ahora-le dije mientras me paraba, y les dejaba ver la herida que tenía en la espalda

- p-pero, Enllel…-trato de decirme Twilight

-solo háganlo, ahora. Yo me ocupare de este demente-les dije mirando al Fenrir, que al parecer el ya no podría continuar con la batalla, estaba muy exhausto y yo no sabía de donde sacada mi energía, pero si tenía claro que si esto no lo terminaba ahora, de seguro la magia venenosa que corría por mis venas me mataría.

-está bien, pero no mueras-dijo Twilight y Rarity al mismo tiempo mientras se iban en dirección donde estaban Dashie

-no lo are-les respondí con una leve sonrisa- ahora Fenrir, esto será el final-le dijo con ira

-en eso estoy de acuerdo, esto será el final-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo y preparándose para pelear

Ahora era mi turno de atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, ya que la fatiga lo había debilitado. Volé con mucha velocidad contra él, y este apenas y pudo reacción, fue muy lento, y no pudo evadir mi golpe, que con una de mis manos que tenían el fuego en ellas, lo golpee en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, me moví hacia delante y me deslice detrás de él, dejándome un buen golpe en su espalda, y con una de mis piernas le di una patada en medio de la espalda, lanzándolo hacia adelante y este se deslizo en el suelo, lastimándolo más, y me acerque con rapidez y lo tome de una de sus patas y lo lance hacia arriba, volé contra él y le di otro rodillazo en el pecho y después le di otro golpe en la espalda con mi puño, haciendo que callera con mucha velocidad al suelo y estrellándose contra este, formando otro cráter en el suelo, mire la ciudad y estaba con muchos daños, pero solamente en donde habíamos peleado, el resto estaba intacto, y fije nuevamente mi mirada hacia el Fenrir y descendí a toda velocidad y me di una vuelta en el aire colocando mis piernas abajo y al acercarme al Fenrir le di una patada doble en su espalda y este se enterró más en el suelo, vi que estaba totalmente lastimado y el aura no lo estaba curando por alguna extraña razón, pero él no había muerto sentía que aún estaba vivo, después de todos esos golpes. Me agache e intente quitarle el brazalete con mis manos, pero al tomarlo este comenzó a quemar mi mano, de alguna manera, y ya no quedaba otra alternativa que usar el hechizo de las princesas.

-Enllel, el hechizo ya está listo-dijo luna, llamando mi atención y vi que no estaban muy lejos de donde estábamos peleando y de seguro miraron toda la pelea con sus ojos

Yo no le respondí, y levante al Fenrir tomando por su pelaje que estaba manchado por la sangre de sus heridas, y lo lleve cerca de las princesas. El Fenrir reacciono súbitamente y trato de ahorcarme con sus patas, pero no puedo, ya que no tenía la fuerza suficiente, y las princesas desencadenaron el hechizo que creo una puerta enorme detrás del Fenrir, y esta se abrió y de adentro salieron una cabezas, de color dorado y muy relucientes, que agarraron del cuello, de las patas y del pecho al Fenrir, y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia adentro y este hacia el esfuerzo para zafarse pero no podía, ya no tenía ese poder.

-Enllel, ¡te juro que volveré y destruiré todo!-dijo el Fenrir renunciando a toda esperanza de escape

-si vuelves, te estaré esperando para derrotarte de nuevo-le dije como advertencia

Esto sonrió muy alegre y a la vez con ira y odio. Hasta que fue encarcelado dentro de la puerta y esta se cerró y desapareció.

Caí de rodillas al piso, tocándome el pecho con una de mis manos, la magia venenosa estaba comenzado a hacerme efecto y no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaba o si al menos podría vivir. Me pare del suelo con un gran cansancio y dolor en todo mi cuerpo, y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba Dashie, con las princesas a mi lado ayudándome, ya que el dolor era insoportable, pero no podía rendirme sin verla a ella de nuevo.

Cuando nos acercamos, vi que ella aún estaba en el lugar en que la deje, rodeada por sus amigas y tratando de sanarla de alguna manera pero todo era inútil, los últimos metro hacia ella los recorrí solo dando un paso a la vez, hasta llegar a ella y arrodillarme a su lado y puse una de mis manos en su pecho con suavidad.

-Dashie… estas bien-le dije con dificultad y con lágrimas en los ojos por verla de esa menara

-Enllel-dijo Dashie reaccionando-veo que ganaste-me dijo con dificultad

-si lo hice, y solo por ti… fue posible-le conteste alegre por escuchar su voz de nuevo

-me… alegro…-dijo antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo y respirando con dificultad

Me dolía el corazón por verla de esa manera, y me desgarraba el alma, no era el veneno lo que me causaba este dolor si no que era ver a Dashie en ese estado. Y no podía quedarme a verla morir, tenía que hacer algo.

-¡princesas, no la puede sanar con su magia!-les grite sin dejar de ver a Dashie

-lo lamento Enllel, pero usamos toda nuestra magia en ese hechizo- me respondió Celestia

-¡no hay nada que podamos hacer para salvarla!-les grite desesperadamente con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos

- l-lo lamento Enllel, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer- me dijo luna

-¡me niego a dejar que ella muera!-grite con fuerza

Dashie volvió a abrir sus ojos pero solamente un poco, de seguro reacciono antes mis gritos de desesperación y dolor, y movió sus labios pero de ellos no salía ningún ruido. La tome en mis brazos y la levante del suelo, mientras ella aun me miraba.

-Dashie, no puedo dejar que tu mueras aquí… muchos dependen de ti… y yo no sería nadie si te perdiera-le dije pensando en lo siguiente que aria- nadie depende de mí, y por eso yo seré el único que moriré aquí-le dije a todos y recordé el hechizo que encontré en la biblioteca de Twilight, que recordé para que serbia y eso era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Tome un poco de mi sangre y le hice una pequeña marca en la frente y en el pecho, y yo hice lo mismo tomando un poco de su sangre de una de sus heridas y le di un beso como nunca antes, y pensé en la palabras que decía aquel texto.

-"Para salvar a lo que más amas, debes sacrificarte en cuerpo y alma para poder protegerlo lo que más anhelas y valoras. Tu corazón debe ser puro y estar lleno de amor, honestidad, fuerza y lealtad para poder hacer este sacrificio por lo que para ti es lo más valioso del mundo"-

Cuando termine de pensar en esta frase, mientras aun disfrutaba del tierno beso que le daba a Dashie, sentí que algo se formaba alrededor nuestro, pero no abrí los ojos y seguí besándola, porque sabía que de seguro este sería el último y quería disfrutarlo lo máximo posible. De pronto sentí como nos elevábamos del suelo, mientras la abrazaba y le daba ese gentil y cálido beso. De pronto nos detuvimos y abrí lentamente mis ojos, centrándome totalmente en la cara de Dashie, y después mire un poco alrededor, sin dejar de besarla, y vi que estábamos en un esfera color amarillo oro que era intenso y de pronto extendí mis alas a su máxima envergadura y note que las alas de Dashie también hicieron lo mismo, aunque ella seguía inconsciente, y de pronto una aura del mismo color que la esfera, nos envolvió uniéndonos y podía escuchar lo que Dashie pensaba y sentir lo que tenían en su corazón, poder escuchar y sentir eso me alegro y el aura que nos envolvía se hizo más brillante, y mire con más atención a Dashie y podía ver que sus heridas desaparecían, sus alas que estaban muy lastimadas y le faltaban muchas plumas, comenzaron a sanarse, pero podía sentir como las mías iban desapareciendo mientras la de Dashie se sanaban, y mire mis brazos y vi que sus heridas al sanarse, empezaban a aparecer sobre mi como si se estuvieran transfiriendo de alguna manera, aunque eso no me asustaba y no me importaba morir mientras Dashie se salvara, dar mi vida por ella era todo lo que podía-


	20. Chapter 20: El Final De Un Largo Viaje

**Capítulo 20: El Final De Un Largo Viaje **

Dar mi vida por ella era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento, si me costaba mi propia vida, no me importaba, ella era más importante y con gusto se la daría si eso la salvara. Cuando mis alas desaparecieron por completo, mire las alas de Dashie y eran más grandes que antes y se veían mejor, después de todo, ese era mi regalo de despedida, algo que le serviría para poder hacer su sueño realidad.

Mientras aun estábamos en el beso, Dashie reacciono y abrió lentamente sus ojos, y nos miramos fijamente, y podía sentir que ella estaba muy alegre y nos sumergimos más y más en ese beso, y despeje mi mente y solo me centre en ella, ya no pensaba en nada excepto la primera vez que la vi y esta que de seguro sería la última vez que podría ver su hermoso rostro, y de mis ojos comenzaron a salir más lágrimas, porque no quería dejarla pero de seguro este sería el último momento con ella, la mire de nuevo y vi que de sus ojos también salían lágrimas, no estaba muy seguro si ella podía sentir o escuchar mis pensamiento o mis sentimientos, pero si podía ya sabía lo que pasaría.

Mire su cuerpo y vi que ya estaba completamente sano, y de pronto la esfera y el aura que nos envolvía desapareció, y yo empecé a caer hacia el suelo, ya que sin mis alas no podía volar, pero Dashie reacciono rápido y voló sin dificultad y me atrapo en medio de mi caída libre, y descendió suavemente hasta tocar el piso, y me dejo ahí levantando mi cabeza con sus cascos y con algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban lentamente hasta caer en mi cara.

Mi cuerpo ya no podía más, estaba completamente lastimado y herido, la magia venenosa del Fenrir me estaba haciendo sufrir por dentro, y tenía el presentimiento de que mis órganos estaban seriamente lastimados y de seguro solo me quedaban pocos minutos de vida, y lo que mejor podía hacer era aprovecharlos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¿porque?-dijo Dashie llorando y con mucha melancolía y tristeza en su voz-¿Por qué Enllel?-me volvió a preguntar aun llorando y con las lágrimas cayendo en mi rostro

-Dashie…-trate de decirle

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Porque me dejas de esta forma?-pregunto confundida y aun con un llanto

-por ti Dashie…-le respondí mientras algo de sangre salía de mi boca- tu eres por lo que he vivido… todo este tiempo y lo que ha alegrado… cada día de mi vida-le respondí con dificultad

-de verdad soy tan importante para ti-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Dashie… tú eres lo más importante para mí… incluso más que mi propia vida- le dije mientras veía sus ojos

Ella aparto su mirada, y traba de contener las lágrimas mientras podía escuchar su leve yanto, hice el esfuerzo y pude tocar su casco, pero con mucha debilidad.

-Dashie… no te pongas triste… por mi… se fuerte-le dije con una forzada sonrisa

-no puedo hacerlo, después de lo que pasamos juntos, no puedo aceptar esto-dijo aun con su mirada apartada y con los ojos cerrados

-Dashie… te entregue mi vida… porque tú la merece más que nadie… y te amo lo suficiente… para hacer esto por ti… y simplemente no… podía verte morir… tu eres especial… y eres el amor de mi vida-dije sintiendo un intenso dolor en el cuerpo

-Dashie… mi corazón y mi alma… desde que te vi… te pertenecieron… y ahora… lamento irme… de esta manera-le dije para que no se sintiera mal por lo que hice- te amo tanto… y tantos depende de ti… que simplemente… verte morir era peor que esto-

-Enllel…-trato de decir Dashie

-se fuerte Dashie… no te sientas mal por mi partida… y quiero que sepas…-tosí más sangre por el esfuerzo que hacia al hablar- que siempre te amare… y que estere a tu lado… y en tu corazón… protegiéndote… aunque tu… no me puedas ver-

-Enllel… no puedo dejarte ir, después de lo que hemos pasado juntos-me dijo estallando en llanto y abrazándome

-tiene una vida por delante… tu eres fuerte… lamento no poder… estar a tu lado más tiempo… pero ese es… un sacrificio que… estoy dispuesto a hacer… solo por verte alegre de nuevo-le dije abrazándola, mientras mi cuerpo ya no podía sentir nada, solo el frio

-te amo Enllel-dijo Dashie aun abrazándome

-te amo Dashie-le dije, mientras se me acercaba y me daba un último vezo, que pude sentir su ternura y calor. Y mi mano que estaba tocando su cara, cayó al suelo ya sin energía y di el último aliento, mientras dejaba de respirar y mi corazón se detenía, cerrando mis ojos lentamente.

-o-

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo, y vi que estaba en un largo camino, que estaba rodeado por oscuridad y al final de este una luz, que alumbraba levemente el camino al frente mío. Comencé a caminar hacia la luz, pensé en donde estaba y que hacia allí, no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado, y al irme acercando a esta luz algunas imágenes venían a mi mente, y cuando estaba enfrente de la luz, pude recordar todo. Mis recuerdos en el otro mundo y en Equestria, y no podía creer que pude estar con Dashie, y ser su novio, pensaba en todos los recuerdos que tenia de Equestria, y de pronto algo me llamo la atención.

-veo que has cumplido tu promesa-dijo una luz que venía de detrás mío

-te recuerdo, eras aquella luz que me trajo a Equestria-le respondí

-sí, y has hecho un buen trabajo-me respondió- en especial salvando a Rainbow Dash de esa manera -

-lo sé, aunque si no lo hubiera hecho ella hubiera muerto- le respondí, mientras la luz tomaba forma de alicornio

-eso lo sé, y te agradezco tu ayuda- me respondió en un tono gentil- ahora puedes volver a tu mundo, y esto para ti solo será un sueño-me dijo

-¡QUE!, no me iré de Equestria para volver a aquel otro mundo donde ya no me queda nada, excepto el dolor-le conteste asombrado por lo que me había dicho y algo molesto

-no puedo dejar que te quedes-me contesto aun con su tono gentil, pero reponiendo a mi frase

-no puedo dejar a Dashie de esta forma, sé que a ella le duele que yo allá muerto. Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos-dije mirando hacia otro lado

De pronto vi como otra luz, esta vez era una pequeña esfera se nos acercaba y se colocaba cerca de la alicornio

-deja que se quede en Equestria, él ha demostrado que se lo ha ganado-dijo esta luz, que su voz me era muy familiar y recordé quien era

- R-Roze, eres tú-dije recordando a mi mejor amigo, y viendo como la esfera cambiaba de forma a como yo lo recordaba (nota: ese es el nombre creativo de mi mejor amigo)

-cuanto tiempo Enllel-me contesto mi mejor amigo

-siempre quise decirte que… gracias por haberme mostrado la serie y que eso me dio fuerzas para seguir, cuando más lo necesitaba-le dije muy honestamente

-de nada, y espero que puedas vivir feliz-me respondió- y podrías dejar que Enllel se quede en Equestria, se lo ha ganado-le dijo a la alicornio

-no lo sé-le respondió ella

-Enllel, por favor no me dejes- se podía escuchar una voz en la oscuridad que decía esto con un llanto y me recordó que era Dashie, quien estaba dolida por mi muerte

-vuelve, por favor- se podía escuchar junto con un profundo llanto- vuelve por favor, vuelve- se podía escuchar que lo repetía con un fuerte llanto

-por favor, déjame volver a Equestria. No ves como ella sufre por mí, esto no es por mí es por ella. No puedo dejarla de esa forma-le dije a la alicornio

Ella se quedó inmóvil, pensando y escuchando como Dashie sufría por su perdida, que le era muy doloroso afrontarlo, aunque yo estaba dispuesto a morir por ella.

-bien, te dejare volver con tu amada-me contesto la alicornio, y yo al escucharlo me alegre mucho-pero deberás superar una prueba más, para ver si en verdad tu corazón es puro y si tu tiene la determinación para esto-dijo planteándome la prueba definitiva que sería el final- pero te advierto que si no la superas, estarás atrapado en el limbo, pero si lo logras podrás estar con ella, pero algunos de tus recuerdos del otro mundo los quitare y solo podrás recordar a tu mejor amigo-me dijo ella, haciendo aparecer un camino diferente a un lado

-estoy dispuesto a afrontar esto, con tal de estar con Dashie-le respondí confiado y comencé a correr por aquel oscuro camino

-adiós Enllel-me dijo mi mejor amigo antes de irme

-no amigo, solo es un nos vemos, recuerda eso-le dije mientras le sonreía y me iba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas por aquel camino

-o-

-por favor, vuelve-decía Dashie con mucho dolor y desesperación, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Enllel, que ya no tenía vida alguna

-Rainbow Dash, tiene que ser fuerte. Él lo hubiera querido-dijo Celestia, tratando de consolar a Dashie

-están seguras que… no hay nada que podamos hacer por el- dijo Dashie mirando a Celestia, con mucha lágrimas en sus ojos

-lo lamento Rainbow Dash, pero ya no podemos hacer nada-le respondió Celestia, sintiendo todo el dolor que le causaba a Dashie sus palabras

-podrían dejarme sola-le dijo Dashie a todas las ponys presentes

Las demás no dijeron nada, y solo se retiraron del lugar para dejar a su amiga con el cuerpo sin vida de su amado. Ellas también estaban tristes por haber perdido a un buen amigo, pero su dolor no lo podían comparar, con lo que sentía Dashie en ese momento, ella estaba destrozada, pero tenía la esperanza de que él la podía escuchar de alguna manera y siguió intentando llamarlo, con sus lágrimas y llanto que caían directo en el cuerpo de él, mientras ella sostenía con unos de sus cascos la cabeza y una de sus manos.

-o-

Seguía corriendo sin parar, sabiendo que si no lograba superar esta prueba nunca más podría ver a Dashie de vuelta, ni a las demás, que me consideraban un buen amigo, y mi mejor amigo y la alicornio que me trajo a este mundo, que ellos también creían en mí y que era capaz de lograrlo.

Mientras corría, pude sentir un fuerte golpe en mi pecho, que casi hace que me caiga pero pude recuperarme y seguir corriendo, sentía como mi corazón volvía a latir y mi respiración y el calor de mi cuerpo volvían lentamente a mí. Mire hacia atrás, para ver si la alicornio y mi mejor amigo seguían ahí, pero ya me había alejado mucho y no podía ver nada, de pronto vi algo que me aterrorizo, el camino que estaba recorriendo se estaba destruyendo detrás de mí, y comencé a correr aún más rápido, no faltaba mucho para llegar al final del camino, pero el piso se iba rompiendo cada vez más rápido, y pude escuchar una la voz de Dashie que venían de la oscuridad, que decía;

-nunca te olvidare… y siempre tendrás, un lugar especial en mi corazón-decía esto con un llanto de dolor y tristeza.

De pronto pude sentir un suave y cálido toque en mis labios, como si Dashie me hubiera besado, de pronto sentí un gran calor y energía, que recorría todo mi cuerpo, dándome mucha más velocidad y acercándome más a la luz que había al final del camino.

-Dashie… pronto estaré contigo- dije mientras daba un salto hasta el portal, mientras el camino se desmoronaba debajo de mis pies, y llegar junto al portal y atravesarlo.

-o-

Dashie aun inmersa en sus lágrimas, llanto y dolor. Se acercó por última vez a su amado, que yacía en el suelo, ya sin vida después de la batalla fatal que tuvo con aquella vestía, y darle la vida a Rainbow Dash, que no dudo en dársela para salvarla.

- nunca te olvidare… y siempre tendrás, un lugar especial en mi corazón- dijo Rainbow Dash, dándole un tierno beso a su amado, con lágrimas y dolor en su interior. Acerco su cabeza al pecho de Enllel, y pudo escuchar algo que no esperaba, los débiles latidos de este y como poco a poco el calor volvía a su cuerpo. Ella estaba impactada con lo que estaba escuchando y sintiendo, no lo podía creer y de pronto una felicidad interior comenzó a brotar de lo más profundo de su corazón, reemplazando el dolor que sentía por felicidad.

-o-

Después de atravesar el portal, todo se había puesto de un color blanco intenso, segándome, y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y comencé a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, hasta poder ver el rostro de Dashie al frente mío, con una sonrisa y muchas lágrimas en los ojos, quería decirle muchas cosas pero no podía emitir ningún sonido. Dashie llamo rápidamente a sus amigas y a las princesas, que llegaron muy rápidamente y no podían creer que yo estuviera vivo, después de lo que había pasado mi muerte era segura, pero dejaron eso de lado.

-¡tenesmos que ayudarlo de algún modo!-le dijo Dashie viendo mis heridas

-pero de qué manera. Todavía no hemos recuperado nuestra magia-dijo Celestia pensando en algo

De pronto en la mente Dashie, algo le susurro eran sus pensamientos, diciéndole -"los elementos de la armonía"-Dashie pensó en esto y no dudo en decírselo a las demás.

-podríamos utilizar los elemento de la armonía-les dijo Dashie esperanzada

-es muy arriesgado usarlos en Enllel. Además de que tu elemento fue destruido en la pelea-le explico luna

-¡hay que intentarlo!- les grito ella, con desesperación

Las amigas de Dashie se colocaron a su alrededor, y le hicieron un gesto que entendían a su amiga y compartían su dolor, ella sabía que sus amigas no la decepcionarían. Se colocaron alrededor mío, tocando sus cascos y mirándome con esperanzas de que sobreviviera. Los elementos de ellas comenzaron a brillar incluyendo el de Dashie, que ella fue envuelta por un aura color rojo claro, y seis rayos salieron en dirección al cielo y juntando arriba mío, y se fusionaron en unos solo, creando un gran arco iris que fue cayendo hasta tocarme con esos gentiles rayos. Sentía como mi dolor desaparecía, el dolor que tenían dentro se esfumaba, y recobraba mi vitalidad. Cuando el rayo termino de caer sobre mí, se formó una luz que segó a todos, incluyéndome, y cuando todas miraron de nuevo, vieron que mucha de mis heridas se había sanado.

-¿da… shie?-dije recuperando la visión, aun en el suelo

-¡ENLLEL!-grito Dashie, saltando sobre mí con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos por la felicidad que tenía-nunca vuelvas a dejarme-me dijo llorando mientras yo con una de mis manos tocaba su crin con suavidad

-no me atrevería a hacerlo- le dije mientras la abrazaba con mucha fuerza, y con mucha felicidad en mi interior

**Continuara…**

**Este es el final de mi fic, y como lo acaban de leer, efectivamente are la secuela de este, aun quiero saber si ustedes están de acuerdo con que la haga. Nunca pensé que mi fic les gustaría tanto, cuando lo publique aquel día de mayo que no me acuerdo la verdad, que tenía muchos errores y bueno ahora he mejorado y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Si quieren puede seguirme y darle like a mi página en Facebook para estar enterados de lo que pasara, además de que la administro con otros buenos escritores cada uno con sus propios fics**

**Quiero darle las gracias a mi mejor amigo Demon Roze por su apoyo, a mi buen amigo Pixie-jose que fue el primero en leer mi fic y ayudarme con algunas cosas y a varios amigos que he hecho atreves del fic, Darkrius13, Freedom-FS, Kev story y a mi primo y a mi hermano que me ayudaron con varias cosas cuando comencé. Sin más me despido y espero sus reviews de que les ha parecido. Y me despido con un nos vemos por un gracias para todos aquellos que siguieron mi historia desde el principio o habrán leído algún capitulo, de verdad se los agradezco :3**


End file.
